7th heaven in the future
by irishgirl23
Summary: abot the kids in the future
1. Default Chapter

7th heaven in the future  
  
Matt and Sarah finished medical school and are now both doctors. They moved back to glenoak to be near there family so they work there. They have 2 kids nick 3 and jack 6m.  
  
Mary married Ben last year. And she went back to school and is now teaching 4th gr. Ben is a fireman still. They live in New York. They are expecting their first child in 4 months  
  
Lucy is still married to Kevin. They live about a block away from the candans. Lucy is a minister and Kevin is a police officer. They have 4 kids tom 6, mike 4, Kathy 2, Kelly weeks.  
  
Simon is in this 2nd year at Crawford with Cecelia and they are still going out.  
  
Ruthie is a freshman in high school and still dating peater  
  
Sam and David are in 2nd grade  
  
Eric is still a minister and has been now for 27 years. Since none of the kids are home now Annie is a subsatute teacher and when she does not do that she watches the grandkids.  
  
Chandler and Roxanne are getting married in 2 months. 


	2. planing

I do not Owen any charters except their kids.  
  
Ch 2 the plan  
  
Annie's father is getting sicker then normal so eric is tring to plan for the whole family to go to AZ, so see him before it is to late. But he wants it to be a surprise for Annie.  
  
So he calls matt and Sarah to see if they can came  
  
Hi matt says eric Hi dad says matt  
  
What is going on says matt Well matt I got word from ginger that your grand father is getting worse and I think it would be a good idea if we could all go out there and see him before it is to late. I was wondering if u and sarah could get off and we could all go in a 2 weeks but your mom know nothing about this plan I want to keep it a surprise for her. So what do u say are u in.  
  
Yeah dad that is a great Idea I will talk to sarah about it and see if we could get off .  
  
Great matt I know this would really mean a lot to your mother if we all went out there and to ginger she says he miss all of us and really want to see us before his time is up.  
  
Ok dad I will call u back to night and let u know but I am defiantly in and I am sure sarah will be to we will just need to get off. Great matt I got to call the others and tell them.  
  
He called Mary and see said she would go and she would have to get out of work and she said it would be good to go then cause ben is on vacation then so they well be there for sure.  
  
Great mary I cant't wait to see u 2 and I appreciate this very much. Remember not a word to your mother.  
  
Ok see u in 2 weeks dad.  
  
He is now calling lucy  
  
Hi lucy  
  
Hey dad what's up  
  
He told her about her grandfather  
  
Hey dad u know I would go I minute so cout us in Kevin just will have to get off and we will have to take the kids out of school for a few days. Is everyone else going ?  
  
Great luce your mom and grandpa are going to be so surprised well matt said he is in he and Sarah just have to get off. Mary said ben is already off that week and she will just have to get off. I am having simion and ruthie come to my office after school so I could let them know and the twins I will just have to tell there teacher to let then out for a week and to send there homework with so they don't miss anything.  
  
Sounds good dad I will do the same for my kids just get there work.  
  
It is about 3 30 and in walks simion, ruthine had been there for a while waiting.  
  
At the same time they both say what's up dad why did what's up meet here  
  
So he told them how they were all going ot AZ to see there grandpa because he is getting sicker and ginger thinks it is a good idea for us to come out before it is to late. And then he tells them that I am suprising your mom and got the hole family to go out there in 2 weeks.  
  
They both agreed that it is very important to go out and see him So they both said were going .  
  
Eric said great so everyone can go I just got ot hear back from matt mary and lucy to seeif they all got off.  
  
Simon try and get your work for the time u will miss so u don't miss anything and ruthiie I will talk to your principal and get your work.  
  
Ok that is all I wanted I will see u guys at home. Remember not a word about this to your mother.  
  
Eric at his desk after the kids leave one more person I have to see if he wants to comme.  
  
That is Robbie he now lives in the garage apartment he never left in my story.  
  
But now I don't have time I have to get to a meeting but I will talk to him at home said eric.  
  
So eric got home and ate dinner with his family and Robbie wiich he is now one of the family. Then he told annie he was going over to see someone when he really went up to talk to Robbie  
  
Hey Robbie  
  
Hey what's up  
  
Well I got word from ginger that grandpa charles is getting really sick so I am planning a trip in 2 weeks fro the whole family and suprasing annie because she really misses her dad and is worried so I was woundering if u would like to go with us.  
  
Well sure I would love to if u think it is ok  
  
Robbie of course it is ok u are in our family now I would be disappointed if u didn't think that.  
  
Thanks well I would love to come. Great well I got to go help the twins with there homework and give them a batha nd get them to bed I will see u in the moring.  
  
Ok bye thank you.  
  
I called matt later on that night and he said he and sarah got off and will be there with the kids. Then I called mary  
  
Hey mary Hey dad  
  
So is everything on for the trip  
  
Yea dad I got off and we will be there Great mary see u then  
  
He then called lucy and  
  
She said dad everything is on Kevin got off and we will be there  
  
He knew everyone else was going because they gave definite answers and sam and david he did not tell yet because if he told then to soon they would tell annie.  
  
Simon went to his dad office and asked if Cecelia could come to sice she wanted to and he told his dad that not to worry that her parents would pay for her trip and they said she could go because they saw how important it was to simon.  
  
Sure simon she can come she is almost part of the family I don't see why not. Said eric  
  
Thanks dad this means a lot to me that she comes  
  
She son  
  
Next eric calls ginger  
  
Hi ginger everying is on and everyone is coming and annie still has no idea.  
  
Eric that is great I am glad u got everyone to come out. Said ginger oh they all wanted to.  
  
Great eric this will mean a lot to charles that he sees everyone I will see u in 2 weeks  
  
Sounds good see u then ginger.  
  
And after a very long day of working and planning eric goes to bed with annie.  
  
Let me know how my fic is it is my first one. 


	3. specting

Ch 3  
  
Suspecting  
  
Annie knows smoothing is going on she just does not know what see sees Eric making all these phone call and Simon and ruthie are acting strange.  
  
Eric what is going on u are making a lot of phone calls and u are up to something I and I will find out. Said Annie  
  
Annie there is nothing going on I am just busy at work. Said Eric  
  
Well ok but I know when u are up to something so don't think I won't figure it out. Said Annie  
  
But anyway I am going over to Lucy's to watch the kids and I am taking the boys with me I will be back later on tonight Why where Is Lucy going? Said Eric Well she says she has to go to the store and do some work.  
  
Ok bye Eric  
  
Bye Annie bye boys  
  
They left  
  
Ruthie and Simon your mom went to Lucy's to babysit can you 2 go to the store and get everything we need for the trip I wrote out a list of what is need for me your mom and Sam, David and you 2.  
  
Sure dad all we need is the keys, money, and the list.  
  
Ok thank you both so much I have to get packing our stuff because well one your mother is out of the house and 2 I don't know when I will get another chance to do it.  
  
Ok dad good luck.  
  
Thanks  
  
Kids leave to go to the store.  
  
Eric calling chandler  
  
Hey chandler it is Eric  
  
Hey what's up? Said chandler well I was just wondering if u could cover for me at the church because me and the kids are surprising Annie and taking her to see her father we are going for about a week we will be leaving Sunday night and coming back the next Monday.  
  
Sure Eric anything you want and I will be there for you.  
  
Thank you so much chandler bye c u tomorrow.  
  
Eric is upstairs packing for the twins and Annie and himself while the doorbell rings.  
  
He goes to answer and it is Lucy  
  
Hey luce  
  
Hey dad what's up?  
  
While I sent Simon and ruthie to the store to get stuff for the trip, and I am trying to get some packing done while your mother is gone. But she is starting to suspect that something is going on. So I hope u didn't tell the kids so that they tell her.  
  
No dad the kids no nothing about the trip yet. And I am going to the store now to get what we need for the trip. And I am getting the kids homework on Friday.  
  
Ok sounds great yeah I got to tell ruthie to get what she needs and I already told her principle so she said it is fine. And on Friday I am going to get Sam and David stuff. But I have not told them yet I m going to tell them when they get home.  
  
Ok that sounds great. She is going to be so happy and surprised. Said Lucy  
  
Yeah I know I can't wait to see her reaction. Ok now all I got to do is get the packing done and everything is a go. Said Eric  
  
Ok I will let u get to work dad. Ok bye Lucy Ok bye dad  
  
Simon and ruthie return with all the stuff on the list. Thanks guys said Eric  
  
Your welcome the kids  
  
Eric Simon and ruthie are all helping pack up and hide the stuff before Annie and the kids come back.  
  
They got it all done before she got back and hide it all.  
  
Dad I am going over to peater's if that is ok since everything is done here.  
  
Sure go head have fun be back by 9  
  
Ok bye dad Bye r  
  
Simon u can go out if u want to now. Ok well I going to meet Cecelia than  
  
Ok bye have fun make sure that she is ready to go also and be back by 10 since it is a school night  
  
Ok bye dad.  
  
Eric then calls matt and Mary to see if everything is still as planned.  
  
They both said yea everything is a go.  
  
Review please more to come later 


	4. finding out

Chapter 4  
  
Finding out  
  
In Sam and David's room  
  
Hey guys you almost ready for bed said Eric  
  
Yes can u read a story to us said Sam?  
  
Sure but first I get to tell you something said Eric  
  
Oh forgot to mention Annie is at girl's night out with her friends.  
  
Ok boys we are going on a trip said Eric Where to and why said David? We are going to see grandpa Charles because he is getting sicker and I thought it would be nice to have the whole family go out and see him. Said Eric  
  
Oh ok said the twins.  
  
But we are going tomorrow but u cannot say anything to your mom about this because she doesn't know and it is going to be a surprise for her.  
  
Ok we won't we promise  
  
Ok good night boys  
  
Good night dad  
  
They are getting ready fro church and the twins are having a hard time not saying anything but ruthie and Simon are keeping a good watch on them. Annie knows something is up because they are all whispering and being quite. They go to church and see Lucy and family and matt and his family, and peater and Cecelia come also church is now over and matt Lucy and Eric are planning what they are going to do.  
  
Ok what time are we meeting? Said matt  
  
We are meeting at 3 at gate G. said Eric  
  
Ok we will see u then dad we got to go pack up.  
  
Ok bye kids see you in a bit.  
  
In New York Mary and Ben's place  
  
Hon how feel Mary now 5 months pregnant.  
  
Fine are we all packed up and are you ready for the first canden family trip?  
  
Yea I am as ready as I will ever be. I can't wait to see everyone.  
  
Yeah I know me to it ahs been a long time.  
  
Hon you stay here and I will get the car packed and then we will be ready to leave soon.  
  
Old thanks  
  
Oh did u talk to your dad and are still meeting in the same spot and is everything still a go? Said been  
  
Yes everything is good to go we will just have to wait at the airport for a but 45 min until they come in.  
  
Old sounds good  
  
Back at the candans it Is now about 2 and Eric and the kinds are all set to go ruthie already tool happy to peater's and said goodbye to him and that she would miss him and she will try and call when she can.  
  
Then Eric gets the kids and the car all packed up and Simon had all ready gotten Cecelia and they are all ready to go. All he has to do is get Annie.  
  
Annie he yells Yes Eric where are the kids and happy?  
  
Well we have planned a surprise for you so the kids are in the car and happy is at peater's.  
  
Oh ok where are we going? And I don't have any stuff packed?  
  
I got all the stuff u need. But I am not telling u where we are going u will find out soon enough.  
  
Ok I knew you were up to something do all the kids know about this and I am the only one who does not know?  
  
Yea everyone knows.  
  
But we got to go before we are late.  
  
The lock up and they get to the car and Annie see ruthie, Sam, David, Simon, Robbie, and Cecelia.  
  
They are now almost there and Annie all the way there tries to get where they are going out of one of the kids but said nothing.  
  
They find a parking spot and all pile out and get all their stuff out and start walking to gate G. matt and Lucy families are waiting for them.  
  
Eric what are we doing at the airport?  
  
Well we are taking you on a trip.  
  
Where to and we can't go one trip the kids have school and you have work.  
  
Well we are going I got all the kid's work that they are going to miss and chandler is taking over for me.  
  
They get to gate G and Annie sees Lucy Kevin, matt, and Sarah and all their kids.  
  
Why are they all here Eric?  
  
Well they are all coming with us.  
  
Ok I have been planning this surprise for you for al on time and I pulled a lot of strings to get everyone to come.  
  
Ok thank you very much but where are we going?  
  
Well we are going to visit your dad ginger called and said that Charles wanted to see everyone because he is getting sicker and he can't come out to see us anyone so me ginger have planned this trip so you can see him because I know how much he means to you and how we have not seen him in along time.  
  
Oh Eric thank you so so so so much I don't know how I can ever repay you for doing this for me. This has got to be the best surprise ever. Thank you I love you so much.  
  
Annie don't worry about it I am glad to do this for you and the kids being with you and seeing you happy is enough repaying for me. I love you they kiss.  
  
Annie goes around and hugs everyone and says thank you.  
  
They all say your welcome and those they are happy to be there and to take this trip.  
  
They all board the plane and are on their way to AZ  
  
Mary and ben are on about to board there plane.  
  
Please review I need your input 


	5. on the planeairport

Chapter 5 on the plane  
  
They all we on the plane this is how the setting went.  
  
In one row it was Annie, Eric, matt, nick, jack, Sarah The next row is Simon, Cecelia, Sam, David, and ruthie On the side Lucy, mike, Kathy Behind it was Kevin, Kelly who is 5 weeks, and tom.  
  
They played the movie the lion king on the plane, which the kids enjoyed.  
  
So Eric how did u get all of this planned without me finding out and how did all the kids keep quite? Said Annie  
  
Well it was very hard to do but we have our ways and the twins I only told them last night so that it would be easier for them to keep quite and we just did everything while you were out. I had help from Simon and ruthie.  
  
Oh well that was very good. So everything is ok with them being out of school yeah I got the twins work that they will miss and ruthie has hers. And I brought my laptop along so that Simon and Cecelia can get their work bye e-mail. Said Eric  
  
Oh that is great. So how long we going to be staying out there anyway? Said Annie  
  
We are going to be coming home next Sunday afternoon. Said Eric  
  
Oh great thank you.  
  
Sure oh and called in your job and told then that we would be gone for a week.  
  
Oh ok thanks.  
  
No problem.  
  
Ok Eric I am going to go check on Sam and David real quick.  
  
Ok go head.  
  
Hey guys says Annie  
  
Hi mom hi Annie says Simon, Sam, David, ruthie, and Cecelia  
  
How are you guys doing up here? Said Annie  
  
We are all doing fine mom all said in unison  
  
Ok Sam and David you guys after the movies over try and sleep some it is getting later and then when you wake up we should be in AZ to see grandpa and ginger.  
  
Ok we will try. They both said  
  
Good and listen to Simon.  
  
Ok we will. Good Annie says and goes back to her seat.  
  
How are they said Eric they are fine they are just watching the lion king and then I told them to try and take a nap since it is getting let.  
  
Oh ok. Said Eric  
  
Then matt and Sarah and Eric continued talking well nick was playing go fish with Annie and jack was just about to go to sleep.  
  
Simon asked ruthie yeah does mom know that Mary and Ben are meeting us there?  
  
No she doesn't that is here other surprise when we get there  
  
Oh ok cool.  
  
Ok guys the movie is over you heard what mom said yea we did. So then David put his legs across to put on ruthie and Sam did the Sam to Cecelia. Then Sam and David were fast asleep and ruthie and Simon and Cecelia were talking.  
  
Kevin and Lucy were having a hard time on the plane because the kids were fighting and acting up but soon mike Kathy and Kelly were all asleep. And Lucy feel asleep to and tom and Kevin we up talking.  
  
On Kevin and Mary's plane  
  
They we having there dinner and watching meet the parents.  
  
Soon after the movie was done they were talking about how great of a surprise it is going to be for her mom. And how great it is going to be to see everyone and mostly Kelly since they have not seen her yet. Then Mary was tired so she had her head on Ben's shoulder and feels asleep.  
  
In hour and a half later the loud speaker came on and said tighten your seat belts we will be getting ready to land.  
  
So Ben was waking Mary up because she was still asleep. He said Mary wake up.  
  
I am up are we about to land said Mary  
  
Yeah we are. Said Ben  
  
Did u get any sleep? Said Mary  
  
No I did not. Said Ben  
  
They landed and Ben was now getting their carry on bags.  
  
Then they went to get there other bags from the baggage claim and Ben carried then to where they would go and sit and wait for the candans plane to land, which won't be for about another hour. Ben was really tired because he worked on Saturday and he didn't' get much sleep when he got home on Sunday form work or on the plane so Mary went to get then a snack and when she got back they sat and ate it and he leaned on her and feel right to sleep so Mary waited and read a magazine.  
  
Back on the candans plane they still had about in hour or so to go  
  
All the kids were asleep except jack and Kelly Sarah and Lucy were also asleep.  
  
Annie was getting real excited she count wait to see her dad and she wanted to know what the other surprise was.  
  
Eric was asleep  
  
So Annie looked over to matt and she said come on matt can't u give in a hint of what the other surprise is?  
  
No mom sorry I can not it would ruin it and dad would be mad said matt  
  
Oh ok I guess I can wait.  
  
The polit came on and said can I have your attention everyone we will be landing in AZ shortly so please tighten your seat belts.  
  
Simon and ruthie and Cecelia started to wake up the twins which was very had cause they didn't like to be woken up.  
  
Sam David wake up the 3 shook them  
  
What are we there yet? Well we are about to land so yeah almost. Said Simon  
  
Oh ok. So tighten your seat belts up  
  
Simon and ruthie when are we going to get to see Mary and Ben? Said Sam and David Simon and ruthie said to the boys that once we get off the plane we would see them they will be waiting there for us.  
  
David says oh good because I really miss them Yeah me to said Sam  
  
Simon and ruthie say guys we all do and they miss us to but remember do not talk about it until mom sees them because that is her other surprise remember.  
  
Yeah don't worry we won't say a word about it.  
  
Ok good guys.  
  
Kevin wakes up Lucy and the kids.  
  
Lucy wake up oh ok I am up.  
  
Kevin did u get any sleep you don't look like u did?  
  
No actually I count and Kelly was up a lot  
  
Oh I am sorry honey you should have woke me and we could have switched off said Lucy  
  
Oh it is all right u does it a lot more of the time and you need your sleep.  
  
Oh thanks lets wake up the others  
  
Then Annie wakes Eric, and Sarah and matt wakes nick  
  
Then they all get their carry on stuff and keeve the plane  
  
Ok Sam and David you guys got to hold our hands because there are going to be a lot of people and we don't want you to get lost  
  
Ok Simon. We understand  
  
So Sam holds Simon's hand and ruthie and Cecelia hold David's hand as they walk off the plane.  
  
They are they fist ones of the family out because they are closest to the exit.  
  
Then Lucy and Kevin are trying to get everyone and everything together  
  
Kevin takes Kelly in her carrier and has his bag  
  
Lucy picks up Kathy and has her bag and they make there way to Eric and Annie so that they can help them walk with the boys so Eric walks with mike and Annie with tom. Since e they don't have to look after the twins since Simon, ruthie, and Cecelia tool them and they all start to walk off the plane.  
  
Last matt takes nick and picks him up and Sarah has jack and they all walk off the plane but do not see Simon and they others because they are way up there  
  
So Simon and Sam spot Mary and Ben  
  
Hey Mary hey Ben what is going on? Said Simon as Sam went up to hug Mary and Ben then David and ruthie come up and give them a hug. Mary Ben we missed you guys so much. Well we missed everyone to.  
  
They said hey to Cecelia also.  
  
Simon where is mom  
  
Oh she should be coming any minute she is probably helping Lucy or matt.  
  
Oh ok she still has no Idea right  
  
Right said Simon  
  
Ok her they all come get ready to surprise her  
  
Ok we are.  
  
Hey Eric where do you think the kids went? Said Annie  
  
I am sure they are waiting right around here for us. Hey there I see them. Said Eric  
  
Oh ok well whom are they talking to said Annie  
  
I don't know why don't you go over and check it out for your self. Said Eric  
  
Ok I will so she went walking over to where Simon was and saw 2 people that looked very familiar.  
  
She went rushing over because then she realized who was standing there  
  
So she starts yelling as she is getting closer Mary I can't believe it are you what are you guys doing here  
  
Mary and Ben go over and give her a hug well mom we are the other part of your surprise Annie starts to cry. Mom why are you crying? Because I am so happy that all of you did this for me and because I have not seen you 2 in so long.  
  
Well mom we would not miss this.  
  
Oh thank you 2 very much this means a lot to me to have the whole family together so that we can all se your grandfather.  
  
Well you are welcome I won't miss this for anything when I heard that grandpa was getting worse I said yes right away and I thought it was a great Idea to come out.  
  
Thanks again and Mary you look great you don't even look 5 months pregnant  
  
Well thanks mom  
  
Eric matt, Sarah, Lucy, Kevin, and all the rest of the kids come over and hug Mary and Ben and say they have all missed you 2 so much  
  
Mary and Ben both say the same back  
  
And then they all go down to get their bags and the rent cars.  
  
And then after they get everything they get into the cars and head to the hotel because it is really late it is now like 1 AM.  
  
Please review and give me some Ideas I have many more chapters to come. It is my fist fanfic 


	6. driving to the hotel and getting the roo...

Chapter 6 the drive to the hotel and the hotel  
  
They rented 3 cars  
  
They were figuring who would go in what car  
  
Mom I really want to go in the car Mary will be in can I go with matt so I can be in the car with Mary?  
  
Well I guess so if they say it its ok but well be seeing Mary for a whole week so it really does not matter.  
  
I know mom but I really want to go with them I really miss her and Ben.  
  
Well ok if it means that much to you to go with them go ask matt  
  
Ok hey matt can I come with you guys to drive to the hotel? Said Sam  
  
Well sure you can Sam  
  
Thank you so much  
  
Sure said matt  
  
So this is who went in what cars  
  
Eric, Annie, David, ruthie, Simon, and Cecelia in one car  
  
Matt, Sarah, nick, jack, Mary, Ben, Sam in the other  
  
And in the other one it is Lucy, Kevin, mike, and tom, Kathy, Kelly  
  
Everyone was really tired from the long day but the hotel was about 25 min away  
  
In matt's car  
  
So matt Sarah how is work going asked Mary  
  
It is going well but the last couple of week it has been some crazy hours for the both of very tiring and us. But I got 2 weeks off and matt got 10 days off so we should have a nice break hopefully and get to spend a lot of time with the kids.  
  
Oh well that is good said Mary  
  
So how is work for you 2 and how is the pregnancy going? Asked Sarah  
  
Well teaching is going great said Mary  
  
And work is going fine for me to there has not been to many fires lately so it ahs been easy and now I have a vacation so I cannot complain.  
  
Oh well that is good said Sarah and matt  
  
And the pregnancy is going great I have no complaints so far and we will find out the sex when we get back home.  
  
Oh great.  
  
So Sam how is school going asked Mary  
  
It is going good it is fun.  
  
Well that is great.  
  
Dad told me that you guys want to play basketball at the YMCA  
  
Yeah we both do we want to be just like you.  
  
Oh cool well I will have to show you some stuff  
  
Yeah that would be great Mary  
  
And Ben could help out to because he is very good to and I taught him a lot of stuff so if I can't show you now I could tell you what to do and he can show you and once the baby is out then I could really show you guys how it is done.  
  
Oh thank you this will be great  
  
Yeah maybe they will even have a court at the hotel so we could show you or I am sure we will find one some where when we have free time out there said Ben  
  
Oh great I can't wait to tell David.  
  
They were almost there  
  
In Lucy's car all the kids were asleep until the baby started crying and woke all of them up. But the baby was hungry but they count's help her because they we driving so she would have to wait.  
  
In Eric's car everyone was talking and David fell asleep  
  
They finally arrived at the hotel it was now 2 am  
  
They all found parking spots and then got all their stuff and were now about to go check in  
  
So Eric and Annie and Kevin and Ben and matt all got in line to check in so that they could get their rooms  
  
Lucy, Mary, Sarah, Simon was caring David because he was still asleep, Cecelia, ruthie, Sam, Sarah was caring jack, mike, tom, Kathy, and Lucy had Kelly were all in the waiting area  
  
Matt had nick in line with him because he wanted to go with his dad.  
  
There was a real long line to check in and everyone was very tired they were now in the middle of the line  
  
Dad this is crazy to have a line this long at in 2 am said matt  
  
Yeah I know but guess a lot of people did what we did and took a late flight said Eric  
  
Yeah I guess  
  
Mom can you take nick over to where the others are sitting? Ask matt  
  
Sure matt  
  
Thank you  
  
Annie took nick over and asked who wanted to hold him ruthie said she would so Annie gave nick to ruthie and went back over in line.  
  
So Luce what's up?  
  
Nothing much Mary  
  
So this must be Kelly our newest niece that I have only seen pictures of  
  
Yea this is she  
  
She is very cute  
  
Tank you  
  
So how is she?  
  
She is good but not a good sleeper at all  
  
Oh  
  
So this will be very intesting all sleeping in the same room  
  
She already keeps them up at home but here it will be even worse  
  
Oh well good luck with that  
  
So Sarah how does jack sleep  
  
He sleeps pretty well but some days are better then others  
  
Oh ic  
  
Oh Mary you just wait til yours comes and see how he/she is  
  
Yeah I don't mind said Mary  
  
That is what you say now said Lucy and Sarah.  
  
Everyone else is still waiting in line to get the rooms all the kids are restless  
  
Eric is up getting their room now and giving all the info that the teller needs  
  
I just have one question  
  
Yes sir  
  
In this room there is too queen size beds and a roll out bed  
  
Yes there is  
  
Ok great thank you and have a nice night  
  
Ok you 2  
  
Eric then walked over to where everyone was sitting and waiting He then handed ruthie her key to the room.  
  
So how is everyone here?  
  
Fine but very tired everyone said in unison Well we should almost be done soon then we could all get some sleep?  
  
Then they saw Annie came over and handed the keys to Simon and Cecelia for there room  
  
Then Simon handed David to Annie  
  
Mom can I go up to the room? Said ruthie  
  
Yeah you can but take your brother Sam with you ok  
  
Old sure said ruthie  
  
Well mom dad Cecelia and me are going to go up to  
  
Ok then you go with rutie and Sam and make sure they get in all right. Said Annie  
  
Ok we will do want me to take David up for you 2? Said Simon  
  
Um sure that would be great but are you sure you can take him and all your stuff said Annie  
  
Sure we can mange we have 3 people.  
  
Ok then good night said everyone waiting  
  
Good night everyone said Simon ruthie, Sam, Cecelia  
  
And they five of then went up to there rooms  
  
Simon put David into to the bed and then said good night to ruthie and Sam and they left to go to there own room.  
  
Then Simon and Cecelia went to bed  
  
Rutie and Sam were talking while waiting for their mom and dad.  
  
Back down stairs  
  
Matt was now up getting their room and next was Ben  
  
Then matt finished and went over to the rest of the family  
  
All done asked Sarah?  
  
Yeah you ready to go up we should really get then to sleep or we are going to have 2 crabs in the morning. Said matt  
  
Yeah ok then lets go.  
  
Yeah where did Simon and ruthie and the twins go? Asked matt  
  
They went to there rooms said Annie  
  
When you go up can you go in our room and tell ruthie to please get Sam in his pj's and have her put him to bed and tell her that she can go to bed also she doesn't need to wait up but tell her we will be up soon. Sad Annie to matt and Sarah  
  
Sure I could do that mom what room are you? Said matt  
  
We are 12 c said Annie  
  
And if you want to know where Simon is he is in 12 d  
  
Oh ok mom if you want to know where we are we are in room 12 b said Sarah  
  
Then Mary handed nick to matt and they said good night and went up.  
  
Then they see Ben coming over  
  
You got. Yup here is your key said Ben  
  
Oh ok  
  
Mary if you want to go up you can I will wait and help your mom and dad and Lucy and Kevin and the kids with there stuff  
  
Oh it is ok i will wait.  
  
O said Ben  
  
Matt and Sarah get up there and go in there room matt puts nick down and says he will be right back.  
  
Knock knock  
  
Who is it? It is matt Ok hang on Ruthie opens the door  
  
Matt walks in What's up said rutie?  
  
Nothing but mom wanted me to tell u to put Sam's phi's on and put him to bed Matt why do I have to go to bed? Asks Sam Because it is very late Oh said Sam Ok I will matt anything else Yeah she said you cold go to bed to if you want you don't have to wait for them but they should be up soon Oh ok who else are they waiting for they are waiting for Kevin to get his room and then they will be up. Oh ok Well good night Sam good night ruthie Good night matt said Sam and ruthie see ya in the morning Ok bye ruthie said. Oh if you need anything you know where Simon is and Sarah and me are in 12 b  
  
Ok see ya  
  
Matt is back in his room and Sarah is just getting done putting nick and jack to sleep.  
  
Is Sam in bed now asked Sarah?  
  
He is getting ready he didn't understand why he had to go to bed but I told him it is late.  
  
Oh and what is ruthie doing she is helping him and then she said she is going to make up her bed.  
  
Oh she is got the roll away bed?  
  
Yeah she does Sam and David got the big bad Oh ok said Sarah well lets go to bed. Ok good night Good night said matt  
  
Ben what is taking Kevin so long? Asked Mary I don't know I will go find out Ok Ben  
  
Hey keV what is taking so long?  
  
Ben they cant fined that we reserved a room here for a week but I called in. but they said they didn't get the money Oh that sucks what is going to happen  
  
I don't know she is checking now for if there are any other rooms other wise we will have to wait until tomorrow to get a room on the same floor as you guys  
  
Well there is an extra bed in our room if needed  
  
Yes but I know you and Mary would rather be alone  
  
No it is all right if it is only for one night I am sure it is no big deal.  
  
Oh thanks a million  
  
Sure but she is sure that u can defiantly get a room that u need for tomorrow that will fit everyone  
  
Yeah she said after 12 the people will be out of the room  
  
Oh ok but there is a problem our room has 2 beds and one cough it is not big enough to fit all 6 of you.  
  
Yeah and she said there are no other rooms left  
  
Well I know there is no more room in Eric and Annie's and none in matt's and Simon and Cecelia they went up along time ago and i m sure are asleep but they might be able to put a roll away or 2 in  
  
Yeah well the kids will I guess have to sleep on the floor in your room cuse I don't want to bother Simon and Cecelia  
  
Man luey is not going to be happy about this one kev  
  
No she is not  
  
I can't believe that they did not get the money I sent in to reserve it.  
  
Yeah well that's go tell everyone.  
  
Hey what took so long? Asked Lucy  
  
Well there has been a problem said Kevin  
  
What is it?  
  
They never got the money I sent in to reserve the room and there are no other rooms left So what are we supposed to do? While they said there will be a room for us tomorrow after 12. But we have to pay a lil extra And where are we going to sleep tonight? Asked Lucy  
  
Well Ben said we could stay in there room and they lady said they can bring in a roll away bed. But the others will have to sleep on the floor or sofa.  
  
And there won't be a crib.  
  
No there wont  
  
Well I guess we will have to manage if it is ok with Mary and Ben.  
  
Its ok with me what are sisters for?  
  
Thanks Mary and sorry in advanced to the both of you  
  
For what Lucy  
  
For the crying and wakening up u are going to here  
  
Its ok it will get us use to it. Ben says  
  
Yes but I still feel bad this is your vacation.  
  
It's all right.  
  
Well the only other thing I could think of is to put mike and tom in with Simon and Cecelia so its a little less coward for you guys. Said Eric  
  
Yeah but we wont what to bother then and wake then up we will mange said Kevin  
  
Ok if you are sure  
  
Yeah we will be fine. Ok well lets go up everyone its already 3 15 am And we are going to see your grandpa tomorrow I told ginger we would probably be there about 11 or so. Said Eric  
  
Oh ok said everyone  
  
They all went up and Annie and Eric went in to there room to find their 3 kids asleep But retie must have laid on the end of Sam and davits bed to watch TV so they just left her there they didn't want to wake her.  
  
Then they went to bed.  
  
In Mary and bens room  
  
They were tiring to find room fro everyone  
  
Tom and mike got the sofa Kathy on the roll away And Lucy Kevin and Kelly in the bed In the other bed Mary and Ben  
  
It was a very rough night for Mary and Ben and the others because Kelly kept waking everyone up all though the night so they did not get much sleep.  
  
Sorry for the long wait but I was busy with school and finials and there is a lot to explain in this chapter hope you like it please review 


	7. ch 7 in the moraning

Ch 7 the morning  
  
In Mary's room  
  
Hey Mary good morning Hey Ben talk quietly looks like they are all asleep  
  
Why should we keep quite they kept up us all night Yeah I know but they all need there sleep other wise they will most likely be crabs most of the day and we don't need that when we go to see my grandpa Yeah I guess your right but I hope our kid is not going to be like that. Yeah me to. What time is it? Umm it is 8 how lets go take our showers and go out so we don't wake them. Ok good idea said Mary  
  
So they were done with the taking there shower and walked out of the room.  
  
Man I am real hungry said Ben yeah me to But weare all supposed to eat together said Mary Yeah I know I guess we can wait Yeah everyone should be up and ready by 9 or so lets go to my parent's room. Ok are you sure they are up? Said Ben yeah they should be Knock  
  
Annie opened the door  
  
Hey Mary and Ben Hi mom they both said Hey dad Hey said Eric  
  
Where is ruthie? Asked Mary  
  
Oh she is in the shower  
  
Oh Sam and David is still asleep said Ben Yeah we will wake them in a few mins  
  
Why isn't the roll a way bed not pulled out? Asked Mary  
  
Oh when we can in rutie was on the end of the bed she must have fallen asleep watching TV so we just left her. Said Eric  
  
Oh dad didn't you say Robbie was coming is he still? Why didn't he come last night? Oh he had to work so he is flying in this morning and he is going to meet us of breakfast. Oh ic.  
  
So Ben Mary how did you sleep with Lucy and Kevin and the kids there  
  
Not well at all they both said Kathy and Kelly were up alot which made mike and tom get up because they can't sleep with the noise so then everyone was up and then Lucy turned on the TV to clam them down so it was even louder said Mary yeah were about to go in simions room said Ben  
  
On well at lest you were nice to let them stay in there and tonight you wont have any of that. And hope that your kid is a good sleeper  
  
Yeah that is what we were saying.  
  
Hey Mary hey Ben says Sam and David as they wake up.  
  
Hey guys how did you sleep  
  
Good Sam says  
  
But we are very hungry says David  
  
Yeah so are we says Mary and Ben  
  
Well we got to wait for everyone to get up and then we are going to go and meet Robbie for breakfast said Annie  
  
Oh all right the four say  
  
Well why don't you 2 get dressed and then you could go and wake everyone so we could get going to eat said Eric  
  
Ok dad said the boys.  
  
Hey Mary hey Ben  
  
Hey ruthie they did  
  
I heard what happened with the rooms how was it  
  
Yeah lets just say it was not good and we did not get much sleep. Said Ben  
  
Oh that sucks well tonight you want have them.  
  
No we wont said Mary  
  
Sam was now telling David what Mary told him about how she will teach us to play basketball and she might not be able to she us much moves now but Ben will cause she taught him and then after she has the baby she will play with us and show us how it is really done.  
  
Oh that is great said David. Yup it is said Sam  
  
All right Sam you go to simians room and wake them up because it is 9 now and David go to matt's and do the same, and rutie can you go to Mary's room and wake up Lucy and Kevin and tell them all to hurry up because we are meeting Robbie in a half hour.  
  
And also tell them that we are all really hungry. Said Mary  
  
Then the 3 left to go and tell them  
  
Knock  
  
Matt answers with nick in hands  
  
Hey David what's up?  
  
Hey matt hi nick mom says to get up and ready because we are meeting Robbie in a half hour and me, Sam, ruthie, Mary, and Ben all say get a move on sleepy heads we are all hungry.  
  
Ok we will hurry up Sarah is just changing jack and then we will be at mom's room in 10 min's  
  
Ok good said David  
  
Goes back to room  
  
David what did he say asked Mary he did he would be here in 10 mins Ok good said May  
  
Knock  
  
Hey Sam  
  
Hey Cecelia  
  
What's up?  
  
My mom said to get you guys up because we are meeting Robbie to eat in 30 mins and we are all hungry  
  
Ok Sam we will be down there in 5 mins simion is just getting out of the shower. Ok I will go let them know Ok  
  
Back at room  
  
What did they say Sam asked Eric?  
  
She said they will be over here in five mins ismion is just getting out of the shower ok good  
  
Knock  
  
Lucy gets the door  
  
Dad I have got said tom  
  
Hey tom  
  
Hey aunt ruthie  
  
Can I talk to your mom? Sure Mom said tom yeah rutie is here to talk to you  
  
Ok hey ruthie what's up?  
  
Nothing mom wanted me to tell you that get up and ready because we are meeting Robbie to eat in like 20 mins  
  
Oh ok we just have to get the kids dressed and then we will come to your room  
  
Ok  
  
Hey do our by chance know where Ben and Mary are at  
  
Yeah why  
  
Just wondering  
  
Well on they are in our room.  
  
What do you mean now where they before  
  
Well at like 4 30 am they went to Simons room to sleep because they said you were keeping them up all night with the talking and the kids up and they said something about blasting a TV.  
  
Oh I feel so bad for kicking them out have their own room.  
  
Yeah well I am going back to the room but hurry up  
  
Ok we will  
  
Rutie leaves Kevin yeah Lucy  
  
Umm you want to know where Mary and Ben went yeah said Kevin they went to Simons room at 4 30 and slept there  
  
Oh well I guess we owe them big then Yes said Lucy we took over their r room and made them leave  
  
Ruthie is walking down the hall she runs into matt Sarah and the kids  
  
Hey retie  
  
Hey guys  
  
In Eric and Annie's room now and Simon and Cecelia are there to  
  
Hey matt, Sarah, jack, and nick said everyone  
  
Hey everyone  
  
Ruthie what did Lucy say she said they just have to get the kids dressed and them they will be down here but you, Ben Simon and Cecelia have to go along with something I told her because of how you guys didn't get much sleep.  
  
Oh ok they all said what is it?  
  
Well she asked me where you 2 where and I said at 4 30 you 2 went to sleep in Simon room because you guys cont take anymore crying or blasting of the TV.  
  
Oh hey that is really good Mary and Ben said  
  
Yeah thanks I just thought it would be a good trick What did she say? She was like oh I feel so bad that we kicked them out have their own room  
  
Lol said Mary and Ben  
  
Wait what happened whey were they all in your room. Said matt and Simon  
  
Well because they forgot to send the money to hold their room so there were no other rooms left. So we spayed they could stay in ours because there was other room in any of yours except Simons but they didn't want to bother you. So they stayed with us but Kathy and Kelly kept getting up and crying, which made mike and tom, get up and them to clam them down the they turn on the TV.  
  
Oh IC wow I feel bad for you 2 said matt, Simon, Cecelia, Sarah  
  
Yeah so ruthie can up with this joke.  
  
Oh good Idea said Simon  
  
Thanks said ruthie  
  
Well we will all go along with it just to get her going said everyone  
  
Ok good  
  
Now can we please go eat said all the kids  
  
Well all we are waiting on is Lucy and kev but I guess we could just go to there room and get them said Eric  
  
So they all left the room and went to Mary and Ben's to see if Kevin and Luce are ready other wise they we going to be late for meeting Robbie  
  
Knock  
  
Lucy answered the door to see everyone  
  
Sorry about the wait guys Kevin decided to call Roxanne to find out if the left the check on his desk.  
  
Well come on we got to go meet Robbie tell him to meet us down there  
  
Ok Kevin I am taking the kids and going with everyone to meet Robbie so we can eat  
  
Ok I will meet you guys down there sorry for the hold up everyone.  
  
Everyone left and Kevin was still in the room  
  
They all got down to the restaurant and waiting for there tables  
  
And then Sam and David see Robbie looking for them  
  
Mom said the boys  
  
Yeah said Annie  
  
We see robbi can we go get him  
  
Sure but come right back  
  
Sam and David ran off to get him  
  
Robbie said the boys  
  
Hey guys what's up  
  
Nothing we just came over to get you while everyone else is waiting for Kevin and the tables  
  
Oh ok  
  
Well come on lets go said the boys  
  
Ok  
  
So they walk over to everyone  
  
Look who we found  
  
Everyone says hello to Robbie and asks him how his flight was  
  
Hello everyone it was pretty good I slept a lot  
  
Hey Mary said Robbie  
  
Hey Robbie what's up how are you?  
  
I am good and how are you I haven't seen you in along time  
  
Yeah I know I am doing well  
  
So how many months are you do you know what it is?  
  
5 months and no we don't know what it is yet we will find out when we get home  
  
Oh cool let me know  
  
Ok we will  
  
Hey where is Ben?  
  
Umm he is over with nick by the twins  
  
Oh ok I am going to go say hello to him  
  
Ok I am going that way to I will walk over there with you  
  
Ok so how is teaching going  
  
It is good but I still miss flying  
  
Oh yeah I bet  
  
Hey Ben  
  
Hey what's up Robbie?  
  
Nothing much how about u  
  
Nothing Mary did u tell him about the room situation?  
  
No I didn't  
  
Why what happened  
  
My dumb brother forgot to send his money in to reserve his room so they gave it away and we were waiting in the lobby till like 3 30 am so they all had to sleep in our room which was not fun at all because they were up all night with the baby and then they others woke up because of her then they turned on the TV to clown the others down so we got very lil sleep so Kevin is going to get it when I talk to him and ruthie decide to play lil trick on them so everyone is going along with it.  
  
What did she come up with asked Robbie?  
  
She told them that we got really mad a left the room at like 5 to go to Simon's room and that we had to wake them up to get in the room so they went happy.  
  
Oh that is really good  
  
Yes so will see what happens.  
  
Kevin finally comes down so now they could get seated and eat cause they are all starving  
  
Sorry everyone I was talking to Roxanne  
  
So did she find where u left the money?  
  
Yeah it was right on my desk  
  
Oh I told you that I would have mailed it but no  
  
Now they have all got their food and are eating  
  
Mary and Ben what happened to u to last night  
  
Oh don't ruthie tell you  
  
Yeah  
  
Well what more do u need to know  
  
Yeah we left the room and want and rudely work Simon and Cecelia so that we could sleep in there room because we could not sleep at all everyone was up and then Kevin tuned on the TV very loud so that the other kids would be quite  
  
Sorry about that guys  
  
Yeah-right said Ben  
  
Yeah thanks because you to were so loud we got woken up at 5 cause they could not sleep that they could sleep in our room  
  
Well sorry about that to  
  
Sure you are you 2 are going to pay for this one the four said  
  
All right we get u are mad I hope there is some way u can forgive us.  
  
Well it is going to be hard but I guess we can try  
  
Ok you name it anything you want.  
  
We will think about it and let you know  
  
But keV one question  
  
Yeah Ben  
  
Why on earth would you turn on the TV and why so loud  
  
Well I don't know I just did it  
  
Yeah so you 2 could fall asleep like you do and they can keep quite so they wont disturb u  
  
Well I guess  
  
Well nice one I don't really know if you know how my job work s but in case you don't this is how it goes I work 24 hours straight and don't get much sleep while I am at work because of fires that happen in the middle of the night and such and if you did not know I worked 2 days right before we came here and it was a very busy 2 days at world it is not all fun and games so I got home Sunday morning went to church and then packed for the trip and left for the airport after and only slept very little while waiting for your plane to come in so I am not very happy and very tired so it was not a very smart move to turn on the TV and then u fall quickly asleep and your kids still be up so I had to turn it off and yet they still weren't asleep so I had to listen to them talk.  
  
Oh man dad you messed up big time said tom and mike uncle Ben is real mad at you  
  
Yeah I guess I did said Kevin  
  
Yeah you did said Ben  
  
Well I am sorry and why did you have to world 2 days  
  
Well because it is called some one is sick and I was asked to fill in and it is time in a half so I get paid more. So I was not going to pass that up  
  
Oh ice well once again I am real sorry but that so why didn't you just tell them to turn it off and be quite  
  
Well I did serval times but they just wont listen so I got up turned it off and the continued to talk so we left so In all I maybe only got 4 hours of sleep maybe not even that.  
  
Oh they didn't listen said Lucy  
  
No said Mary  
  
Well we are going to have to have a talk with them  
  
Yes I think you should they are great kids but they got to know how to listen  
  
Tom mike Kelly said Kevin  
  
Yeah dad  
  
Were you bad last night when aunt Mary and uncle Ben said to turn off the TV and go to bed?  
  
Yeah we were I guess  
  
You guys know better then that said Lucy  
  
Yeah but we still can't fall asleep from hearing Kathy when she woke us up.  
  
Yes but sill you should have listened to them I am happy about that they were very nice to let us stay in their room and you guys were not good and they had to go somewhere else you 3 go and say you are sorry to them right now.  
  
Do we have to they all say  
  
Yea no go and I don't want to hear another word about it  
  
Ok mom we will go and say we are sorry  
  
Ok good and one more thing you 3 better are on your best behavior when we go to see my grandpa or else you will be in big trouble  
  
Ok mom we will.  
  
They talked at eh table while everyone was on waiting for them at the front  
  
Tom mike and Kelly go up to Mary and Ben  
  
Mary Ben tom says  
  
Yeah Ben and Mary say  
  
We are very sorry for the way we acted last night and we are sorry that we made you leave your own room  
  
It is ok guys we forgive you but just listen better next time  
  
Ok we will try.  
  
Ok good.  
  
Please review I know I am sorry this chapter is real long. But please let me know how you liked it  
  
.  
  
. 


	8. going ot dee gradpa 1

Ch 8 going to see grandpa  
  
Ok is everyone on ready to go see grandpa said Eric  
  
Yes said everyone  
  
Ok all go to your cars  
  
Matt can ruthie go with you  
  
Sure see can said matt  
  
Ok good cause we are taking Robbie  
  
Ok meet everyone there  
  
Yea dad  
  
They now all arrive at gingers and grandpas  
  
Ding-dong  
  
Ginger get's the door  
  
Well hello everyone  
  
Hi ginger everyone says  
  
I am so glad all of you could make it  
  
Sure it was no problem  
  
Well ginger where is he said Annie  
  
He is in the living room watching some TV  
  
They all went in to the living room except for Eric and ginger  
  
So Eric how did the surprise worked out  
  
Oh it was great she had no idea and no one let it slip so it worked perfectly so was very surprised and even more surprised because we did not tell her about Mary and Ben coming  
  
Oh good I am glad it all work out  
  
Lets go into the living room Eric  
  
Ok so they walk in to see everyone saying hi to Charles  
  
Though he could not remember who any of them were so they had to all tell him  
  
Ginger and Annie then went in to the kitchen  
  
Hey ginger he is not looking well at all it is so sad that he can't even remembers any one of us.  
  
Yeah Annie I know I have to watch this everyday it get depresses me so much to see him like this in so much pain and how he could remember so stupid stuff but cant ember his own family or things like that  
  
Yeah I know I feel so bad for him and you so what is the doctor saying  
  
The doctor says that they are doing all they can for him but there is not much else they can do now and they say that he doesn't have much longer but you remember a while ago when they said he had a month yea said Annie well that was 3 months ago so he is doing pretty good I think and I show him pictures of all of you guys all the time and talk about you also so he remembers better.  
  
Oh good so is lily coming in also  
  
Yea she is she should be her tomorrow  
  
Oh good it is good that we are all going to be here  
  
Yea it is even though he doesn't rember you guys it means a lot to him and me that you guys come out  
  
Oh I would do anything to stay with him thanks for inviting us  
  
Oh sure come anytime said ginger  
  
Well so how was your flight?  
  
It was good butt was a late flight so we didn't' get to the hotel till 2 am and everyone was very tired and then we had to wait to check in so me Eric Lucy, Kevin, Mary, Ben and Lucy's kids did not get up to our rooms till about 3 or so we were all very t tired.  
  
Oh IC so how are all the rooms working out  
  
Well in one there is Eric, Sam, David, ruthie, and I  
  
Then in another there is Simon and Cecelia and Robbie  
  
Next one is matt, Sarah, nick, and jack  
  
Then Mary and Ben  
  
And last night we found out that Kevin forgot to confirm and send the money for their room so they had to sleep in marys room but tonight they will get there own room so it will be Lucy Kevin and the kids  
  
Oh well let's go out and see what everyone is doing  
  
Ok so they went out and so that Charles feel asleep and the others were just talking  
  
When did he fall asleep asked Annie  
  
About 10 mins ago we were all talking with him and he was talking back and then he just fell asleep  
  
Oh yeah that happens sometimes  
  
Ok so then ginger talked to all the kids and her great grandkids  
  
And 2 hours later Charles woke up and they all had dinner and then they looked though some pictures and told stories from when they were kids and then it was Charles bedtime  
  
So they told him and ginger that they would be back tomorrow and to have a good night  
  
Ok good grandpa and ginger everyone said  
  
Back at the horal  
  
What are we going to do it is still to early to go to bed and all the kids had late naps so they are not tired said matt at least mine are not and it is only about 6 30  
  
Well we want to go swimming said Sam and David  
  
Ok boys that sounds like fun said Annie  
  
Everyone agreed to go swimming so they went to get their stuff on well Kevin went to get their room keys.  
  
Lucy is you going down asked Mary  
  
No Kevin is going to come up and there we are going to go in our room and I am going to stay up with Kathy to feed her and I am really tired but Kevin is going to go down with mike tom and Kelly  
  
Oh ok  
  
Well we are going to head down once ben gets done so just close the door when you leave  
  
Oh ok Mary thanks again for letting us stay in here and sorry that you had to leave your own room  
  
Your welcome sees you in the morning  
  
Ok bye Lucy 


	9. at the pool

Now everyone is down by the pool  
  
The pool is huge with 3 slides a diving board a kiddie pool basketball hoop in the pool and there is also a hot tub  
  
Now everyone is in the pool except Annie and Mary  
  
So Mary how have you been said Annie  
  
I am good  
  
How is the pregnancy going?  
  
Not bad at all I had morning sickness in the start but only for about a week and everything else is fine when we get back to new York we go to the doctor to find out what we are having.  
  
Oh great and when you due again  
  
I am due January 7  
  
Oh ok good  
  
And how is the new house  
  
It is great it is nice cause it is big it has 5 rooms an office the basement's done and also it has a pool in the back  
  
Oh it sounds very nice I can't wait to see it  
  
Yeah I know you guys will have to come out some time soon and see it  
  
Yeah we will maybe during winter break  
  
Ok sounds good  
  
So anything else new asked Annie  
  
No not really just work and ben has Ben working a lot of overtime and now he is on vacation for 2 weeks and is well needed oh and we are getting a puppy soon  
  
Oh really what kind and why  
  
Well we are either going to get a golden retriever or a lab and because we both really want one.  
  
Oh ok now you know you got really watch it when the baby comes  
  
Oh we know we will  
  
So mom Sam and David are really good swimmers ic  
  
Yeah they are we tool them to the ymca just like you guys all did and they really like it so they want to go all the time so either me or your dad take them or ruthie goes to workout and she takes them.  
  
Oh that is great you guys will have to come out in the summer so they could swim in our pool  
  
Yeah we will that will be fun. Said Annie  
  
So Mary have you been by to see George and Ruth and the cornel lately  
  
Yeah we went to George's high school graduation a while ago and they want us to either go out to dinner or come by them to go to dinner every few weeks.  
  
Oh that is good I know than they miss that you don't live with them anymore  
  
Yeah I know that is why we try and visit often and they helped us move in  
  
Oh great  
  
So that you been subbing a lot  
  
Yeah actually I have it is nice to get out of the house sometimes and it is so lonely that you need to cause all I got left is Sam David and ruthie and they are all growing up so fast so it gets lonely not having everyone around.  
  
Yeah it must get pretty lonely but you got all the grandkids still  
  
Year I do so that is good.  
  
So how are Julie and hank?  
  
They are good and the kids are doing well so actually just found out she is having another one.  
  
Ruthie comes up to them  
  
Mom is it ok if I call peater to saw how he is and how happy is doing?  
  
Sure ruthie go head  
  
Rutie then goes up to their room to call peater  
  
Mom her and peater really like each other huh  
  
Yeah they do he is very nice  
  
Well do you want to go take a swim with everyone else now?  
  
Sure why not  
  
They go in the pool  
  
Annie where did ruthie go  
  
So went back up to the room to call peater  
  
Oh ok said Eric  
  
They were all playing in the pool now and Ben and Robbie were throwing Sam and David  
  
Eric Annie can you watch the kids real quick I am going to se if Lucy wants to come down  
  
Ok sure Kevin  
  
Eric takes Kathy  
  
Kevin goes into the room and sees Lucy watching TV while Kelly is asleep  
  
Hey Kevin where are the kids  
  
They are with you mom and dad still swimming  
  
Oh why did you come back up?  
  
I cam back up to see if you wanted to go down and swim while I stay up here and watch Kelly for you it is your vacation to you know so go have so fun  
  
Oh ok thank you  
  
So Lucy was going down and saw ruthie  
  
Hey rutie I thought everyone was down swimming  
  
They are I just came up to call peater  
  
Oh are you going back down  
  
Yeah I am are you going down  
  
Yeah I am Kevin came up so that I could go down  
  
Oh ok said rutie  
  
So how is peater doing and how is happy  
  
He said that happy is doing just fine and he is doing ok he says he misses me and I told home that I would be home in 6 days not to worry but I miss him to.  
  
Oh IC How is Kelly?  
  
She is good she is sleeping now  
  
Oh that is good  
  
Now they are at the pool  
  
And they get in and everyone says him to Lucy  
  
Hey mom where are mike and tom and Katy  
  
They are with you father going down the slides with Sam and David  
  
Oh ok even Kathy  
  
Year she wanted to go with her brothers  
  
Oh ic  
  
Well don't worry luc you go down on someone's lap so she is going with your father and Simon took tom with him sand Sarah tool nick and mike and they twins are going down by them selves  
  
Oh ok sounds well  
  
Then they all start coming down the slide  
  
And they all wanted to go again so this time Lucy went and took tom and Simon and Cecelia went together.  
  
So ruthie how is happy doing said Eric  
  
Dad peater said she is home sick and eveytime he walks he she looks towards our house but other wise he says she is doing fine  
  
Oh that is good yeah I thought that might happen cause this is the first time we left her. All of us anyway  
  
Yup said ruthie  
  
Well everyone we are going to go put nick and jack to bed said matt and Sarah  
  
Oh ok good night said everyone  
  
Hey matt can you take Kathy with you guys so I could stay down watch the other to it is past her bedtime  
  
Sure Lucy come on Kathy lets go see you dad  
  
Ok thanks matt  
  
Sure no problem said matt  
  
Sarah went into o their room with a sleeping jack and a very tired nick and matt went to go bring Katy to Kevin  
  
Knock  
  
Hey matt and Katy  
  
Hey dad hey kev  
  
Where is Lucy asked Kevin?  
  
She is still down at the pool with everyone else me and Sarah came up because jack feel asleep and nick is tired and it is past their bed time so Lucy asked me to up Katy because e she said it is past her bedtime and she told me to tell you to put her to bed  
  
Oh ok thanks matt good night  
  
Good night kev and Kathy  
  
Good night uncle matt  
  
Matt went back to his room and saw that she was getting their pj's on.  
  
Back at the pool  
  
The Lucy, Simon, ben, Eric, Cecelia, Robbie, and rutie were having a diving contest  
  
Well Sam David tom, mike was playing with Mary and Annie.  
  
Hey Mary when are we going to find out if this place ahs a basketball court? Asked Sam  
  
Well I guess if it is ok with mom we can go up and put our shoes on and go walk around and look.  
  
Ok cool said Sam  
  
Mom can we go with Mary and look?  
  
Sure Sam you can go with her but only if she is not to tired to go?  
  
Mary is you to tired to go and look  
  
No it is fine I don't mind said Mary  
  
Ok well then you 3 go head said Annie  
  
Grandma we want o go with aunt Mary and Uncle Sam and David to  
  
No sorry guys you can stay right here with me Ok fine  
  
So Mary, Sam, David went to go look around for one  
  
Back at the pool  
  
Ben went by Annie as the others were still racing  
  
Hey mom Hey Ben Where did by wife go asked Ben She went with Sam and David to go look for a basketball court Oh ok when will they be back They should be back soon Oh ok I am going to go get something to drink you want anything said Ben Sure I will have a Pepsi if you don't mind No problem be back in a few  
  
Mary and Sam and David are back  
  
So did you find one asked Annie?  
  
Yeah mom we found 2 of them  
  
Oh cool sounds like fun  
  
Yeah it will be Mary said that is getting to late tonight to start playing but tomorrow we would play  
  
Oh ok sounds like a plan said Annie  
  
Mom where is Ben He wanted to know where you were and then we went to get us some drinks he should be back any minute Oh ok Were you looking for me asked Ben coming up behind Mary? Yea I was did you get me anything Of course I did I got you some water and here you go mom Oh thanks Ben she get out of the pool and sits down by Mary and Ben is on the other side Are you tired Mary does you wanted to go up to the room asked Ben No Ben I am fine It looks like Sam and David want to join everyone in the race said Ben Yeah they do they had me put on their floaters said Annie Oh ic Now if anyone will let then is another story said Annie Did tom and mike just fall asleep asked Mary? Yeah I guess they did said Annie  
  
Eric, Lucy, and Sam, David comes over  
  
Hey guys what's up? Said Eric  
  
Nothing they all said  
  
Mom when did they fall asleep? Maybe about 10 mins ago Oh they look so peaceful but I guess I have to wake then to go up said luc Well I could help you carry them up said Ben Oh ok thanks mom what time is it It is 11-said Annie Already man Kevin is going to be mad I stayed down here a very long time why is you letting the twins stay up so late mom Well we are on vacation why not and they are having a lot of fun and we don't have to get up real early tomorrow I told ginger we would come around 10 30 so we are going to breakfast at 9 so everyone better be ready. Oh ok we will well good night everyone Good night Lucy Ben is you coming back down asked Mary Yea I will come back down for you Ben carries mike and Lucy carries tom They are now up to the room and they at them in the bed and sees that Kevin and the girls are sleeping Thanks Ben sure no problem look it the old tired man sorning away Yup that is him big party pooper They both laugh alright see Lucy Lucy then changes the boys out of their suits and puts he pjs on and then goes to move Kathy on to the roll away bed and Kelly into the crib and then she goes to sleep.  
  
Ben is now back down by the pool.  
  
So Mary u about ready to go up Yeah we could go up now if you want I know you are tired Yeah I am let's go.  
  
Good night mom and dad said Ben and Mary Good night said Annie, Eric, and the twins Mary and Ben then go up.  
  
They start making out then they go to bed  
  
Back at the pool Eric we should get these guys up to bed You are right Annie it has been a long day. Let me go tell the others we are going up said Annie Ok we will wait here. You guys we are going to get the boys to bed Oh ok mom said Simon Mom can I stay down here with them we are going to go play pool said ruthie  
  
Well I guess you can do you have your key Yeah I do I will sleep on the roll a way bed tonight jus put it out Oh ok I will good night you guys and remember we are going to eat a 9 so u get to sleep a lil later but be ready to go Ok we will good night said Robbie, rutie, Simon, Cecelia Ok Eric lets get them up Ok where is rutie said Eric Oh they are going to play pool and she wanted to stay so I said ok and she said she will sleep on the roll away if we could just put it out for her so she doesn't wake anyone up doing it. Oh ok sure we can do that.  
  
They get to there room and get the boys to sleep and then go to bed  
  
Playing pool  
  
They were now playing pool cause none of them were tired  
  
It was Simon and Cecelia on one team and ruthie and Robbie on another team  
  
Rutie and Robbie won 2 games and Simon and Cecelia won 1 game And now they were playing boys vs. girls  
  
The boys win 1 And the girls win 1 now they are playing a tiebreaker And the boys won it so ruthie and Cecelia have to buy Simon and Robbie a snack and some drinks.  
  
They get there food and are sitting and talking them they finish and realize it is 2am and they better go up and go to bed because they have to get up at 8 30.  
  
Good night ruthie they all say Good night guys see you at breakfast Ok bye  
  
Ruthie walk in their room and Annie hears her Rutie is that you said Annie Yeah mom sorry to wake you It is ok what time is it said Annie It is 2 15 What why did u stay down so late We were having fun a lost track of time sorry about that. Oh it is ok who won Me and Robbie but than we played boys vs. girls and the boys won and we bet and said who ever wins has to but the other team a snack and a drinks so me and Cecelia had to buy it for them and then we were eating and talking. Oh lol you will have to bet then next time now go to bed you have to get up at 8 30 Ok good night mom Good night ruthie.  
  
Please please review good or bad I want to know. Next chapter the next morning 


	10. ch 10 the next day

Ch 10 the next day  
  
It is Tuesday about 8  
  
Lucy and Kevin's room  
  
Good morning kev Morning lace What time did you and the boys stay out till? Said Kevin Well we were having a lot of fun all the adults we having races and the kids were playing than when I cam out I saw the boys asleep on the chairs so me and Ben carried them up around 11 15. Oh wow you guys stayed out late Yea but we had fun and when we can up u were sound asleep soaring away with the girls Yup I was tired will am glad you guys had fun Yes so how about you feed the baby and I will shower and get the kids ready and then you can shower and then it will be time for breakfast. Ok sounds like a plan  
  
Matt and Sarah wake up to a crying Jake Sarah goes to get Jake and she feeds him while matt gets in the shower then he get out and finishes feeding Jake while Sarah get in the shower and then when she get out she wakes up nick and gets him ready and they watch cartoons until it is time to go  
  
Mary and Ben's room Good morning Mary I love you Good moaning I love you to Ben what time is it It is almost 8 30 Oh we better shower we go to meet everyone at 9 Ok Mary you can go first Ok thanks Ben They are now both done and watching TV.  
  
Annie and Eric's room  
  
They are both done taking their showers and are now getting Sam and David up and dressed I will get ruthie up said Eric Let her sleep a few more minutes Ok but why Because she didn't come in till 2 am What why They were having fun and lost track of time Oh ic well we will let her sleep 10 more Ok sounds good I hope the others will get up they know what time right Yeah I told then I would call over to there room in 10 when we wake up ruthie. Oh all right Ruhtie get up Mom 10 more No sorry we already let you sleep 20 extra Oh ok I am up Ruthie is now getting ready while here mom calls Simon 's room  
  
Ring Hello said Cecelia Hi Annie Are you guys all up? Yeah me and Robbie are up and ready we are just trining to wake your son up  
  
Oh ok while tell him to hurry up Oh ok he won't take long at all he showered when we came back last night so he could sleep a lil bit longer. Oh ok sounds good I head you and ruthie lost and had to buy them stuff Yeah Well you guys will get them next time Yeah we will but we will have to make the bet better Yeah Well we will meet you down there Oh ok ruthie will walk down with you guys because she just got up but to Oh ok send her down when she is ready Ok I will bye Bye  
  
Ruthie go to Robbie and Simons room when you are done and walk down with them cause Simon is still getting ready also Ok mom will go over there in 5 Ok see you down there Ok  
  
Eric, Annie, and the boy's leave, and see matt, Sarah, and the kids, and Mary, ben, Lucy, keV, and their kids.  
  
Ok is everyone ready to go and eat said Annie Yeah mom but aren't we missing some people? Asked matt Yeah but they are going to meet us down their  
  
They all get to the restaurant and are sitting at the table waiting for the others Mom said Sam and David We see them Oh ok good Robbie, ruthie, Simon, and Cecelia walk in and take their seats Man what happened to you four you guys look really tired said matt, mary, and Lucy Well we are tired Why what time did you come up at? Said Mary We can up about 2 am said Simon What were you guys doing that late said Lucy We were playing pool and we got some food and were talking and lost track of the time said Simon, ruthie, Robbie and Cecelia Oh ic well did you guys have fun who won? Asked Ben We yeah we had fun and we just played for fun the first few times and then we played for real we played boys vs. girls and the boys won said ruthie Yea so we bet and then the girls had to buy us something to eat and drink. Said Cecelia. Oh cool sounds like you guys had fun said everyone Mom I can't believe you let ruthie stay out that late said Lucy Well I knew where they were and she was safe with your brother and Robbie. Yea lighten up a lil lace said ruthie  
  
Breakfast ended and they all went to see there grandpa again when they got there lily was there so they all talked fro hours and then they decided that Charles needed so fresh air so they took him out for a walk to the park so the kids can play  
  
The kids are all playing while Kevin is talking to Ben So Ben how is mom and patty Mary doing have not seen then for a long time. They are both doing real well patty Mary is helping us with the babies room and her and Mary go out all the time. And mm she is doing while she is very excited about the baby and she really wants you guys to come out or her to come out by you because she wants to see her grandkids and of course you. Yea I want to take the family out to see her to but we have not found the time between both of us working and the new baby and the other kids Yeah that is what I told her so I told her it would probably be easier for her just to come out to glen oak  
  
It was now close to dinnertime Mary we are going to go out to dinner with lily ginger and grandpa  
  
Can you and Ben watch the twins while we are out for dinner and keep an eye on ruthie  
  
Sure we would be glad to watch them you guys have fun but how are we going to get back to the hotel  
  
Four of you go with Lucy and four go with matt  
  
Ok sounds good what time about will you be back? Said Mary  
  
I don't know it shunt be to late the twins could stay up we do have are cell's if you need us  
  
Ok everyone mom and dad are going out to diner with grandpa ginger and lily so we are going back to the hotel four of us need to ride with Lucy and four need to ride with matt.  
  
Ok so who wants to go with us said matt? Me Ben Sam ruthie will go with you. Said Mary  
  
Ok so Simon you watch David make sure he buckles up said Mary Ok I will said Simon So Simon Robbie David and Cecelia went with Lucy  
  
All the kids got back to the hotel and were deciding what to do for dinner  
  
Why don't we just go to the restrant in here so we don't have to leave again said Simon? Yeah-good idea come on we should get these kids fed.  
  
Yea so they all start walking to the restrant they all eat and pay and get up to leave  
  
Mary are you still going to show us how to play ball tonight asked David Of course I will remember I promised you Yeah we remember  
  
Ok Sam David first we have to go up to the room and get you in some shorts and gym shoes so we can go play said Mary  
  
Matt what do you want to do it is still early said Sarah We could take the kids to go swimming again Ok sounds good lets go see what everyone else is going to do  
  
Hey Lucy what are you guys going to do We are goign to go down by the pool Oh ok so are we so we will see you down there  
  
Mary what are you guy's goig to do with the twins? We are going to go play basketball cause I promised I would show them Oh ok well we are going to the pool ok maybe we will catch you later said matt Yeah we will be around.  
  
Ben can you help this guys find their stuff while I go check to see what ruthie is going to do Sure Hun said Ben  
  
Mary is going to Simon's room Hey guys Hey Mary they all said in unison Ruthie are you going to stay with them Ben and me are going to go teach the boys how to play b ball  
  
Yea I am going to stay with them Ok stay with them and we will catch p with you guys later Ok Mary got it Mary I have my cell if you need us we were thinking of going to the mall that is a block away and we should not be gone long. Ok you guys have fun just don't stay out to long with her so that mom and dad don't get worried Ok Mary we won't said Simon.  
  
Mary went to get the twins and Ben so they could go down and play as they were going they ran in to Lucy and Kevin  
  
What are you doing with the twins asked Lucy? We are going to teach them how to play b-ball said Mary Cool said Lucy Yeah since Mary is the pro said David Yeah that she is said Lucy Yeah dad told me he bought out my old tapes of me playing and they have been watching them. Oh yeah cool they will I have to show me sometime I have heard you were great but never saw it said Kevin Oh yeah I was great took our team to the sate championship and we won said Mary Yes that is my wife Yeah I am on a team at the YMCA but I had to stop but once the baby is born I will be right back out there said Mary  
  
So where are you guys going sad Ben We are talking the kids to the pool with matt Oh have fun said Mary Where is ruthie said Lucy She is with Simon and Robbie and Cecelia Oh where are they going? They are going to walk over to the mall it is a block away said Mary And mom and dad said that's ok said Lucy Well no but I did and they put me in charge so it is fine they are not going to be gone long and Simon has his cell if we need them said Mary Oh alright What time are mom and dad goign to be back said Lucy They were not sure they said not til late Oh so do u have to put the twins to bed said Lucy No she said they could stay up she said if they want they can go but hey don't have to Oh ic said Lucy Well I better get going the twins are getting really excited Oh ok have fun we will see ya later on. Ok bye Lucy  
  
They twins and Mary and Ben go play basketball  
  
Hey Sam shout from right here And he makes it and David does the same They played four about 3 hours and Mary thought them tons of stuff an they played knock out and horse and even Mary shot a few Thanks Mary and Ben said the boys Your welcome guys Do you think we will be able to play again before we leave said David? Yea we have a few more days left we sure can say Ben  
  
At the mall You guy's thanks for taking me with you said ruthie Oh no problem we knew you wouldn't want to stay with Mary and the others said Robbie Yeah cause we know how much fun that would be said ruthie And anyway I like hanging out with you it is just like old times said Simon  
  
Yea I remember those days they were great said ruthie Yeah they sure were said Simon Ok do u guys want to split up for a while so Simon and Cecelia can be alone said Robbie? Sure sounds good to us said Cecelia So u and ruthie go off and do whatever and we will meet back here in 1 hour said Simon Sure sounds good I got my phone with me if anything changes said Robbie Oh ok I got mine to said Simon They go off their separate ways Ruthie you ready to go look for Cecelia gift Yes lets go find it Ok good I got the money from everyone said Robbie Ok good said ruthie Lets go to carsons first said Robbie They go in carsons and buy some Tommy girl perfume One thing down a few to go said ruthie home much more time we got About 45 min left Ok cool said ruthie They go in jcpeeny and find this purse Cecelia said she wanted so they get that and they also find this matching wallet and then they went off to best buys and got her a movie and a CD she liked and they were done gift shopping for cecellia and they got some things for them to along the way and they had 10 min left and they went to get ice cream Robbie's treat.  
  
Cecelia and simian were shopping they got some clothes and some other things they were walking and kissing I love you Cecelia I love u to Simon Oh there I see Robbie and ruthie lets go meet up with them said Simon Hi guys what's up said Simon Nothing much they both said Did you get all you shopping done said Cecelia? Yeah I got lots of cool stuff and something fro prater to said ruthie Are you guys done asked Robbie? Yup said Simon Ok lets go walk back said everyone So they started to walk back Ruthie what time is it asked Simon? Um it is 12 Wow we were gone a long time said Cecelia Yea but it was fun they all said I am surprised Mary hadn't called looking for us said ruthie Yeah I know said Simon  
  
Mary and the boys went by the pool to see if Lucy and matt were still down there They saw matt and Sarah Hey you guys are down here kind of late said Mary Yeah while Lucy and kev took jack up with them and we are having fun but I guess we should go up what time is it It is about 11-said Mary Oh wow said Sarah we really should go up and get him and put nick to bed Yeah I guess you are right said matt They get out and dry off and go up with Mary and the boys So guys how was basketball It was great Mary taught us a lot of great stuff said the twins  
  
Well Mary is the best said matt Yeah she is real good said David Mary is mom and dad back yet I don't know we have been playing this whole time Oh ok said matt Where is Ben? Asked Sarah He went to get us some snacks Ohic And where's ruthie and the others They went to o the mall and her and Robbie we going to go get Cecelia's gift so I don't know if they are back. Well we are going to get jack so we will see ya tomorrow Oh ok well c ya Sam David lets go see if they are in Simon's room  
  
Ok so they knock on the door and no one is there They are not in their Mary let's going where are we going to your room or ours We will go to yours in case you guys fall asleep we won't have to carry u back over. Oh ok sounds well They meat Ben in the hall and go in the room the boys change into there pj's and ate there snack they ordered the movie scubydoo and all laid down to watch  
  
Ruthie came in about 45 mins later Hey ruthie how was it said Ben It was fun we got her gifts and we all got some stuff Oh good sounds fun My mom and dad are not back yet No not yet Oh how were the boys for you guys They are good we played b ball for a long time and they had fun we just had snacks and rented this move and Mary and David fell asleep about 10 mins ago said Ben Oh well I am glad they were good if u want in to wait in here till mom and dad come I can and u 2 can go back No that is fine we can stay said Ben Oh ok while David always falls asleep early right Sam Yup said Sam Even when it is a movie he picked and it is late said ruthie Oh that stinks for him Yeah so if it is a movie he wants we have to watch early but Sam he will watch till the very end said ruthie Yeah I watch till the end to even if I am really tired I don't want to miss anything-said Ben Me nether well if it is all right can i go back to Simon's room Yeah sure but don't be to long Ok thanks Ben Hey ruthie you are back Yeah i am What are mom and dad doing? Asked Simon They are not back Ben and Sam are watching amative and Mary and David fell asleep Oh ic I wonder where they are at I am don't know They all decide to rent a movie and watch it cause they were not tired  
  
12 30 Eric and Annie go up to the room Hey Ben sorry we are so late we were having a good time catching up with lily and my dad. I hope they were no trouble for you guys. And Sam what are you still doing up it is late said Annie  
  
Oh no mom they were no problem at all we all went out to dinner and then me and Mary took the boys to play b ball and then we came back and rented Scobey doo 2 and a 30 min in to the movie David fell asleep which ruthie said he does a lot and Mary fell asleep shortly after. Oh I hop u don't mind the movie just ended and I let Sam stay up he wanted to wait for you guys said Ben  
  
Oh Ben that is fine we don't' mind at all said Eric Yeah no problem so Sam did u have fun said Annie Yeah mom it was great Mary and Ben are great basketball players and they thought us a lot Yeah they are so Ben how much do we owe you for there dinner said Eric Oh nothing at all dad said Ben Come on that us give you something said Annie No it was on us we missed them and we don't get to see them often so don't worry Oh well ok thank you and sorry again we were so late No problem we had fun let just get Mary up and we will be out of your way said Ben Oh ok Sam go to bed now said Eric Ok dad good night mom dad and Ben and Ben thank you Goodnight and no problem goodnight they all said Mary wake up once she head everyone talking Hey mom and dad when did you get in Oh about 20 mins ago said Annie Oh ok well did you guys have fun what time do we have to go to grandpa's tomorrow We are going to go over about noon depending on when everyone gets up but we are going to take the boys to the beach for a lil bit before we go so if you guys want to come Oh ok we will go with sounds fun see you at breakfast said Mary Ok thanks again Mary and Ben Sure no problem Mary said One more thing where is ruthie asked Annie I don't know Ben did she ever come back asked Mary Yeah she did she want back to Simon's room I told her not to be long that was an hour ago said Ben Oh ok well I will go over and see what she is doing said Annie Mom I want to go with you said Sam I will be right back just wait with your dad No can I please go I want o say goodnight to siom, cecleia, ruthie and Robbie said Sam Oh all right come on Eric we will be right back said Annie Ok good night everybody Goodnight dad they all said All right goodnight Mary and Ben Good night mom and Sam said Ben and Mary Knock Who could that be said simian I don't know they all said Well I will see said Simon Hey mom and Sam Hey Simon they both said What did you guys do well we were gone asked Annie We went to the mall and then we came back and rented a movie said ruthie Oh ok well rutie I think it is time to come back now The movie will be over in a lil bit then can I come back Sure I guess that will be all right Mom I want to stay until ruthie come back to said Sam No come on you had enough fun for tonight and u have to get to bed Come on please said Sam Will you have to ask Simon Cecelia and Robbie? You guys can I please stay until ruthie goes back They all said that is fine Ok good night everyone Goodnight mom said Simon ruthie and Robbie and Sam goodnight Annie said Cecelia She left when she got back to her room Eric was asleep and then se went to bed The movie then ended 30 mins later Sam had fallen asleep on Robbie's bed Well i am going to go what should I do with Sam should I wake him No I wount you can just leave him here I am sure your mom won't mind Oh ok said ruthie Goodnight everyone Goodnight ruthie She went o her room everyone was asleep she lay next to David since Sam was in the other room and went to bed.  
  
Please review 


	11. cecelia's b day suprise

Ch 11 Cecelia's b day surprise  
  
Annie and Eric's room Eric: ruthie where is Sam Ruthie: dad he stayed with me at Simons to finish up the movie and the next thing we know is he fell asleep on Robbie's bed so they just told me to leave him so we didn't ahve to wake him carrying him back here. Eric: oh ok why did he stay over there anyway I fell asleep even before your mom came back and I didn't even hear u come in. Ruthie: he begged mom to stay with us so she let him Eric: oh well ok so what did u do while we were gone last night R: me, Robbie, Cecelia, and Simon went to the mall and then watched a movie Annie wakes up A where is Sam? R he fell asleep so we didn't want to wake him so I left him in there they all said it was fine A oh ok so did you and Robbie get Cecelia's gifs R yes we got everything as planned and it is all wrapped A oh good she will love it we will give it to her at breakfast R so what time do we have to be at grandpas? A around 12 or so we are going to take the twins to the beach if you want o come to Ben and Mary are coming. R yeah I might go that sounds like fun There is a knock oat eh door E hello Simon how are you SI I am good how are u E good where is your brother Sam? SI he is still sound asleep E oh well we will be going to breakfast in a half hour so when u go back wake him up and I will give you his swim shorts and a shirt and sandals fro him SI oh ok why does he need that stuff E we are going to take them to the beach before we go to grandpa's today and if you guys want o come to you can Mary and Ben are coming and I think ruthie SI oh ok well I will talk it over with the others SI hey mom I know we have to go to grandpa's today but you know how it is Cecelia's b day well I was wondering that when we get back can I take the car to take her out to dinner A sure that is fine we are not going anywhere tonight after we get back SI oh oks thanks E ok here you go Simon here is his stuff then just when you guys are ready come meat us for breakfast SI oh ok He goes back to his room SI Sam get up we got to go eat soon Sam hey Simon what I am I doing in here SI you fell asleep in here so we just let you stay in here are your cloths Sam oh ok thanks I will be right out Si hey Cecelia happy birthday you will get you present later I am also talking you out to dinner tonight C oh thank you SI oh my dad wanted me to ask you guys if you wanted to go to the beach with them Mary, Ben, and the twins after breakfast RandC sure that sounds fun what time we going to your grandfathers SI we are going about 12 Sam is finished and they are going down to the restrant and they see matt and Sarah and the kids M hey guys Sam,SI,C and R hey matt, Sarah, nick, and jack Simon took jack and was holding him Matt, Sarah, and nick happy birthday Cecelia C oh thanks guys M why do you guys have Sam with you how was the mall what time did you guys get back SI we have Sam because last night mom and Sam came to get ruthie from our room and we were watching a movie so ruthie wanted to finished it and Sam wanted to wait fro her to go back and the next thing we know is he is asleep on Robbie's bed so we told rutie just to leave him. The mall was fun we all had good time what did you guys do? We did not get aback till 1130 S we went swimming oh wow you guys got back late Rob but we had a good time They get down to the restrant and wait for the rest of the family  
  
They see everyone at the table except for Lucy kev and the kinds They all sit down Eric, Annie, Mary, Ben, and ruthie, David: happy birthday Cecelia C thank you guys They wait 20 minuets and still no kinkinks so they decide to order After they all ordered SI mom do you want me to go see where they are A well if you don't mind that would be nice B you could but knowing my crazy brother they are probably still sleeping M yeah but not with all those loud kids They all laugh SI well I will go check it out D I want to go with you SI ok come on hurry up we don't want to miss our food everybody we will be right back Everyone ok  
  
Lucy and Kevin's room Knock Lucy opens the door to see her 2 brothers Hey Lucy said Simon and David L hey guys what's up SI nothing we are all waiting for you at breakfast we waited like a half hour so mom wanted me to come see what was going on we already ordered cause everyone was hungry L oh sorry guys Kathy and tom are sick so we are running a lil late SI oh what is wrong with them L they have fevers and were throwing up but I me mike and Kelly will come down with you guys SI oh ok well lets go before our food gets there Lucy, Simon, David, mike and Kelly leave  
  
They get down to the restrant and everyone is still waiting for the food Everyone asks where Kevin and Kathy and tom are L they are in the room Kathy and tom are both sick they have fevers and throwing up so Kevin is staying with them what is why we are running late this morning Everyone oh I hope they will be ok L they should be fine I give them so medicine Lucy and the kids ordered L, Katy, mike: happy birthday Cecelia C thank you A get the bag with her presents and hands it to her C opens the card and it has all there names on it oh you guys didn't have to do this Everyone sure we did it is you 21 st b day and you are like family C opens it and it is everything I wanted thank you everyone Everyone your welcome They all got their food now and are eating E Lucy and matt we are taking the twins to the beach since we don't have to be at grandpa's till 12 and mary, b en, Simon, Cecelia and Robbie and ruthie are coming with so if you guys want to go you came come L and M yeah sure sounds good L mom dad what time did you guys get home? A I would say it was about 12 30 L o wow that was late were Sam and David still up A Sam and Ben were up watching Scooby doo 2 Mary and David were asleep but from my understanding they all played b ball for about 3 hours but Sam wanted to stay up L oh wow was it hard to get him up this morning A I don't know ask Simon? L ok Simon was it hard to get him up this morning and why was he in your room how was the mall what time did you guys stay out till SI well he stayed because he can't get enough of us L haha very funny the real reason C Simon is just being funny although Sam loves all 3 of us your mom and Sam came in to get ruthie but the movie we rented was not over so ruthie wanted to finish it and Sam want to stay with her until it was over but he fell asleep in Robbie's bed so we told ruthie to just leave him instead of wakening him up so he slept in our room and it was not to hard to wake him up he got up right away but we woke him like 15 min before we had to come down. We stayed at the mall till 11 30 and the mall was fun L oh sounds like you guys had fun C,SI,Rob,R yes we had a great time They were all done eating E hey Mary and Ben Mary and Ben: yeah dad E chandler and Roxanne Kevin's partner are getting married next month and they wanted to know if you guys would like to come Mary well dad we really don't know them it would be a little weird I mean I have met him what 2 times and her I just hear about from Lucy so I don't know E yeah I understand what you mean but he just wanted me to ask you and it would kind of a long way to come M year tell him thanks but we can't make it E ok I will  
  
Then they all went to the beach and were having a great time the waves were huge but then 2 hours passed and they had to leave to go to see their grandpa  
  
When they were their they just told old stories about how annie was liltle and wht she ould do with her dad and talk about the gradkids and great grand kinds Lucy called the hotel to se how they were doing  
  
L hey Kevin how are they K they are still sick and thowing up but they are sleeping now L oh ok well did you give them more medicine K yeah I did when are you guys coming back L it is 5 30 about I would say in about 45 min to an hour K oh ok see you then love you L love you to  
  
They all say goodbye to lilly, ginger, and charles and it is now about 6 15 they get back to the hotel at 6 30  
  
A you know lucy we don't know what we are goin g to do yet but if you want ot go help out Kevin then that is fine but I woun't take these 2 with because you don't want to get them sick so we could take them or you could come with us L yeah mom that is a good idea let me just go check on them and then I will meet yu in you room A ok we will wait their and decide what we are goin to do Lucy room L hey kev we are back K hey where are Kelly and and mike L they are with my parents I don't want ot get them sick. Did you gusy eat something K oh that is a good idea yeah we had some sou[ and some other stuff L you know you look as bad as they do let me feal your head you are buring up K oh I guess I caught what they got I am really tired L well do you want me to get you anything K just osme medivine L ok here yu go now yu get so rest K where are you going L I am going to my parents room I don't want to leave you 3 sick but I got to watch the other 2 and hope that they don't get sick K oh ok love you L love you 2 if you need anything I got my cell  
  
Anie and eric's room Mary and ben and Robbie rutie, sam,david, mike , kellya re in there and lucy walks in A how are they L not to good the kids are asleep but now Kevin is also sick E oh wow L so I left him to sleep E what do you guys want to do Sam we want o go swimming A ok I guess we can go even though we were at the beach already L ok sounds good Mary said we should g o and ask matt if they want to go Aok why don't yu go ask him Mary left Hey sarah everyone is going down to the pool if you gusy wan to come down with us S well actually we were just going to come down and ask you gusy if you guys wanted to take the kids to this fun zone place it is like right around the coner and I hear they got good food I know it does not sound fun for us adults but the kids will like it M well I will go ask my mom and lucy everone else and see what they say and I will come right back and tell you Back at annie's room M well sarah and matt have a different idea they want to know if we all want to go and take the kids to fun zone she said she heard they have good food and it is right around the conaer A, and L yeah that sounds fun since we all ready went swimming it will be different so everyone should we go B,M,E,R,rob: yeah that sounds ok we can go at least to get something to eat and let them play Sam,D,,m please can we go Everyone yes we can M ok I will go tell sarah we are in and will be ready in 10 min M hey sarah we will all go with to fun zone and will be ready in 10 min S oh ok cool we will come down to your mom's room when we are ready M ok  
  
Annie and eric's room Simon and cecelai come in S mom we are going ot go to dinner now can I have the keys A sure ok have fun here you go we are going to a place called fun zone so I don't know what time we will be back we might be back before you or after but we wount be to late S and C oh ok bye  
  
L mom I am just going ot go check on them and tell kev what we are doing A oh ok Tom hey mom I feel all better know L well let me see well your feave is gone T told you L yeah but I am still going to have you stay in tonight just to make sure you are all better so you are going to stay with dad and I will be back later T oh ok I guess but where are you going L well you are going ot be mad but we are goin got a play place to eat and so the kids cam play T but I want to with L I know but you are sick and I don't want you to get anyone elese sick so sorry buddy T oh ok L here is your gameboy maybe you can rent a movie L hey Kevin sorry to wake you but tom seams better bit I am still having him stay here for tonight to make sure and so he does not get anyone else sick but everyone to going to fun zone I don't know when we will be back it sount be to late I have my cell if you need anything K oh ok I love you L love you to tom is playing gameboy maybe you could rent him a movie and got some rest how is Kathy K she still has a fever and so was up for a bit but went back to sleep L oh ok well bye K bye  
  
They go to funzone and are eating pizza  
  
Simon and Cecelia are eating at a very nice restraint near the beach S well Cecelia here is you present thinks to himself here goes nothing Cecelia I love you with all my heart and I don't know what I would ever do with out you ever since I met you I knew you were the right girl for me when we were apart for that short time I dind't know what ot do with out I want you to spend the rest of your like with me Simon gets down on one knee S Cecelia simpson will you merry me C yes simon I would love to merry you I can't see living with out you by my side Simon puts this nice dimond rong on her finger and they kiss for a long time C simon this is the best bithday present any one could have given me thank you so much S well you are a very specila girl and I can never let you get away ever again C oh htank you how very romantic of you to do this on my birthday S yeha I thought this would be nice C so did you tell anyone you were going ot do this S I only told 2 people and they are your dad and my friend nigeal that I have know for years C oh how have nice of you to ask my dad first I am so glad he said yes but if he iddn't I am sure you still would have asked me right S oh of course C oh ismon I love you S I love you to C I can't wait ot tell everone S yeah I know thye had no clue at all of what I was getting you some of them asked but I would not tell anyone They were now done with dinner are were on there way back to the hotel simon also got her a dozen roses  
  
Back at eh hotel C lets see if anyone is back S oh ok They go and knock on all the doors except lucy because kev and tom and katy are sick so they didn't want to wake anyone but they were all still gone so they went back to there room and then decided to go down to the pool  
  
At funzone it is about 9 30 all the adoults are talking and the kids are playing the games M hey lucy and matt you want me and ben to take jack and Kelly back with us we are are going to head back wit Robbie and if ruthie wants to go back we will take her to L sure you can take her back with you I woun't be staying here to much longer but mike is having fun so yeah she will need to be feed again around 10 and I will come and get her when we get back M oh ok sounds good how aobut it matt you want us to take him Matt yeha sure at will give you gusy sometime to spend with them since you don't get to see them often and some patice M ok sounds good to us will he need to be fead Sar no he sould be good if he does get fussy just give him is pasafire and he will be fine M got it hey ben you want ot go see if ruthie wants to leave B sure He seens ruthie by sam and david and she is watching nick B hey rutie me and mary are leaving you want to come with us R sure I will is someone going ot come watch nick Byeah sarah isaid she will go and watch him she is coming now R oh ok well then lets go E rutie are you going back hwo are the twins doing on momey R yes I am going back I will either be in mary's room or ours or robbies they not have much left so I would go give them a liltle more oh and can I call peter E oh ok I will sure you can call him chek on happy R ok I will B hey lucy I will check on Kevin and the kids if you want L oh would you thanks B sure Mary took Kelly and jack into their room, ben went ot go check on kevina nd the kids, Robbie went with mary, and rutie went her room to call peter  
  
Ben opens the door to kevins room and sees Kevin asleep and tom and Kathy tring to wake there dad  
  
T uncle ben we have been tring to wake dad for along time now and he still woun't get up and I think my sister needs more medicine B ohok well let me try and wake him for you B Kevin get up , Kevin get up he still woun't get up earth to Kevin K what I am sleeping B yeah well the kids have been tring to wake you for along tiem tom thinks Kathy needs more medicine K oh yeha I guess she does well I am going back to sleep B well ok I guess I will takethem for you since you re not doing such a hot job watching them K does not say anythong Ben picks up Kathy and takes her medicine and they all walk out of the room Kathy uncle ben where is mom B she will be back in abit T yeah Kathy they went to a fun place with everyone without us In mary and bens room B I am back with tom and Kathy M whya re they with you B well when I went in there they were both tring to wake him up and I tried a few times finally got him up he was out of it he had know idea what was going on so I took them over here M oh ok well don't let them by Kelly and jack we don't want them getting sick B here Kathy here is your medicine tom do u nend any T yeah I think so B yeha you feal hot here you go now you 2 lay down and watch tv Mary is feeding Kelly and jack is asleep in ben's arms  
  
Robbies room Rutie comes in Rob hey did you talk to peter R yeah he sais happy is doing fine Rob oh that is good R so do you know if simon is back yet Rob no I don't they have not been up here R what to go down and play a game of air hockey Rob sure why not They go and tell mary where they will be and go downstirs  
  
C simon do you think anyoneis back yet so we can tell them S I don't know what itme is it C it is about 10 30 S we will go up soon and check C oh ok S one one thing that you have to promise me C sure what is it S you have to promise that no matter how hard the wedding planning gets you will not drop out of school if that even starts to become a problem then we will justhave to wait until we graduate then C oh simon don't worry I promise you I will not drop out for anything I love you S ok ggod I love you to  
  
They get out it is now all most 11 they are walking past the game room and see Robbie and rutie S and C hey is everyone back we have big news R the only ones that are back are me, Robbie, ben, mary, Kelly and jack but whatis it please tell S well we would really like to wait for everyone but I guess if you gusy come up and then we could tell you and marya nd ben what so you say cecelai C sure that sounds fine with me Robbie and ruthie finsh there game ruthie wins ans simon,ceelia, Robbie ans rutie go up Knock knock B hey gusy what's up R simon and Cecelia have something they want to tell us M,B,rob,R what is it S well tonight I asked ceceliea to marry me ans she said yes so we are engaged M oh congardulatins I am so happy for both of you B, rob, R congradulations you guys S and c thanks M,B,Rob,R lets see the ring Ceceliea shows them the ring Everyone oh that is very nice simon you have good taste S thanks S,C,Rob,R well we better get going M andB ok goodnight guys and congrudulatins again S,C,Rob, R goodnight  
  
They leave the room and see everyone else coming back from the fun zone E hey you guys whats up how was dinner ismon and Cecelia C it was great Everyone well that is good S well we have something to tell all of you A what is it C well tonight simon asked me to marry him ans I said yes so we are engaged  
  
A oh that is great coungradulations Everyone is hugging them ans saying congradulations S and C thank you M I had no clue tht you were even thinking about asking her that is great S yeha I know that no did except her dad and nigieal M oh you are very sneaky good job S thanks They all head to their rooms well lucy and mike and sarah head t o mary's room to get Kelly and jack  
  
S hey ben and mary thanks again fro bringing him back with you how was he M he was very good he only woke up once looking for you and then ben held him give him his pasafire and he was back to sleep S oh good well good night gusy M, B,L,Mike good night sarah Sarah and jack leave L hey what are Kathy and tom doing in here B well lucy when I went in there tom and Kathy were both tring to wake Kevin up and tom told me they were tring for awhile and he was worried because he htought Kathy neede dmore medicine so I tried wakeing kev up it took me a while he lifted his head up I asked him what was going on he had kknow Idea he was really out of it I asked if Kathy needed more medicine and he said I guess so I thoughtit would be much better if I took them back here since he was not doing a good job of watching them L oh ben thank you he is ging ot get it because I told him if he needed anything to call I would comme right up B well he should would if something happened to the kids he di dnot look so good so if I were you I woun't have the kids go in there epcicailly mike and Kelly you don't want oto get them sick or the other to sicker L yeah thanks well good night gusy tanks for getting them and watching Kelly M sure no problem Lucy and the kids go to annie and eric's room L hey mom A hey lucy and kids what's up what are tom and Kathy doing with you L well to make a long story short ben went in and keivn was outofit so ben took them to their room but ben said Kevin did not look to good so I don't think it is a good idea for them to sleep in their A oh yeah you woun't want anyone to get sick L right so I was wondering if we could stay in herer A well I would say yes but where wuld sam, david and ruthie go I don't wamt them sick and there is not room fro you guys L well that is why I thought maybe they could sleep in mary's room and we could sleep in the bed here A well I guess but you will have to ask mary and david just fell asleep Lucy goes to ask mary Knock M what do you want it is late and ben is asleep L well since Kevin is sick I was thinking that it woun't be a good idea for us to sleep in their so I was woundering if sam, david and ruthie can sleep in here cause mom doesn't want them to get sick M well I guess so but where are they well davidis already sleep so I guess dad will carry him over and I will get rutie and sam they are in with simon thanks you are the best B mary who is at the door M it is lucy go back to bed L oh did I wake him I am sorry ben B ok M yeha you did well at least the one's staying in our room tonight are not loud L yeha and they don't get up that early I feal bad for mom and dad M well go and get them but hurry I want ot get some sleep L ok thanks L mom mary said they can stay A oh ok go get sam and ruthie and I will tell your dad to carry david over but the thing is ou are all not going ot fit on that bed L ok I well tom can slepe on the cot, and me, Kelly, on the bed and mike and Kathy on the floor A oh ok eric can you carry daveid ot mary's room E sure picks up david and walk s out Lucy goes to simons room C hey lucy what's up L nothing I came to get ruthie and sam C oh ok we we just playing a game L rutie sam lets go R why do we have ot go S yeah we are having fun L because you 2 are staying in mary's room R why can't we stay in our own room and come in whenever we want to L because Kevin is sick so I don't want ote others to get sick so we are stayin in mom and dad's room and you are staying with mary and you would had to go back soon anyway R no mom said we culd hang out with them and play right siomon S yeha she did she said they could stay til whenever just not to late L well guess what you guys have to come with me ot mary's because I want o to go to bed and mom said I had ot get you guys in mary's room before I do that Sam well we are staying L no you are not lets go right now S,C,Rob well I guess you guys better go and we could conthinue tomorrow R Sam we don't want to L well to bad come on lets go I am older than you so you listen ot me Sam you are not our mom L I know but you have ot come so to bad lets go Sam fine meanie L do you want me to tell dad Sam no but you ruined our fun L well to bad come on you 2 R,Sam fine mumbles this better not happen tomorrow R,Sam goodnight simon, Cecelia,Robbie congrats simon and ceceliea S,c,rob thanks and good night Ruthie and sam walk out ot go inot their room ot get their stuff S hye mom A hey what's wrong R,Sam we are just mad we were having fun and lucy said we had to go and you told us we could stay for a while A yeha I know sorry guys I didn't know this was going to happen you could of stayed longer she didn't have to say leave now R well she did so we are getting our stuff and going Sam yeah goodnight mom R where is david A goodnight you 2 he is already over therir Back at simon's room S you know lucy you didn't have to be so mean to them and make them leave right away L well I wantot go to bed but mom told me to get them to mary's before I do so and whyis it so important to you that they stay S well were were having fun and we don't get to spend as much time together anymore so it was like old times and it is their vaction to and mom didn't say they had to go L well to bad S yeha I guess for you I am sure they are both mad at you it is not often that we get to spend this much time together anymore thye are getting older or that we get to stay up this late so next time just lay off and don't yell L whatever lucy levers to find a sad sam and ruthie talking to their dad an dtelling him what she said E well that was not very nice of her when we told you you could stay up later Sam no it was not E lucy you could have just got mary's key so they could let themselves in when they were ready and you didn't have to yell at them L well sorry dad but I guess I didn't think of that and sorry for yelling E well I guess since you are already out of simon's rooom you 2 can go sleep in marys and I will se eyou in the moraning Sam, ruthie all right goodnint dad and goodnight meanie they both mumble use your brain next time lol They go in to mary's room and both tell mary the whole story M well that was not niceof her she could have gave you the key Sam yeah maybe she should think of how we feal R we were having fun with them playing games and talking M yup just because things ar not going her way she had to ruin everyone else's fun They all alugh Sam and ruthie get in the bed next to david R,Sam goodnight mary M goodnight  
  
I know this chapter is long sorry but please review 


	12. ch 12days fly bye

Ch 12 days fly bye  
  
The last few day have flew bye fasr the family was having fun and visting charles annie even stayed with him and ginger well eric stayed with the kids. But now it was Saturday and they were with charles which would be their last full day to see him. But now it was getting late so they went back to theit hotal  
  
Eric and the twins went in matt's room, lucy and kevin and the kids were in thir room, ben, and ruthie were in simon's room, and lucya nd mary were talking with their mom in anie's room  
  
A lucy in and your fater will watch the kids if you and your brothers and sister's wan tot go out sinc iti si the last night that you guys will see mary and ben and be together. L mom you sure you wan tot watch all of them A luce iti is nothing I have not done before I have watched the 7 of you I still remember how I just thought you guys would go like to have some fun M yeah it would be fun come on luce L oh ok why not A well if you don't go them me and your dad will and youl will have to watcha ll of them L oh that is ok let me go see what kevin want's to do A ok and I will go see if matt and sarah want ot go an dmary you go ask simon, ruthie , ben, robbie, cecelia They all went to the different rooms  
  
L kevin do you wna to go out with everyone to night except my mom dad and the kids mom thought it would be fun since it is the last night we will get to see mary and ben for a while K your mom and dad going ot watch all the kids? L yup thye offered she said if we don't so then they will and we get the kids K well I say we go then that was nice of them L ok cool and you got the kids to take a nap I am inpressed K yup I think they were all tired L well ihope that they are not bad for mom and dad since they are a sleep now  
  
Matt's room annie comes in  
  
Matt hey mom A hey wehre are the twins E they are with sarah they went o the game room for a while they should be back in a few A oh ok M so did we figure out what is going on tonight A well yes if you and sarah want ot go out with the ohters in and your dad will watch nick and jack sice it is mary and ben;s last night I thought you guys would like to go out with them Matt oh that sounds like fun you sure you don't mind Sarah comesin with the kids S mind what M well my mom and dad offered to watch the kids well we go out with everyone since we wount get to see marya nd ben for a while S or that sounds great thank you A&E no problem we love watching them and yours are so good any time S oh thanks they are good  
  
Mary is in simon's room B hey hon what's up S yeha mary what are we doing tonight M well all of us are going out and mom and dad are staying to watch all the kids sinceit will be our last night together R do I get to go to M of course ruthie you are mayy sister and you are not a kid anymore R oh thanks I thought you guys would make me stay with the kids S,M,B,R,C of course not  
  
M ll I am going to lucy's room to see if they are in All ok we will be here  
  
Lucy's room  
  
L hey matt what's up are you and sarah coming Matt of course L good Matt yup but are your kids still sick coz we don't want ours to get anything L no they all seam to be better Matt oh good Mary comes in M hey what are you 2 up to Matt and L nothing u M just wanted to know if you guys are coming Matt and l yes we are is everone else M yeah L ok we leave in 20 mins M sounds good I will go tell everyone  
  
20 min later  
  
A ok you guys have fun stay out as long as you want don't worry about us we got it covered Sarah oh ok thanks mom they all ready got heir pj's on jack bottle is in their and his pasafire and dipperes A oh ok great eric takes jack L here mom hereis all their stuff we wount be to long here are all her bottles and their toys and what not thanks A sure we are going ot down to dinner so but don't worry just go have fun Sam mom why can't we go A because you guys are going ot stay and play with your nice and nephews D we don't want ot we want ot go with mary A sorry guys they are going to stay out late Mary we will play with you guys tomorrow maybe take you to the park if iwe have time before we leave A go they will be fine They all leave and hear sam and david crying  
  
S we should have took them they are our brothers Mary yeah you are right Matt yeha but we are goingot be out late and they are to young  
  
They all go to a nice Mexican restaurant and are eating dinner S hey Mary we anr coming down to New York in 6 weeks Mary oh cool for what S we are going to go visit some of our old med school friends M COOL YOU SHOULD COME AND VISIT US  
  
B YEAH ACTUALLY YOU GUYS COULD STAY WITH US  
  
MATT OH WE WOUNT WANT OT BE ANY TROUBLE  
  
B YOU WOUNT AT ALL WE GOT A BIG HOUSE NOW PLENTY OF ROOM  
  
M YEAH IF YOU GUYS ARE SURE  
  
B OF COURSE  
  
M&S OK SOUNDS GOOD  
  
MARY ARE YOU BRINGING THE KIDS  
  
S YEHA WE ARE  
  
M COOL THAT WILL BE FUN CAN"T WAIT OT SPEND TIME WITH THEM  
  
B HOW LONG YOU STAYING  
  
S FIVE DAYS M oh good I can't wait it will be fun Matt yup we cant wait to see this great house of yours L hey marya re you coming in for chandler's wedding M no I hardly know him I met hime one time and ben ahs to work so nope L oh K so simon cecelia when you planning on getting married C we are not sure yet we have a lot of planning to do and school still S yeha we haven't relaly worked that out yet K oh ic C but we are thinking the summer so that we can go on a nice hoony moon with out missing school K sounds good  
  
A lot more talking and catching up went on and then they decides to go bowling S if this is what we were going ot do we should have brought the twins with I felt bad for them Mary you are right K I don't get it why would you wna to to have them come to watch over them M&s well kevin if you haven't nothiced they are our brothers and all our other brothers and sisters are here and it is not like we are going ot a club or something what do you have against them? L you guys leave kevin alone he doesn't have anything against the twins do you kevin S he can speak for himself K I like them just at times they are a little annoying o me S what did you just say about my brothers know one talks about them like that they are not annoying L I cant belive you just said that K sorry but thatis what I think they are nice but get a little annoying at tiems B how could you ever say that they are the best kids Matt I only wish my mom was here to here what you just said she would kick you behind like you wount belive K please don't tell her I didn't mean it Mary yeha right R I think I am am specking for all of us when I say this what we don't want to speend the rest of the night with someone who calls our brothers that Matt, mary,s she is right about that Mary maybe we wount tell our mom but maybe we will but we are still very mad at you K well then I guess we should go lucy since they are lal mad at me L I can't belive you ruined this for us this was saposed t o be time that we spent with my sister and your brother K sorry luce L I don't know If I could forgive you right now for saing that about my brothers Lucy and kevin leave The rest of them go to the bowling alley Rob what a jerk I knoew their was something about him Mary, matt, simon,ben,ruthie yeah Mary I know he is your brother but that was very rude B oh I agree  
  
Back at the hotal Lucy and kevin are going ot get their kids  
  
E hey you guys are back so soon L well only me and kevin came back we thought you might be sick of the kids  
  
E oh no we are fine L well how were they A well they were fine but mike and kathy got sick again so my guess is who ever had it was not really overit and it came back L oh sorry about that you could have called us and we would have came back A well we just wanted you gusy to have fun but there is another thing that your kids got jack sick and he does have a feaver and has been thowing up L oh great well thanks and sorry about that A oh well things happen L thanks A yup Kiven takes kelly lucy talkes kathy and mike and tom leave and they go to their room L can this night get any better K I don't think so L you are right cause not only did you say theat rude comment but now mattis going ot be mad at me cuz jack is sick  
  
At the bowling alley They played a few games and ruthie,ben, simon and sarah won It is now around 11 30 and they decide to head back  
  
They get back and ben and mary go in thir room,simon,cecelia,a nd robbie go in their room and matt saraha nd ruthie go to annie's room  
  
A hey is everyone back now Matt yup A did you gusy have fun R yes Sarah how were they A we they were good but we had a little problem S what happened A well I guess that lucy's kids we not all better because mike and kathy got sick ans once we found that out we tried to keep jack and nick away but somehow jack cought thir feaver and started throwing up so I found son tylnol in you bag and gave him some but it still did not go down S oh thanks for taking care of them hopefully he will get better A yeha I am sorry that he got sick but nick was fine ans did not catch it so hopefully he wount get anything and jack was crying a lot but we got him to sleep Matt picked up nick and sarah picked up jack Mand s thanks mom and dad goodnight A good night E goodnight Matt goodnight boys and ruthie R,sam,d goodnight Annie and ruthie are talking and sam david and eric go to bed and soon after so does rutie and annie  
  
Matt I cant lelive that he got sick and after I asked her if they were all better and she said they were S yeah I know I just hope he is ok Sarah well I am going ot try and get him to sleep since nick is alreadya slleep and you should get some sleep to just in case we have to take turns watching him I will let you know when I need your help Matt ok sounds good goodnight S good night  
  
Sarah finally got jack to sleep at 1 am and she falls asleep herself but she cant totally fall asleep because she is worried about jack because it is not good for little babies to get sick 2 30 am they both wake up to a crying jack  
  
Matt I will get him go back to sleep S ok tanks Matt picks up jack from their bed they let him sleep their because he is sick he is now trying to clam him down so he does not wake nick matt them takes his temapature and see that it is 103  
  
Matt sarah I just took his temp I think we need to get him to the er this can not be good S oh ok what are we goingot do with nick M I will go see if mary can watch him S ok hurry  
  
Matt goes and knocks on mary and ben's door Mary hey matt what is wrong do you know what time ti is you look worried Matt no time to talk can nick stay with you guys we have to take jack to the er he has a high feaver Mary sure no problem you didn't even have to ask we would have done it I will go with you and get him ans bring him back here Matt thanks you are a life daver hope I did not wake ben Mary don't worry he didn't even move he will be a sleep til moraning  
  
They went to matt's room mary took nick who was still sleeping Mands thanks mary we will have our cell's M no problem just get my nephew their and get him better Matt, sarah and jack leave to the er jack screeming the hole way and mary took nick back to her room and laid him on the other bed and went back to sleep  
  
They arrive at the ER and fill out the papers and waitin the waiting room and they did not get called til like 5 am and the doctor started to look over jack  
  
Sarah I doctor this is my son jack and he has a feaver of 103 and was throwing up he is olny 6 months old Dr oh ok well let me talke a look at him The dr is looking at jack while he is still crying Dr do you kkow how he got like this M well we are visiting my gradpa and the other day my sisters kids were sick with the same thing but their feavers wernt this high and they went down right away and then we left jack with my parents and his cousins well we wnnt out and I guess my sisters kids got sick again and then jack cought it even though before we left I asked my sister if they we all better and she said yes so my mom gave him so tynoal but it still didn't go down and he was up a lot crying and the feaver got worse Dr well thank you for letting me know of that M sure so will he be ok Dr well I wan to keep an ee on it for a while and see what happens but I am going ot give him so medicine and we will go from their S ok tank you dr Dr sure just doing my joba nd seeing that this liltle guy gets better I will be back to chek up on him if anything happens press this button and iiwll be here in a flash Matt thanks Dr The IV is in jack giving him the medicine and he trow up a few more times and sarah and matt are really worried It is now about 7 30 am  
  
Back at the hotal Mary's room Nick is crying for his mom and dad ben hears him B hey nick what's up what are you doing in here N I don't know I want my mom and dad Mary hears them and wakes up Mary hey guys B hey hon N hey anut mary B mary where are matt and sarah M well at about 2 30 they ahd to take jack to the ER B why what happened M well I guess well we were out mike and kathy got sick like the other day and so the jack caught it and I guess it got worse but that is all I know so I went ot get nick and bring him in here B I slept though all that Mary yea sweetie you better not do that with our kids I don't kow how you can be a figherfight and wake up on time when the alrem goes off B I don't know either but I always hear it and if I don't hear our kids you just wake me and I will handle it M yeah right B I will well so have you head from them is he ok M no I haven't I am sure ifit iwas real bad they would call but I will call him in a few do u think you can take nick and go in to matt's room and find him some clothes for today will I call B sure come on nick They leave mary is claling sarah  
  
Ring ring S hello Mary hey sarah howis jack what does the doctor say S well we ahd to wait until 5 to actually see him and now jack is getting medacine though an IV and he thow up some more and his temp didn't go down much so we are waiting to see what the dr says Mary well ihope he gets better give him a kiss for me Sarah how is nick did he wake you up early Mary he is good but he is woundering where you 2 are he woke up crying for you him and ben just wento go find some clothes for him to ware today so they should be ack in a few Sarah well ok we will update you more when we know thank you so much Mary oh no problem  
  
They went down to meet the family for breakfast  
  
L mary why do you have nick M they had to take jack to the ER his tempature got to 104 so matt asked if we could watch nick he came to me at 3 AM L I feal so bad it was my kids that got him sick and I told matt they were fine A is he going ot be ok did you hear anything M yeah I claled them when I got up sarah said the temp has not gone down much at all so they are waitng for some tests to come back and see what is the problem he is on an IV giving him medicine to make it go down. But they are not sure because he is so little and he is not eating so the put a tube in him so he gets what he needs. Everyone on why I hope he is ok E yeha me to I hope they make it back in time so they don't miss the flight back A they shoun't unless it is bad we have til 4 R so where is kevin and mike and kathy L he is up with the kids they are still sick from last night R oh sure L so how was the rest of your night M,R,S,B,Rob,C it was good we had fun  
  
After breakfast M ben you want to take nick and go with my dad and the twins to the pool while I pack up our stuff and mom does theirs and I help he with matt's stuff since we don't know when the will be back B sure if youu are sure you can do this that it is not to much for you M oh no it is fine don't worry ruthie is going ot help B ohok then we will see you later M ok bye you 2 have fun Ben,nick,eric,sam,david went to the pool ,, lucy went to go pack up all their stuff and help kevin with the kids,, simon,cecelia and robbie are packing up and annie ruthie and mary are packing up for them and matt  
  
At the hospital Dr well how has it been going M well he still has the feaver wich is now at 103 he is not throwing up anymore but he is pulling at his ear Dr oh well ok let me take a look looks at him Dr well what the tugging on the ear is from is it now looks like he has a ear infection in both ears S oh wow will he be ok what about the feaver Dr well it is odd that it is not going down so I would like to watchit for a few more hours M oh ok anything to make him better but there is one thing we have a flight to go back home which leaves at 4 so you think we will be out of here by then Dr you should be it is 12 now if you could stay til about 1 30 or 2 just so I could keep an eye on it and then hopefully it will go down some more M oh ok thanks Dr and if it only goes down a lil then I gues si could let you leave to get back home you are both doctors I trust tha tyou willl take good care of him  
  
M and s ok thanks dr Dr I will be back in a while  
  
S I am going ot call mary to see how nick is and update her M ok Ring ring Mary hello S hi mary it is me M how are things going S well now we found out he ahs a doubble ear infection but he still ahs the feaver and it has not gone down much so we should makeit back in time for the flight he said we should get out of here by 2 but we iwill see how is progress goes. How is nick M nick is good he went with ben and my dad and the twins to the pool well we are packing up and do not worry we packed all your stuff up so you woun't have to worry about it S oh ok thank you so much for everything when he gets back from swimming have him try and take a nap he might not but try if not hopefully he will sleep on the plane and if you guys are going to go do something don't worry about it M ok sure keep us updated S sure thing bye and tanks M your welcome bye  
  
Mary hey mom sarah just called they found out the has adouble ear infection and the feaver still has not gone down so they are going ot watch him to see how it is but they said they should be back to catch the plane. A oh well I hope he gets better and is ok. What time does your flight leave  
  
M it leaves at the same tims as yours but we get back faster because you guys are stoping somewhee for lay over A yeah everyone should be pretty tired so hopefully they will sleep it is going to be hard getting them up tomorrow for school M yeah I bet I have to get up to and get back to work but ben is off A hey ruthie R yeha mom A can you go down to the pool and tell your fater and the twines to come up cuz it is al most 2 and I wan the boys to take a shower so when we get home they don't have to worry about it and we have to get to the airpot by 3 30 R sure M ruthie can you also tell ben to come up cuz nick need s to take a nap before we leave R ok I will be back By the pool R dad E yeah R mom said to come on up becaue the twins hav to take a shower and we have to check ou of here and get to the airport E oh ok come on boys R ben B yeha R mary said for you to come up to she said nick has to take a nap before we leave B oh ok They all get out of the pool and dry off and head up to the rooms E ruthie and news from matt R yeha the feaver has not gone down and he also has a double ear infection B are they back R no the dr wants to see if it goes down any more but they said they should be back in time E well I hope so  
  
They all were now packing up the cars with all thir stuff and heading to the airport  
  
Please review good or bad more up soon 


	13. goodbye

Ch 13 goodbye  
  
Now they are all at the airport except for Matt, Sarah and nick. It is around 4 their plane takes off at 5.  
  
Mary so mom we are going to go to our gate at 4 15 so can you watch nick for us A sure no problem I just hope they make it back in time  
  
At the hospital Matt so Dr how is he doing we got a plane to catch so can we get out of here Dr well his fever went down some but not much and I gave you the ear medicine but he is still not well so I usually won't do this but I am going to let you take him seeing you have a plane to catch but keep an eye on him and if it does not go down by tomorrow morning take him to his Dr and when you are going up and landing in the plane try and give him a bottle so his ears don't bother him even more. Matt thank you so much Dr Dr your welcome keeps him well and have a safe flight home Sarah takes jack and they all walk to the car  
  
Back at the airport Mary well mom we got to go it was great seeing you I will call when we get home to let you know we got back safely bye A goodbye Mary and Ben it was great seeing you Ben have a nice vacation what is left of it ok I will talk to you during the week bye I am going to miss you guys M and b bye E you guys heading off M and b yes bye dad it was great seeing you we are going to miss you E it was good seeing you guys to thanks for coming have a safe flight M bye ruthie we got to go R bye Mary and Ben I am going to miss you guys hope to se you soon B bye ruthie They all hug M&b bye Sam and David S&d bye we are going to miss you thanks for teaching us how to play basketball they give Mary and be a hug B&m bye Simon and Cecelia congratulations S thanks it was good seeing you guys Simon give Mary a hug C yeah thanks bye guys M byes come and visit any time Rob Mary Ben you leaving M&b yup bye Robbie M it was great seeing you Rob yeah you to have a safe flight home M&b bye Lucy and Kevin, mike, tom, Kathy, Kelly L bye you guys have a safe flight home M, t, k, bye Aunt Mary and uncle been will miss you M&b will miss you to bye M&b Lucy Kelly is very cute bye L thanks bye As Mary and Ben are walking to their gate they see Matt and Sarah B hey there is Matt and Sarah Mary Matt Sarah you guys made it S yeah we did thank god M how is jack? S well we have medicine for his ears and the fever has not gone down so he as know medicine and if it does not get better we have to take him in tomorrow M oh poor lil guy S yeah so hopefully it gets better M&b yeah we hope so but we got to go bye Matt Sarah it was great seeing you  
  
M bye have a safe flight and thanks so much for watching nick he didn't give any trouble did he B nope we went swimming and then he took a nap now the twins are playing with him and it was no problem Matt oh good bye see you guys in 6 weeks when we come out M&b ok can't wait have a safe flight They all hug Then Mary and Ben get on their plane A Matt Sarah you made it just in time how is he S he is not any better he has medicine for his ears and for the fever but it still is not going down so if it does not go down then we will have to take him in tomorrow E oh well hopefully it will go down R yeah poor lil kid Matt hey Lucy how are you L fine Matt how is jack Matt not too good thanks for getting him sick L I am sorry is he better Matt no he is not M why would you lie to me and tell me they were fine L cuz they seamed fine to me K leave her alone it is not her fault L I am sorry M sorry is not going to work They all got on the plane and into the same seats as last time. A so Sarah what did they say S well I don't know if you heard but he has a double ear infection in both ears and his feaver still has not gone down so he said if it get worse bring him in right away but if it is still the same by tomorrow still bring him in A oh that is terrible poor little guy S yeah E so has he been sleeping much S no not much at all because of his ears it is keeping him awake and he just cries and cries I feel so bad for him E me to does he have any medicine S yeah he does but I think it is starting to ware off and it just hurts him so bad and it is both that is not doing much good E oh poor lil guy Sarah turns over to Matt to tell him something and she notices he is asleep  
  
S so nick did you have fun with everyone N yeah I did I got to go swimming with Uncle Ben and Uncle Sam, and David and grandpa S oh cool N but I missed you S we missed you to. Annie did he take a nap A yeah he did  
  
Mary and Ben on their plane B well did you have fun M yeah I did I am just sad that i have to go back to work tomorrow while someone is off B yeah that would be me but you got to know that some of the time I am going to be working on the nursery M true B I hope jack is ok M yeah me to  
  
Back on the candens plane  
  
Jack is crying and Matt fell asleep nick is playing a game with Eric and Annie Sarah is trying to calm nick down Lucy comes over  
  
L how is he S not good double ear infection and he still has his fever but he did stop the thowing up. If it gets worse we are going to have to take him to the ER right away. If it stays the same we are going to have to take him to his Dr in the morning, L oh I am once again sorry S well I guess it is totally your fault but you did know that your kids and Kevin were sick. If we knew they we still sick we won't have left ours L well I guess I should have known better S yeah I mean he could be sick for a long time I just hope you learned your lesson because Kevin was sick longer they probably got his germs and then got sick again L oh well I hope you and Matt forgive me S well I don't know about Matt because he was very mad it will depend on when jack gets better I guess. Lucy goes back t her seat A Sarah do you want me to take jack well you try and get some sleep cuz you are going to need it S well if you don't mind that would be great A no I don't mind at all you need your rest S thanks Sure lets me just go check on the boys and then I will take them S ok Sam hey mom A hey guys Simon are they being good Si yea they are R mom when we get home can I go and get happy A yes but you can not stay to long because it is a school night so after you guys get home you are going to bed R oh ok A simian, Cecelia, and ruthie did you guys finish your homework Si, c, r yea we did A good cuz I don't want any of you falling behind Annie went back to her seat and took jack and Sarah fell asleep quickly E how are they doing up their A good they are all playing monopoly on your laptop E oh ok A I told ruthie when we get home she can go and get happy but not to stay to long Oh ok  
  
Mary and Ben's plane P we are on going to land so please keep your seatbelts on They landed and got their bags and went home  
  
Canden plane An hour past and Matt woke up M how long was I sleeping for A almost the hole flight I tool jack so Sarah could go to sleep to since you guys need your rest though we are going to land soon so you might wan tot wake her up M oh thanks mom how is jack doing A he is ok he did not eat much but he has been sleeping a lot M oh ok Matt taps Sarah S what M we are about to land so you better get up S oh ok she takes jack back Annie thank you I hope he was no trouble A no he was fine he slept a lot but didn't eat to much S oh ok They then landed They got all their stuff and got off the plane and they all went to get their suitcases It was now about 8 30 PM A bye everyone L bye mom and dad thank you for inviting us E thanks for coming M dad do you want me to take anything for you guys E no Matt it is ok we will mange but thanks Robbie has his car to so he can take some stuff M oh ok bye thanks S bye everyone All bye Matt, Sarah, and the kids went home A Robbie can you take Simon and Cecelia R sure am I taking Cecelia home Si no when we get home I will take her R ok A Simon you can take her but not to long got it is a school night Si yes mom I am going to take her home and we are going to tell her parents the news and then I will come right home A ok good C bye everyone thanks for letting me come E bye you're welcome R, s, d, a bye C bye  
  
Eric, Annie, ruthie, sam, and David get home R mom I am going to get happy A ok not to long R I know Annie goes to listen to the messages Hey mom it is Mary we got home safely just wanted to let you know thanks again we had a great time and it was good seeing grandpa I will talk to you later in the week love you guys Message 2 hey Eric it is chandler hope you guys had a good trip everything her went fine welcome back I will see you at work tomorrow bye  
  
Annie went to go find Sam and David A Sam David S&d yeah mom It is time for bed you got to go to school tomorrow S we went to see happy D yeah A sorry boys it is late and we have had along week you need to be rested up for school S&d ok A good brush you teeth and say good night to Robbie and your dad S&d ok They brushed their teeth and went to go down to the kitchen S goodnight Robbie D good night Rob goodnight guys see you tomorrow They went to find Eric who was in his room S&d goodnight dad E goodnight I will see you in the morning Sam and David wen t in their room and Annie was waiting for them she tucked them in and gave the a kiss S&d goodnight Goodnight boys I love you  
  
Ruthie is at peters door ring Paris hey ruthie you are back R yeah is peter around Paris yes let me get him how is your grandfather R he is not doing to well they don't know how long he is going to make it Paris oh I am sorry to hear that let me get peater Paris peter ruthie is here Peter comes down Peter ruthie i have missed you so much R I have missed you to P how was it R it was fun I got to spend a lot of time with Simon Cecelia and Robbie and we got to stay out later and it was great seeing Mary Ben my grandpa and ginger. Oh and guess what P what R Simon and Cecelia got engaged and are going to get married he asked her on her b day P oh cool way to go Simon R yea so how was happy P happy was good it took her a while to get used to the house but then she was fine R oh well that is good here you go Ruth hands peter $30 and his present from her P thanks ruthie R no thank you for watching the dog P oh no problem anytime tell your dad thanks R sure well I better get going my mom told me not to stay long I will tell you more about the trip later P ok I will walk you home and help you carry happy's things back R ok thanks P mom I am going to walk ruthie and happy home Paris ok They walked to ruthie's house they kissed for along time P goodnight ruthie I love you I will come pick you up in the morning so we could walk to school R ok goodnight love you to and tanks again  
  
Ruthie is at the back door and sees Robbie going to the garage Rob hey ruthie hey happy R hey Robbie good night I will see you tomorrow Rob ok goodnight E hey happy how are you girl R she was no problem for them and peater said thanks of the money E oh ok well ruthie it is late and you got school tomorrow you better go to bed R ok night dad love you E love you to Annie is coming down as ruthie is going up R goodnight mom A goodnight love you how was happy R good love you  
  
A Eric chandler left you a message he said hope you had a good trip welcome back and he said everything her went fine he said see you in the AM E oh ok A is Simon home yet E nope A well you want me to wait up for him since you have work to do tomorrow E no we could wait together I would like to hear what Cecelia's parents think A oh ok  
  
Cecelia's house They walk in C mom dad you home Cecelia's mom yeah we are In the living room C hello Si hi Cm how was the trip how was your b day Cd how is your gradfather Simon Si well he is not doing to good C the trip was great it was a lot of fun by b day was so great the candens got me a bunch of stuff and Simon took me to the nicest restaurant and got me jewelry and another great surprise came Simon asked me to marry him and I said yes Cm oh that is great you to congratulations Cd yeah congratulations welcome to the family son C&s thank you Si well I better get going to is all ready 11 C ok I will walk you to the door Si ok bye Cecelia I love you, do you want me to come get you for class tomorrow C yeah sure 8 30 is that ok I love you Si yeah perfect they kiss C bye Si bye  
  
Simon get home at 1110 he walks in the front door and sees his parents watching TV Si hey mom and dad A hey I thought I said not late Si I know sorry we were just telling her parents E yeah what did they say Si they were very happy and excited and said congratulations I cant wait to tell Nigel A well we are vary happy for the 2 of you Si thanks good night see you in the morning A&e ok good night son love you Si love you 2 They all go up and go to sleep  
  
Please review let me know how I am doing good or bad 


	14. crazy day

Ch 14 crazy day  
  
Matt and Sarah' s  
  
It is 330 and Sarah is trying to get a sick jack back to sleep he is screaming crying. It is raining outside and trumdering . And loud thunder comes and nicks start crying so Sarah and jack go and see what is wring with him  
  
S what is wring nick are you ok N no mom I am scared Sarah went give him a hug N can I sleep with you S well I don't want you to get what jack has so how about I have you dad come and sleep in here N ok Sarah goes back to their room jack is still crying S gets up M what why what happened S jack is still sick so I have to take care of him and nick is scared of the thunder M oh ok who you want me to take S can you go in with nick M sure S ok thanks Matt goes in to sleep with nick it is still raining very hard. Sarah gets jack to finally go back to sleep and she falls asleep 4 30 the phone rings Hello Sarah answers Hi is this Dr. Sarah Camden Yes it is my I ask who is calling This is the ER we need you to come down here as soon as you can there has been several accidents out there and we need your help S are you sure there is no one else you can get I am not saposed to be their until 9 Sorry Dr Camden they need your help S ok I will be there as soon as I can Ok thanks and be careful on the roads out their they are bad S ok thanks Sarah goes to tell Matt S Matt M yeah S I got called into the work I guess their have been several accidents and it is really busy over their so I have to go in and help out M oh ok S jack is asleep in our bad but I don't know for how long so maybe you wait to go back in their and sleep in their I don't want him to fall off nick should be fine now M ok will go back in our room what time is it S it is about 4 50 M ok well I will see you when I get there at 8 then I love you and be careful on the roods S ok I love you to M so the babysitter is coming right she knows we are back? S yeah I talked to her last night she will be here M ok bye S bye  
  
Sarah got to work and it was very busy and then she understood why they needed her because they didn't have many workers their was a ton of accidents  
  
It was now 6 30 and jack got up crying so Matt get him and got him dressed and tried to feed him but he wont eat much so he gave him his medicine and he went back to sleep. Matt then ok his shower and got ready for work then jack woke up again crying so Matt tried to calm him down. Nick woke up because of all the noise.  
  
M hey nick N hi dad M wan to get dressed and eat N yeah Matt got him dressed and gave him breakfast N where is mom M she had to go into work N oh  
  
It is now 7 30 Matt is waiting for the babysitter 740 the phone rings M hello Carrie the babysitter hi Matt M hi where are you I am going to be late for work C sorry but I won't be able to make it today M what why not you said you could I need you C sorry I got sick I don't want to get them sick M great just my luck ok bye C sorry bye  
  
Annie and Eric's Eric left for work, Annie is making breakfast and the kids are getting ready for school The phone rings R hello M hey Ruth I need to talk to mom R ok let me get here A hello Matt what's up? M you don't have to sub today do you? A no y what's wrong M can you do me a huge favor and watch the boys the babysitter called and said she count and I need to be at work at 8 which I am going to be late A sure I can but you father already left so I will ask Simon to take the boys M ok A where is Sarah I thought she didn't have to be there till 9? M yeah well she got called in at 4 30 this morning so she had to go A oh ok M well I will be there in 5 mins A ok see you then Simon comes down A hey Simon Si yeah mom A can you take the boys to school for me your father already left and matt's babysitter called and canceled so I have to watch nick and jack S sure mom Thanks boys let go your brother is taking to you S & d ok Si lets go I have to drop you guys off and then pick up Cecelia S & d ok A bye guys Si, s, d bye mom  
  
Matt comes as they are leaving Si, s, d, r bye Matt M bye have fun at school A hey Matt M hey mom thanks so much ok I packed nick a lunch and I packed all go jacks toys, dipers, pacifier and medicine give him the ear stuff ½ a teaspoon and the Tylenol it says how much to give him and if you have any questions you know the numbers. And if he does get worse just call and one of us will be here ok I got to go they both ate breakfast but jack did not eat much so try and get him to drink more of his bottles and food if you can thanks he kiss nick and jack bye mom A bye Matt  
  
The phone rings A hello L mom I have got to get to work can you watch the Kathy and Kelly the babysitter can not do it she got sick A sorry Luce I got nick and jack Lucy oh y A Sarah got called in to work at 4 30 this morning and their babysitter called din sick and Matt dropped them off 5 mins ago L oh ok thanks anyway A yup aren't you still on maturity leave L yeah but I wanted to go and get some stuff done A oh well I get to go bye  
  
Matt gets to work at 8 20 M boss sorry I am late I had a lil trouble the babysitter count make it so I had to find them a new one and drop them off Boss it is all right as along as everything is ok now get to work M ok I will Matt got to work right away and had a lot of patients then at about 12 him and Sarah took lunch together M hey Sarah how are you S very tired M I bet S so how were the kids M nick is fine he slept the rest of the time until about 7 15 cuz he head jack crying jack woke up about 6 30 but he did not eat much. S oh well how come when I called no one was their I did not want Carrie to take then out M well they are not at home we had a lil trouble this morning S what where are they M well she was saposed to come at 7 30 she was late and called at 7 40 and said she was sick and cunt' come so I called my mom and she is watching them over at her house. So what time are you getting off? S I get off at 3 30 but I was hoping to go home and get some sleep what time you working till M well I was late so I got to work till 8. S oh 12 hours M up S well I will call your mom and see how things are going and see what time she wants me to pick them up M oh ok Sarah calls Annie A hello S hey Annie it is Sarah A how are you S very tired but how are the kids A nick is fine right now jack is sleeping but he didn't eat much of his lunch and he only drink 2oz of this bottle but I did take his temp and it did go down to 102 but he is still grabbing at his ears a lot S oh ok I think I am going to have to take him in again I will see how he is tomorrow A yeah you might have to S I get off at 3 30 but do you mid if I go home and sleep a little it and then come pick them up at around 6 15 but if you don't want to I cold come right after I get off A oh no that is fine get some rest and then come I don't mind at all what time does Matt get off S he does not get off 'til 8 A oh ok well do you want to stay for dinner S sure ok well then I will see you at about 615 A ok S thank you Annie calls Lucy A hey Luce L yeah mom A can you do me a fave and pick up Sam and David L sure mom I got to pick up mike and tom anyway A ok thanks L sure  
  
At 2 30 Lucy went to pick up the kids They drive to here moms Lucy and the twins get out L hey mom here they are A oh thanks for picking them up L sure anytime how is jack A he is still not doing real well his fever went back up for a little while again L oh poor little guy when are they getting picked up A well Matt works 'til 8 and Sarah worked 'til 2 30 but she wanted to know if she could go home and get some sleep so she is going to come at dinner so that she does not have to cook and then pick them up L oh well have fun I got to go A ok bye  
  
5 30 dinner time Ring R I will get it R hey Sarah S hey R come on we are just about sat down for dinner S ok hey everyone All hey Sarah N hi mom S hey were you good today N yes where is dad S he is at work we will see him at home N ok S Annie how is jack any better A well it did go up a lil bit he didn't eat much of his lunch and he didn't get his dinner yet he slept a lot S well if it does not get better by tonight I am taking him in A yeah good idea They talked some more and ate their dinner and desert S all right well thanks Annie for dinner it was great and for watching them on such short notice A oh your welcome I am glad I could help Simon would you help her out to the car Si sure Simon took some of the bags and held nicks hand well Sarah took jack S thanks Simon Si sure bye S bye  
  
Matt gets home at 8 30 M hey Hon how is it going S well he still has his fever so I think I am going to have to take him in tomorrow and he ahs not ate much at all. I put nick to bed even know he was mad that he did not get to see you M oh yeah we better take him in. well I will go and give him a kiss goodnight did my mom seed any food for me S yeah she id I am warming it up for you now I think he would like that and your mom wount Simon or your dad have the last piece of the pie because she wanted it to be for you and oh were they mad M oh I bet thank you want me to take over with jack when I am done S if you want but you look very tired M I am but I don't mind S ok thanks M sure did you call Carrie to see if she can watch them tomorrow S yeah she said she will be able to M good S yeah I will have to call l jacks Dr and take him in I will just have to get off early what time you work 'til M I work 9 to 5 S oh ok Matt got jack to sleep at ten and they both went to sleep  
  
Eric and Annie's everyone is asleep the phone rings at 3 am E hello (hears crying) Ginger Eric I am sorry to call so late E is something wrong G yeah I am at the hospital with Charles E oh what happened G he started shaking and yelling in his sleep saying no I can't go I have to see my daughter one last item and then he fell off the bed and was bleeding I just wanted to let Annie know that he is in here and that I really don't think it will be to much longer E oh ok I will let her know I am sure she will be on the next flight hopefully she makes it in time have you heard from the Dr G oh ok no not yet I hope all goes well I can't lose him E I know it is hard just try and stay strong G ok bye  
  
Please review I will have more up soon 


	15. ch 15 hard times

Ch 15 hard times

Eric tries to wakening up

E Annie wake up

A is it

E I am sorry to say this but ginger just called and said your after was sent to the hospital they were sleeping and he started shaking and fell of the bed and hit his had pretty hard and he was asking about you. Ginger thinks that he is not going to make it for that long so she wants you to come down.

A oh no I have got to go then I have to see him one last time (she is now crying and Eric is hugging her)

E well do you want me to come with you

A I would love it if you came but someone has got to stay with the kids and you have e work

E we could get robie and Simon to watch them and Lucy and chandler are her

A no I will just go can you call the airline and she what the soonest flight out there is and get me a ticket well I pack

E sure no problem I will drop you off ok

Get off phone with airline

E Annie they got a 6 30 flight I booked it

A ok good I hope I make it in time

E yeah me to

At 5 they left for the airport they got their at 5 45

E bye Annie I love you have a safe trip and call us to let us know how he is doing

A ok bye I love you and I will

Eric and Annie kiss

Camden home

Simon wakes up and goes to take a shower and then goes downstairs and does not see anyone which is odd he starts yelling mom and goes to look in her room and does not see his dad or mom anywhere then he goes back down and sees a note it reads

Kids I took your mother to the airport I will explain later Simon get everyone up and please drive the twins to school here is money for your lunches I will probably go straight to work. Call me before you leave. Love mom and dad

S I hope everything is all right.

R hey Simon what is wrong

S I don't know

R where are mom and dad

S dad took mom to the airport

R why

S it does not say it says to call him before we leave

R oh ok

S I am goings to go wake the twins

R ok do you want me to do anything

S yeah please call Matt and tell him what is going on and get ready I will drive you if you want

R I will call Matt can you drive peater to

S yeah tell him to be here at 7 40

R ok

Sam and David's room

Si Sam David wake up

Sam were up

David where is mom

Si she had to go somewhere

Sam where

Si the airport but I don't know why I am going to call dad and find out after I take you to school here put on your clothes and come down and I will find you something to eat

Sam and Dave ok

Downstairs ruthie talking to Matt

R hey Matt their is a problem

M what is it?

R we don't know exactly but Simon and me don't have a good feeling about this

M what do you mean

R well when Simon got up he came down and did not so mom and dad so he went though the hole house and still count then he saw this note and it said kids took you mother to the airport then going to work so Simon ahs to take us to school it said also to call dad before we leave and he will explain

M oh this can't be good

R tell me about it

M well did he call him

R no he just wen to go wake the twins and get them ready

M ok well just stay calm and tell him when he drives to be careful and when he calls dad to them have Simon call me and tell what is going on. I will be at work at 9 but don't haste to have him call my cell

R ok I wont

M have a good day and try not to worry too much

R ok bye

Simon, Sam, and David come down they are now all eating waffles

S ruthie did you call Matt

R yeah

S what did he say

R he said to call dad and to find out what is going on and then call him and he starts work at 9 but don't heist to call his cell and he also said to drive careful and to try not to worry to much

S ok well everyone got everything they need

R, s, d, yes

Si well then lets go

They leave for school they drop ruthie and peter off first then Sam and David

Sam and David's school

Si all right Sam and David I don't know how is going to be picking you up but I will call and send note to your teacher and say who will pick you up

Sam and David ok bye Simon

Si bye

Simon goes back home and calls Eric

S hey dad what wrong why did mom have to go to the airport where did she go we are all worried

E I will answer you questions but first did you get all of them to school

S yeah I did

E ok will at 3 am we got a phone call it was ginger she said your grandfather was shaking well he was asleep and then he fell off the bed and hit his head hard so I guessing a concussion so ginger thought you mother should go out their and be with him since it is not looking good. So she went I don't know how long she will be gone but she is going to call and let us know how things are going.

S oh ok that is not good at all

E no but we will just have to keep him in our prayers

S yeah so who is going to pick up Sam and David

E well I will get them. But Simon you and ruthie are going to have to help me out well your mom is gone. And I do have a meeting tonight so that means that you, Robbie, or ruthie is going to have to watch them

S ok well I will help out and I am sure the others will to

E ok thanks

S sure will I got to call Matt and then get to school

E ok bye

Simon is calling Matt

Ring

Sarah hello

Si hey is Matt their

Sara yeah let me get him

M hey Simon what is going on did you call dad

Si yeah then Simon tells Matt what his dad says

M oh I hope everything is all right

Si yeah me to

M well let me know if you hear anything else I got to get to work

Si ok I will bye

M bye

Sarah abd matt's 1 30 Sarah comes home

S hello Carrie

C hi how are you

S fine how is jack

C he is still not eating and it ahs not gone down

S oh ok well let me get him and it shunt take to long I would say the last we will be is 3 if longer I will call

C ok

They get to the doctor

S so Dr what do you think it is

Dr well it is hard to tell but he is not getting everything he needs so I am going to have to give you a feeding tube and you will have to give him food by that

S ok and what about the feaver

Dr well I don't knnow for sure but I think it is from the ear infection so it should go away onece the ear infection does other wise you are going ot have to come back in and we will have to do some testes but lets hope it does not get tha tbad. But I am going to give you a hight medicine to see if it goes down with that but this will make him sleepy so don't be surprised.

S ok thank you

Dr sure and you do know how to put eh feeding tude in and out right

S of course I do I am a doctor

Dr ok and I want to see him in a week if it gets worse go to the ER

S ok bye

Dr bye

It is now 2 30 eric is waiting for sam and david to get out and he sees lucy

L hey dad

E hey

L you look really tired are you ok. Where is mom?

E yeah I am ired well I thought they told you but I guess not

L tell me what

E we got a call at 3 last night it was gingar your gradpa was shaking in his sleep and then fell off the bed and hit his head hard they didn't know much when I talked to her so your mother got the fist plane out so yeah I have been up since 3 am

L oh that is terrible once again always the last to know have you heard anything

E no I ahven't . are you going to be at the meeting tonight

L yeha I will be their

E ok see you then

L who is going ot watch the twins

E I don't know yet either simon, ruthie, or robbie I have not talked to anyone except simon so I will find out when I get home.

L ok bye

E bye

Eric gets home with the twins and simon, ruthie, peater, and cecelia are their

S, r hey dad have you heard anything from mom

E no not yet so no news is good news

S yeah I guess I just hope everything is going all right

E yeah me to. Well who is watching sam and david tonight

S robbie said that he would and that he get's off at at 7 so me and cecelia will watch them until he gets here and then we are going over to cecelia's .

R and me and peter are going over to his house to work on a project

E well I guess that is ok but I really would like you to stay at home but go

S and r ok dad don't worry we wount be late we will come at 9 if that is ok

E yeah that is fine. Ok all of you start working on your homework. Cecelai nad peter are you staying for dinner

C and p yeah if that is ok

E sure but I am just going to order pizza

S sounds fine to us

Thay all start to work on their homwork while eric is in his office and the phone rings eric answers hoping it is annie

E hello

Rob hey eric

E so you are watching the boys tonight for me thanks

Rob yeah sure I don't mind I was just woundering if you needed anything from the store

E no I think we are fine but thanks and I am getting pizza for dinner and we will save you some I should be home from the meeting at 9 or 9 30 at the latest I hope that is ok

Rob oh that is fine don't worry about it

E oh and simon and ruthie are going out but I told then they had to be home at 9 and please call me if annie calls or page me. I have not head form her yet but I will try and call before I leave.

Rob ok don't worry everything will be under control

E ok bye

Rob bye

The phone rings again and ruthie gets it

R hello

Matt hey have you gusy head anything about grandpa yet

R no dad is going ot call mom brfore he leaves

M oh ok well let me know how things are going if you find out

R ok we will how is jack

M well he is still not eating so we have to feed him though a tube and he still has in ear infection and feaver so he has been sleeping a lot but he got some medicine that will hopefully help him

R oh well give him a kiss for me butt I got to go dad needs the phone bye

M bye

Ruthie then told everone about jack the phone rang yet again and and sam answers

Sam hello

Mary hey sam can I talk to mom

Sam no she is not here

Mary oh where is she

Sam all I know is I don't kknwo when she is coming back but she went to go see gradpa before we even got up to go to school

Mary oh ok well is simon home can I talk to him

Sam sure here he is bye

Mary bye

S hey mary

M where is mom what is going on

Simon told mary what happened and said they are still waiting to find out more

M oh I hope everything is allright

S yeah me to well our dinner is here so I got to go but I will let you guys know if we hear anything

M ok thanks oh and how is jack?

Simon then told him about jack and then they hung up

The pizza is their and they are all eating then the phone rings and eric picks up

E hello

L hey dad who is watching the twins

E simon until robbie gets home why?

L well because kevin got called in and I know matt and sarah have their ahnds full so I was woulndering if anyone over their could watch them

E well I don't think so because ruthie and peater I would say are a lil to young fro all four of them and they are going out anyway and simon and cecelia are going out also

L well can I try seeing what simon says

E I guess

S hey luce

L hey I have a big favor to ask you can you watch the kids well I go tot he meeting

S well we all ready had plans but let me see what cecelia says

L ok

S yeah we could watch them but how is this going ot work iahve to watch the twins til robbie gets here

L can you ask ruthie to do it cuz if you do that then I will be late

S can you watch the twins for like 20 min til robbie gets here?

R I guess so

S luce she said she will

L ok great I owe you guys big time

S yup bye

E simon I am going now so what you and cecelia are watching lucys kids

S yeah and ruthie said she would stay with the twins until robbie comes

E ok well when lucy gets home you drive cecelia home and then you got home no stopping anywhere.

S ok I woun't bye dad

C bye thanks for dinner

E any time

Eric goes into the living room to say goodbye to the twins and ruthie

E ruthie I am leaving now keep in eye on them til robbie gets home if there is any problems you where where to find reach me. And when you do leave to go to peters be sure to get back here by 9.

R ok bye dad love you

E love you

P bye rev camden thanks fro dinner

E sure anytime. Ok sam david come give me a hug the hug him ok boys be good and I will see you in the moring I love you

S&D love you to

The phone is ringing simon answers

S hello

A hey simon hew is eveything going? Is your dad their?

S no you just missed him he went to his meeting. Me and cecelia are watching lucy's kids cuz kevin got called in and ruthie and peater are watching the boys til robbie gets home and then she is going ot peater til 9. How is grandpa doing we have been worried all day?

A well he is not doing so great he fell pretty hard and he is having trouble remebering but right now he si resting.

S hwo long will you be out their

A I am not sure so I need you to help your dad out with everything until I get back. How is jack?

S he is still sick he went to the doctor again and he still has the feaver and ear infections they gave him so stronger medicine and he has to eat out of a feeding tude cuz he has not been eating.

A oh that is not good

S nope well I got to get to lucy's I love you and give my love to grandpa and I will tell dad you called you want ot talk to anyone else.

A oh ok I love you to a nd I will yea put ruthie on.

R hey mom

A hey I need you to help out until I get back you got ti cuz I am not sure when I will be coming back. So please be good and listen to your fater and do whatever he wants you to do.

R ok mom I will give grandpa hug an dkiss for me tell him to get well

A ok I will. Put sam and david on please I love you

R ok I love you to here they are

A hi boys

S&d mom we miss you and want you to come home

A I know boys but I have to stay here and be with grandpa for a little while and then iwill be back home. Can you do me a favor and be good for your dad and broter and sister and robbie.

S&d yes mom

A ok I got to go guys but I love you and I will be back soon

S&d love you to bye

Simon was not a lucy's watching the kids, robbie just got home and ruthie told him what is going on with annie being away and with eveything else.

Ruth : robbie there is pizza we saved for you me and peater are goingot go to his house an d work on some homework I will be back at 9. The twins are watching tv my dad said to put them to bed arould 8. And he should be back at 9 30. Sam and david have had their dessert so they should be fine but they do miss mom so it might be alil hard for them to get to bed.

Rob ok I got it thank you and don't be late and make me come and get you or call over their.

Ruth ok don't worry I woun't bye

Rob my ruthie and peter

Robbie ate his dinner and watched tv and played with sam and david and he is now putting them ready for bed they read a story.

S I mis my mom

D me to

Robbie I know you do gusy but she will be back soon

S&d ok

Rob goodnight see you in the moring

S&d good night

Ruthie comes back at 9 and watches tv with robbie waiting for her dad to get home. Eric comes home at 9 50 .

E hey guys

R&r hey

E thanks robbie how were they

Rob they were good we played and had ice cream and then they wentot bed but they wanted annie .

E oh ok well I thought that would happen. has Annie called at all.

R yeha she did right after you left she said she would try back later . but she said he is not doing well at all.

E oh ok did she say when she would be back

R no she does not know she told me and simon we had to help you out

E ok good

Rob I will help out in anyway you need also

E ok thank you

Rob sure

E ruthie I think you should go up to bed now it is getting late and you have school tomorrow .

R ok goodnight dad and robbie love you guys

E & rob goodnight and love you to

E well ia m going ot wait for simon and then head ot bed

Rob ok so do you need me to do anything tomorrow just let me know

E well do you have work?

Rob yeah I do but I could always talke if I am needed

E well I wount want u to do that

Rob it would be all right you guys have done some much for me it would only be right

E your help out around here a lot and you are part of this family we all love you. Well I gotot see if simon is doing anything and then I will know more .

Simon walks in

S hey

E & rob hey how was babysitting?

S hard work with a newborn I don't know how she does it.

E me either with work and cooking, cleaning, takeing care of the kids and eveything else..

Rob yeha I know but she does it all

S yup

E simon do you have anything to do at around 2 30 cuz I need someone to pick up the twins.

S yeah I have my class that starts at 2 and goes til 5 and then I have to study but I could skip a day if needed

E no I can't have you do that how about cecelia do you know if she has anything going on ?

S she has a class til 3 45 . what about ruthie

E she has to toutor some kids after school and she is already missing her horse riding

S oh robbie what time do you work til

Rob 5

E well I am just going to have to pick them up and take them to work with me and then some how go and pick ruthr up at 4

S maybe I could ask cecelia if she could pick up ruthie after her class and then drop by the church and pick up sam and daivd and then they can come and pick me up or I could take the bus home

E do you think she wuld cuz that would work out great but I don't want to mess up her day.

S well I will call her and see. But I also can't drive them to school

E that is ok I can do that .

S well let me go upstairs and call cecelia and see if that is ok goodnight robbie

Rob goodnight

E hey did you tell matt and mary that your mom called?

S no I didn't get a chance to

E oh ok well I will call then tomorrow and let tehm know It is to late now goodnight robbie

Eric and simon go to their rooms and robbie goes to the garage

Simons room on the phone

C hello

S hey babe

C what's up

S well we have a favor to ask you

C yes

S since my mom is not here there is no one ot opick up the twins an d ruthie and robbie are busy and I have my class so my dad watns to know if you could after your class go pick up ruthie at 4 at the high school and then drop my the church and pick up the twins and watch them until I get home and instead of you picking me up from class I will just talke the bus home but if you have something to do don't worry we will fingure something else out.

C sure I could do that and I can even pick you up if you want me to

S no you don't have to you will be doing enough for us I could get robbie ot pick me up we both get out at 5 or I could take the bus but thanks anyways and thanks for doing lal this you are the best

C sure no problem you know I love your family tell ruthie I will be out their at 4 and thanks I love you

S ok I will I love you to see you tomorrow

Simon goes ot his dad's room

S dad

E yeah

S she said she would do it

E oh this is great you have got a good one

S yeha I do well goodnight

E goodnight and can you watch then till I get home at 6 cuz I have a meeting with a couple at 5 and then we will figure out something for dinner

S sure

E thanks

Then Eric and Simon go to bed .

It is about 12 at night it is thundering out

Simon hears scerams form the next room

Sam help

Simon goes running in the room

S what is the matter

Sam I am scard and I want mommy

S it is ok come and sleep in my room before you wake david

Sam ok I love you

S I love you to

They get in to bed and fall asleep

1 AM

d I am scared

simon goes in thir room

s what happened

david I had a bad dream

s you want to come and sleep wit us

d yeah tanks I love you but I miss mom

s I love you to I know but she will be back soon

they all were asleep in simon's bed

simon is now getting up and getting ready for school sam and david are still sleeping in his bed then simon gets in the shower well his dad is getting ruthie up and then he soes in the twins room to get them up but they are not their so he islooking in all the rooms and then goes in simons room and finds then sleeping in his bed.

E wake up gusy got to get ready for school and what are you doing sleeping in her

S I was scard of the thunder

D and I had a bad dream so simon let us sleep with him

E oh ok well I have your clothes in my room so go in thir and get dressed and come down for breakfasr.

S&d ok

Eric is making breakfast and simon and ruthie come down

E good moring.

R&s hey dad

E simon you could of came and got me and the twins could have slept with me it was very nice of you to sleep with them

S oh it was no troubble at all it was just a little croward it we manged and I felt bad they were both scared and sam wanted mom I was surprised you didn't hear them.

E yeha I must have been really tired thanks

S sure. Ruthie cecekia is going to pick you up at 4 and then you are going to go get he twins from dad's work.

R oh ok tell her I will be out their waiting for her

Sam and david come down and have breakfast with eric and ruthie

S bye everyone I got to get to class

R ok see when you get home

S & d bye

E bye

R dad me and peater are going to walk today

E ok be carefula nd have a good day

R ok love you and don't forget to call matt and mary and let them know what is going on.

E ok I woun't

R bye sam and david

S & d bye

Eric, sam , and david left and he was dropping then at school

S &d bye dad love you

E bye love you to have a good day and I will be back to pick you up

Eric is now at the office with chandler and lucy

L hey dad

E hey how is it going

L fine but I am so tired the kids kect me up last night

E oh why because of the rain? Sounds like simons night

L well kathy because of the rain kelly cuz she hasn't been sleeping well. Why what ahpped to simon

E well I guess at 12 sam woke up because of the thunder and because he wanted your mom so simon let him sleep with him and then david about am hour late wake up crying saying he had a bad dream so simon also let him sleep in their and I slept though the hole thing didn't even hear then

L oh wow must have been tight on space well I would image youe must of me beat from your busy day yestarday.

E yeah I was and yeah he said their was not much room

L so who is picking up the twins

E I am going to get thema and then cecelia is going to get ruthie at 4 and then stop by and get the twins and bring them home til simon comes home or robbie who ever get out fist

L oh well that is nice of her to do that what time you working til

E yeha it is 6 you

L 4 kevin is going to get the kids

E oh so chandler how are the wedding plans coming along

C good tanks again for being the one to marry us

E oh sure it is my pleasure

C luce roxanne said the pool hall tonight at 6 30

L oh ok great. Dad have you head anymore form mom

E no all the times she called I was not their

L oh ok

Eric went to go get eh twins from school and then they were doing thir homework then at 4 15 cecelia and ruthie came

R hey guys you ready to go home. Hey dad and chandler

E & c hay cecelia and ruthie

C hi

E well they are all ready to go they finished lal their homework so they could watch tv if they wan when they get home

C ok

E here cecelia (eric hands her $20 ) if I don't see you when I get home

C you really don't have ot pay me I don't mind take it back

E no keep it I woun't know want to do with out you today use far gas money or to buy yourself something .

C ok thanks but the next time don't pay me because you guys are always feeding me

E ok deal bye guys

C,r,s,d bye dad and chandler

Simon comes in at 5 15

S hey babe how is it going

C good ruthie is doing her homework up in her room and we are just watching tv. How was class

S it was long and boring did my dad by chance say what time he was going to be home

C he said around 6 15

S oh ok

Robbie walks in from work

R hey guys

Everyone hey

C well simon I think I am going to go I have a lot of homework and other stuff to get done

S oh ok well I will wlak you out

C ok bey sam david and robbie

R,s,d bye

Simon and cecelia are on the front parch

S thanks a ton for picking them up and watching them (they kiss)

C oh sure anytine I don't mind (they are now making out )

C ok bye simon I love you

S love you to are you ocming over tomorrow after your class I don't have class

C yeha I will come by

S ok bye

New york mary and ben at doctors app

Dr well mary lets se ehow things are going and now we will be able to tell what you are ahving if you two want to know

M yeah we do

Well they are looking at the machine

Dr well I also have a another surprise for you

M and b what

Dr you gusy are going to be have twins I guess the first time one was hiding behind the other congardulations

B are you serious we are going to have 2 babies

Dr yup thir is one head and there is the other

M what are they

Dr they are 2 boys

M yes

B yeah just what I always wanted to sons this is going ot be so cool

Dr well you gusy are all done here here is the pictures for you

M thank you

De yup see you next month

Ben and mary are wlaking to the parking lot

M this is so great

B yeah I know I am so excited I can't wait to tell everyone

M yeha me to but I got in idea

B what

M how about we just tell everyone we ar ahving a boy and then when they are born we can surprise everyone and say we are having twins

B yeah but would if someone wants to have a baby shower them you would only get one of stuff when we need 2

M true yeha we better just tell them we ar ahving twins

B ok sounds good to me

They are now home

M I am going to call my dad

B ok on the other line I am going to call my mom and patty mary

M ok

At eh candans house the phone si ringing and ruthie picks it up

R hello

M hey ruthie is dad home

R no not yet

M oh well I could tell you

R what

M I went to the doctor today and he said I am going to be having twins

R oh cool congradulations what are they going to be

M they aree going to be boys

R oh cool I can't wait to meet them do you want to tlak to simon

M sure can you tell dad for me when he gets home

R sure bye simon it is mary

S hey mary whats' up

M well you are going ot be an uncle again to not one boy but 2

S cool you are ahving twins

M yup

Mary can hear simon yelling robbie sam and david mary is having twin boys

Sam cool just like us

S yup

D cool

Rob tell her congradulations

S mary me and robbie say congradulations and sam and david think it is vary cool that they are going ot have nephews like them

M oh thanks you guys

S sure

M did you hear anymore from mom

S no she called last nigh and said he is not doing good and she didn't know when she will would be back home so we are trying to mange dad ahd to tak e the twins to work with him after they got out of school and cecelia wehnto pick them up from their and robbie had to watch them last night and they slept with me because sam was scard or the thunder and wanted mom and david had a bad dream and dad din't hear them at all.

M oh wow well it is great that you 3 are helping out with the twins

S yeah well dad just walked in you want to talk to him

M sure

S dad mary is on the phone

E hey mary

M hey I have some news

E what is it it better be good

M it is great you are going to be the grandfater of twin boys

E that is great congardu lations

M thanks well I am going to go love you

E love you 2

At the candans

E hello guys

Rob,r,s,sam,d hey

E do you gusy want to go to the dairy shack for dinner I don't feal like cooking

Everyone sure

They all went to eat dinner and then came home and played and wached tv until bed

All of them are in bed fast asleep it is now 4 30 AM and they geta call

Please review good or bad

Who could the phone call be from find out soon?


	16. the news

Ch 16 the news

Ring 

E hello

Person hi Eric (he could hear her crying)

E Annie is everything ok

A no my father just died

E oh I am so sorry I though he was doing ok

A yeah he was but then he started having trouble breathing and he was going in and out and then he just stopped breathing all together and they did everything they could to help him but nothing was working.

Simon and ruhie are outside the door of Eric's room trying to listen to see who it is

E that is terrible I am so sorry but you got to look on the bright said he lived 95 years a good long life and it was his time to go and also now him and your mother are together again. And they are watching over all of us. How is ginger doing?

A she is a mess it really hit her hard she does not know what to do she is blaming herself that she didn't take enough care of him

E oh wow well try and tell her that it is not her fault at all and tell her it was just his time to go.

A yeah I will

E when will you be coming home is the mass is going to be her right so he can be buried by your mother.

A I think I am going to fly out tomorrow night if I can get a flight but then I will have to come back sometime soon to go though his stuff with ginger

E oh ok well is their anything you want me to do

Simon and ruthie come in with tears in their eyes they figured out that Charles died

A yeah can you tell the kid I don't think I could do it

E sure I will tell the rest of them

What do you mean the rest of them?

E Simon and ruthie must have been listing at the door because they just came in crying

A oh poor kids Annie starts crying to can I talk to them

E sure ok I will let you talk to them I love you have a safe flight home and let us know what time so someone can come and pick you up

A ok I will I love you to

S hi mom

A hi are you ok she could here him crying

S no but I will be I am so sorry

A me to but think of it like this he lived a long good life and now he will be with grandma jenny

S yeah you are right but I am still sad and I miss him

A I do to it will take a while but we will get though it

S ok mom thanks have a safe flight I love you

A ok I love you to see you tomorrow night

S k her is ruthie

R mom (crying)

A yeah are you ok

R no I am so sad and I miss him so much

A I do to it is ok to be sad but remember he lived a long happy life and loved all of us so much and he will be watching over us from heaven and he will be with grandma

R yeah he will well I will see you when you come home tell ginger I am sorry I love you

A ok I will I love you to

They hung up and Eric Simon and ruthie laid in Eric's bed crying but hen they started talking about old stories of Charles and how great he was and at some points they would laugh. They all eventually fell asleep but them got woken up bye the alarm

Eric shut it off and Simon and ruthie woke up

R dad do we have to go to school today

E well do you have any tests or anything

R no

E well then no you have a good reason

R ok

S I don't have class today but I have to go into work from 11 till 3 but I should go in today because I will have to take off some other days.

E ok good idea and Sam and David don't have school today

S oh well do you have to go into work

E yea I do I have some people to visit and consol I will go in at 9 and I should be home bye 4 30 or 5

S&r oh ok

E well Simon maybe if Sarah has the day off or Lucy but I don't think she can handle everyone so if Sarah is off you can maybe bring Sam David and ruthie over their cause I don't want them being alone at a time like this you can drop them off before work and pick them up after

S yeah that could work out for me who is going go get mom

E Well that is the thing I don't know yet cause I don't know her flight time so you might have to

S ok I could if need be

It was 7 30 now Simon and ruthie went down to eat breakfast even know they didn't feel like eating much and Eric just got out of the shower and was about to call Matt and Sarah. The twins are still sleeping

Ring

S who is calling this early she thought

S hello

E hi Sarah

S hi what's up?

E well we found out some disappointing news this morning

S what happened is everyone ok

E no we got a call from Annie at 4 30 AM that her father died

S oh that is horrible how is everyone taking it

E well only ruthie and me Simon know I haven't told the others yet

S oh is their anything I can do for you

E well I was woundering if you were off today

S yeah I am what can I do for you

E can ruthie and the twins come over I have to go into work and I don't want then to be alone at a time this

S sure they can

E ok good thanks this will really help me out Simon will drop them off at 10 40 and pick them up at 3 15 if that is all right and ruthie could help you out I am letting her have the day off and the twins all ready had the day off. Is Matt home?

S sure works out fine and yes he is

S Matt it is your dad

M hey dad what's up is everything ok with grandpa?

E no that is why I am calling he died early this morning.

M oh how is mom doing (he starts to cry)

E she is doing ok she knows he lived a good long life and is with your grandma now. But not to well she is coming home tonight sometime with ginger

M oh well do you need me to do anything

E I might need you or Simon to go pick her up but I don't know what time yet

M oh ok well let me know I will be at work but call me if you need anything

E ok I will take care bye

M bye

Matt hung up and started crying into Sarah

Eric is now calling Mary it is only 6 in New York

Ring

Mary is getting ready for work Ben is still sleeping

M hello

E hi Mary

M dad why are you calling this early

E well I have some bad news

M what happened

E your grandpa died early this mooring

M oh that is so sad how did it happen

E he kept fainting and then he was having trouble breathing and then he just stopped and they tried everything but nothing worked

M oh wow how are mom and ginger and everyone else doing

E mom and ginger are not doing that great ecpasially ginger and the only other ones who know yet are Matt, sarah, Simon and ruthie they boys are not up yet and Lucy is next in line to call I am going order. And Simon and ruthie head the phone at 4 30 AM and listened at my door

M oh how are Simon and ruhie

E Well after the call we stayed in bed crying but then we stated talking about all the good memories we have of him they are ok

M oh well we will have to fly out when do u think the funeral will be

E I think Monday and Tuesday

M oh ok well we will come out Saturday sometime I will call you tonight to let you know the times

E ok so someone will come and get you

M ok you want me to tell corneal and grandma and George

E yeah if you could

M ok I will got to go love you dad

E love you to

Mary's place

M Ben sorry to wake you but we have to go to glen oak tomorrow

B why?

M because my dad just called and said my grandpa died (starts to cry)

B oh I am so sorry (they are hugging)

Mary called her grandpa grandma and George to tell then and they said they would come out with them

B so when do we leave?

M well I still have friends that work for the airline so I am going to call them and see how many buddies passes I could get and my grandpa said he would pay for the rest. But I am going to try and get he earliest flight out for us.

B oh ok

M well I got to go to work love you

B you are still going to work

M yeah why

B well your grandpa just died and getting the plane tickets and all that is going on I don't want it to be to stressful for you that is not good for you or the babies.

M yeah I know but I have to go in I already missed a lot of days well we were on the vacation and I don't know how long we will be staying in gelnoak so I will have to take days off for that. And anyway I will be fine it is a ½ day so I will be home by 12 30 and then I will rest I promise. But I got to go or I will be late

B love ya

M love you to

Mary went off to work while Ben slept a little longer and then he got up ate took a shower and started to clean the house to help Mary out and did the laundry.

Back in glenoak

S so did you call everyone

E no

S who you go left you want me to do it?

E well sure you can if you don't mind but it is going to be the hardest to tell.

S let me guess Lucy

E yeah are the boys up yet

S no but we told Robbie

E oh ok good

S he said he would do anything that you need him to do

E ok

S well I will call her now

E ok thanks then I need to get going in a bit so you guys will have to get the boys ready for me but I was hoping they would be up do I could tell them

S well it is 8 45 so I think you can go and wake them

E yeah I will do that because I don't want them finding out form anyone else I should tell him or her

S yeah well let me know when you leave I am going to call now

E ok I will what is ruthie doing

S she was cleaning up the kitchen

E ok

Ring

S hears crying kids

K hello

S hey Kevin can I talk to Lucy

K sure Lucy phone it is Simon Lucy hands Kevin the baby

L hello

S hey

L what's up?

S well I am sorry to be the one to tell you this but grandpa died at 4 30 AM today

L tears are coming out of eyes what how?

S well I guess his body just gave up on him and he stopped breathing they tried to save him but nothing worked

L oh how is everyone else holding up?

S mom and ginger are not doing to good but dad explained to me ruthie and mom that he lived a long happy life and loved all of us and won't want us to feel this way and that he is with grandma jenny now.

L yeah he is right but it is still sad how did you guys find out? Does everyone else know?

S well me and ruthie head the phone ring so we went to listen by dad's door and then we talked to mom and then me dad and ruthie stayed up crying and then we thought of all the good times we had with him and dad called everyone else except aunt Julie and now he is up tell in the twins and then he is going to go to work.

L oh are you staying home with Sam and David

S no I have to work I figure better go in now cause I will have to take a few days off and dad is letting ruthie stay home they are going to Sarah's and than I am going to get them after work.

L oh ok well when is mom coming home?

S sometime tonight either me, Matt or maybe dad will go get her but she hasn't called yet to let us know so we are still waiting. And Mary and Ben they are going to try and fly out tomorrow

L oh ok well I got to go tell dad I will call him later

S ok bye

L bye

Simon was heading up the stair when he saw ruthie coming down

R hey how did Lucy take it?

S not well so you know how the boys are taking it?

R no dad is still in there talking to then

S well let's go see cause it is 915 and dad should have been gone by now

R ok

They walk in Sam and David's room and see them crying and hugging Eric

E how did Lucy take it

S not well but she said she would call you later

E ok well I hate to leave you guys like this but I am already late so I got to go

S & d we wan to come with

E sorry boys stay with Simon and ruthie I can't take you today they were garbing on the Eric's leg and won't let go

Si don't worry dad we can handle it have a good day

E ok the twins are still on his leg

Simon grad Sam and ruthie garbed David

E thank you I love you guys Simon don't forget to pick them up and I will call you if I need you to get your mother or anything. You guys know where to reach me

S,r yes bye love ya

Sam and David bye dad

Eric left and the went in the kitchen and give the boys breakfast and go them dressed and then they went to watch TV well ruthie cleaned up and Simon went to go get ready for work

Ring

R hello

A ruthie it is your mom

R hi mom how are you

A not that good but is your dad home and what are you doing home from school

R no he went in to work. And he said I could stay home

A oh ok well what are you guys going to do today

R well Simon is going in to work so dad didn't want us to be alone so we are going to Sarah's and then Simon is going to get us

A oh ok well how did everyone else take the news

R um not well ecpically Sam and David and Lucy. Sam and David wont wanted to go with dad and they were asking for you they wont let go of dad's legs me and Simon had to pull them off so he could leave.

A oh yeah it is a hard time for everyone tell them I will be home tonight

R ok I will. What time do you get in?

A well our plane leaves at 2 30 so we get home at 5 so do you know who is going pick us up?

R well I will have to tell dad but he thinks he is working till 5 or so it will be wither Matt or Simon.

A oh ok that is fine well I got to go I love you

R ok bye mom love you to see when you get home

Simon comes down

R mom called she said her plane gets in at 5

S oh ok well I will call dad you see if the boys are almost ready

R ok

At the church

E Hello chandler

C hi how are you?

E not so good Annie's father died early this moaning and the kids are not taking it well epciallay Sam and David they didn't'want me to leave I think they thought something was going to happen to me.

C oh I am so sorry you should be at home do you want me to fill in for you

E no that is ok I have a lot to do today and it will keep my mind off things

C ok but it if there is anything you need let em know

E ok I will

Phone rings

C hello

S hi chandler it is Simon is my dad their

C yeah hang on Eric it is for you

E hello Simon what's up?

S mom called she said she is going to get in at 5 so who is going to go and get her

E well I can't so if you could that would really help out

S yeah I can I will go get the boys and ruthie after work and bring them home and then I will go and get mom and ginger and Ruth could watch the boys. And Robbie gets home at like 4 30 so he will be home

E ok that is good thanks for helping out so much. And for dinner we will just order something.

S ok and it is no problem but I got to go bye

E bye

S ok ruthie, Sam and David come on time to go

R ok

And they all got in the car and were on their way

S ruthie when I pick you guys up you got to watch the boys well I get mom and ginger and Robbie should be home about 4 30 and dad will get home at 5 30. And we are just going to order something for dinner

R ok sounds fine to me

S thanks

R sure

They got to Sarah's

Ring

Sarah hey guys how you doing

All ok

Is well here they are thanks so much and I will be back at 3 15 keep in eye on the twins they have been very quite and they wont let my dad leave cause they think something is going to happen to him.

Sa sure no problem see ya later

S bye

R bye love ya

S love ya to

Simon left for work

At Sarah's ruthie was helping her out and they just hung out and watched TV, she took them to the park but Sam and David didn't seen to having much fun

S it is really hitting them hard

R yeah it is this is the first death that they had to go though I just wish their was something I could do for them.

S yeah I know what you mean they look so said

Sarah's cell phone rang

S hello

E hey how are the kids

S well the twins are taking it really hard they just stay quite and won't really play that much but we are at the park now

E yeah I figured it would be hard on them and they miss Annie so they will be glad to see her when she comes just try and cheer them up

S ok we will try our best

E thanks again for watching them

S sure no problem

E bye

S bye

They left the park and went to go get them ice cream that made them a lil happier and then they went back to Sarah's

Simon on the phone with Cecelia on his break

S hey

C hey how are you I called earlier but there was no answer

S oh sorry about that I was busy calling people

C oh is everything ok you don't sound yourself

S no it is my grandpa died early this morning

C oh I am so sorry how did it happen

S well he kept passing out and then he just stooped breathing and they did all they could but nothing worked.

C oh wow how is your mom

S she is not doing well me and ruthie head the phone ring at 4 30 AM so we know things coun't be good so we went to listen by my dad's door and then we over head and we came crying into his room and we talked to my mom and then me, my dad and ruthie stayed up crying most of the night and then we were telling all the good memories we had of him and then we feel asleep.

C oh wow how is everyone else taking it?

S not well the twins are taking it the hardest they didn't want my dad to go to work they wount let go of his legs me and ruthie had to pull them off but now they are at Sarah's and when I am off of work I got to go get them and them go to the airport and get my mom and ginger want to come with? I need some company

C sure I will

S ok I will pick you up when I get off love ya

C ok love ya to

New York Mary and Ben's

Mary comes home at 1 and notices the hose is clean and the clothes are washed she goes to find Ben

M Ben

B yeah I am in watching TV

M hey you have been very busy today thank you so much you didn't have to do all this

B your welcome and yes I did I didn't want you to have to worry about all this stuff that needs to get done here. And you are my wife and I love you

M thanks I love you to. I brought home some lunch

B oh good

They are eating lunch

B so did you get us our tickets

M yea I got 6 buddy passes from Jamie

B oh good what time we leave

M we leave at 12 and get their at 6 their time (sorry I am just making up times I really don't know how long it takes to get their

B oh ok so not to early

M nope so we can sleep in well I am going to call my dad and let him know what is going on and then call George and my grandparents. Then I am going to take a nap

B ok I think I will join you for that I am beat

M ok

Mary calls the church

Ring

E hello

M hey dad

E what's up?

M well I just wanted to let you know that all 6 of us will be out their tomorrow night we get in at 6 so will someone be able to pick us up?

E who is he other person?

M oh George's girlfriend Sam wants to come

E oh ok yeah someone will be their to get you guys I just don't know who yet

M oh ok so when is mom coming back

E Simon is going to pick her and ginger up at 5 tonight

M oh ok well them we will see you tomorrow

E yup and I will figure out who is going to stay where

M oh ok we could stay in a hotel if there is not enough room

E oh don't worry between the 3 houses we will find some where

M ok bye

E bye

Mary than called here grandparents and George to let them know the times of the flight and everything and they said they would meet at 10 the next day. And than Mary and Ben went to go take a nap.

Glenoak

Simon got off and went to pick up Cecelia and then they went to Sarah's to get ruthie and the twins

Ring

R hey Simon and Cecelia

S and c hey

S how was your day

R it was ok I feel bad for the twins though (Sarah walks in)

Sa hey guys

S and c hello

Sa yeah ruthie is right they just sat around all day looking sad and wount tlak much or eat much even when we went to the park and I took them to get ice cream they did seem to like that but then they got said again

S oh well this is really hard for them it is their first death but I will see what I can do. And I am sure when they see mom they will be happy

Sa yeah you are right it will take a little time

S yup where are they we got to get going I got to go and get mom

Sa Sam David Simon is here time to go

Sam and David come in and hug Simon

S Sarah thanks again

Sa oh no problem anytime. Ruthie thanks for the help

R sure

S ok bye see you probably tomorrow

Sa yeah bye

C, r, s, d bye

Simon drove them home and let them in the house

S ok ruthie we got to go can you give them a snack and try and get them to take a shower. And if you could straighten up a lil so mom is not mad when she gets home.

R ok I will do that

S thanks

Ruthie got the boys to take a shower, and she helped them into their pj's. And then Robbie came home she told him what was going on and then Robbie and her cleaned up a bit. And then they told Sam and David that it was ok to be sad but their grandpa would not want to see them like this. At 5 30 Eric came home and got changed and then they all decided to order pizza for dinner.

Airport

Simon and Cecelia are at the gate well everyone is getting off then he sees his mom and runs up to her

S mom it is so good to see you (and they both start crying)

It is good to see you to hi Cecelia

C hello I am so sorry to hear about your father

A thanks

Simon went up to hug ginger and they said how sorry they were then they went to get their bags and went to the car and are on the way home

Lucys

Kevin gets home from work

L hey how was work

K it was fine how was your day I hope the kids weren't too much trouble for you

L it was a long tiring day and any free time that i got I just cried but hey weren't that bad

K well do you want me to take them out for dinner and get them out of your way cause I am all yours for the rest of the weekend what ever you need.

L well you could do that if you want but then I want you to put them to bed and be with me

K ok I could do that

L thank you I love you

K sure I love you to

L the they are in the playroom the baby is asleep so you can leave her if you want

K no when I ment I am taking them out I ment all of them so her to you need your rest

L ok thanks

Kevin and the kids leave and Lucy go to rest in her room but first she calls her dad

Ring

Sam hello

L hey it is Lucy can I talk to dad

S dad phone

E hello

L hey

E how have you been

L it has been a long tired, sad day but know Kevin took the kids out for dinner

E oh yeah same here but I have been at work all day chandler said that if you want he will take over your sermon just let him know

L no I will do it I already haven't done but that was a nice offer. So when is mom coming home?

E Simon went to go get her and ginger they should be home soon

L oh ok when are Mary and Ben coming

E they are coming tomorrow they should get in around 6 they are coming with grandma and grandpa and George and his girlfriend

L oh ok that is good that they are all coming where are they all going to stay?

E that I have not figured out yet but is it ok if we need to of them to stay with you guys they could.

L yeah that it's fine just let us know

E ok I will well I got to go bye

L bye

Simon, Cecelia, Annie and ginger got home

S hello we are home

Sam and David came running in

Sad mom we missed you so much

A oh I missed you guys to

S and d hi ginger

G hi boys

S where are dad ruthie, and Robbie

Sam dad is upstairs

D Robbie is watching TV

S and ruthie is upstairs on the oh the phone with peater

Si oh ok what did dad get for dinner?

S he got pizza it should be here soon

D yeah I am glad he got that cuz he is not a good cook like mom

A yeah I know

S most of the time we ate out

A oh good Cecelia are you staying for dinner

C sure if that is ok

A it is fine I am sure he oraded enough

C thanks

Annie went upstairs everyone else went in the living room

Rob hi ginger I am sorry about Charles

G oh thank you

They all sat and watched TV

Upstairs Annie went in her room

E Annie you are back

A yeah just got back they hug and kiss

E well good because we got a furnal to plan and we have to decide where to put people

A what do you mean?

E well ginger, and Ben, Mary, my parents, George and his girlfriend are coming tomorrow they said they could stay in a hotel but I didn't think that would be nessary with 3 houses unless you don't want them to stay here it is up to you

A no that is fine we will figure it out later.

E ok lets go eat I think I heard the bell

A ok let me go get ruthie

E all right I will meet you downstairs. Oh did the twins see you yet

A yeah why

E well they have been acting strange all day at Sarah' s they wont play much or talk to much I think it is really hitting them hard and they didn't want me to leave today.

A oh well I will talk to them it is just their first death in the family give them time.

E yeah you are right

They see ruthie going down as they go out of their room

A hey ruthie

R hi mom didn't know you were home

A yeah I just got home not to long ago

R oh ok well I am glad you are back peater said he is sorry

A oh thanks

E well come on lets go eat

Everyone was in the dinning room witting for Eric, Annie, and ruthie they come in

E hey who paid for the pizza?

Rob oh I did and don't even think about paying me back I got it

E are you sure here

Rob no I want to I am positive

E ok thanks

Everyone said thank you

Rob your welcome

E&r hi ginger sorry for your lose

G oh thanks you

They all ate their dinner

A hey Simon, ruthie and Robbie come here I want to talk to you

Rob, r, s yeah

A thank you so much for helping out well I was gone with everything Eric told me all that you guys did I really appreciate it. It is so good to know that well I am gone that I could have you guys helping out well Eric is busy even know you probably wanted to go out

R, rob, s oh no problem we were glad to do it any time you need it just ask

A thanks because I will be going out their again soon to help ginger get all grandpa's stuff organized and cleaned up but it wont be for a long time

Rob don't worry we will be their for you right you 2

S, r of course

A thanks

Ginger comes in

G sorry I don't mean to bother anyone but I am very tired and had a long day where will I be sleeping?

A as for right now the guest room

G oh ok thank you and goodnight

Everyone goodnight

Rob ok well I am going to go to the garage now if you don't need me to do anything

A no we should be fine here but thanks

Rob goodnight I will see you in the AM

A, s, r ok goodnight

The phone rings Annie picks it up Simon and ruthie go out in the living room where Sam and David are watching TV and Eric and Cecelia are talking

A hello

Matt hey mom

A how are you how is jack doing?

M he is ok he is a little better he is eating more but he still has the ear infections but the fever was gone this afternoon. How are you? We are so sorry to hear about grandpa

A oh well that is good that he is getting better. Yeah I know it is hard but we will get though it just like we got though my moms.

M yeah you are right. Sarah wants to know how the boys are?

An um still not to well but they are happy that it am home now.

M oh good I am glad you are back to.

A thanks

M can I talk to dad? When do you think the wake and funeral will be?

A um I think Monday and Tuesday. And yeha let me get him

E hey Matt what's up.

M not much I was just wondering if you need me to do anything?

E yeah actually if you could tomorrow at 6 mary, Ben, grandpa, grandma, George, and his girlfriend Sam are coming in can you pick them up from the airport?

M sure I can where they all going to stay?

E well that is the other thing 2 might have to stay with you guys we have not figured it out yet.

M oh ok that is fine to just let me know.

E ok I will bye

M bye

New York

After their nap they got up and packed and than they went out to dinner and watched some TV and at 10 30 they went to bed

1 30 AM

M hey Ben

B what is wrong what do you need.

M nothing just feel

She placed his hand oh her stomach

B hey they are kicking

M yup this is the first time

B that is so cool those our are boys in their

M yup they sure are

B I love you he kissed her

M I love you to

B then he kissed her stomach

Back in glenoak

A ok ruthie can you put the boys to bed

S no we want mom to

A ok I will

E goodnight boys

S&d goodnight dad love you goodnight ruthie, Simon, and Cecelia

C,s, r good night love ya

Annie and the boys went upstairs, Simon took Cecelia home, and ruthie and Eric went to wash the dishes.

The boys brushed their teeth and laid in their beds

S can we have a story

A no sorry not tonight. But boys I know you feel sad about grandpa dying but you guys can remember all the great memories you had with him and that he loves you very much and would not want you moping around all the time so it is ok to be sad but you can act normal. It will take us a long time to get over this and believe me I am said to but we will all get though it together.

S ok mom

D ok we love you '

A I love you both goodnight and she went downstairs

E are they asleep?

A yeah just about and I talked to them.

E oh good

A well now I guess we got to figure out where we are going to put everyone. Have any ideas.

E well I think that we could put ginger up in ruthie's room since she has 2 beds if ruthie does not mind.

R nope I ma fine with that I could sleep on the air mattress in Simons room to give her privacy.

A yeah that will he good that is very nice of you

E ok and than we could my parents in the guest room since it has a big bed

A yea and than Mary and Ben could stay at matt's in their guestroom.

R yea but that leaves 2 more people and I don't know if we want to put anyone at lucy's since there is already enough going on there

E yeah you are right well we are booked so ruthie you call Matt and see how many people they could fit

R ok

Ring

S hello

R hey Sarah

S what do you need

R well how many people can you fit to stay at your house?

S we could fit I would say 2 or 3

R oh let me tell my dad. Dad Sarah said 2 or 3

E oh ok well tell her Mary and Ben will be staying with them I will come up with something else for the other 2

R ok Sarah I just wanted to let you know that Mary and Ben will be staying with you guys

S oh ok and ruthie I was wondering if you could watch jack and nick well Matt goes to get everyone cause I have to work. And you can bring peater if you want

R yeah I could do that what time you want us to come

S 5 15 I guess thanks a bunch

R sure no problem bye

S bye

R mom dad I have to watch jack and nick tomorrow at 5 15 well Matt goes to the airport

E oh that is fine

A so who are you going to ask so that George and Sam have somewhere to stay.

E I will call Julie she shoun't have a problem with it.

R oh good idea

Eric is calling Julie

J hello

E hi it is Eric

J hey what's up?

E well I was wandering if George and his girlfriend Sam can stay with you guys well they are in for the funeral. Mom and dad will be staying here along with ginger, and Mary and Ben are going stay with Matt.

J oh sure that will be no problem I don't mind. What time do they come in?

E thanks you are a lifesaver they are coming tomorrow at 6 Matt will probably drop them off sometime after that.

J oh ok goodnight

E goodnight

E ok Julie said they could stay with her

A oh good

Simon comes in

S you guys are still up

A yeah we just got done figuring out who is staying where

S how will this affect me?

It won't except ruthie is moving in airbed into your room so ginger can have her privacy.

S oh ok that is fine

A all right well I ma going to bed goodnight

E I am right behind you goodnight kids

S, r goodnight mom and dad

Soon after Simon and ruthie want to bed.

Please review I don't care if it is good or bad review just let me know how it was


	17. what could go wrong

Ch 17 what could go wrong?

New York 5 am

The phone is ringing Ben and Mary are still sleeping

B hello

Captain smith hey kinkirk we need you down at the firehouse right away

B but I am still on vacation and I am going away in a few hours

Captain I know but we need you now it is a huge fire and we called everybody that was on vacation so lets go

B ok I will be their I am leaving now

Captain good I will be waiting

B Mary wake up

M what is it?

B I got to go there is a big fire and they need me I don't worry I will do everything OT get back on time to get to the airport otherwise I will meet you their and if worse comes to worse I will get another flight.

M ok I hope you make it be careful I love you

B I will and I love you to

Ben got all his stuff on and drove to the firehouse and the captain took him and a few other guys to the fire. This was a huge fire in a high rise many people were trapped in there. And many firefighters were all ready in their and some even got hurt. Ben and the others went in and he got many people out but there was still some left and the fire was still going. Now it was 8 30 and it still wasn't out.

Mary and Ben's

Mary woke up and she got mourning sickness and then took a shower and ate breakfast while watching the news where she saw the fire and they said many people are injured and even some firefighters were hurt. That is not what Mary needed to hear cause she knew Ben was at theta fire and she made herself so worried she got sick again.

Back at the fire

Ben was inside trying to get more people out and things we falling down on him, which cut his head

His friend Matt went up to him

M hey Ben you got get out you are bleeding badly

B I know but I can't until I get these kids out

M I will do it

B no you got to get others I will be fine

Ben hears to babies crying in cribs and picks them up and carries them down 10 flights of stairs while bleeding and picks up another kid along the way and he gets them all out. Even know he has a cut and his he has some burns on him, while the babies almost have many burns and are having trouble breathing. He finds their mothers and they all thank him and call him a big hero. And they take the kids to the hospital.

Caption smith Ben you need to go get that checked out

B yeah I know but I had to save 3 kids lives before myself

Caption well you are a good man and I am proud of what you did but let go check that out and you got to be careful you are going to have a family soon.

B I know sir but I won't have been able to go on if I won't have got that kid.

Captain good

They get to a nearby hospital and they check Ben out right away

Dr well this look like a pretty bad head wound and you got some urns on your hands.

B yeah well wills I be ok

Dr yes you will in time I would say take a week and a half off work.

The doctor than bandaged his head and hands and told him how to treat it and than he give him a parsicption for the pain.

Dr ok you could go now just don't drive and e careful out their

B ok thanks and I will try

Caption well lets go get your medicine and than I will take you home

B ok thank you but want time is it I got a plane to catch

Captain it is 9 30 where you got to go

B oh my wife's gradfater died so we are going to California for the funeral

Captain oh I am sorry to hear

B thanks

They got to get his medicine and the captain got Ben home at 9 45

Captain well this is your stop

B yes it is thank you so much for all you did

Captain no thank you really did great you are a true hero talk to you when you come back and we will see when you can get back to work

B ok bye

Ben walks in and see Mary has all the stuff my the door and ready to go

M Ben your home but what happened to you are you ok oh my gosh I was so worried about you.

B I am going to be ok I have some burns on my hands and a deep cut on my head that is why I have bandages. I am sorry to make you worry. But I am here now with you and that is what matters. And I saved many people and also saved 2 babies and took them down 10 flights of satires and got another one along the way and the mothers called in a hero.

M oh well I am glad you ore safe now and good job but just be careful out their I don't know what I would do with out you.

B oh Mary I know it must be hard for you and I don't know what I would do with out you.

They hug and kiss for a long tome

M well you ready to go

B yeah but one thing I can't drive and my car is at the firehouse

M oh ok well that is all right I called George just incase you didn't make it so he is on his way.

B ok good

They took the entire luggage outside and then met George and Sam and were on their way to the airport.

George asked what happened and Ben told him the whole story

They got to the airport and found Mary's grandparents and they got something to eat and sat and waited for the plane.

The corneal asked what happened and Ben told him

Corneal and Grandma Ruth said well we are both glad you are all right

They got on the plane and had seats right by each other Ben's head was hurting so he took his painkiller and fell right to sleep. Well the others talked and then Mary fell asleep.

California

Ruthie and peter went to watch nick and jack well Matt went to pick up everyone

Lucy, Kevin and the kids went over to Annie and Eric's to see how everyone was doing and they stayed for dinner.

L so dad is anyone staying with us?

E no we figured it all out

L oh well then who is staying where?

E Mary and Ben at mat's, grandma and the crenel here with ginger, and George and Sam at Julie's.

L oh ok sounds good but you only have one guestroom where do you plan on putting ginger?

E in ruthie's room on the extra bed and ruthie will sleep in with Simon.

L oh got it

The kids were playing with Sam and David and then everyone had dinner.

S mom can I go out? Or do you need me here.

A well I wound like you to stay here to see your sister, Ben, your grandparents and your uncle but I guess you could cause we will see them later.

S ok thanks after I will stop by matt's to say hi to Ben and Mary

A ok but be home early and remember you got to tell everyone your news

S yeah I know we will tell them all when they are together.

A ok bye love you

S bye love ya to

At the airport it was 6 and he was waiting for everyone and then he saw people getting off

Ruth hey Matt it is great to see you.

M it is good to see you to grandma they hug

Carnal hey Matt how is you and the kids

M we are doing well

Mary hey Matt what's up?

M nothing you are looking great

Mary thanks

M hey Ben what happened to you

B well it was in a fire but I would rather just tell everyone at the same time so that I don't have to keep saying it over and over

M ok that is fine are you all right

B yeah I will be

M good

M hey George how have you been I haven't seen you in a long time

G I am good this is my girlfriend Sam this is my nephew Matt

S hi nice to meet you I head a lot about you

M oh well it is nice to meet you I hope it was good

S yeah it was

M good well lets all get to the car everyone is waiting

Everyone ok

They are now driving

Mary: where is everyone staying?

M: well you and Ben are staying with me and Sarah, grandma and the caneral are staying with mom and dad, and George and Sam are staying with aunt Julie. Is that ok with everyone.

Everyone yes it is great

M so George do you want to be dropped off now or go see everyone

G we could get dropped off and we will see everyone tomorrow

M oh ok

B so where is Sarah

M she hard to work tonight

Ruth so where is the kids

M they are with ruthie and peter

B oh

They dropped George and Sam off and said a quick hi to Julie and the kids and went on driving

M is it ok with everyone if we stop at my house first to get the kids and drop off their things and then go to mom and dads

Crenel that will be fine

M ok good

They got to matt's house and took out all the luggage and then went in

M hey ruthie we are back

R oh good

M how were the kids

R they were good

M oh well where are they

R peter and nick are in the playroom and jack feal asleep I think his ear was bothing him.

M oh yeah I have to give him his medicine. Ok well I will go get them you can go see everyone they are in the living room

R ok

M and thanks again for watching them and cleaning up

R no problem any time

Matt hands her $30 and goes upstairs

Ruthie walks in the living room

R hello grandma, carnal, Ben and Mary

Ruth hey how are you it is great to see you. You are getting so big

R I am good how are you

Ruth good

Carnal hey it is great to see you

R you to where is George and Sam

C oh we dropped them off at Julie's we will see them tomorrow

R oh ok hey Mary you look great

Mary: thanks

R hey Ben she went and give them all hugs what happened to you

B long story I will tell everyone when we get to the house

R ok

Peter comes down with nick

P hello everyone

Everyone hello

Mary hey nick

N hey Mary he run up and d give her and Ben a hug and then did the same to his great grandparents.

P Matt will be right down he is getting jack ready and trying not to wake him. He said we should head to the car

R here peter thanks for helping she gives him $15

P thanks

They all got in the car and Matt came out and put jack in his seat and than was on the way to his parent's house

Ruth he is so cute Matt

Carnal he looks just like you when you were a baby

M thanks

They got to Eric and Annie's

Peter took nick and Matt carried jack who was still sleeping

M we could get your things in a few minutes

Ruth ok that is fine

They rang the bell

A hello everyone it is so great to see you

M hey mom I am so sorry

B yeah mom me to

They give her a hug

A hey Ruth and crenel I am so glad you could come

C&r oh we are glad to and we are so sorry

A Eric they are here

E hey everyone

Carnal hey son

E hey

He hugged his parents and Mary and said hi to Ben

They said hello to everyone else and then sat down

R ok Ben can you tell us what happened to you now

K yeah are you all right

B sure well we got a call at 5 AM and it was my captain he said I need to get down to the firehouse right away even know I was still on vacation their was a big fire in a high rise and they need extra people so I went. We got in there and there was many people stuck in there so I got many people out. But then some others and me went to the 10th floor and things started falling on that and me is how I got this deep cut on my head. My friend told me I had to get out I was bleeding. But I said no I can't I got to save there kids cause their were to babies in their cribs being burned. So I got them and run with them 10 flights of stairs and pick up another little kid on the way. And so my hands also got burned a lil. So I found the kids mothers and they called me a hero and thanked me. And then my captain took me to the hospital and the Dr stitched it up and put badages on and now I get another week off for being hurt.

R oh wow were you scared Mary

M yes because I saw it on the news and it said several firefights were hut and it made me so worried I got sick. But when I saw him I felt better cause I knew he was safe.

A oh wow well I am glad you are ok

K yeah we all are glad that you are going to be ok.

B yeah me to

E so where are George and Sam

Mary we took them to Julie's they said they would see everyone tomorrow.

E oh ok

They all visited a while longer and then it was 8 30

L Kevin do you think we should get going and get he kids to bed

K yeah

They got all the kids and said goodnight to everyone

Jack woke up at 9 crying

R want me to get him

M sure I got to get his bottle and medicine

R hey jack

Matt gives him his medicine and bottle and he went right back to sleep

B wow he is really good how he goes right back to sleep

M yeah he is

Nick was still playing with the twins and ruthie and peter were still talking to Matt, Mary, and Ben

Simon walks in

S hey Mary, Ben, carnal, and grandma

Ben hey

Mary hey

Ruth hey how are you?

S good

Crenel how is that girlfriend of yours

S she is good don't worry you will see her tomorrow in church

C oh good can't wait

Mary hey you ready to go tell mom the news

B yeah lets go

They went upstairs to find Annie she was making up the beds

M hey mom can we talk to you

A sure what is it

B well we wanted to tell you we went to the doctor the other day

A yeah and what are you having

M well we are having 2 boys

A oh wow congratulations I am so happy for you 2

B we are happy to

A I thought you were only having one

M yeah we were until our last appoint they said that the other one was hiding behind the other but this time when we saw they were both showing.

A oh that is so great that is the best news I have head in a long time

B we thought it would be

M and we also want to tell you something else that you can't tell anyone until they are born

A what is it?

B well in honor of your father we are going to name one of them Charlie

A oh that is so great thank you

B&m you're welcome

Eric walks in

E what is going on?

A nothing they just told me that they are having twin boys

E oh well ginger went off to bed so I hope ruthie got her stuff down

A yeah she did I told her to before she left

E oh good and I think Matt wants to get ready to go so he told me to come up and get nick and you 2

M oh ok goodnight mom we will see you sometime tomorrow

B yeah goodnight

A goodnight you 2 it is so good to see you both and Ben I am glad you are ok

B thanks

They went downstairs and said goodnight o everyone else and left with Matt and the kids, peter left with them to walk home

R bye guys see you at church.

Everyone ok

A boys it is time to go to bed

Sam do we have to we want o go see if the crenel want to play a game

A ok but a fast game

S&d thank you

They both played a game of checkers with the crenel and then they played Simon and Simon played the crenel and ruthie also played him to

E ok boys you have had enough fun it is time to go to bed

S&d ok goodnight

Everyone goodnight

S can we have a story

E no you guys decided to play so not to night

D oh ok

E goodnight love you

S&d love you to

The cereal and Ruth than went to bed, as well as Eric, Annie, Simon, and ruthie

Matt's house

Matt got nick and jack in bed and went to go see what Ben and Mary were doing

Mar what time does Sarah get home?

M she should be home in a half-hour

Mar oh ok sounds good

M everything is set up in the guestroom so whenever you guys want to go to bed you can.

B yeah I think I might go up I have had a long day

Mar alright I am going stay up for a little bit and then I will be up they kissed

B goodnight Matt

M night

B oh what time is church tomorrow

M um 10

B oh ok

Mary and Matt were talking and then Sarah walked in

S hey Mary

Mar hey how was work

S it was long but it was ok

Mar oh

Matt hey Hon

S hey how were the kids for ruthie and peter

M good ruthie said that jack kept pulling on his ear but hen after the medicine he seamed fine and feal right back to sleep

S oh good so what have you guys been doing?

M we went to mom and dad's and talked with everyone and Lucy and Kevin were there and nick had fun with the twins. And Lucy's kids and we got home an hour ago.

S oh fun. Hey were is Ben

Mar oh he went to bed he had a long hard day

S why what happened/

Matt well you tell her I am going to go to bed and let you ladies talk

Mary goodnight

S goodnight they kiss

Mar well we got a call at 5 AM and it was his captain saying you need to come down her right now there is a big fire we need more help. Even know he is still on vacation so he goes down and there is a high rise on fire. And I see it on TV and it says many people are hurt and firefighters so I get so worried I make myself sick. And his story is he got many people out and their were people stuck on the 10th floor and things were falling on him so he has a deep cut on his head and his friend tells him that he has to get out that he is bleeding and Ben says no I got to save this kids so he get 2 babies out of their cribs and carries them down 10 floors and he grab another kid on the way and he took off this gloves to fry and save the kids and his hands are a little burned. So when he gets out he finds the parents and they called him a hero and then his captain takes him to the hospital the doctor stickers it all up and puts bandages on him and gives him painkillers. And he made it home in time to catch are plane.

S oh wow you are lucky nothing more happened to him

M yeah I know I was so worried.

S so do you have the sonogram picture of them/

M yeah I do she shows her the picture

S oh they look so cute. So how do you feel?

M good I am still working and the other night was the first time they kicked.

S oh isn't that great

M yeah it was.

They stayed up talking til 11 30

S goodnight

M goodnight

The next morning at matt's

It was 7 30

S hey Matt

M hello what time did you go to bed I didn't even hear you come in

S it was 1130 and who cleaned up?

M oh ruthie did

S oh that was nice of her

M yeah. Where is nick?

S he is still sleeping it must have been because you had him out late

M oh yeah what time did jack wake up?

S well he woke up at 3 and went back to sleep and than at 7 for good I think his ear is still bothering him. Oh well I hope he didn't wake Mary and Ben

M well he didn't wake me or nick so I don't think so.

S yeah I know he didn't wake you. I am the one who worked and I still had to get him

M sorry about that.

At Lucia's

It was 8 30 and Kevin was eating everyone ready for church while Lucy was getting ready and the house cleaned up.

L do you need any help.

K no we are doing fine the boys are all done now I am working on the girls

L ok good I am so nervous cause everyone from the family is going to be there

K don't worry they will love you

L yeah you are right

K of course I am

L well I am going to get going to setup as long as you don't need any help.

K nope we are all fine we will see you there.

L ok

Annie and Eric's

Everyone was up and eating breakfast that Annie made and getting ready for church

Ruth I can't wait to see Lucy this will be the fist time

C yeah it is exciting

A yeah she is good right kids

S yeah

R of course she is

A oh comes on sound a little more excited

Sam&d she is great but not better than dad is

E thanks boys

C well that is because your dad has many years of experience.

Sam yeah we know

Si well I am going to get Cecelia anyone needs a ride?

A well could you take Sam, David and ruthie

Crenel can I go with him I want to meet his girlfriend?

Ruth stay let him take the kids we will meat her soon enough.

S crenel you can come it doesn't matter ruthie will just have to stay and drive with mom and dad.

R ok that is fine

C well then what are we waiting for

S come on boys

They left

Annie to ruthie I hope he doesn't scare her away

R yeah I know what you mean.

Eric comes from upstairs

E scare who away you to

R Cecelia

E well who would do that

A your father

E oh he went with Simon

R yep

E ok are we all ready to go?

A yeah we will be ruthie go get Robbie

R ok

A everyone else to the car

Everyone went to the car and ruthie and Robbie came down

And then they left

Matt's

Mary and Ben walk down with nick

S hello

N hey mom

S I hope he didn't wake you guys

B no he didn't we met him on the stairs

S oh good so how are you Ben?

B I am all right could be better

S oh yeah I head about the fire

B yup it was bad

Matt walks in

M hello you 3

Mar&b hey

N hey dad

M hey buddy we need you to eat and then get you ready for church.

N ok well everyone be there

M yup

N yes I got to see john and Erica (Julie's kids)

S yeah you do

Mary, Ben and nick all ate breakfast and than got ready for church

Mar how is your head?

B not good it hurts

Mar well did you take the medicine?

B no because it makes me tired.

Mar well do you want to stay here and rest

B no I will be fine

Mar ok well take some Motrin it is in my bag and maybe it will be better and then I am sure when we get back Sarah can re badge it for you.

B oh ok

Then they all left for church

In Simon's car they just got Cecelia

S hey what's up?

C not much

S Cecelia this is my grandfather the crenel, crenel this is my girlfriend Cecelia

C hi crenel it is nice too finally meet you

Crenel it is good to meet you to has Simon been good to you

C oh of course he is always good

Crenel good

David crenel isn't Cecelia pretty

Crenel yes very

C thank you

Sam well we like Cecelia she watches us sometimes she is very fun. I am glad she is finally going to be a part of our family soon.

Simon gives Sam a look

Crenel what do you mean?

Si he doesn't know what he is talking about

Sam yeah I do you are marrying her soon

Si hits Sam you weren't sapped to tell we were going to. After church

Sam that hurt I am telling mom

Crenel well I think that you 2 getting married is wonderful congratulations. And Simon don't hit your brother he didn't mean it and it is hard for a little boy to keep a screat like that.

Si yeah I know but we wanted to tell everyone but it was wrong

Crenel yea but don't be mad

Si ok Sam I am sorry that wasn't right of me to hit you

Sam it is ok I am sorry and you are forgiven

They are now at the church and getting out of the car and Simon and Sam hug

Crenel now those are my grandsons bring nice and showing respect. Congratulations both of you. And don't worry I won't tell anyone.

Si thanks

C thank you

Crenel welcome to the family Cecelia

C thank you

Simon puts Sam on his shoulders and Simon and Cecelia walk hand in hand

They see Annie coming from the car everyone else is inside

A oh you guys made it

Si of course why woun't we

A well you are cutting it a little close.

Si well we made it but we had to work something out.

A happened.

Si well lets just say the crenel now knows that we are getting married.

A how I thought you were telling everyone later

Si yeah that was the plan but someone told (points up to Sam) and I got mad and hit him so I had to apologize to him.

A oh well I am sure it just slipped out. But I am glad you guys worked it out

They all went in the church. Everyone was there plus Roxanne, chandler, Julie, hank, Erica, john, George, and Sam. They all heard Lucy's sermon. And then all told her how great it was. And than all went back to Annie and Eric's for lunch even Julie, hank the kids, George, and Sam. And Sam met everyone.

Now everyone was all setting down eating and Simon and Cecelia stood up

Si we have in announcement to make for those of you who don't' already know.

Everyone yes what is it.

Si Cecelia and me are going to get married.

Everyone congratulations we are so happy for you 2.

Si&c thank you.

And they finished lunch and all sat around and talked while the kids played at around 5 everyone started to leave except George and Sam stayed cause they were going to go out with Simon and Cecelia and Simon was going to drive them back to Julie when they were done.

Lucy and Kevin's

K Lucy if you want to go out with you sister I can watch the kids

L well it would be nice but I don't even know what they are going to do.

K well why don't you call and find out

L ok

Calling matt's

Ring

M hello

L hey Matt can I talk to Mary

M sure

Mar hi Lucy what's going on?

L nothing what you guys doing tonight

Mar I don't know you?

L I was thinking me you and Sarah could go out.

M oh let me ask Sarah

Mar Sarah Lucy want's to know if you and me want to go out to dinner

S well not me I don't want to leave the kids home with Matt again he had them all day yesterday.

Mar Lucy Sarah is not going to she doesn't want to leave the kids with Matt cause Matt had them all day yesterday.

L oh ok how about you

Mar well me and Ben were going to go get some pizza I think so than we could stop by your place for a bit if Ben feels up to it.

L oh ok that sounds good

Mar Ben after we go get pizza do you want to stop by Lucy's for a little bit

B yeah that is fine

Mar ok Lucy he says yeah so we will be their bye or around 7 cause Sarah is just changing his badge and then we are going to go

L oh ok see you than

Mar Matt can we use your car?

M sure

Mar ok thanks we won't be gone late

S ok have fun

B bye

They get to pet's pizza and they see ruthie and peter

Mar hey what are you guys doing

R waiting for our food

Mar oh how did you get out of the house?

R mom said since Simon was going out I could but we have to bring them back pizza

Mar oh ic

R where are Matt and Sarah

B they are at home

R oh. Hey Mary d o you remember the girl at the counter?

Mary looks and is thinking is that frankie?

R yup she has been in here the last few times working.

Mary oh well let's go order and I will say hello.

B is that the girl that you were hanging out with and one of the reasons you got sent to New York.

Mar yes

Mar all right we will see you in a few

R ok you can sit with us if you want

Mar oh ok

They go up and order

F what would you like

M a small cheese pizza for here

F ok it will be right up

M great hey frankie remember me?

F hey Mary of course I do how have you been we have been trying to get a hold of you ever since you left to thank you for getting our life on track.

M I have been great at first it was hard moving and I hated it but then I met the man of my dreams their so it all worked out. How have you been?

F well we cleaned up our lives and haven't done drugs since you left and we just moved back here. I am going back to school. And Johnny is now a firefighter. And we have 2 more kids mercy is7, then their is john who is 3 and Kate who is 6 months. I have noticed you are expecting contrast.

M yup we are we year having twin sons. Oh that is great that you have got your lives together. This is my husband Ben he is a firefighter also.

F hi nice to met you

B you to I have heard a lot about you.

F well it was great seeing you I know Johnny would love to see you and we need to catch up more how long you here for.

M til Wednesday afternoon

F oh ok well here is our number we should get together

M yeah here is my cell number.

F ok bye

M&b bye

They got their pizza and ate with ruthie and peter and than drove them home and then whet to Lucy's

Ring

L hello how was dinner?

M it was good we ate with ruthie and peter and I saw my old friend frankie

L oh really I thought I saw them at church before but I wasn't sure if it was them how are they

M they have been drug free ever since I left and have 2 other kids. And frankie goes to school and Johnny is a firefighter

L oh wow sounds like they are doing well

B where is Kevin?

L he is upstairs with the kids let's go up

B hey Kevin, hey mike, tom, Kathy, and Kelly

K hey Mary and Ben what's up

B nothing

M, t, k hey Uncle Ben and Aunt Mary they went up and hugged them

M and b hey

K so how has mom and patty Mary been

B good they were going to try and come out but she never called me to let me know

K oh does she know about the fire

B well she probably saw it on the news but didn't know I was there

K oh how is your head

B it has been hurting I haven't took my medicine because it will make me tired but I will take it before bed so I have had Motrin today which helped a little but not as much as the other stuff.

K oh ic

B yup and Sarah changed the bandage for me

K oh good

Mary and Lucy are in Lucy's room

L well how have you been

M all right it is hard the day I found out about grandpa I had school and than I had had to get tickets for all of us. And Ben told me I shoun't go to work cause it is to stressful for me and the babies but I went and it was fine cause it was only a half a day. But then when I came home he had the whole house cleaned and all the clothes washed it was so great.

L oh he is just worried about you but wow that is so nice that he cleaned the house and did the wash

M yeah it was he is really great

L well here are some things that I got for Kelly from people that were for boys and I found some of mike's and tom's things that I saved.

M oh well thank you but are you sure you won't be needing any of this again

L well not at the moment and we don't know if we are going to have anymore so take it and if we ever do then we could get new stuff or you could save it a give it back whatever but I want you to have it.

M oh wow thanks look at all this stuff oneies, outfits, pj's

L yup . So what else is new? Do you ever think you well come back and live here?

M not much is new I am just waiting til either the doctor tells me to stop working or til 7 to 8 months I am not sure yet. And I think we are getting the dog next week. And to answer your question I don't think we will come and live out here anytime soon we love it out their and I have made a lot of friends out their and Ben loves the FDNY way to much to come out here and work. At times I miss the family but we will come a visit alot.

L oh well are you sure about getting a dog with the babies? Yeah I understand but I miss you a lot.

M yeah we really want one and we did the research and they are very good with kids and Ben is going to train it and we asked the doctor and she said it would be fine.

L oh well that is good mike and tom have been begging for one they have even got Kathy asking. But we are not sure yet

M I think you should get them one it won't hurt do you remember Simon when he wanted happy and how good he was with her when mom got her.

L yeah you are right. Maybe we should

M what time is it?

L oh it is 10

M wow already we have been talking for a long time.

L yup I hope Kevin put the kids to bed

M yea I am surprised Ben hasn't come and got me he went to bed early last night

L oh was his head hurting?

M yup and he didn't want to take the medicine today because than it makes him tired so he took Motrin instead.

L oh well let's go see what they are doing

They look in the playroom and they see Kevin is cleaning up and Ben is asleep with Kathy oh the sofa.

M oh look at him he looks so peaceful and good with Kathy I hope he is this good with our kids

L yeah he does look cute

K hey you 2 what's up

L nothing how and when did you get all the kids to sleep and Ben? You could have got me and I would have helped

K oh well that is alright they were fine Kelly fell asleep shortly after her last bottle, and mike and tom went at 9 30 they actually said they were tired but they were a little mad to. And first Kathy didn't want to go in her bed she wanted to lay with Ben. And I went out of the room to get something and the next thing I know is Ben is asleep to. But he said his head was hurting a bit so he went in your purse Mary and got Motrin.

M wow Kevin that was a great job getting all the kids to bed

L yes it was. Why were mike and tom mad?

K oh because they thought they were all good at playstation 2 because sometimes they win against me so they wanted to see how Ben was. So mike played him in baseball and tom played him in football and they both lost. And he even beat me so they got mad that they didn't win and that I got beat my brother so now they think Ben rocks and I stink.

L oh I see your own brother beat you

K yup. Does he play a lot?

M yes he does him and George play and the guys at the firehouse. And even I play him once in a great while and win so yeah he does play a lot.

K oh cool. See honey you should play your sister does

L yeah that is because she loves sports and games

K right

M it is fun. I ma sure he will have the twins playing by a year. Well I better get him up so we could get back to matt's

K yeah you are right

L you guys could stay here if you want I mean he looks peaceful

M yeah but all our stuff is at matt's and he has to take his medacine so we better not

L oh ok well let me get Kathy off him and get her in her bed.

Lucy took Kathy

M Ben wake up come on we got to go

B huh where are we

M we are still at Kevin's you fell asleep

B oh ok

M come on sleepy head

B ok where is Kathy

L I put her in her bed

B oh ok

K thanks for playing with the kids they enjoyed seeing me get beat by my brother.

B any time man

M well Lucy thanks for the clothes

L sure no problem

B what clothes?

M she gave he some clothes for the twins that were mike's and tom's

B oh thank you

L no problem

M so what time tomorrow

L the wake part is at 10 30 and the funeral is at 12 so tomorrow is going to be along day for the kids so hopeful they are good

M yeah-well goodnight thanks for having us

L sure thanks for coming.

K bye

B bye see you tomorrow

L yup

Mary drove to matt's

They walked in

S hey you guys were out late

M yup we got pizza and I saw am old friend Matt do you remember frakie they are back and have been clean ever since I left. And have 2 more kids. And she is going school and he is now a firefighter and we ate with ruthie and peter. And than went to Lucy and Kevin's and were their till now.

Matt oh sounds like you had fun. Oh wow that is great there life on track

M yeah it is

B well I hate to seam like a party pooper but I am going to go to bed.

M oh ok goodnight (they kiss)

S goodnight

Matt see you in the morning

S so was Ben's head hurting him?

M yeah it was so he has to take one of his pills, and I think he had a little to much fun with his brother and the kids.

S oh why?

M because me and Lucy were in their room talking while everyone was in the playroom and I guess mike and tom got mad at Ben because he beat them in a video game but than they were happy cause he beat Kevin so they thought he was cool. And than we found him asleep on the sofa with Kathy so I think it was getting to him.

S oh wow

M so what did you guys do?

Matt nothing much had dinner we put jack to bad and we played with nick and than put him to bed and were getting ready for tomorrow and watching TV

M oh cool

Matt and nick was asking about you and Ben

M oh well we will see him in the morning and play with him

S oh ok good

Matt well we better get some sleep we all have along day ahead of us

M yeah you are right

S&m goodnight

M night

Mary went to the room and got her pj's on and got in bed and the babies were kicking a lot. She saw Ben's cell phone on the nightstand and saw that he had 2 voice messages so she decided to check them in case they were anything important.

1st message hey Ben I know you are in glenoak now but I wanted to let you know that me and your sister are coming in for the wake and funeral so we were planning on getting a cab to the house you are at or just to the church what ever we have time to make it to. Our plane gets in at 8 30 so if you could call me on my cell or your sister's. And I was so glad that you weren't in that fire the other day it looked so bad. Well talk to you when we get there. Love you.

M oh great I am glad they could make it I will have to tell him in the morning.

2nd message hey Ben it is mike I was wondering how you were doing? Since I didn't get to see you after the fire. I talked to the caption he told me about your head and your bunt hands. I hope you are ok man. But hey I have good news the 2 babies you saved are fine and are now out of the hospital because of you they lived the doctor said if you won't have gotten them out they would be in bad shape or even dead. Great job man you are a true hero. And the other kid also is going to be fine he just has some burns on his arms. All the mothers came to the station looking for you they want to thank you and they actually talked to the captain and want to have a party for you saving their children they are so grateful. So we didn't know when you are coming back but call me and let me know how you are.

M wow my husband a hero that is great can't ask for any better.

Then Mary went to sleep.

6 30 Matt hears jack so he goes and gets him and puts him in bed with them cause it is to early to get up and he didn't want him to wake anyone than jack fell right back to sleep and so did Matt at 7 30 jack wakes up again so Matt and Sarah get up.

S when did you put him in the bed

M 6 30

S oh cause he woke up at 2 30 but that was only because his pacifier came out and it fell out and than I got it and he went right back to sleep.

M oh well want me to go feed him well you get ready and than when you are done I will get ready.

S sure thanks

Ben wakes up and sees Mary looking at him

B good morning they kiss

M you to how did you sleep

B great you

M all right they kept kicking me

B oh sorry hum

M it is all right. . Oh hey I noticed you had 2 messages so I listened to them to see if it was anything important.

B yeah and who were they

M one was your more and they are coming they plane gets in at 8 30 and she wants you to call her and tell her where we are at so she could meet us her. Or she said if it is to late she would meet us at the church. And she is also glad that you weren't in the fire. I guess we didn't talk to her so she is going to be surprised.

B oh ok and what was the other one. We will have to call her

M the other one was mike he wanted to know how you are. And also that you are a true hero all the kids you saved made it out fine and the mothers came looking for you at the firehouse. They want to have a party for you he said. He said to call him and let him know how you are doing.

B oh wow that is cool yeah I will call him later on

M well should we go down and see what Matt and Sarah are up to

B yeah

S morning you to

M hey

B hey

S how did you sleep I hope you didn't hear jack.

B we slept well no I didn't hear him

M I heard him but I went right back to sleep

S oh good. Well I made eggs and bacon so here you guys go

M thanks where is Matt and nick

S Matt is taking a shower and getting ready and shockingly nick is still sleeping which is good cause it is going to be along day.

M yup it is

B hey Sarah is it ok if my mom and sister come until the funeral

S sure when are they coming?

B they should get here at 9 or 915

S did you know they were coming

Matt know who was coming

B my mom and sister. No Mary found out last night they said they were going to try and make it but hey didn't know so Mary listened to my messages and found out.

Matt oh that is nice but they didn't have to come

B they know but hey wanted to

Matt where is jack and nick?

S jack is in the living room in his swing and nick is still sleeping

Matt oh wow he never sleeps this late want me to go wake him?

S no let him sleep it is going to be a long day and he probably won't get a nap in so if we need to wake him later we will

Matt oh ok

Ben calls his mom

B hey mom

Ben's mom Karen hey Ben I have be waiting for your call

B I know I am sorry but Mary didn't get he message till late last night and I was all ready asleep. I must have forgotten my phone when we went out.

Karen well we got our luggage so where or you so we can tell the cab driver

B we are at matt's which is at 3650 Greenwood and you could just come here

Karen ok we will be there soon and don't tell your brother

B ok see you in a bit

M so are they on their way

B yup

Matt Sarah I just went to go see what jack was doing and he fell asleep in the swing so I moved him into the playpen

S oh ok good at least he is taking a little nap

Now it was 9 15 and Mary, and Ben were all dressed up and just waiting for Ben's mom. Matt was giving nick breakfast and then got him dressed. And Sarah was getting nick and jack's stuff ready for the day

Ding-dong

M I will get it

K hello

M hey thanks for coming you guys didn't have to come all the way out

K oh we wanted to

M hey Patti Mary

P hey where is Ben

M he is coming

B hey mom and Patti Mary

K hey what happened to you

P yeah are you all right

B yeah it is along story

P well tell we would like to know

B ok well on Saturday my captain called me in even though I was on vacation but there was the big fire that I am sure you saw on TV so I had to go. So I went and I got many people out but when I went up the 10th floor bricks and hard things were falling on me and that is how I got the deep cut on my head. But anyway I saved 2 babies and a little kid and I took off my gloves to protect them and my hands got burned. So then my captain took me to the ER and I have another week off and I have medicine. So I will be all right. But this morning I found out all the kids are all right and the mothers came looking for me they say they don't know what they would have done with out me and I am their hero.

K oh wow well I am glad you are all right I thought you weren't there

B yeah I know

P Mary were you worried

M oh of course I worry about him all the time but the thing I didn't even know is that he got hurt until he came home and than we had to leave right away.

P oh wow

B well why don't we go put your thing in our room for now and go say hi to Matt and Sarah.

K ok

K hey Matt and Sarah

Matt & s hello Patti and Karen how are you?

P good how are you

Matt alright

K and who is this little guy

S oh this is jack he is 6 months old

K&p oh he is so cute

S thanks and you probably remember nick

P&k yup hi nick

N hi

At Annie and Eric's

E Sam and David are you almost ready

Sam yup but we need help with our ties

E oh ok I could do that for you

D thank you

E sure

S hey dad do I need to drive anyone

E yeah I think so

S who

E well are you picking up Cecelia

S no her mom and dad want to come so she is going to go with them and than maybe she will come back with me

E how about Robbie is he taking his car or what

S no he is going to ride with me

E ok than just take ruthie and David

Sam why don't I get to go with them

E because I picked David you will get to go next time

Sam ok

Eric saw ruthie and Robbie in the hall

E hey you 2 come here

Rob&r what's up?

E well now that I got all of you in here together I have to tell you something

Everyone yeah what is it

E today is going to be really hard on your mother so help out and be good and no one is leaving to go anywhere. And do what you are told. I need you guys to be good today I know it is hard on you to but don't do anything wrong. Got it

Everyone yes we do

E thank you

Everyone no problem

E no is everyone ready cause it is time to go

Everyone yes

E ok then let's go

Lucy's

L are all the kids and you ready

K yea they are all downstairs waiting except I got Kelly

L ok good cause we got to get going

K all right do you got the bags packed

L yes I do. ok kids you all look great let's go

M ok

And they went to the church

Please review good or bad or taken the next chapter will be up soon


	18. funeral and hanging out

Ch 18 funeral, and hanging out

Everyone was at the church for the funeral Annie, Eric, gingar,carnal, Ruth, Simon, Cecelia, Ruthie, peter and his mom, Sam, David, Mary, Ben, Kevin, Lucy and the kids, Karen, Patti Mary, Matt, Sarah, and the kids, chandler, Roxanne, Julie, hank and their kids, George and Sam, all the hamilitions and john wife percilia. Many of Charles friends, rabbi and Mrs. glass. People form the church. And other friends of the Camdens, and detective Michael's.

Mary, Ben, Matt, Sarah, nick, and jack and Ben's mom and sister arrive. Kevin still does not know that they are here. They go in and

Mike and tom grandma

L mike tom what are you talking about grandma is in my office

M no she is right there with Uncle Ben and Aunt Mary

Kevin and Lucy turn around and look

K hey they are right there is my mom

Kathy and Aunt Patti Mary

L hey you are right I didn't know they were coming

Karen hey Kevin

K hey mom it is great to see you I didn't know you were coming

Karen yeah I know I wanted you to be surprised so I told men we might come and than I called him and we got here early this morning.

K oh well thanks for coming hey Patti Mary

Pm hey how's it going

K fine thanks for coming

Karen hey Lucy I am so sorry about you grandfather

L thanks and thanks for coming

Karen oh no problem we are family and where is my newest grandchild?

Pm hey Lucy sorry

L thanks and she is with my brother Simon how about you say hi to the other kids and than we will go find him

Karen oh ok hey mike, tom, and Kathy you all have gotten so big

M,t, k hey grandma we miss you we love you

Karen I love you guys to

M, t, k hi Aunt Patti Mary

Pm hey guys come here and give me a hug (they all hugged her)

L ok now we can go find Simon before mass starts

Karen and pm great

S hey Patti Mary and Mrs. Kinkier thanks for coming

Pm, Karen yeah I we are so sorry

S I am guessing you want to see your new grandchild, and niece

Pm , Karen yes we do

S oh well her she is but she just fell asleep

L oh thanks Simon

S sure

Pm, Karen oh she is so cute

L thank you

Pm she looks a lot like Kevin and I don't know if that is a good thing

L yeah she does and that is a great thing

Karen yeah what are you talking about Patti Mary

Mary how is your head

B well it hurts a little.

Mary oh I am sorry

B it is all right I guess my mom doesn't care much she is over their looking at a sleeping baby

Mary oh she does to It is just the first time she is seeing her

B ok I guess your right

Chandler hey Mary and Ben

Mary and Ben hi chandler and Roxanne congratulations oh almost getting married

C&r thanks sorry about you grandfather

Mary thanks

Morgan hey Mary

Mary hi how are you

Morgan good and you congratulations your dad told me you are having twins.

Mary yup thanks Ben this is Morgan my dad's friend and Morgan this is my husband Ben

B nice to meet you

Morgan same here

Mary where are the kids and Patricia

Morgan john is over talking to Matt, and Naigai is by Simon, Kaisha is talking with Lucy, and Lynn is by ruthie and Patricia is my your mom

Mary oh I will have to go check up with them later

Morgan yeah they would love to see you

B well you want to go take our seats

Mary sure

They went to get their seats in front were Sam and David and their grandparents were all ready sitting. Shortly after everyone else started to come in.

And than the funeral started

And the pallbearers matt, Simon, Robbie, Kevin, George, and one of ginger's sons came up with the casket.

Eric was the one performing the mass

He talked about Charles and then all they kids came up and said something's about him

All the kids, Annie, ginger, and Lilly were crying

E I am going to end this mass today by saying once again Charles was a great, husband, after, grandfather, and friend and he will be greatly missed. A men

After the mass they went to bury him and say their last good-byes. There was a lot of crying from everyone and than after that they all went to the Candans for a lunch. And to show their support. And the grandkids were getting tired and crabby. Where they got to the house all the kids were a great help with what needed to be done

John hey Matt we were wondering if you wanted us to take the kids back to our place so they are not in the way here and you can help out and we could give them a nap it has been along day for them. And you could either pick them up when you are done or I could drop them back off.

Matt you know that sounds like a great Idea thanks but let me go ask Sarah

John oh ok

Sarah was helping out in the kitchen with ruthie and Lucy and Simon, Robbie

Matt hey Sarah

S yeah Matt what is it

Matt john and percilia offered to take nick and jack so they are out of the way and so that they could get a nap and either we could pick them up oh he will bring them back when it dies down. So what do you think?

S I think that is a great idea if they don't mind cause jack is getting very tired and keeps pulling on his ear but just won't fall asleep.

Matt yeah I know I think nick will need a nap to I will go tell him where are the kids and all their stuff?

S jack is with Ben the last time I checked, and nick was with the crenel and all their stuff is in ruthie's room tell him nick can eat whatever and jack his dinner is in their and his bottles and everything else. But make sure that jack has his pacifier clipped on to him cause that is the only one I brought.

M ok got it

He went upstairs and got the bag and went to get nick and jack

M hey john Sarah thinks it is a great idea so here they are and jack has his dinner and bottles and everything you need in their but this is the only pacifier so try not to lose it and nick can eat whatever you eat or your kids eat. Thanks a million you to I bet he will fall asleep quick and try and get nick to take a nap but if he doesn't that is ok. Here percilia here is jack and I will come out with you to put in their seats.

J no problem

M and call us if there is any trouble you know my cell # and here is fine to

P ok we can handle it just let us know if you want us to drop them off.

M ok bye thanks for coming bye nick and jack

N bye dad

J &p oh you knew we would

N john do I get to play with Katie (Katie is their 2 yeah old daughter)

J yes but first you go to take a nap

N oh ok

S so did they leave

M yes they said anytime he will keep them to

S oh ok

L I wish someone would take my kids

M oh where is mom I haven't seem her lately?

R I don't know me either

L same here

Si well then let's go look for here

M ok Sarah, Cecelia, peter do we you think you could handle it down here for a bit

S, c, p sure

Si ruthie go get sam, David, and Mary

R ok

M and meat us upstairs in the hall

R got

Rob what are we all doing

M we are going to find mom you are also like her son our brother so come on

They all went upstairs to find their mom and they saw ruthie, Mary, Sam, and David

M ok lets go

They all went into here room and saw her crying on the bed looking at in old picture of her and her parents.

A what are all 8 of you doing up here

All we wondering where you were and to see if you needed anything

A oh that is so nice of all of you I am okay I just need to be alone for a while I not only lost my mom but now my dad to it is hard

They all start crying they all get on the bed and give her a huge group hug

M we understand it must be hard we miss them to

A I know but all of you coming in here together brightened my day up thank you

All your welcome so are you coming down

Downstairs

Eric walks in the kitchen

E were did all my kids go

S they went to go find Annie and I think cheer her up

E all of them?

S yup even Robbie

E oh ok well thanks for helping out

C, p, s, sure no problem

Them he sees all of them coming down the stair with Annie

E hey how are you

A I am better now cause of my wonderful children

E oh good cause some people are looking for you

A oh ok

Annie and Eric went back out to talk to people well all the kids went back to work to give drinks and desert to people who want it.

C what did you guy's do she seems better

Si we just made her happy by giving her a group hug and talking about him and say we miss him to. She was happy that all 8 of us came up

C oh good work

All thanks

Lucy went to go see where the Kevin and the kids are

K hey how is it going?

L ok how and where are the kids

K they are being good Kathy took a little nap my mom just gave Kelly her bottle and she just fell asleep and mike and tom are with Sam and David in their room

L oh good work and you are doing what

K I am talking to my mom, brother, and sister who I don't get to see often. What do you what me to be doing?

L that is fine also watch the kids

K okay how is it going out there

L ok all 8 o us just went to cheer my mom up and got her to come down

K oh good

B hey is Mary?

L in the kitchen why

B ok thanks I will go with you to see if she need nay help and o get some Motrin

L ok

B hey Mary

M yeah what's up?

B do you need any help?

M no I think we are good but thanks for offering how is your head?

B ok just thought I would ask. It is killing me where is your purse

M it is up in Simon's room

Si hey if your head is bothing you that bad you could go and lay up in my bed I don't mind

B yeah but I don't want to be rude

M don't worry you won't be people understand

B are you sure?

Si yeah and if Sam and David our in their room and the other door is open just close it

B ok thanks guys in that case I could take my pain medicine

M ok good want me to wake you for dinner

B sure

M Simon that was very nice thank you

Si no problem I don't mind

It is now around 6 30 and pretty much all the people have gone home except Matt, Sarah, mary, Ben, lucy, Kevin, peter, Cecelia and Julie hank and the kids, and Karen and Patti Mary and everyone was helping clean up well the kids were playing. And there were a lot of pies left.

Si I still don't get how much food we get after these things.

It is out of respect I guess

E yeah it is a peace offering.

Mary well we sure got a lot of them left

A yeah everyone will have to take some home

E Matt and Sarah where are your kids I haven't seen them in a long time

S that is because john and percilia took them so we could help out and plus they were really tired and jack still ahs that ear infection so it was just easier that way.

E oh well that was nice of them

A Mary where is Ben haven't seen him either

Mar oh his head was hurting so he went up and took his medicine and to lay down in Simons room he has been up their for a few hours

A oh

Mar but we had to talk him into it cause he didn't want to be rude

A oh that was fine he wasn't rude he didn't know many of the people anyway

Mar yeah that is what we told him

A well thank you everyone of being so good and for all of you for helping out and for all your support

Everyone yourwelcome

Now everything was cleaned up and they all went to go sit down

Matt what does everyone want for dinner me and Sarah want to buy

Crenel you have got to be crazy there are so many people what would be too much money let me and your grandma pitch in.

Hank yeah let us help out to

Sarah no we got it

C&h no we insist

Matt ok you can help out

E well that does everyone say about the dairy shack since we had pizza last night

Everyone that is fine

They ordered and hank and Matt went to go pick it up

A well Karen and Patti Mary thank you so much for coming you don't have to

K your welcome we wanted to we are family now

A so how do you like your new granddaughter and niece

Karen and pm oh she is so cute she reminds us of Kevin when he was a baby

A yeah she does look a lot like him. So how long you staying

Pm well I have to go back on Wednesday I got the same flight as everyone else going back to new York.

Mar oh cool

Karen but I am staying for 10 days if that is ok with Lucy I don't know if Kevin got to talk to her yet.

L oh that is fine the kids will love it.

A oh that is good

Sarah is calling john

J hello

S hey how are the kids did they take a nap?

J they are great jack took a 2 and a half-hour nap and nick took about 1 and a half and we just ate dinner

S oh that is great

J yes and nick has been playing with Kate and jack is playing with perscilia. So how is it going over there?

S all right we are just getting dinner now but if you are sick of them I could come get them.

J no they are fine take all the time you need we don't mind and I will drop them off

S ok well then after we are done eating I will give you a call and them they could come back. Thanks

J sure bye

Mary went up to get Ben she sits on the bed and kisses him

M it is time to get up the food will be here soon

B oh ok what time is it

M 715 how you feel

B better how about you

M tired

They kissed some more and then they got the kids and went downstairs

Than Matt and hank got back with all the food and everyone ate

K hey Lucy should I take the kids home and get them to bed since mike and tom have school tomorrow

L yeah that would be good I will stay here for a while and catch ride home with someone.

K ok and mom and Patti Mary you can come with me

Pm&k ok thanks and goodnight everyone

Everyone goodnight

And soon after Julie, hank, George, Sam and the kids left

Sam and David mom do we have school tomorrow

Yes boys so I want to you to say goodnight and brush your teeth and go to bed ruthie will go up and help you

S&d ok goodnight

Everyone goodnight

P ruthie I am going to go to I will come by tomorrow and pick you up for school

R ok thanks for all your help today she walked him out and they kissed I love you

P love you to

She went o put the boys to bed and went back downstairs

Mat want me to call john and see if he could drop the kids off

S sure

Matt calls

P hello

M hey percilia how are the kids we were wondering if you could drop them off

P oh well actually they both are asleep so if you just want to come on your way home that will be fine or we could but we don't want to wake them

M oh no that is fine let them sleep we will come on the way home we shout be to late thanks

P sure no problem

S what they are asleep

M yes so we will just get them on he way home

S ok

Ginger well everyone I am going to go to bed now

Everyone ok goodnight

E so Matt do you have work tomorrow

M yes I do 9 to 5

E oh and Sarah how about you

S no I don't have to go in

A Robbie how about you

Rob yes I have work 10 to 6

A oh ok and Mary and Ben what are you going to do

M we don't know we are going to try and met up with frankie and Johnny for a bit and than we will stop by here sometime

A oh ok good

Mar Simon do you have class tomorrow

Si yeah I do but only til about 1 30 but I don't have work

Mar oh not bad

B how about you Lucy do you have work

L yeah I do but I could either do it from home or go when Kevin gets home

B oh well I am sure my mom wont mind watching them she has been dying to see them

L yeah that is true I do only have to go in for a few hours I will ask

B yeah you should

E so dad Sam seams nice

C yeah she is

E how long have they been together

C I would say 7 months

Mar yeah they have

R so when you getting the dog?

Mar we are going to get it Thursday when I get off of work

R cool

Ben yup I can't wait

R you guys got to e mail us pictures

Mar oh we will

It is now 10 30

L Matt can you give me a ride home

Matt sure and than we got to stop and get the kids

L thanks

S well than we better go it is late.

L goodnight everyone

Everyone goodnight

Matt, Mary, Ben, Sarah said goodnight to everyone

Matt hey Cecelia do you need a ride home

Si no she doesn't I will drive her

C no but thanks anyway

Bye kids love you

Crenel and Ruth well we are going to go to bed goodnight everyone

Everyone goodnight

Rob yeah I going to head up to goodnight I will see you in the AM

Everyone ok goodnight

A ruthie you should go to bed to it is late and you have to get up early

R yeah I know I ma going soon

Si hey do you want the bed tonight and I will take the air mattress

R no that is ok but thanks

C wow Simon you are being really nice today

Si yeah I know well you ready to go

C yeah goodnight Mrs. and Mr. canden and ruthie

A&e goodnight and thanks for all your help today

C oh no problem

R goodnight

Simon and Cecelia left

R goodnight mom and dad love you

A&e we love you to

A did you happen to get your school stuff out of your room

R no I forgot

A well than go up their quietly now

R ok

E well how are you doing

A alright but tired

E yeah I bet well we made it though today

A yes and the kids were a lot of help

E yes they were. So have you decided when you are going back to go though all this stuff

A no but I just what to go for a long weekend so that I don't miss work or the kids and you. So maybe I will go back on Friday to Monday and hopefully lily will be able to so it goes faster

E oh ok well don't worry we can handle it around here

A ok good well I will have to talk to ginger and lily and see when is best for them

E well should we go to bed

A yeah but what about Simon

E don't worry he is a big boy

A ok

And they went up and feel right asleep

Simon was dropping Cecelia off

C well here we are

S yes I have missed you

C I know I miss you to

S well this week we should pretty much be back to normal

C good

They start kissing and the kissing turns into making out for a while

S well I should go

C yeah me to

S are you meeting me for lunch t the same spot

C of course I will be there

S ok love you

C love you

And he went back home and went to sleep

Lucy got home and Kevin, his mom, and sister were still up talking

K hey hon who dropped you off

L Matt. How were the kids?

K good they went right to bed so they must have been tired

L oh good and what about Kelly

K when we came home Patti gave her bottle and she feel asleep at 9

L oh ok so shout you going to bed it is 11 30 you so have work tomorrow

K yeah I should I have to go in at 7 to 6

L oh ok well goodnight

K goodnight they kissed and he said goodnight to his mom and sister and went to bed

L so I was wondering if you 2 would watch Kathy and Kelly for a few hours tomorrow

Pm&k we would love to

L ok good cause I got to go into work I will go in from 11 til 2 and than gets the boys and come home

K ok sounds good to us

Pm well I am going to go to bed I had to get up early

L ok goodnight

Karen yeah me to

L ok did Kevin get everything ready for you guys

Pm yeah

L well I better wash some bottles and get some ready cause I am sure she will be up soon

K oh does Kevin help you with her at night

L yeah most of the time

K good

After she washed the bottles she went to bed

Matt's

Sarah got the kids back to sleep and than went downstairs to wash bottles while Matt, Mary, and Ben went to sleep

B how are you

M fine but very tired

B me to well we get to sleep in tomorrow

M yeah that will be good

The next morning

All the kids went off to school

The crenel and Ruth went Julies to visit, Annie and ginger stayed home

Matt's house

S hey you 2 you slept in late

Mar yeah we did it was nice

B it is not often we do

S oh good

Mar where are the kids

S nick is watching TV and jack is taking a nap

B oh what time did he get up?

S 6 30 but than we put him in our bed and he went back to sleep til 7 30 and nick woke up at 8

Mar oh wow you were up early

S yes enjoy these last few months of sleep you 2

B&m we will

S well here I will make eggs and bacon if you want

B sure if you don't mind

S no problem

Mar thanks

S well we have to go to swim class at 12 but Matt left you guys his car if you need it

Mar oh do they both take swim class?

S nick does and jack and me go to a mom and baby class. And maybe after I am going to go try and workout and leave them in day care but that only works sometimes. Cause sometimes jack is a crab and doesn't want me to leave

Mar oh that is cool does he like swimming

S yes he does and it works out cause I am off on Tuesday so I take them. And than sometimes we go to family swim but we haven't been able to go because of jack's ear.

B oh where do you go?

S the YMCA

Mar yeah we are members in New York

B well that was nice that he left his car how did he get to work

S well I was going to drive him but he told me that he would take the bus but I am going to pick him up.

B oh ok or do you want us to get him

S well we will figure it out if you guys are doing something then I could go.

Mar ok well let me call frankie and see if we could meet up for lunch or something

M hello

F hey Mary

M are you doing anything around lunch I was wondering if we could meat up if you want

F sure we would love to ever since I told Johnny you were here he coun't wait to see you

M yeah I can't wait to see him either. What time is good for you?

F how about 12 30

M ok where at

F how about the dairy shack

M ok we will be there

B we meeting them

M yeah 12 30 dairy shack

B oh ok

They watched TV until it was time to go, they meet frankie and Johnny for lunch and they caught up on each other's lives and said they would keep in contact. And than Mary called her mom

A hello

M hey mom we are coming over so you need anything

A yeah if you don't mind can you go and get he boys from school they get out in 10 minuets

M sure we will be there soon

M Ben we got to get the twins from school

B ok

They were standing outside waiting for the boys and they saw Lucy

L hey

M hey

L what did you 2 do today

M we slept in late and we had lunch with frankie and Johnny and now we are getting the twins and going to moms

L oh ok they should be out soon

M what did you do

L I went to work and now I am getting the boys and them going to save your mom and sister

B oh ok

L what are you doing tonight

M we don't know

L oh I was thinking we should all go out since we woun't be seeing you for a while

M oh yeah we should, well all we have to do is go visit mom and than pick up matt so what do you want to do.

L well we could go out to dinner to the pool hall

M ok sounds good like everyone or what

L I would say me, Kevin, you, Ben, Matt, Sarah, Patti Mary, Simon, Robbie, George, Sam, ruthie and that is it and than mom and dad cam do something with ginger and cernal Ruth

B what about Sam and David I feel they are always getting left out

M yeah me to

L well if mom says they can go we will take them.

M yeah they are our brothers to

L yeah you are right

M well we will have to see if everyone else si up for it

L ok talk to Simon, ruthie, Matt, and Sarah and ask mom about the twins, and Robbie and I will ask George, Patti Mary, Kevin and Sam

M got it

They got the twins and went home. they see their dad pull up right behind them

Mar hey dad you're home early

E yes I fished up so I came home to spend time with my parents before they left and you

Mar oh cool

An E boy how was school

Sam it was fine

D it was fun

E oh I am glad

They went inside and saw their mom in the kitchen

A thanks you to for picking them up

B no problem

He boys went to go see ginger and do their homework

A you're home early

E yes I wanted to spend time with my parents and Mary and Ben before they left

A oh well your parents should be back soon

E where they go

A Julie's they were their most of the day

E oh. Hey do you 2 mind watching the twins tonight or should I ask someone else if you have plans

A why do they need a babysitter we will be here

E no we won't I am taking you ginger, and the cernal, my mom and Julie and hank to the nice new restaurant since it is their last night here and we all need to get out.

A oh ok well then can you

Mar well yes we were actually going to ask you if we could take them to the pool hall since Lucy wants us all to go out since it is ours and George and Sam's, Patti Mary's last night

E oh that will work out great

A but it is a school night so what time are we going

E I made ours for 5 30

A and what time do you plan on going out

M we don't know cause we got to wait till everyone gets off of work and Robbie gets off at 6, and Kevin does to and we got to check with everyone to see if they want to go since it is last minute thinking.

A oh ok well when we are done with our dinner we will come get the boys and take them home

M ok just call my cell to let us know what time you are coming

Simon comes walking downstairs

S I helped the boys with some of their homework

A oh good thanks

S no problem. What's up Mary and Ben

B not much

M nothing but do you want to go to the pool hall with us tonight?

S sure who else is going?

M me, Ben Sam, David, you, and Lucy, I assume Kevin but we are going to ask Patti Mary, Matt, Sarah, Robbie, George and Sam also

S oh ok cool what time

M I don't know yet probably 6 or 6 30

B does Cecelia want to come?

S I am sure she would want to but she has to work tonight

B oh ok

S but thanks for asking

B no problem

S where is ruthie?

A she should be home soon

Just than ruthie walks in the door

R hey everyone

Everyone hello

B ruthie do you want to go to the pool hall with us tonight for a goodbye for us and George and Sam

R sure I don't have that much homework

B ok good

A well than go do it so you are ready

R ok

S want me to call Robbie?

M sure

S hey Robbie

R what's up?

S we just wanted to know if you wanted to go to a goodbye dinner at he pool hall tonight for Mary, ben, George, sam, and Patti Mary

R sure what time cause I get off at 5 they changed the time

S oh ok great well meet us here and than we will most likely go at 6 or 6 30

R ok see you in a bit

M is he coming?

S yes and he is getting off at 5 instead of 6

M ok good

Mary's phone rings

M hello Sarah

S hi Mary where you at

M my mom and dad's

S oh ok well can you guys pick Matt up at 5 we are out at target and than I have to go to the grocery store for a few things.

M sure no problem

S and another thing he was wondering if you guys wanted to go out to dinner tonight for your last night

M yeah actually I was just going to call you and ask if you guys wanted to go to the pool hall with all my brothers and sisters, Robbie, George and Sam

S oh well we are in than what time did you guys plan on

M 6 or 6 30 cause Kevin gets off at 6

S oh ok great cause I all ready talked to my mom and dad and they said they would watch the kids for us

M oh good cause Lucy was planning on leaving her kids with Kevin's mom

S oh ok well then we will see you back at the house

M yup bye

S bye

B what did she say

M she is at some stores so we are going to pick Matt up at 4 45 and Matt was going to ask us out to dinner so it all works out

B good

At Lucy's

L hello

K hey

L how were the girls

Pm great Kelly eats and slept a lot and we played with Kathy and I also took her to the park

L oh yeah that is mostly what Kelly does. Thanks for taking her I bet she loved it

Pm yeah she did she didn't want to leave

L yeah we have that problem a lot

Karen how was school

Tom fun

Mike it was ok

L go do your homework

M ok

L well Karen I have another favor to ask you

K sure go ahead

L can you watch the kids tonight well we take Mary, Ben, George, Sam, Patti Mary out to dinner cause it is their last night now if you don't want to that is fine I can ask my friends

K oh no I don't mind I would love to watch them.

L thanks now I just have to see if Kevin wants to go

K oh ok

Pm thanks you guys you didn't have to take us out to dinner

L oh we wanted to I think all my brothers and sisters are going to go

Pm oh good

L where are the girls

K Kelly is sleeping and so is Kathy they just got back from the park a while ago so she was tired.

L oh ok

Lucy calls Julie's to talk to George

Hank hello

L hi hank can I talk to George

H sure

G hey Lucy what's going on?

L not much I just wanted to know if you and Sam wanted to go with all your nieces and nephews out to dinner for your last night here at around 6 15

G sure we would love to

L great

G we will come over to your house when my mom, dad, Julie, and hank go over to your parent's house.

L oh ok what are they doing

G your dad is taking them to some nice restaurant for their last day with your mom and ginger.

L oh cool

G so we will be over 5 I guess cause their thing is at 5 30

L ok see you than

G bye

Lucy than calls Kevin at work

K officer kinkirk

L hey it is me

K hey Hon what's up?

L nothing but everyone is going to the pool hall tonight for mary, ben, geroge, sam, and Patti Mary's last night so are you going to come.

K I don't know I have had a long day and I am tired all I wanted to do was go home and relax.

L come on it is your brother and sister's last day and you don't get to see them a lot

K I know but it has really been a long day but I will go but who is going to watch the kids

L your mom

K oh ok

L what time you coming home?

K I should be home by 6

L ok love ya

K love you to

She called Mary

M hello

L hey so is everyone going that you asked

M yup Matt actually thought of the same plan

L oh ok good

M and how about everyone you asked

L yup George and Sam are going to come her at 5 cause that is when Julie and them are coming down to meat mom and dad. Kevin's mom said she would watch the kids. But I just talked to Kevin and he is not to happy about it cause I guess he is having a bad day and said he was tired and all he wanted to do was come home and relax. But I told him that he should go cause he doesn't see you guys a lot so he said he will come.

M oh ok good well we have to get Matt at 4 45 and them will just stay at his house. Mom and dad are going to pick up Sam and David when they are done cause it is a school night for them. And Robbie gets off at 5 so what time we going?

L Kevin gets home at 6 so lets make it 6 30 I will call you if it is earlier

M ok bye

L bye

S so is everyone going

M yes

B good

M ok we got to go get Matt so we will take the boys since we are watching them and do you 3 want to meat us their at 6 30

S yeah that is fine or maybe we will come by matt's

M all right let me go tell mom we are leaving and get the boys

B k

She went upstairs where he mother was getting ready

M mom we are going

A oh ok have fun and I will see you when I come and get the boys

M yes

A will I see you tomorrow before you guys leave

M yeah cause dad is driving us to the airport

A oh ok good

M bye

Mary got he boys and they went to get Matt

Matt came out at 5

Matt hey guys sorry to make you wait I got caught up with paper work

B oh no problem

Matt hey boys

S&d hi

Matt what are they doing with you 2

Mary we are watching them and they are coming out to dinner with us

Matt oh cool we are going

B yes

Matt where are mom and dad going

Mary oh they are taking the cernal, grandma, ginger, Julie, and hank to some nice new restaurant.

Matt oh

They get to matt's and Sarah still is not back from shopping Matt goes to change and Mary, Ben and the twins go and watch TV. Matt comes down and Sarah comes in with the kids and a bunch of bags

Matt wow what did you buy

S hey to you to. Lets see dippers, wipes, food for jack and formula, some stuff for nick and than I go in target and got you the movie you wanted and we passed by the toys so of course nick is grabbing everything so I bought him a toy since he was a good boy today and than I got jack the baby neighborhood animals movie.

Matt oh wow thanks for getting me that movie let me take the bags

S ok thanks

Mary hey you guys

S hi

N hi

Jack waves his hand

B how was swimming

N it was good I got to jump in today

B cool

M so what else did you guys do today beside go shopping?

N I went swimming

S and we went to mom and tot class and than I actually got to work out for an hour well they played in the fun zone. Then we came home had lunch and they took a naps well I washed the clothes. Then we went shopping

Matt oh sounds like you got a lot done today

S yeah we did. How was your day?

Matt it was long and I got caught doing paper work so I didn't get out on time

S oh well I start at 8 tomorrow

M I start at 10

S ok so I will call the sitter and tell her to come at 930

M ok sounds good

Nick is playing with the twins and jack is playing with Ben and the doorbell rings

S hey you guys

Rob, r, s hey Sarah

S come on in

Matt hey guys what's up?

Rob nothing

Si not much we just thought we would come over here before we went out since we didn't have anything to do

M oh that is fine

They all said hi to jack and nick

Matt where is Cecelia? Getting away from her before you are stuck with her

S no of course not she had to work she said she might meat us when she gets off

Matt oh ok cool I was just playing with you anyway it is great to be married

S good

Lucy's

Karen so what time do the kids go to bed?

L Kathy should go at 7 and she gets some milk before she goes. Than tom you could put to bed at 7 30 now he might try and stay up with mike but don't let him. And mike can go at 8 sometimes he does like to go with tom so that is fine to. I put out all their pj's on their beds. They might want I a book but you don't have to read them one. Mike is on the top bunk bed and tom is on the bottom. Sometimes they come down just send them back up. But make sure the gate in Kathy's room is locked. And she likes the hall light on. And for Kelly I made all the bottles she gets one every 3 hours and she should sleep the rest of the time and well you are putting them to bed if she is not asleep than put her in he chair and turn it on she likes that. And here are pacifiers and I and making chicken nuggets and fires for the boys and Kathy can have some and fruit. Or and if mike and tom are fighting or keep talking just put tom in our bed.

K oh ok sounds good

L and I hope you can find something to eat. And we shoun't be to late but I will call

K oh stay out as long as you want

The food is done and the kids come to eat it is 6 10 and Kevin still is not home

L well if he doesn't come we will leave and he will just have to meat us there

Pm oh ok

G oh

6 15 the phone rings

L hello

K hey it is me

L where are you we have been waiting for you

K I got stuck at work someone didn't show so I have to fill in

L count you have said you have plans

K it was last minute they are trying to get someone else to come in.

L well that is real nice when it is your brother and sister's last day and who knows the next them you will see them.

K I know but I will try and make it

L whatever you could have said no and she hung up on him

G well is he coming

L he said he might but he got asked to stay late

Pm oh that is nice

L yeah that is what I said. So who knows he might be home before us.

K oh ok

L bye kids she kisses them all be good for grandma

M, t, k bye we love you

L love you to

M, t, k bye George, and Sam

M see you the next time you come

G bye

S bye

K bye have fun

L ok bye

G, s, pm bye

They left to go to the pool hall while Matt, Sarah, Sam, David, Mary, Ben, Simon, ruthie, Robbie were they're waiting for them.

L hey guys have you been waiting long

Matt no maybe 20 minutes

L oh ok sorry to keep you guys waiting you can blame that on Kevin

B why where is he anyway

L well because he is usually home by 6 and he called at 6 15 and said he count's come cause he was working late. And I said well you could have said no so I am mad at him but he. said he might come If he gets off soon.

B oh well that is real nice when is brother and sister are leaving he can't come say good bye

L yeah I know that is what I told him.

Mar well should we order so Sam and David have enough time to eat before mom and dad come.

Everyone yeah that sounds good

They all order and than they talk and a while later they get their food and eat

B well I guess he is not coming

Pm yeah you would think he would want to see us since we don't see him a lot

L sorry guys I don't know what's with him

Mary's phone rings

M hello

A hey it is me we will be their soon are you done with dinner

M yeah they are playing games trying to beat Matt

A oh ok see you in a bit

L was that mom

M yeah they will be here soon

L well I am going to go call and see how the kids are

M ok

Karen hello

L hey how are the kids

K they were good they are all sleeping now Kelly just finished her bottle and is asleep. Tom wanted to go in your bed so I let him.

L oh ok that is fine. Is Kevin home or called

K no I haven't seen him or heard form him.

L oh ok thanks well I don't' know when we will be back we just finished dinner. And than I got to drive my uncle and his girlfriend to my aunts.

K oh ok that is fine take your time they are all asleep so it is fine

L ok thanks bye

Lucy calls Roxanne

L hey

R hey what's up?

L nothing much just out with all my brothers, sisters, Robbie, my uncle, his girlfriend, Sarah, ben, and Patti Mary since they are going home tomorrow.

R oh cool

L but what I called for is to ask you if you knew what was up with Kevin.

R no all I know is he had to work late. We did have a long day but no why

L well because he was saposed to come out with us to spend time with them on their last day. And he is usually home by 6 and we were waiting and than he called and 6 15 and told me he had to work late. And they are trying to find someone and than he would come down but he didn't. And his brother and sister are mad cause they don't get to see him a lot. But oh well he Is the one missing out.

R oh wow that is strange because he seamed excited that they were here

L yeah thanks well I will talk to you later

R k bye

Pm so how are they

L good they are all asleep

Pm good

A hey everyone

Everyone hello

A well come on boys it is past your bedtime and ruthie I think you should come to cause I don't know how long they plan to stay.

R oh come on mom please can I stay

Matt let her stay we won't be that late cause Sarah's parent's are watching the kids

A oh all right

R thanks

A say goodbye to Mary, Ben, George, Sam, and Patti Mary since they are leaving and you won't get to see them since you will be at school.

S&d bye Mary and Ben we love you

They hug

M&b we love you to

S&d will miss you

M we will miss you guys to

S&d bye Patti Mary

Pm bye boys nice seeing you

S&d you to. Bye Uncle George we love you and we will miss you

G I will miss you guys to I love you

They hug

S&d bye Sam nice to meat you

S bye Sam and David nice to meat you to

A bye everyone

Everyone bye

B hey Matt, Simon, Robbie you want to play a game of pool

All sure

B ok cool

Mar have fun

B ok

They all went to go play pool while the girls talked.

L I can't believe Kevin

Pm yeah I know you would think he would want to hang out with us on our last night

L yeah I thought so to cause he always talks about wanting to come out to new your and visit but we can never find the time.

Mar Sarah are you guys still coming in 3 weeks

S yeah we are I can't wait to see all our old friends

Mar oh ok good we can't wait till you come either and when I told the cernal and my grandma they were happy to

S oh good

Mar now don't tell nick but Ben wants to take him to the firehouse for a little bit one day if you guys are not busy to show him around. If it is all right with you guys.

S oh he would love that

M good

Cecelia walks in and she goes to the table

C hey everyone where is Simon?

Mary he is over their playing pool with the guys

C oh ok thanks

She goes over to where Simon is and he does not see her yet because it is his turn to go

Rob hey Cecelia

C hi

Than Simon hits the ball perfectly in the pocket and before he was doing so bad

S hey you brought me luck

He kisses her

C oh good

S how was work?

C it was good

S and why was that

C because I got paid today

S oh good you want anything to eat

C yeah I will have a burger and fries and a Pepsi

S ok I will be right back take my turn if it comes up

C ok no problem

Cecelia tool the shot but didn't get it in for Simon, the game ended with Robbie wining

S so how did you do for me

C not so good Robbie won

S oh it is alright your food is at the table lets go.

C ok

They all went back to the table

Mar so does anyone want a beer I will buy?

G sure

L sure

Matt do I have time for one

S sure you could have one and than we have to go

Pm sure

Rob sure

B no I can't have one though I wish I could

S I will pass

Sam I will have one

C no thanks

Mar ok so that is 6 I will be right back

Mary came back with them they all sat around talking

S Matt we should go and take ruthie home and then get home it is 10 00

M oh ok

R bye Uncle George, sam it was nice to meet you hope to see you again, bye Patti Mary

G bye ruthie it was great to see you get your parents to let you come out and visit soon they hug

R ok I will try I love you

G love you to

Sam bye ruthie it was nice meeting you to

Pm bye ruthie it was good seeing you

M&s bye George, Sam , and patti mary

G&s bye matt and Sarah we will see you in 3 weeks right

M yes we will be there

Pm bye it was good seeing you and your kids are so cute maybe I will see you in NY.

S oh thank you yup hope to see you to

Ruthie went up to mary and ben

R bye mary hope to see you soon I love you and take care

M bye ruthie I love you to and I will write to you

B bye ruthie it was good seeing you

R bye Ben I love you try not to get hurt any more. And take care of my sister for me

B ok love you 2 and I will don't worry

Matt, Sarah, and ruthie said good bye to everyone else and left

L hey Patti Mary will you do in a favor and call the house and if your mom answers you could give it to me but if Kevin answers hang up.

PM sure no problem

Karen hello

Pm hey mom here is Lucy

L hey how are things going?

Karen good they are all still sleeping

L ok well is Kevin home

Karen no he is

L did he call

K yeah he told me he should be home around 11

L oh ok well is it ok if we stay out I want him to feel bad for what he did

K sure I don't mind stays as long as you want

L ok thanks and don't tell him I called looking for him and at 11 you are done make him deal with Kelly when she gets up he know how to do everything

K ok no problem bye

L bye

Mar so what is going on?

L he is still not home he told his mom that he would be home at 11 so we are going to stay out past them just because I want to get him mad.

B good idea

L and I told your mom when he gets home she is done let him get up when Kelly does.

S good that was wrong of him

L exactly

S hey George and Sam you want to go play pool with Cecelia and me

G sure

They went to play pool while the others talked

Rob so what time is your flight

B it is at 1 30

Rob oh ok will I see you guys before I leave

M yeah if you are going to be home we are going to mom and dad's at about 9.

Rob oh ok good I will be around I have work at night

M oh ok good and patti mary everyone is going to meet at my parents cause my dad is driving us so you can either come their or we could pick you up.

L we will meat you guys at mom's cause I want to say good bye to everyone.

M oh ok that is cool

Simon,george,sam, cecelia come back to the table

B hey who won

G sam won the fist game and I won the second

Rob cool

Lucy's house 11 30

Kevin walks in the door

K hey mom

Karen hey how was your day?

K long and tireing and I got to go back tomorrow at 9

Karen oh wow

K where is lucy and patti mary?

Karen they are still out

K oh really? How were the kids?

Karen they were good tom is in your bed cause they kect talking and fighting. And all 3 of them were asking aobut you hey really wanted to see you. Kathy woke up one tiem asking for you. Kelly should be wakeing up fro her next bottle in about in hour, but I am going to go to bed now.

K yeah I am going to also I am so tired

Karen ok but you got to get her when she wakes up and feed her

K yeah I know mom.

Karen ok goodnight

K goodnight

They both went upstairs to go to bed and kevin left tom in the bed because he was to tired to move him.and he sleeps though anything so kelly woun't wake him when she get's up. Sure enough at 12 30 lucy still was not home and kelly was screming her lungs off so kevin got up got her and gave her a bottle and rocked her back to sleep. And put her back in her bed and kissed her goodnight.

K I wounder where lucy is ?

Then he fell back asleep

They were all still at he pool hall talking

Ben lent his head on mary's shoulder

Mar does your head hurt

B yeah a little bit and I am tired

L yeah we should get going it is allready 2 30 this should have mad kevin suffer enough but he is still going to get it.

S cecelia you have your car right

C yup

S ok so I am taking robbie, mary, and ben

L yeah I am am taking george, sam, and patti mary.

Everyone ok well then lets go

C bye everone good seeing you

Everyone good seeing you to

S bye be safe going home I will se eyou otmorrow, I love you

C ok I will yup I will se eyou at school I love you to

They kissed

Everyone else said see you tomorrow

Simon took mary and ben to matt's and then him and robbie went home and went to sleep

Lucy dropped of George and Sam and then they went home

Pm well good night lucy thanks for a great tiem tonight

L oh sure it was fun this is the most I have been out in a long time sorry it had to be without yur brother.goodnight

Pm ok see you tomorrow

Lucy then went upstairs and checked on all the kids and mike head her

M mom is that you

L yeah it but go to sleep it is really late

M is dad home

L yeah he is casue I saw his stuff

M oh ok good cause I missed him will I get to see him in the moraning

L yeah I think so I don't know what time he has to work but yeah you should be able to

M ok good cause I don't like when he works real late and I don't get to see him

L I know now I love you go to bed

M love you to mom night

She went into her home and looked at kelly in her basanet sleeping and then saw tom in her bed and kevin next to him they both looked so peaceful. But she decided to wake kevin cause she need to talk to him

L keivn wake up

K what is it

L I need to talk to you

K not right now do you know what time it is?

L yeah I do it is 3 15

K yeah I worked 14 hours and I have to go back at 9 (he yelled)

L fine just do what you want but I am waking you up and we are talking and please but rasie your voice you could wake kelly and tom.

K fine

L and anyways way did't you move tom?

K becaaues I was to tired to and he looked like he was in a deep sleep

L well I hope you at least feed Kelly or were you to tired for that to

K no I did do that

Then kevin turned away and went right back to sleep and lucy than went to sleep and soon got up to feed kelly. Then at 7 before an of the kids got up or karen or patti mary she woke up kevin

L hey get up we need to talk no if you have time.

K yeah I guess if you insist

L well then lets go in the basement so we don't wake anyone.

K fine

They go down in the basement and sit down

L what is your problem?

K I don't have a problem

L yeah you do first of you don't call and say you are working late until way late when you knew we had planes. Even though you most likely knew you had to work late for hours and than you still don't even call at dinner to tell me when you are are coming or going home so I could tell your mom. And your brother and sister were really mad because you didn't show and I don't know if you know this but they are leaving today and you will maybe get to say good bye to your sister but you woun't to your brother.

K well I am so sorry I did not call yes I did know but their was a lot going on and I did not get the chance. And I didn't call you later because I was a little mad that you hung up on me. And I know I relaly did want to make it but I coun't and I sorry that I had to work instead of go out and have fun. Well I guess I will just have to call him he yells. And what is with you staying out til 3 in the moraing?

L well I went out a had fune with my family. And I will admit you did hurt me a bit but I am I know you hurt your brother and sister more. And did you ever hear of saying no I know that there is way more then just you down their. She yelled back

K and did you ever think maybe the reason I didn't stop bye anyway is because I did not get home til 11 30 and then went to bed because I was very tired.

L no actulaly I did not think of that because you never called to tell me what time you were getting out. And the kids they were asking about you all day and they wanted to play with you. But no they coun't

K well listin I know I should have called and told you but please I don't want to fight. And I know my mom told me that kathy woke up one and was calling my name for a long time I did feal bad because I did want to see them and go out with my brother and sister.

L that is not the only one that was asking about you in the middle of the night

K why who else?

L well when I came home I looked in on the kids and mike head me and was woundring if you have gotton home yet and hwy you wern't home earirer and. If you were ok, and that he really miss you when you come home that late and he is sad when he doesn't get to see you.

K oh wow

L yeah well you are going to have to take off some when your mom is here because I have to work some to and we can't have the sitter here when she is here and I don't want to keep asking her.

K well that is fine I will do that. Now are we ok

L well I am still mad but eventually I will get over it. Now well I talke the boys to school you got to watch the girls. So lets go and get them up.

K ok

They got all mike, tom, and kathy up. And they were all happy ot see kevin and they got ready and eat and lucy went to go drop them off. Then kelly woke up so kevin chaged her dipper and feed her. And he his mom and sister were now up to

K good moranign

Karen good moraing and what time did you and lucy get in

Pm we came home at 3

Karen oh wow did you have fun

Pm yup it was a blast

Karem and kevin how did you sleep

K alright I am still tired

Pm oh poor thing

K I am really sorry about not coming last night

Pm well sorry is not going to cut it you knew I was only here for 2 days and you can't even hang out with me one time. Well that is nice to know .

K come on don't be mad

Lucy then walks in the froot door

Kathy hey mom

L hey what's all the yelling about

Kathy oh dad and patti amry are fighting.

They go to the kitchen where they are still fighting

Pm well I am mad it is not like I see you a lot and the one time I come in you can't go and hang out.

Patti Mary goes upstairs and starts packing her things

L see I told you they were mad.

K yeah I didn't think it would really hurt them

L well I did wll why don't you try and go say goodbye and then you better get to work. And what time are you going to come home

K 5 and I will call if I am going to be late

L good

K bye kathy, he kissed her and kelly, bye lucy and mom

L hey where is my kiss

K he kissed lucy

Karen bye have a good day

He went upstairs and knocked on the door

Pm who is it

K it is your brother

Pm I don't want to talk to you

K man I really messed up

And then he went to work and told roxanne everything that happened

R wow you really shoun't have stayed they are your brother and sister that you only get to see a few times a year. And now one is made at you.

K yup you are right I relaly messed up this time and lucy is mad at me to and the kids but the kids got over it this maoring.

R oh well did you try talking to ben

K nope I am going call him soon

And they continued working

Matt's house

Ben and mary were up packing thieir things

S hey I got to go to work bye you guys it was nice to see you and have you here

M&b it was good seeing you to thanks for everything and letting us stay here.

S oh no problem we loved to have you. And I will se eyou guys in 3 weeks at your place

M ok sounds good

B can't wait

They all hugged and sarah went to work

They were all finshed getting their things together and ben carried them dowstairs

Matt all ready to go

M we we got to go over to mom and dad's before we leave

Matt oh ok well I will drive you guys over

B are you sure you have the kids

Matt yeah I want to they can come with

Matt carried all the stuff out to the cair and then they got the kids in and were on their way.

Matt well here we are

M yup bye Matt thanks for letting us stay with you and letting us use your car we had a great time.

B yeah thanks and bye

Matt oh no problem we were glad to have them right nick

N right dad thanks for playing with me

Matt got out of the car and carried all their stuff to thir dad's car and gave mary a hug and said goodbye to ben

M&b good bye see you in 3 weeks

Matt yup will call you and let you know what time we are coming

B ok great

N bye aunt mary and uncle ben

M&b bye nick. they gave both nick and jack a hug and kis sgood bye.

And Matt left and they went inside

Ben's cell phone rings he notices it is kevin so he does not pick up

M who was it kevin

B and I am not answering I am to mad at him

M ok

A hello

M hi mom

B hi

A so did you guys have fun last night

B yeah

A you must have been out late cause simon didn't get in til 2 45

M yeah he drove us to matt's

A oh and he still is not up yet. The twins told me they ahd a great time with you guys thanks for inviting hem

B oh no problem we had fun to

A did kevin even show

B nope I mean he could of at least came and said by to me

A yeah you are right

Then lucy, kathy,kelly, kearn, and patti mary came in

Kathy hi grandma

A hi how are you

Kathy good

B so patti did you see the jerk

Pm yeha but I got into a fight with him and I told him how rude he was

B good I hope you won

Pm yeah I did cause I won't say good bye to him

B good yeah he called me but I didn't pick up

L don't worry he got a good yelling for me

B good

Karen maybe you guys shoun't be so mad at him

B&pm to bad we are he could of at least stopped over and said good bye

L they are right I mean even he kids were mad

A really

L yeah he told me that karen said kathy was crying for him and when I got home mike was woundering if he was home yet and why didn't come home earlier and that he doesn't like it when he is this late and he doesn't get to see him. And in the day they were asking about him.

A oh wow

Gingar comes down the stairs

G hello everyone

Everyone hello

Kathy grandma where is grandpa

A he is at the church he should be here soon

Kathy and where is uncle simon, and robbie

A robbie is in the garage and simon is upstairs sleeping

Kathy oh ok can I play with happy

A sure . so lucy I am going to AZ tomorrow to bring gingar back and me and liliy are going ot go though my dad's things. So if you chould maybe help out your dad if you are not to busy. Even though it seams simon,ruthie, and robbie hleped out a lot last tiem maybe just incase and I will let matt and sarah know to but the should do fine.

L sure no problem. How long you going for?

A Thursday until Tuesday. Thanks

L oh ok

A thank you

The door bell rings and it is julie, george, and sam

Colornal hello everyone

G hey dad

J hey dad

R hey kid s george and sam you look very tired

G&s we are we were out until almost 3 AM

Ruth wow did you have fun

S yes we did. how was your dinner

R&c great

A are you guys hungry?

G no we are not Julie fixed us a big breakfast but thanks.

J hey were is eric

A he will be back he had to go to the church .

J oh ok

Robbie came in and ate breakfest and was talking to everyone shortly after simon comes down because he hears everyone.

Mary moraning sunshine

S thanks

L did we wake you.

S well not you guys but your daughter

L oh sorry about that I didn't even know she went up their

S it is ok she just kect tapping me I thought it was the boys but I know they went to school. But you should watch her she could have got hurt.

L yeah I know I thought the gates were up

S so are you all ready to go home

M yeah but I have to go back to work

R yeah but we will miss all of you

S I will miss you to grandma

B I got a few more days off and we are getting the dog tomorrow so I am happy

Pm oh you are I can't wait to see it

G same here

Eric walks in kathy yells grandpa and kelly wakes up crying

E hi he picks her up

K hi

L kathy you shoun't have yelled so loud you woke you sister

E lucy don't be so hard on her she was excited to see me

K sorry

L ok you are right I shoun't have got mad

E you are right she doesn't know how to act with a newborn because she has been the youngest

L yeah I get it

E cause you acted the same way when we brought Simon home so go easy on her

L ok kathy I am sorry

K no you are not and she runs off

A see even know you have a new baby you go to pay attention to the others because now she thinks you don't like her she was used to being the baby

L or she is just being 2

Karen not it my kids acted out and woke up the other to

L well what do I do

A go find her and talk to her

L mike and tom didn't really do this but alright can someone hold Kelly?

Ruth I will

L ok thanks lucy passes her and she starts crying. Oh I better take her

K no just go we can handle her

Lucy went off to look for kathy and she coun't find her

Please review next chapter will be up soon


	19. problems and returning home

Ch 19 problems and returning home

Lucy was still looking all over and still no luck. Lucy went back downstairs crying

A What's wrong?

L I can't find her I have looked everywhere

E well she must be around here somewhere we will all help

Everyone went looking around except Mary who was holding Kelly and waiting to see if she came back here.

B, s, Karen, colonel, Sam, and Robbie came back

Mar any luck

Everyone one

B you look great holding that baby and soon we will have 2 of our own

Mar yes I can't wait

Robbie I wonder where she could have gone she usually doesn't run to far

S I don't know we looked everywhere

Karen she will turn up

Then Ruth, ginger, and Annie came back

B any luck

Everyone nope

S I hope she is ok

A yeah me to

Than Eric went up to ruthie's room and looked all over and found her way back in the closet behind many boxes and clothes

E hey their you are you scared everyone

K I bet not mom

E yes her the most why did you hide like that you could have got hurt

Now Eric was in the closet

K because mom yelled at me

E oh yeah we talked to her about that. I found her

L oh thank god

Eric brought her down to where everyone was

Everyone where was she

E she is in ruthie's closet behind some stuff

L oh baby come here

Lucy tried to take her but she kicked and scrammed and held on to Eric tight

K no I want daddy

L well he is not here and you are going to have to let grandpa go sometime he does have to leave

K no

L Kathy I am so sorry for what I said I didn't mean to yell

K dad

L he will not be back till 5 so you will have a long wait now come on let grandpa go

She went down but she went to Kevin's mom and not Lucy

L now what

E I don't know but she just needs time to get over it

L yeah I guess

And she went and took Kelly and Kathy gave her a mean look

S so dad are you taking them?

E yeah why you want to come with

S sure I would love to

Mar you don't have school

S no we have a day off today

B oh cool

E well then you can come with but you guys better say your good bye cause we got to go soon

Mary ok I guess you are right

A bye Mary and Ben I will miss you guys she gave them a hug

M we will miss you to hope to see you at Christmas you guys are going to try and come out right

A yeah we are going to try our best it is just going to be a lot of money but well we do our best

M well I still have friends that are flight attendants so I can see what I can do and you wont have to pay for Matt, Sarah, Lucy, Kevin and their kids though I do hope they come out to

A you are right well it was great to see you guys and take care of my grandsons

B we will bye

Pm bye Annie it was great seeing you

A bye thanks so much for coming

Pm oh no problem

A bye George and Sam it was nice to meat you and tanks so much for coming. She gave George a hug and said she you at x mas

G bye it was great seeing you and let ruthie come and visit us

A yeah we will see

S it was good meeting you to

Colonel bye we are again so sorry it was great seeing you and don't worry if you guys need any help coming out for x mas I will pay for you

A oh thank you for coming and for the offer r we will see

R bye Annie

They all hugged, they all said goodbye to Lucy, Kathy, Kelly, and Robbie

L bye we will miss you

Everyone bye miss you to

Mary bye Robbie you better come out for x mas also

Rob don't worry I won't miss it

B great

Kathy bye everyone

Everyone bye

Mary bye ginger it was great to see you sorry it was on such a sad note

G oh I know it was great to see you to

G bye everyone

Everyone bye

Pm, m, b bye mom we will see you when you get back.

Karen ok kids have a safe flight

And they all left to go to the airport

It is so sad to see them go

Rob yes it is but we will get to see them at x mas

A yup you are right that will be fun

G so what time is our flight tomorrow?

A 10

R where you going?

A back to AZ to clean up my dad's stuff and figure out what to so with it and see the will. So I was hoping you Simon, ruthie, and Lucy could help out Eric well I am gone

R oh sure no problem I am off Saturday and Sunday I think. So that is not a problem whatever you need how long you going for?

A I will be back on Tuesday

R oh ok don't worry about us we will take care of things for you

A thanks

At the airport it is time for them to say their good-byes to Eric and Simon

E bye dad and mom it was great seeing you

C it was good seeing you to we will see you at Christmas and if you need money to get everyone out their don't be shy to ask us.

R yeah cause we really want you to come out

E ok don't worry we won't be shy to ask. I love you guys take care

C&r we love you to they hug

C bye Simon it was good to see you and you have a very nice girl so hold on to her

S thanks I won't let her go I am glad you approve. Love you

C love you to

S bye grandma I love you and I will see you at Christmas

R ok love you to and even if he didn't approve she is great and you don't have to listen to him

S yeah I know but I am glad you both like her

They hug

E bye Mary bye Ben

B bye dad

M bye dad love you

E I love you to and we will see you at Christmas.

M ok good

They hug

Mary bye Simon it was good seeing you

S you to I love you

M I love you to you should come out sometime and visit us beside Christmas

S yeah I know once I get some money me and Cecelia will try and come out when I was saying goodbye to George and Sam they told me the same thing.

M oh good

They hug

S bye Ben

B bye

S try not to get hurt anymore and take care of my sister

B ok I will try and don't worry I love her to much not to take care of her

S good

G bye Eric

E bye it was great to see you and stay out of trouble

G ok I will it was good seeing you Julie and all the kids see at Christmas

E ok and bye Sam it was so good to meet you since I am all the way over here I don't get to see many of my brother's dates. Please keep him in line

S it was nice meeting you to he talks so much about all of you and don't worry I will. See you at Christmas

Eric and Simon then said goodbye to Patti Mary and they went home

They got some food and waited for their flight

Ben's phone rang

B hello

M hey Ben

B mike what's been going on sorry I didn't get to call I was busy

M it is all right man I just wanted to see if you were ok

B well I will be ok it is just from when the bricks hit me I got bad deep cuts so my head has been killing me. And my hands are a little burned but they are healing.

M oh ok good so when you coming back

B well I am at the airport right now waiting for our flight so I will be back sometime tonight.

M oh good because of the whole hero thing they talked to the chief and are having a party for you Saturday night.

B wow they didn't have to do all that

M we told them that to but they insisted they are just so grateful that their kids made it out alive and are safe now.

B oh well all right I will be there

M ok good and bring Mary to.

B ok I will thanks for letting me know do you know when I work next or no

M no because you got hurt the chief wanted to see if you were ok before he puts you back on

B oh ok well I better go

M ok you guys have a safe trip home bye

B thanks bye

Mary what was all that?

B it was mike seeing how I was and telling me that there is a party for me Saturday night so I hope we didn't have any plans. Cause I told him we would be their.

M yeah that is fine

B good

They all got on their flight and were now headed to New York the colonel and ruth sat 2 rows behind Mary and Ben, and George, Sam, and Patti Mary sat across from them.

B so how are you feeling

M very tired and hungry for McDonalds

B well I knew you would be so right before we got on I went to the bathroom and then got you some so here you go

M oh thank you and just the way I like it

B of course so what are we going to name the other baby

M you can decide since the other one is after my grandfather

B are you sure

M yes

B ok well then I know what it is going to be

M what

B you will find out soon enough

M oh come on tell me

B ok I was going to make you wait until he was born but I will tell you our son is going to be named jack after my father

M oh that is great

B thanks

M ok perfect so it will be Charlie Benjamin kinkirk and jack you pick the middle name to

B jack Daniel kinkirk

M that is perfect but we are not going to let any one know their names until they are born

B got it except your mom knows Charlie

M right

Then Mary fell asleep on Ben's shoulder and Ben watched cheaper by the dozen and then fell asleep, the others watched the movie also and talked

Pilot hello passengers we will be in new York in 10 minutes so put on you seat belts and get ready to land,

When Mary head she woke up and noticed Ben was asleep so she woke him up and the landed and got all their stuff and then went to get their bags.

G Patti Mary do you have a way of getting home

Pm yeah I have my car here

G oh ok so I am taking Mary and Ben

B yup

G bye mom and dad I will call you later

C&r ok bye George, Sam, Mary, Ben, and Patti Mary

Everyone bye

R oh George, Sam, Mary and Ben are we still on for dinner next Wednesday

G yes we will be there

M yeah I we will be their to

R ok good see you them

B bye Patti Mary if you want to stop bye tomorrow night or Friday night you could come see the dog same with George and Sam.

Pm oh ok well I think I am going out with tom (her boyfriend) tomorrow night but we will maybe stop by after if it is not to late.

M oh ok

G yeah maybe we will come bye after work tomorrow night

B that is fine

Mary bye Patti Mary

Pm bye everyone

Then George dropped Mary and Ben off and helped Ben in with the luggage and then dropped off Sam and stayed their for a while and then went home.

CA

The kids got home from school and did their homework

R so mom are we going to New York for Christmas

A yeah we just got to get enough money saved up or the colonial will help but we want to get them

R oh ok good that will be fun

A yes it will

R where is dad?

A he is at work he took some time off to take them to the airport so he will be home soon

Sam I am hungry

A ok we will eat

R are we not waiting for dad

A no he said just to save him a plate so when Simon comes we will eat

Sam ok

A why don't you get David and ginger and go sit at the table

R is Robbie coming for dinner?

A no he got called in to work so he said he would get something

R oh ok

Simon then came home and they all ate dinner

A now Simon and ruthie I am going to AZ tomorrow to go though grandpa's stuff so you got to help your dad out cause he does have the sermon this weekend and just help him like you did last time and be on your best behavior I don't want any problems. I all ready told Lucy and Robbie and they said they would help out to. I am going to be there till Tuesday

S ok mom don't worry about it

R yeah no problem

A thank you

Lucy's house

Kevin came home at 6 and all the boys came up to him

M, t hi dad

K hi boys how are you did I miss dinner

M yeah we had pasta and meatballs

K oh is they're any left?

T yeah mom saved you some

K good where is your mom grandma and the girls?

M well grandma is playing with Kathy and I think mom is trying to get Kelly to bed because she has been crying for a very long time. And also mom seams mad about something.

K oh she is probably just tired

T nope

K how do you know.

M well she might be tired but that is not it must have been something to do with Kathy because Kathy has been calling your name and waiting for you but know one will tell us

K oh ok I will figure it out mike did you do your homework.

M yeah grandma helped me because mom said she was to busy so I ask grandma cause I didn't know what time you were coming. She is a good helper

K well I am glad you found someone to help you and yes she is how do you think I am so smart.

They went into the living room and Kathy run to Kevin and he picked her up

K what is wrong baby girl

Kathy mommies mean

K hey mom

Karen hey how was work

K all right how are things here the boys tell me that Kathy kept calling my name and that they think Lucy is mad.

Karen yes they are right

K why what happened

Karen well we were at the Eric and Annie's saying good bye to everyone and then Eric came though the door and Kathy yelled grandpa

K yeah what is wrong with that

Karen well Lucy just got Kelly to sleep and Kathy woke her up when she yelled so Lucy got mad and yelled at her. So she went off crying and everyone else was talking and then we told Lucy that she was probably just mad because she is not the baby anymore. And doesn't know how to act around the baby. So we told her to go look for her and she count find her so everyone else started to help and when Kelly was by Mary she stated crying so Lucy didn't know who to go for

K well all I could say is she better have went and looked for Kathy

Karen well she did and then finally Eric found her in ruthies closet behind some stuff

K what she should have been watched she could have got hurt

Karen well Lucy knows so Eric brought her down and Lucy tried to take her but she said she wanted her dad and won't let go of Eric so when he left she stayed by me the rest of the day and won't talk to Lucy.

K oh wow well I am sorry you got yelled at it was not right

Kathy no

Karen so yeah they are right and she is mad because Kathy is mad at her and Kelly keeps crying

K oh ok well then I better go up their and see what I can do oh and also thanks for helping mike with his homework I would have helped him when I got home

Karen oh I didn't mind at all and I figured you might be busy later so

K oh well thanks he told me you were a good helper and I told him where do you think I get it from

Karen oh yeah mike I thought your dad

M good now I will know most of it is right when he helps me

Karen oh good

K well mom I have got the next few days off to spend with you

Karen oh good

K yes well let me go upstairs and see what the problem is. Is it all right if the kids stay down here with you?

Karen sure

He tries putting Kathy down but she clings on to him so Karen grabs her

K I will be back down to put you all to bed

Kids ok

He goes into his room and Kelly is still crying

L how long have you been home for

K likes a half-hour

L and what have you been doing you must have heard her screaming and you didn't think I needed any help

K well I was going to come up but then Kathy wont let go of me and I heard what happened and I was thanking my mom for helping mike.

L oh she helped him good

K yeah he told me that he asked you and you said no so he asked my mom cause you woun't tell him when I was getting home

L well I was a little busy with making dinner and then dealing with her she keeps crying

K wells her let me take her.

Lucy hands her to Kevin

L so what did Kathy tell you

K that you were mean.

L she is still mad it happened this morning

K yup she is it was probably because she is not used to getting yelled at and she is not he baby anymore so she doesn't know what to do and she is just trying to get your attention. Maybe she didn't even know Kelly was a sleep and she was just excited to see her grandpa.

L yeah that is the same thing everyone else told me

K they are right.

L yeah I see that now but Kelly takes up all my time normally so it is hard and when I don't have her I am either trying to get a nap in which is impossible or cooking and cleaning. Or going to work

K yeah I know you do a lot and I will help out more but we both got to pay attention to the other kids way more so we don't have any more problems. And some how get Kathy to like Kelly and not be mad at you.

L yeah but how I really hurt me when she won't come by me

K well I haven't figured that out yet but I will but as for spending more time with the kids anytime she is sleeping play with them or when I come home or let them help you. And when I come home we can switch around. And maybe some times get a babysitter for Kelly well we go do something fun with the kids. So at least try.

L ok I think I can do that

K yeah you can and look she is asleep

L well then I will put the boys to bed and you put Kathy to bed cause she is not talking to me

K ok deal and I got the next few days off to spend with my mom so you go and do whatever you want

L ok good cause I got to go into work for a bit

K so I called Ben a few times but he won't pick up he must have been mad

L yeah he was cause he at least thought you would come say goodbye before you went to work

K oh well after I put her to bed I will have to try and call them and see what I could do

L good idea

They got all the kids to bed and then Kevin went to eat his dinner and Lucy was talking with Kevin's mom

Kevin is calling Ben's house

M hello

K hey Mary

M oh hi how is Kathy doing

K well she is still not talking to Lucy

M oh wow all day

K yup is Ben around

M yeah I will see if he wants to talk to you

K ok

M Ben it is for you

B who is it

M Kisen

B fine I guess I will hear what he has to say even know I don't want to talk to him

M good

B what do you want

K I know you are mad but I just wanted to say sorry for what I did and how I didn't get to spend time with you guys

B yeah right like that is ever going to happen you never come out here

K well I am going to try and get Lucy to come out over Christmas and then I could spend a lot of time with you guys

B well we will see all I am saying is that if you came in I would take time off.

K yeah I know you would and I am sorry I didn't

B well whatever what's done is done but I am still mad

K that is fine I just wanted to let you know I was sorry.

B well I got to go

K bye

He tired calling Patti Mary but their was no answer.

L well how did the calling go

K it went ok Ben is still mad but at least I told him I was sorry and he said that if I ever came out he would take off of work for me

Karen yeah he would you guys used to be so close

K well I told him if we go to New York for Christmas like I wanted to then we could spend time together

L well I think we are going to go out because everyone else in my family is going except we don't know about Matt so we will get to go. Cause I know that is what you wanted for a very long time

K yes thank you so much I can't wait to get back their

L I knew you would be happy

He hugged Lucy

Kearn thank you I will have my whole family together for Christmas.

L no problem

At Mary's house

M so what was all that about

B oh he just wanted to say sorry and I told him I was still mad and if he ever came I would take time off to spend with him but he count when we were there. So he said they are going to try and come for Christmas but we will see if that ever happens.

M yeah you are right well I am going to go call my mom and let them know we got in safely

Ring

S hello

M hey Simon

S what's up?

M nothing is mom around

S yeah let me get her she is giving the boys a bath

A mom phone it is Mary

S ok

A hey Mary are you home

M yup we got home a while ago

A oh good how was the flight

M it was fine I slept most of the way

A oh good ok well I will let you go and I will talk to you when I get back

M ok have a safe trip

A ok I will

M love you

A love you to

M well I am going to go to bed cause I have work tomorrow

B oh ok so tomorrow after you get home we are going to go get the dog

M yes we will I should be home around 2 30

B oh ok goodnight I am going to stay up and watch the nicks and then I will be up

M ok love you

B love you to

The nick's won and then Ben went to bed

The next morning Mary got up and Ben was still sleeping she went to work and he just went to pick up his car from the firehouse and then he just sat round and watched TV all day until Mary got home

M hey what did you do all day

B nothing much just took the bus to the firehouse to get my car and then just relaxed

M well I am glad you had a nice relaxing day

B so when can we go get the dog?

M soon just let me go change and then we can go

B ok good but take your time

M ok

Mary was done in 20 minuets and then they left

At the pet shop

Sales lady hi how may I help you?

B we called about getting a golden retriever puppy

S oh ok sure you are just in luck we have one left that we saved the others got sold yesterday. So you said you wanted a male right

B yes is that what you have left

S yes we saved it because we knew you were coming and if you want to see the mom and dad you can

M sure

They were looking at the mom and dad and the dad was light and the mom was a dark color and then they brought out the puppy and it was dark like the mom.

M awww he is so cute

S yes he is he was the last born and last one to be sold and he was the only brown one of the five, and I thought he was the cutest one

Mary was now holding the puppy and it was licking her

B well can we get him

M of course he loves me already

B good

S so are you taking him

B yes

S ok well do you have everything you need

B well we have a crate and a bed but we need a leash and a collar and some food, we got bowls and toys so if you point us in that way that would be great

S everything you will need is right over here

B ok thank you

They picked out everything and then they paid for the dog and everything else and then they were on their way

B oh thank you for letting me get a dog he is so small and cute

M no problem so what are we going to name him cause if you pick then I could go get he dog tags after work or you could get them during the day

B ok wells first before we are back home what do you want for dinner I will buy anything you want

M ok how about Mexican

B good choice

They got their food and went home

B how about we call him max

M that is a good name so max it is

B well here why don't you take the food in and I will walk him before we go in

M ok can I have your keys

B sure

Mary went in and Ben walked max and then they were eating and max was checking out the place then Mary got the camera and started taking pictures of him and then of him and Ben and then Ben took a pic of max licking Mary and then they got a picture of all 3 of them

M well I am going to go on the computer and send them to everyone

B oh ok I ma going to play with him if he doesn't fall asleep and is there any wash to be done?

M yeah there is it is from our suitcases that we did not unload

B ok and I can do that

M thanks

Mary went to the computer room and load the pictures and then got on the Internet and signed on AIM and ruthie, and Sarah were on

Ruthie screen name is hourserider24

Mary screen name is bballstar22

Sarah is sgcamdan82

Bballstar22 hey ruthie

Hourserider24 hey how is it going did you get the dog

Bballstar22 yeah we did he is soon cute his name is max and he is dark brown I am sending you pictures right now

Hourserider24 oh cool can't wait to see them is Ben happy

Bballstar22 oh yeah very happy he is playing with max right now. So how are things with mom gone?

Housrerider24 fine Simon is out and Robbie is at work dad is trying to put them to bed but we will see how they rest of the time goes dad made one of his famous meals's that he thinks we all love

Bballstar22 oh yeah I remember those days

Hourserider24 Robbie offered to cook the next meal or buy something because it was so bad for tomorrow

Bballstar oh good I know he is a better cook then dad

Hourserider oh good anything has got to be better them that

Bballstar22 yes you got that right

Hourserider24 well I got to go so I will talk to you later

Bballstar ok see you and the pics should come soon I just sent them

Houserider24 ok bye

E hey don't stay up to late you got school tomorrow

R yeah I know hey I just talked to Mary and she got the dog his name is max she is sending me pics so I will show you tomorrow when I get them

E ok cool hey do you think you could pick the boys up from school tomorrow

R yeah I could

E ok thanks

R sure but can I after dinner can I go out to the show with peter and a few other friends

E sure but you got to watch the boys for me until 4 and then you could go out

R ok thanks

E goodnight ruthie

R goodnight dad

Eric then went to sleep at 10 30 and Simon came home at 11 30 and went to bed

Matt's

M hey do you want to go out Saturday to a movie or something?

S that would be great but who we going to get to watch the kids. Cause your mom is out of town and I am sure your dad and brother and sister will be helping him or going out them selves

M oh yeah that is right I guess it will have to wait

S yeah I guess so

New York

M so where is max?

B he fell asleep after I took him out again he is in his crate

M oh ok good I sent the pics to everyone

B good. Hey do you think that Matt would like to go to a nick's game when they come in?

M yeah I think he would love to go but we would have to check with him to see what they are doing and if they have time. I will call him tomorrow

B oh ok great cause then I could get tickets cause they are al ready here on the dates he is coming.

M oh ok that will be nice if you take him

B well I am going to go to bed are you coming

M yeah I am coming

B I wonder why Patti and George didn't stop bye

M oh I forgot to tell you. You must have been out walking the dog George had to work late and Patti Mary said she had a headache but they are going to come tomorrow night

B oh ok sounds good

M hey does Kevin know about tom yet

B nope she doesn't want him to know till the last possible second other wise he will be all over her about him and he will run a check on him and question him. Playing the big brother act even when he is so far away from us he was always like that

M oh wow and I thought Matt was bad

B nope nothing can top him

M well I guess we will see if they come for Christmas

B yes I guess some

M goodnight

B goodnight I will probably be up when you leave

M why

B so the dog could go out

M well if you want me to let him out I could

B well if I am up then no I will but if I am asleep you can

M ok sounds good

Max barked and wined most of the night

M Ben would you go see what he problem is

B yeah I will

Ben went downstairs to see what the problem was pet the dog for a few minutes and then went back up to beds. And the dog started again but louder so Ben went back down and got the dog and brought him and his little bed up to their room and he was quite the whole rest of the night.

Mary got up and got ready for work Ben got up also and let the dog out and then they ate breakfast together

M I say that max was lonely by him self so maybe for a while we put the crate up in our room until he gets used to the place.

B yeah I think that is a good idea I will do that today

M ok and don't forget to go get his tags I got to go I will see you later.

B ok bye

Ben went out to get he dog's tags and do some other stuff around the house and then played with max and watched TV. Then at 3 Mary came home

B hey how was your day

M not to bad yours

B it was good I went out and got the tags and put the crate in our room and played with the dog and also do some other things around the house.

M oh good so I am guessing you head is not hurting as much

B no I is better but it still hurt some

M oh ok so Patti and George are coming by tonight

B yes they are

Comedian's

Ruthie and peter went to get the boys from school and they saw Kevin

R hey what's up we all missed you the other night

K yeah I know I have head from serval people

R oh

K so why didn't your mom or dad come get the twins

R well my dad is at work and my mom went to AZ and everyone else is at work or school so I have to

K oh I didn't know your mom left when will see be back

R sometime Tuesday

K oh well do you guys want a ride home

R sure

Kevin drove them home and then peter and ruthie played a game with the boys and then they watched TV, then Simon came in

S hey what's going on guys?

R not a lot just waiting for dad to get home

S oh ok how was school

Sam good I got A on my math test

S great

D I got a b

S well that is still good

Sam also it is our friends birthday next week and he is having a party can we go

S I would say yes but you got to ask dad

R are you going out tonight

S yeah are you

R yeah I am going out with peter and some other friends to the basketball game tonight and then we night go out to eat or something

S oh ok cool dad knows right

R yeah I told him the movies but we changed our minds so I will tell him the game

S ok good. Did you guys walk happy?

Sam yeah and we feed her

S ok good well I got to get ready for work so tell dad that I went to work till 8 30 and than I am going out with Cecelia and nigeal and his girlfriend I will have my cell and I won't be home late if I am I will call

R ok I will let him know

S thanks and has fun tonight

R ok I will

S bye boys be good for dad

Sam bye we will

David bye

Eric came home at 5 and saw the kids watching TV

E hi everyone how was school

R good cause it is Friday

Sam it was good I got A on my math test

D I got a b

E great job boys

Sam we were invited to Joey's b day party next week can we go

E yeah I don't see why not

S&d yes

E when is it

D next Saturday

E oh that is fine

R change of plans for tonight we are going to the basketball game instead and then maybe to get something to eat.

E that is fine just be home by 11

R ok cool. Oh Simon wanted me to tell you that he is going to work till 8 30 then going out with Cecelia and nigeal and his girlfriend and that he shout be out late but if he is he will call and he has his cell.

E oh ok

R well I am going to get ready to go out

Sam what are you going to do

D yeah we want to do something fun

E well I did plan something for us

S what is it

D tell us

E I am going to take you guys to fun zone

D&s cool

E I knew you would like it. I was going to ask Matt if he wanted to bring nick if that is ok with you 2

D that cool with me

S me to. But what about mike, tom, and Kathy

E oh well their other grandma is here so I think they will be spending time with her they can come another time

D ok

Eric was calling Matt

M hello

E hey Matt what up?

M nothing much just got home from work. Why what's up?

E well I am going to take the twins to the fun zone and I wanted to know if you wanted to meat us with nick.

M yeah that sounds good to me we didn't have anything to do tonight let me ask Sarah if she wants to come

E ok

M hey Sarah do you want to come to fun zone with me, nick my dad, and the twins

S I would but I have a lot to do around here so I will stay here with jack and you guys go have fun.

M oh ok do you want me to take jack with

S no he can stay here it will be close to his bedtime anyway

M ok dad it will just be me and nick

E ok well what time do you want to meat

M how about 6 30

E ok see you their

R ok dad I am going

E ok bye have fun if you need anything call my cell

R why where you going

E we are going to the fun zone with Matt and nick

R oh ok have fun

Peter came to pick her up and they left to meat their other friends at the game

Lucy's

Lucy gets home at 6

L hey everyone

K hey how was work

L good I got a lot done

K great

L how were the kids?

K they were all good I gave ruthie, Sam and David a ride home.

L oh that was nice. So where are the kids and your mom?

K they are in the playroom and Kelly is sleeping

L oh she is I wanted to see her I missed her all day

K and what about the rest of us

L oh yeah you guys to

K well I would hope so. I miss them every time I go to work but you will get over it.

L yeah I will

K well I am going to finish making dinner

L oh wow you made dinner

K yes I can cook once in a while

L well we will see about that. I am going to go say hi to your mom and the kids and change

K ok then dinner should be ready

L ok

Karen hey I am very impressed you have thought my son well he took care of the kids all day with little help and made dinner. I have never seen him like this

L yeah me either I think he is trying to impress you. Though he does help out but usually when I tell him to make dinner he usually goes out and gets something.

Kearn well he sure fooled me he is making stake and potatoes and green beans

L oh wow he told me he was making dinner but I didn't think all that.

M hey mom

L hey buddy how was Pre School

M good

L well that is good hey tom what's up

T nothing school was fine when is dinner

L in a few minutes

T good

L hey Kathy

Kathy just turned her head and didn't say anything

L come on Kathy I am sorry

Kathy no

She runs out of the room and down to her dad

Karen she will come around soon

L I hope so. Well I will be right back and then we can go eat dinner

K ok

Kevin dinner is ready

Everyone came down for dinner

M wow dad I never knew you could cook

L yeah how come you don't cook more often

K because I don't like to and you do it so well

L oh thanks

Fun zone

They meet Matt their and the kids are all playing

M well this was a very good idea hopefully it will make him tired and he will sleep late tomorrow

E yeah if I keep the twins up late then they should sleep late to which they usually do but it has been a long week so I think we all need soon rest. And with your mom gone it is harder but Simon, ruthie, and Robbie help out a lot

M well that is good

E yes cause I need to get some work done tomorrow for my sermon so they need to take them and do something

Sam and nick come up to them

E what's up you to?

Sam I need more tokens and nick wants to go in the tubs with David

E ok here is some more and ruthie gave me some of your extra tickets from last time so you will have even more. Where is David?

Sam oh good. David is with our friend from school that just got here and he has a brother nick's age so we are all playing

E oh great

M good keep in on him would you?

S sure Matt

M they are really growing up

E yeah they are

Matt's phone rings

M hello

Mary hey Matt it is Mary

M what's up

Mary not much we got the dog I sent you guys pictures. But when you come down here Ben wanted to know if you would like to go to the nick's game with him if you have time.

M oh cool how is the dog I will have to look at the pictures when I get home I am at fun zone with dad, the twins, and nick. But tell Ben I would love to go to the game

Mary oh he is so cute his name is max. Oh great he will be happy

M good see you in a few weeks

Mary ok bye

M that was Mary they got the dog do you see the pictures yet.

E no I head she got him ruthie was telling me but she said she would show me the pics later but she left soon after I got home so we didn't get a chance.

M yeah I didn't look yet either she said he is really cute where is ruthie tonight

E ruthie went to the basketball game at school and then out to eat or something with peter and some other friends.

M oh cool and let me guess Simon is out with Cecelia

E well ruthei told me he had to work till 8 30 and then him, Cecelia, Naigai, and his girlfriend were going out

M oh I never remember going out this much when I was younger

E well trust me you did and you stayed out all night unlike Simon

M oh yeah kind of forgot about that

They stayed till 9 30 and then decided to head home

E bye Matt and nick

M bye dad thanks for inviting us it was fun

E sure any time

N bye grandpa, Sam, and David

E, s, & d bye

Matt's house

Matt carries in a sleeping nick and brings him up to his room and changes his cloths and puts him in bed without him waking up. Then goes in his room to see Sarah

M hey

S hey where is nick you shoun't have kept him out this late

M I know but they were having so much fun and the time just passed bye fast. But don't worry he fell asleep in the car and I managed to get him in his pj's with out waking him up. And he should sleep late this way.

S oh good so he had fun with the twins

M yeah and one of their friends were their and he had a little brother the same age so he was playing with him a lot

S oh good

M yes and me and my dad we just talking. But Mary called and asked me when we go out their If I wanted to go to the nick's game with Ben so I said yes. And they got the dog she sent us pictures so I am going to go look at them.

S oh that will be fun. Yeah I know I saw the pictures the are so cute. Oh I don't know if you know this but Ben also wants to take nick to the firehouse one day to show him around.

M oh I didn't know that he love that since he loves fire trucks so much

S yeah that is what I said.

Matt went on the computer and looked at his e mail

M that dog is really cute

S yeah he is. Well I am going to bed goodnight

M yeah I will to it has been along day. Night

Eric's house

E boys you got to go get ready for bed I will be up soon to tuck you in

S ok thanks for taking us

D yeah we had fun

E anytime it was fun

They went upstairs to get ready for bed well Eric went to listen to the messages

Message one hi everyone it is your mom where is everyone call me back bye love you

Message 2 hey dad it is Simon where are you cause I coun't get you on your cell either call me

Eric calls Annie

A hello

E hey sorry we missed your call

A where were you guys?

E well me, Sam, David, Matt, and nick went to fun zone. And just got home. Simon went to work and them he went out with Cecelia, nigael, and his girlfriend. And ruthie went to the basketball game and out to eat with peter and other friends. How is it out there?

A oh I bet they had fun. Is ruthie going to be home by 11? And Simon when is he going to be home? It is fine kind of fun looking through all this old stuff but sad also. So are the boys in bed?

E yes they did have a lot of fun and one of their friends were their from school with his 3 year old brother so nick had a great time to. Yes I told ruthie to be home at 11. Simon I got to call him right after you but I don't know when he is getting home because I have not seen him all day. And the boys are getting ready for bed.

A oh ok sounds like everything is going good. Well I will call back later tomorrow. Love you and tell the boys I love them to.

E ok I will love you

Eric went upstairs to say goodnight to the boys and then he went back down to call Simon

S hey dad

E hey how has your day been what are you up to

S it was fine. We are at a party I will be home by 1 or 130 if that is all right. Where were you when I called?

E oh we went to fun zone with Matt and nick and just got home.

S oh wow you had them out late. Oh and don't wait up for me

E yeah well they were having fun. Ok I won't. But you do have to help me out tomorrow

S ok I will that is fine I have nothing planned.

Eric went up the garage apartment to see if Robbie was around

R hey what's up? Where were you guys?

E oh sorry for not letting you know but I took the twins to fun zone with Matt and nick and ruthie and Simon went out.

R oh ok I got home from work and came to take a nap and then went to get some dinner.but I am off tomorrow and Sunday so if you need me to watch them let me know

E yeah actually I will need you guys to take them most of the day tomorrow so that I could get my sermon done.

R oh ok no problem we will figure something to do with them tomorrow

E thanks well I will see you in the morning

R ok night

E night

When Eric came back in the house ruthie was walking in

R hey dad where were you

E at Robbie's

R oh how was fun zone

E good the kids all had a good time. How was your night?

R good we had fun

E good well cans we go take a look at you e-mail to see Mary's dog

R sure

E those are great he is so cute

R yes and Mary looks like she is getting attacked

E yes we will have to call her tomorrow and also show the boys the pictures

R yeah they will like it

E well I am going to go to bed I have had along day

R oh ok when is Simon coming back

E he told around 1 or 1 30

R oh ok well goodnight

E night

Mary's

Patti Mary and tom came over

M hey you guys how is it going

Pm good

T fine how are you

M I am good I hope you guys are hungry we ordered a pizza

T yeah we are

B hey tom how is it going

T good

Pm so where is the dog? What did you name him?

B he is in the living room and we named him max. Come on lets go see him

Pm all right

Tom oh he is so cute

Pm yeah was he the last one

M yeah he was but he is perfect.

Pm good how was his first night

B it was a little hard he kept barking so I came down for a bit and then he stopped so I went up but then he started again so I brought him up with us. And now we decided to move the crate up in our room cause he is lonely down here and then when he gets used to it we will move him back down.

T oh good Idea but he probably won't want to leave

Pm yeah just wait you will have him and the babies

M well we will work it out some how.

They talked and ate and played with the dog and then left

The phone rang

B hello

R hey Ben the dog is so cute

B thanks he is great want to talk to Mary

R sure

M hey ruthie isn't like 12 30 over their

R yeah it is but I am watching TV and getting ready to watch a movie with Robbie. Dad, Sam, and, David are asleep and Simon is not home yet

M oh ok

R well I just wanted to tell you that max is so cute

M oh thanks did dad and the boys see the pictures

R dad did but Sam and David didn't because they were asleep when I got home. But I am going show them tomorrow.

M oh ok good well George and Sam are here so I got to go I will talk to you later.

R ok bye

G hey Mary how you like the dog.

M great. Hey Sam

S hey he is so cute

M yeah he is

They all talked and played with the dog and had pizza

G well we better get going

B oh ok

Pm yeah us to

B ok see you later

M bye

Pm,t,g,s bye

Camdan's

S hey what are you guys still doing up

R we are watching movies.

Rob your home late where were you

S we went to a party. I know I am later then what dad told me but he hasn't been up yet right

R no not all

S good though I don't think he would care

Rob you know we have to look after the boys tomorrow

S yeah I head what are we going to do with them/

R well they already went to fun zone so that is out

Rob well I was thinking we could take them to the spongebob square pants movie oh something I could take them if you want or we could all go it doesn't matter

R no that sounds good I am in

S yeah I will go to

Rob ok so it is a plan

S yes well I am going to bed it ahs been along day

R ok night

Rob night

Ruthie and Robbie stayed up to finsh the movie and then went to bed

Mary's

M so we have your party tomorrow night

B yeah that should be fun

M yeah. Well I am going to sleep

B me to

The next morning

At the camdan's

The boys got up at 9 and went to their dad's room

S dad wake up

E what is it

D we are hungry

E oh ok well then let's go down and eat

S ok

They went down and ate breakfast then Sam and David went to watch cartoons well Eric took a shower and then David went to take a shower, then Sam, then they played will Eric cleaned up the kitchen

E well good afternoon

S yeah sorry about that I was out late last night

E oh well you are the first one up out of ruthie and Robbie

S oh ruthie is up she is taking a shower. But they were both up when I got home at 2 watching a movie

E oh that explains why everyone is sleeping late. But that is ok I was tired to I didn't even hear you guys and Sam and David woke me up

S oh well you could get to work now if you want. We decided we are going to take Sam and David to see the Spongebob Square pants movie so we will be out of your way and we will find something else to do to

E oh ok they will like that here is $35 for you guys

S oh we could pay

E no that is ok if you go somewhere else you can pay

S ok

E well I will be in my office the boys are playing in the living room

S ok

Ruthie came down and Robbie came in they all ate and then went to play basketball with the boys

The phone rang and Eric got it

E hello

L hey dad what's up

E nothing just working on my sermon for tomorrow

L oh well I was just wondering if the boys wanted to go to fun zone with us tonight

E no I took them their with Matt and nick last night

L oh y didn't you ask us

E because Mrs. Kinkrik is their and they don't get to see her often so I thought they would be spending time with her

L oh ok well you sure they don't want to go again

E no they are going out with ruthie, Robbie, and Simon so I could work

L oh where they going?

E to see spngebob movie and then to do something else I am not sure what

L oh ok

E but thanks for asking

L sure

E so is Kathy talking to you yet

L no she is talking to everyone but me

E oh she will come around

L yeah hopefully. Well I will let you get back to work and we will see you tomorrow

E ok bye

Mike so mom are they going to come with us

L no

K why not

L dad took them their last night and they are going to see a movie with Simon, Robbie, and ruthie

K oh ok well we tried maybe next time.

Mike ok

E Simon phone

S ok. Hello

C hey what's up you sound out of breath

S oh we are playing basketball with the twins

C oh cool are they beating you guys

S acutely Sam and me are on a team and we are beating ruthie, David, and Robbie

C oh good

S so do you have to work today

C yeah

S oh to bad you could have came with us to take the boys to see sponge bob

C oh I would have liked that

S what time you work till

C um 8

S oh ok we are going to the show at 3 and then we are going to take them to dinner and then maybe go bye matt's so my dad can work

C oh well have fun

S ok maybe we will stop bye the coffee shop other wise call my cell when you get off

C ok I will bye

S bye

They finished the game and Robbie's team ended up winning then they went to go watch so TV and then they went to the movies. The movie ended

Rob so how did you guys like the movie

S it was great

D yeah it was so finny

Si it was all right

R yeah

Rob I thought it was good to

Ruthie well what should we do now?

S we could go visit Cecelia at work

Rob if you get us something we are in

S yeah like hot coco

D and a cookie

S alright

They went to the coffee shop where Cecelia works

S hey is Cecelia around?

Cecelia friend: yeah hang on Simon she is in the back

S ok thanks jenny

C hey guys how was the movie

S it was great

D yeah very funny

C good hey Simon, ruthie, and Robbie

S hey how ahs your day been

C good

R hey

Rob hi

C so do you guys wants anything

S yeah I would like a fapachino

Rob I will have alatta

R same as Simon

C Sam David do you want the regular

S&d yes thank you

S what is the regular

D it is hot coco with whip cream and a cookie

S oh do you guys come in here a lot

Sam sometimes with mom or dad

C yeah Simon sometimes your dad comes in here on Saturdays with the boys for breakfast

S oh wow I didn't know that

D well that is probably because you are asleep then and then mom just makes you guys breakfast when you come down

S oh does mom come to

Sam no not often she sleeps in

S did anyone else know this

Rob I did I thought you knew

R no

S why didn't you ever tell me Cecelia

C I thought you knew about it

Cecelia was making their drinks

D hey Katie

K hi boys you didn't come in to get breakfast today

D no we got up late and our dad had to work

K oh ok well tell him I said hi

Sam we will

Si do you know everyone to

D most of them

Si oh well come on lets go sit down our stuff is ready

Sam ok

They all went to sit down and Cecelia took her break to talk with them.

C so are you guys going to matt's after this

Rob yeah

R we are

S yeah we got to stay out of dad's way for a while. Why got to go somewhere

R no

They talked some more

C well I better get back to work

S ok bye call me when you get off

C ok bye

Everyone bye

They get to matt's

Ring

S hello everyone come on in

M hey what are you guys doing here?

R well dad ahs to write his sermon so he wanted us out of his way so first we played basketball, then games and watched TV, then went to see the spngebob movie, then to see Cecelia at work and now here

M oh ok

Si so is it ok if we hang out here for a while

S sure fine with us

Sam where is nick

S playing in the living room

Sam and David went to play in the living room with nick while the others talked

M well since you guys are here and already babysitting the twins would you mind watching jack and nick for us well we go out to dinner

S Matt they came to see us not to watch our kids

M yeah but we did want to go out

Rob we can do it. It looks like you 2 need a little break right guys

R sure

Si yeah no problem go have fun

M thank you guys so much

S yeah thanks

They started telling them what to do

Si we know how to baby-sit we have all done it for you before go before we leave

S ok we are going we will be back soon 3 hours at most

Rob ok

Si ruthie call dad and tell him what we are doing

R ok

E hello

R hey dad

E what's up? How was the movie?

R it was good the loved it. Then we went to the coffee shop and Simon was mad to find out that you and the boys go their some Saturday's for breakfast.

E oh well how did he find out

R cause Cecelia asked the boys if they wanted the usual and then they started talking to the other workers

R oh ok

E well where are you guys now?

R we are at matt's and we are going to be here for a while because when we came to visit Matt asked us to baby-sit while they went to dinner.

E oh ok well I finished my sermon and I Mr. Hamilton called me and asked me to go out to dinner with him and play pool so I am going to go do that

R oh ok well we don't know when we will be home but we should be home in a few hours

E ok I am not quite sure how long I will be gone but I have my cell

R ok bye

E bye

R he said he is done with his semen and is going out to dinner and to play pool with Mr. Hamilton

S oh ok

At 7 30 ruthie put jack to bed and they let nick stay up for a bit to play with the twins. At 8 30 nick went to bed

Simon's phone rings

S hello

C hey where you at

S we are at matt's when we came he asked us to baby-sit so they could go out to dinner

C oh what you doing after

S we will still have Sam and David cause my dad is going out to dinner. But if you want to come by you can

C yeah call me when you get to your house and we will see

S ok I will love you

C love you to

Sam when can we go home

Rob we have to wait until Matt and Sarah get back they should be back soon

Sam ok good

At 9 45 Matt and Sarah came back

M hello how was everyone

R good jack went to sleep at 7 30 and nick we let stay up till 8 30 and play with the boys

S oh ok that is fine. Did jack wake up at all

Rob yeah he woke up one time but he was just looking for his frog with his pacifier on it

S oh yeah that happens sometimes. Well matt do you got the money for them

Si Matt don't worry about it we did this because we wanted to not because we had to

Rob yeah don't' be silly

S oh come on guys take it we want to give it to you go buy some ice cream with it

Rob no we have ice cream at home you don't have to pay us every time

M well you head them

S ok well thanks you guys we had a great time

R, rob, si, s, d your welcome

M so will dad be home now

S no he went out with Mr. Hamilton for dinner and a game of pool I guess but it is ok the boys will go to bed when we get home

M oh ok well then we will see you tomorrow at church

Rob yes we will be there

S when does Annie get home

R Tuesday sometime

S oh alright bye thanks again

They went home and Robbie let happy out well Simon went to put the twins to bed

Sam Simon we got to pick out our outfits for church

S it is ok dad will do it when he gets home

D ok

S goodnight

S&d goodnight

Simon went to go put on pj's

Robbie was in the kitchen listing to the messages

Message one hey everyone it is mom just calling to check in call in back love you

Message 2 hey it Lucy call me back

Rob hey ruthie and Simon one of you has to call your mom and we have to call Lucy to

R I will call Lucy

S ok I will call mom let me call first though and Cecelia is coming over and we are going to watch movie

Rob ok are the boys asleep

S yeah they fell asleep fast

Rob good I am going to go up to the garage apartment now

S ok see you in the AM

R yeah goodnight

Rob goodnight

Simon calls Annie

A hello

S hey mom what's up

A nothing where was everyone when I called

S well dad had to work on his semen today so me, Robbie, and ruthie kept the boys out of his way by playing basketball, then we took them to see the spongebob movie, and then we went to matt's to visti and ended up watching jack and nick well they went to dinner. And we just got back and then I got the boys to bed.

A oh sounds like fun how was the movie

S it was all-right they liked it

A oh good and where is your father?

S he went out to dinner and to play pool with Mr. Hamilton

A oh ok

S so how are you doing

A ok we are packing up all the stuff and helping ginger get settled

S oh good

A yeah I found some things for all you kids and the stuff that he left behind to all of you

S oh

A all right well I am going to go thanks for all of you helping out so much I love you

S no problem mom love you to

Simon walked in to the living room and ruthie and Cecelia were talking

S you could call Lucy now. Hey babe

C hey

R oh ok how is mom

S she is fine she is got stuff for all of us and she said thanks for helping out so much

R oh ok well I will get out of your way now

Ruthie went to call Lucy It was about 10 30 the phone rings like 5 times

L hello

R hi did I wake you

L yeah but it is alright

R well you called what's up

L where is dad

R out with mr.hamilton

L oh well I just wanted to know if you all wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow night

R well I don't know what we are doing so I will have to ask dad when he gets back

L oh ok well ask him and then you can tell me tomorrow

R ok goodnight

L night

Ruthie went in the living room to see Simon and Cecelia making out so she went in her dad's office and went on the computer and was taking to her friends.

Living room

C oh I have missed you

S me to but when my mom gets back things will go back to normal and we can spend mom time together

C good

They put in the movie and started watching it

At 11 45 Eric come home and ruthie came out to see him

R hey dad

E hey what's up how was the movie and matt's

R the movie was good they liked and matt's was fine they tried to give us money but we won't take it.

E oh good. So I hope the twins are in bed

R yeah they went when we got home at ten. Simon talked to mom and she is fine. And Lucy called and wanted to know if we all wanted to go to her place for dinner tomorrow.

E oh well I guess we can we will have to see what Robbie and Simon are doing

R oh ok

E where is Simon by the way

R oh Cecelia is over and they are watching a movie

E oh ok

R how was your night

E it was fun well I am going to bed you should to we got mass in the morning

R yeah I am going

Mary's

B hey mar you almost ready

M yeah I will be done in a minute

Mary came down and Ben was waiting at the bottom to the stairs

B you look great let's go

M ok hero

They went to the party for Ben and all his firefighters in his house were there and the 3 families that he saved the kids

Mike hey there is the man of the night

B hey mike

Mike hey Mary you are looking great

M thanks

B hey captain

Captain hey how you feeling

B my head still hurts a little but it is not that bad now

C good I am glad to hear

Mary and Ben went up and talked to the families

The parents of the kids thanks so much we don't know what we would do with out you

B oh thank you I am just doing my job

Parent's well you mean the world to us for saving our kids lives

B thanks again but you didn't have to do all this

Parents we wanted to. You are sure lucky to have him

M thanks

Ben went to go talk to some of the other firefighters and Mary saw mikes wife and started talking to her

M hey Patti

P hey Mary I head you are having a baby congratulations

M thank you we are actually having twins

P oh wow I am so happy for you guys

M thanks

P it will be great

M yeah I know I can't wait. How are your kids?

P good

Ben and mike came over

P mike you didn't tell me Mary was having twins

Mike oh I didn't know Ben didn't say anything

B oh I thought I told you well I found out when I was on vacation so I haven't gotten to talk to you

Mike oh ok well contrast again to both of you

B&m thanks

They had cake and then the parents all stood up and said came we have you attention every got quite

Parent's hello and we would like to present these gifts to Ben kinkirk our hero if it wasn't for him our kids would not be alive today.

Everyone started clapping and yelling Ben name

Parents we would like to give Ben this plaque that says Ben kinkirk our hero love will, Jake, and Katie (the kids he saved)

B thank you so much

Katie came up to him and give him a big hug and so did all the parents but will and Jake were babies

K thank you for saving my life I will rembeber you forever

B your welcome I will remember you to

Parents we have something else here is a check for a $1,000

B thank you very much but I can not accept this it is too much

Parents please do we want you to have it and use it for you kids and family

B ok I will thank you very much but you really didn't have to

Parents we know we wanted to so please take it

B ok I will they all hugged

And the party went on

Captain so Ben I put you on for Tuesday of this week will that be ok

B yeah I should be fine by than

C ok good

B Mary I have to work on Tuesday

M oh ok well I have teacher meetings that night

B oh that will work out

M yeah

B here can you put this in your purse

M sure he handed her the check.

He bought them drinks and went on talking to his friends and Mary talked to their wives.

Pat Ben's friend came in

M hey pat haven't seen you in a while

P yeah I know Mary it has been to long. You look great Ben told me about the babies' congrates

M thanks. And we got a puppy 2 days ago

P oh wow

M is jenny here?

P no she is at home with the kids. But we will have to get together with you guys soon

M yeah defiantly how are the kids

P good Jake is 6 months now and Kirsten is 3. Jenny wanted to come but the babysitter called and canceled

M oh that is to bad have her call me sometime

P ok I will and we can figure out when to get together

M yeah

B hey pat who is that talking to the captain

P I don't know I head we were getting a rookie but they didn't say who it was or that it was a girl for that matter

B oh wow

M get your eyes off of her

B don't worry Mary I love you and you have nothing to worry about you are much more prettier then her

M that is what I thought

Captain hey Ben this is our new member of the team Kelly Collins Kelly this is Ben kinkirk

B hello Kelly nice to meet you

K you to the captain has told me a lot about you and it is great what you did for those kids

B thanks you just doing my job. This is my wife Mary

K hi Mary nice to meet you

M you to

K so what day you on?

B Tuesday you?

K oh I have to work tomorrow

B oh well then I guess I will get to work with you another day

K yeah well I got to go but it was nice meeting you all and hope to see soon

B ok nice meeting you to

M yeah bye

B hey pat and mike when do you guys work?

P Tuesday with you

M yea same here

B oh good

The families came up to Ben and the captain

Families Ben thank you again for saving our kids captain thanks for having such and great firefighter and for helping us get the party together. But we have to go now

C no problem I am glad your kids are safe

Fam us to

B once again thanks you for the gifts and the party you really didn't have to but it was great

Fam oh you are so welcome you deserved it

B bye keep in touch

Fam we will

The party started to die down

Pat hey been what time is it?

B it is 12 45

Pat oh wow I better be going I will see you Tuesday

B oh ok I will be their

Pat bye Mary

M bye

Then everyone else started to leave

Captain well Ben and Mary have a good night and Ben rest up for Tuesday

B ok I will

M bye

Them they all left and went home

Ben walked max and then they went to bed

Camden's Sunday morning

Eric woke up early to get ready for church and all the kids were still sleeping. He went into the living room and saw Simon and Cecelia asleep on the sofa

E Simon what do you think you are doing

S what are you talking about

E what do you mean what am I talking about you and Cecelia slept here all night you know better then that

Ruthie head her dad yell so she went to see what was going listing at the door

S dad we fell asleep while watching the movie we are sorry.

C yeah very sorry we didn't do anything

E that doesn't matter you know it is wrong and would if your brothers came down and saw you

S well they didn't so not to worry

E that is not the point

S well I am over eighteen and we are going to be married soon and we didn't even do anything anyway

E you still live under my roof and you follow my rules and you are going to be married you aren't yet (Eric and Annie bought the house from the church so they would always have it)

S you know we don't need this we are out of here

They get up and leave ruthie runs to the kitchen so know sees her

C where are we going to go

S I don't know but we are not staying here

C we could go to my place

S ok let's go

Cecelia got her own apartment when she tuned 21

Kitchen

R hi dad

E hi

He looked very mad

E I am guessing you head

R yeah I didn't mean to it is just I head you and wanted to know what was going on

E it is all-right did I wake your brothers by chance

R I don't think so they would have come down by now if you did

E good. Well go get ready for church and I will make something to eat and then wake the boys and then I got to go so you guys will be going with Robbie since who knows where Simon is

R ok

Ruthie went to take a shower and get ready and then went to Sam and David's room and they were up going though all their clothes.

R wow what re you guys doing

S no one picked out our clothes for church so we are looking for something

R I will find something

She found them matching outfits and they got dressed and they all went down to eat breakfast

E ok I got to go I will see you guys there

R, s, d ok bye dad

David why did dad look mad?

R I can't tell you guys you are to young

Sam that is what everyone says

R sorry

Robbie comes in

Rob hey everyone

R hey

Rob where is your dad and Simon

Sam dad went to the church

R come in to the living room and I will tell you about Simon

Rob ok

Robbie took his breakfast and went with ruthie

Sam I bet it is abut Simon

D yeah

Rob what happened

R well Cecelia came over last night after you went up and they watched a movie. And when my dad came down this morning he found them sleeping together. And started yelling and I came down being sneaky and it was not and good sight to see and then Simon got really mad and they left.

Rob oh wow not a good start to the day

R no not at all dad was really mad. So yeah I have know idea where he went

Rob ok

R so we are riding with you

Rob yeah that is fine

Sam is it time to go to church or can we play

Rob it is time to go

S ok

R oh Robbie Lucy asked us over for dinner tonight so I think we are going to if you don't have plans

Rob oh ok as long as we don't have to eat what your dad makes again so yeah

R ok cool

Rob and I will make us something tomorrow night and then we will just have to fined something for Tuesday and then you mom will be back.

R good

They got to church and were standing outside while Sam and David went in to get their seats

R hey Matt and Sarah

M, s, hey

N hey Robbie

Rob hey buddy

Robbie picked him up

M where is Sam, David, and Simon

R Sam and David are inside and Simon is missing

M where did he go

R long story

M tell me

R ok last night after we got home Cecelia came over to watch a movie and then when dad came down his morning he started yelling and then I came down to see what was going on and they said they didn't do anything dad said he didn't care would if the boys came down and saw and he said it is his house and he has to go by the rules. Simon said they are almost married so there is nothing wrong with what they did and dad was still yelling so Simon said he didn't need this and they left and he was still in his pj's. And we haven't head from him. So yeah

M wow when is he ever going to learn.

Rob I don't know but it is not going to be pretty when and if he comes home.

S you are right about that

R yeah but I really do believe him that he didn't do anything wrong they were just sleeping and he knows better.

M your right lets go in before we are late we will worry about Simon later

R ok

Matt, Sarah, nick, jack, ruthie, Robbie, Sam and David sat in on pew well Lucy Kevin, his mom and the kids were behind them

L whispered to Robbie where is Simon?

R long story tell you later

L ok

Church started and Eric said his sermon and then mass was over everyone went outside well Eric was in talking to people

L ok spill where is Simon?

Rob he and Cecelia were over watching a movie late last night and they ended up falling asleep and your dad cought them this morning and was yelling Simon said he didn't need this and they left so we don't know where he is

L oh is that why dad seamed mad

R yeah that would be it

L oh well he told me you guys are coming for dinner and Matt and Sarah are coming to

Rob fine with us

L well what are we going to do about Simon

M there is nothing really to do because he is not a kid any more.

R well he count have gone that far in his pj's

Rob me and ruthie were going to go look around for him

L oh ok

K I bet he is at ceelia's new apartment

Rob yeah that is where we are going to go

L ok well keep us updated and we will see you at dinner

M same here

R ok we will

Sam dad came we go to Danny's house today

E yeah is it ok with his mom

Danny's mom yeah it is fine

E ok than but I will pick you up at 3 if that is ok

Danny's mom sure no problem

E be good

D&s we will

Cecelia's place

S this is great just me and you

C yeah it really is

S I can't wait till we are married

C same here.

S I am so glad you got your own place

C yeah I know

S I could lay here all day with you

C yeah and we can

Knock at the door

C I better get that

S no stay who ever it is can wait

C I will be right back

Gets the door

C hello you 2

R hi is Simon here

C yeah he is

R knew he wouldn't get far

C comes in sit. Simon

S yeah

C ruthie and Robbie are here

Simon comes out

S yeah what do you guys want

Rob we just wanted to know where you where

S well you found me

R don't be mad at us we didn't do anything

S yeah I know sorry. There is nothing to worry about I will come back home sometime tonight I am just mad

Rob we understand

R yeah and we talked about it with Matt and Lucy cause they were wondering where you were today. And we all know you didn't do anything wrong you were just sleeping.

S yeah but there is one problem dad doesn't and he probably never will. I am thinking of moving out if he really thinks I did something

R no you can't

S I can

R please don't for mom's sake

S yeah you're right I won't for her

Rob ok good

S so is he still mad

R yeah

C wow

Rob just give him time

S yeah I guess

Rob well we will be on our way

S oh ok so are you guys going to Lucy's tonight

Rob yeah

S oh ok well I will be home later tonight

R ok

S and I have my cell if you need me

Rob ok good well see you when you get home.

S yeah bye

C bye

And they left

C you were really thinking about moving out

S yeah but they are right I have to stay for my mom until we get married that is

C yeah good idea

Eric's

E where were you guys

Rob I had to go to target real quick to get something

E oh ok

R where are the boys

E at a friend's house so I have to pick them up at 3 and we are going to Lucia's at 5 so be ready

Rob ok we will

R yeah

Eric ok well I am going to go to the store to get us some food since we are out of some things

R oh ok well we will be here

Eric left

Rob I will be watching TV

R ok

The phone rang and ruthie got it

R hello

A hey ruthie what's up how are things going

R um ok I guess

A why what happened

R I don't know if I should be telling you

A ruthie I am your mother tell me

R ok well last night Cecelia came over and she and Simon were watching movie dad came down this morning and he found them sleeping on the sofa together. And I head him yelling so I came to see what was going on. They yelled a lot and the bottom line is that Simon said he is 20 and is almost married and then he said he didn't need this and they left still in his pj's mind you.

A oh wow so I ma guessing he didn't go to church.

R no and he still is not home yet and dad is really mad

A oh I see this is what happens when I go away

R no it was just this time and I know he didn't do anything wrong he knows better then that and they were just sleeping

A yeah I know you are right so how mad is he do I want to talk to him

R well he is mad but he is not here

A where did he go

R the grocery store and you know he never goes there unless he really has to

A yeah you are right

R but we were out of milk and a few other things

A oh ok well tell him to call me when he gets back

R I will

A where are the boys

R they went to Danny's after church

A oh ok. Well just do me a favor and try and find your brother and tell him not to worry about it and I will call later to talk to him

R well me and Robbie found him after church he is at cecelia's he said he will come home later tonight but we didn't tell dad so please don't

A ok I won't

R bye mom

A bye

Eric got back and talked to Annie

E hey Hon so you head I am guessing

A yeah I did ruthie told me

E oh I am still mad he knows better

A yeah but he is also a very smart kid and wont' do anything and he knows to wait till he is married and trust me he will.

E yeah I guess you are right but I am still mad

A well when he gets home don't yell to much other wise you will just push him away and then we will lose him a and I don't want that.

E ok I won't or at least I will try

A ok thank you

E well we better get going we got to go to dinner at Lucy's

A ok have fun

Annie called over to Cecelia's casue she knew he was there

C hello she said tiredly

A hi I am sorry did I wake you

C no just tired

A is Simon their

C yeah hangs on

S hey mom I am assume you know

A yeah I do

S you know we didn't mean to it was late we had a long day we just fell asleep

A I know I believe you and trust you. You just must have caught your father at a bad time. But this is not what I want happening well I am gone

S thanks mom at least you believe me. Yeah maybe but he didn't have to go crazy if he knew me at all he knows that I won't have done anything wrong I mean how many times did you talk to us about it. Millions I would say.and no this is the first time that we fought

A I know you are smatter then that but I just think that he thinks back to that time when you wanted to

S I guess but that was years ago

A I know just do me a favor and go home sometime tonight and talk with him but don't yell I already warned him and be good until when I get home. For me

S ok mom I will

A good I love you

S love you to

C what did she want

S oh she found out what happened and told me that she believes and trusts us and that he just must have been mad or something. And to go home and talk with him and don't fight and be good until she gets home for her.

C oh

S she thinks that he thinks that we did something only because of that time when we in high school and wanted to and got caught

C oh well that was years ago

S that is what I said

C yeah well you want to order dinner

S yeah considering we both spent the whole day in our pj's

C yes but it was a good fun day

S yeah it was the best. Then I guess s I got to face the facts and go home

Lucy's they were all eating dinner

M so hear from Simon

Ruthei is giving Matt a look

E no since this morning

K l well I am sure he will be back when you get home

L yeah

Sam I hope so we didn't get to play with him today

E yeah I hope so to cause we are going to have a long talk when he gets home. If he comes back

S oh he will

L yeah he will but dad be easy on him

E yeah I have Ben hearing that a lot

Rob so is Kathy talking to you yet Lucy

L yeah she started today

Rob wow it took her that long

L yup but I think because Kevin and his mom went out for a bit so I was the only one home

Rob oh

K Kathy comes here

Kathy yeah

K right we are not mad at mommy anymore

Kathy right daddy

K see luce I told you

L yeah you were right

K Kathy go give mommy a hug

Kathy went to hug her mom and Lucy started crying

R jeez Luce she likes you again you don't have to cry over it

Everyone laughs

M yeah really

L shut up. It ahs been a hard few day for me when she wasn't talking to me it is probably like when you said you hated mom

R oh well what can I say I was young and dumb

M well this should show you not to yell like that and not pay attention to the other kids. We always paid attention to nick and nothing happened and he loves jack

Lucy runs out of the room crying Kevin goes after her

E you to that were not nice at all you better go say you are sorry right now. Even though you might have been joking

S yeah

M ok but it is the same old Lucy

R lets go get this over with

They can hear Lucy still crying outside their bedroom door

L Kevin does this mean I am a bad mother

K no not at all calm down

Knock

L go away

M come on Luce

Kevin opened the door and went out

L I don't want to talk to you to

R well we have to say something to you

M yeah so please just listen

L fine

M&r we are very sorry it was a joke we didn't mean to make you cry

L well you did and make me look bad in front of my mother in law

R oh she knew we were joking

L well still I don't know that you think I am a bad mother

M we don't it. It is just we have noticed you spend more time with Kelly then the other kids now

R and we know she is a baby and needs a lot of attention but so do the other kids

L yeah I know Kevin told me that to

M well he is right. I mean you even hold her well she is sleeping for hours when you could be doing stuff with the other kids

R and like when you send the other kids my mom and your just with her how do you think they feel

L I guess I never thought about it like that

M well all we are saying is that you don't want them all not talking to you like Kathy was

L yeah you are right thanks guys

M no problem and we are sorry

R yeah and it had to be said by someone

They went back downstairs

E is everything all right now

L yeah what they said made sense and had to be said

S well good job you 2

They talked and the kids played and then they all went home.

Please review I am making a continuation sorry it is so long


	20. problems part 2

Ch 20

They got home and Eric put the boys to bed as he was coming down Simon came in

E ruhtie go upstairs and do something I have to talk to your brother

R ok I am going but being sneaky she stayed on the stairs to listen

E what is your problem. Where were you all day?

S like you care.

E I do

S if you did you would have called my phone

E well I was to disappoint in you.

S well dad can we just sit down and talk with out you yelling

E I guess

S I am sorry for what I did all we did was fall asleep during the movie it was a mistake.

E yeah you are right it was a mistake and it will not happen again

S can you just hear me out

E yeah go on

S it won't happen again but if you think that I haven't learned anything about all your talks during the years then you don't know me at all. I mean I know to wait till I am married

E well I guess I did go over the top this time

S yeah you did

E well I am sorry and I do trust you

S I guess you can be forgiven

E thanks but really where were you all day

S I was at Cecelia's

E oh

S sorry I missed church I was just to mad

E it is all right but you better be their next week

S I will

E cause you know people talk so who knows what they will make up

S yeah you are right

S well I am going up

E ok I am going to go to bed we stayed at lucy's longer then I thought I hope the twins won't be to tired tomorrow.

S oh goodnight

E night

Ruthie ran back upstairs to her room then Simon came up to her room

S what's up ruthie?

R not much you finally decided to come back home

S oh you knew I would

R yeah but dad didn't think so

S oh really

R yea

S so how was Lucy's

R it was good Matt and me made her cry and run upstairs

S that is funny what about

R about how Kathy only started talking to her tonight at dinner. And how she must not be a good mother because nick never did that.

Simon lol

R it was very funny I wish you had been their but then dad and Sarah made us go say sorry

S oh man

R yeah so we did she didn't want to talk to us at first but then we just told her the truth about the kids and how she hasn't been paying attention to them. And so she thanked us for pointing it out and we told her we have noticed for a while and that something had to be done

S oh good job

R so what were you doing all day?

S nothing just spending so much need time with my girlfriend

R oh I see did you have fun

S yeah

R good

S well you better get to bed you got school tomorrow

R ok love you Simon

S love you to ruthie

Monday was just a regular day they went to school and work and then Robbie cooked them a great dinner.

Mary's Tuesday morning

M Ben you got to get and get ready for work

B oh ok

Ben got up and got ready then Mary got ready

B Mary I got to go I love you and I will see you tomorrow morning

M ok I love you to. Be careful call me but I won't be home till 7

B ok but what about the dog?

M oh I asked George to stop by and let him out

B oh ok great

They kissed and both went off to work

Ben was day was kind of slow not many fires

Mary's class went home and then she stayed and did some paper work and then she was off to what she thought was her meeting. She walked in to the gym and everyone yelled surprise

M what is all this for you guys didn't have to do thins thank you

Teachers we wanted to you are a good friend to all of us and a hard worker

M thanks

They had dinner and talked and guessed when Mary was going to have the babies, and played games

Teachers now it is time for you to open the presents and even the male teachers brought gifts for you even know they didn't come

M oh that was so nice of them

Mary opened all the presents she got a lot of clothes, bibs, oneies, blankets, she got a doubble stroller, toys, stuffed animals, dippers, wipes, and gift cards to babies r us

Mary thank you all this is so nice

Teachers and staff you're welcome

They had cake

Kim one of Mary's good friends do you need me to help you home with any of this stuff

M actually I think so if you don't mind

K not at all

Everyone helped put everything into Mary and Kim's car and they said goodbye and were on their way to Mary's

Kim and Mary carried in all the stuff and Kim saw the dog

M we can leave the stroller Ben can get it tomorrow

K oh ok the puppy is so cute

M thanks

Mary walked out with Kim so she could take max for a walk

M bye Kim thanks so much for everything

K oh no problem what are friends for see you Thursday

M ok bye

Mary was not going to work tomorrow because she had a doctor's appointment. She finished walking the dog and then she fed him

She decided to call Ben

Ring

Chief hello

M is Ben their

Chief no he is out on a run do you want me to have him call you back

M yes thanks

She went to watch TV and do some laundry and then went up to her room to watch TV in bed. The phone rang at 10 30.

M hello

B hey what's up?

M not much just the meeting was not a meeting

B what was it?

M it was a baby shower for me.

B oh great did we get a lot of good stuff

M yeah tons of clothes, toys, dippers, wipes, blankets, and a doubble stroller which is a cool new one for running. and gift cards

B oh cool I will have to look at all that tomorrow. Did some one help you home?

M yeah Kim did

B oh good.

M yeah but we left the stroller in the car for you to carry in

B oh ok how is the dog

M good. And remember tomorrow we have a doctor's appointment

B ok what time

M 12 30

B ok good

M how has your day been

B the day was slow but we had a few tonight

M oh ok well I m going to go to bed now

B ok love you

M love you to

Camden's

Eric was putting the twins to bed

S dad can we wait up for mom

E no sorry boys you will see here in the morning her flight doesn't get in till late

S oh ok

E goodnight boys

S&d goodnight

Eric went downstairs where Robbie, Simon, and ruthie were watching TV

E Simon are you going to get your mother or am I

S I will for you

E ok good cause the rest of us need to get the house cleaned up before she comes

S ok well at 930 I will leave

Rob what do you want me to do

E can you clean up the living room

Rob sure

E ruthie you get to do the laundry

R great

E and I will get the kitchen and my room

Everyone started to clean up and then Simon left to get his mom.

At the airport Simon went to look at the board and saw that his mother's flight was delayed

S great

Simon called his dad and told him

Her flight finally got in at 10 15

S hey mom over here

A hey Simon how are you?

S good and you

A not bad now that I am home

They went to get her stuff and then drove home

A how was Sunday night when you got home

S it was ok he was still somewhat mad but I said I was sorry he said he was sorry for going crazy and now we are fine

A good I knew you could work it out. How are the boys?

S good they wanted to wait up for you but dad said it would be too late

A oh good

They got home and Simon helped her carry in her things

Rob hey mom

A hey Robbie how are you

Rob good

S where is dad and ruthie

Rob Eric is upstairs and ruthie is in the living room

She came in when she head them

R hey mom how are you how was the trip

It was sad. But I am good and glad to be home

R we are glad to have you back

A thanks. And thanks for all your help when I was gone

S, rob, r no problem

A but it is late and time for all of us to go to bed

Rob goodnight

R goodnight

S goodnight

A love you guys

Annie went upstairs and looked in on the boys and then went in her room to see Eric reading

E hey you're back

A yes how are you?

E good and you

A I am doing all right. We got a lot done. And some of the stuff I took is getting shipped here.

E oh good

A how were the kids

E good for the most part I think they all will be glad you are back

A I bet cause of your cooking

E I am not bad cook. But then again maybe I am cause Lucy invited us over the one night, and Robbie cook for us yesterday which he is a good cook.

A oh good. Oh and my dad left us $ 50,000

E what that is a lot of money

A yeah I know he left some to ginger and some to lily. But most of it for us.

E oh that is great what are we going to do with all that

A well we still have to put 4 kids though college and he wanted me to split it up between the kids.

E oh ok sounds good but that is still a lot.

A yeah I know and he said even give some to Robbie

E oh of course. I just hope they don't go crazy with all this money

A yeah me to well lets go to bed I will figure out all this money tomorrow.

E ok it is good to have you back. And are you taking the boys tomorrow

A yeah I will

E ok

The next morning

Boys get up

S mom you're back

A yes

D we missed you

A I missed you to

S do we have to go to school

A yes

S bummer

A get ready and I will continue making breakfast

D ok

She went down and Eric, ruthie, Simon, and Robbie where eating their breakfast

A are all of you going to be home tonight for dinner

Everyone yes

R why

A because I am going to call and family meeting after and going to see if Lucy, and Matt could come to.

S who did something

A no one is in trouble it is a good thing

They all left for school and work and Annie took the boys

L hey mom when did you get back

A hey I got back at 11 30 last night

L oh how was it

It was fine we got a lot done. But hey do you think you could come for dinner tonight.

L yeah we can

A I meant just you

L I will have to check but why

A because after I am having a family meeting and I just want you 8 kids their

L oh ok well this sounds important I will be there

A ok good thanks is 5 ok

L yeah it is fine

A ok see you then

Lucy got to work and say her dad and chandler

C hello

L hey

E hey

L hey what is this thing with the meeting I just saw mom

E on I can't say but it is something important and she want's you 8 their and don't worry it is nothing bad.

L oh ok

Lucy called Kevin

K hello

L hey

K what's up?

L I was just going to let you know that I will be home after I pick the boys up. But then I have to go to my mom's for dinner and a meeting so you got the kids.

K oh we can't come

L no for some reason she just wants the 8 kids

K oh ok no problem.

Annie called Matt at work

M hello dr.camden

A hey Matt do you have any plans for tonight

M no why

A cause I want you to come to dinner and then a family meeting after

M oh sure just me

A yeah

M ok I will be there

A great see you at 5

Matt saw Sarah at work

M hey you got a minute

S sure

M I got to go to y mom's for dinner some family meeting so what time you work till

S no I can't I work 12 hours today remember I told this morning. You are just going to have to take them with. I am on till 7 30

M oh ok

Matt called his mom back and said he would have to bring his kids otherwise I won't be able to go she said that is fine.

Matt got home at 4

M hello

Katie the babysitter hi how was work

M busy

N hey dad

M hey buddy

N where is mom

M at work

Katie jack is sleeping and he seams to be coming down with a cold cause his nose was running and he had a little cough but not to bad. And he also maybe getting some teeth be kept drooling.

M ok thanks for letting me know I will give him something. We will see you tomorrow

Katie yes I will be here

M thanks. Nick wants to go see grandma and grandpa

N yeah

M ok good we are going there for dinner

Matt got everything her needed for jack and nick and then got jack and they left

N grandma

A hey nick how are you

Dinner is just about done everyone is in the dining room we are just waiting for Lucy

E did you just get off work

M I got off at 4 but didn't have time to change

E oh

Lucy walked in the dining room

L hey everyone

Everyone hi

L I thought we count' bring our kids

M I had to Sarah works till 7 30

L oh ok

So they all eat their dinner and Matt fad jack though he didn't eat much then they went in the living room for the meeting

A the reason I called you all to this meeting is because when your grandfather died and I went back to clean up his place. I got his will. So he gave me $50,000

M wow

R you could say that again

A yeah it is a lot but I was told to split it up with you kids so you each get $5000. Even you Robbie.

R oh are you sure about that.

A yes we are positive you are one of our kids so of course

Rob well ok but then I will just have to turn the money right back over to you

E no you won't we will not take it

Rob please you have let me live here for years and won't let me pay you I have to it is the only right thing to do.

A Robbie no we will not take that we want you to have it and you pitch in a lot around here.

Rob well I still feel bad but ok

A thank you

All of them were talking about what they were going to do with it even the twins

A now all of you I don't want you going crazy with this money

Everyone we won't

A and Simon since you are 20 you get to do what you want with it but please don't spend it all in one place

S come on mom you know I won't do that I am the bank of Simon

A ok good. Now as for ruthie, Sam and David you are 18 so we get to decide what you are going to do with it.

R come on I am almost 18

E sorry kid we will let you keep some out but you have to let us know what you are doing with it the rest we will put in the bank to get bonds, and CD's so it will make more money

R ok I guess that sounds fine

A good. Now as for Sam and David we will let you keep about $300 out and we will put the rest away in the bank to earn you more money like ruthie

S ok can we get gameboys

D yeah

E whatever you wish it is up to up

A is that good with everyone

Everyone yes thank you

A sure

L well I got to get home

An ok bye Lucy here is your money

L ok

A now Matt I am going to call Mary and tell her tonight but when you guys to and see her can you bring it to her

M sure now problem

A ok great

M well I got to go to and them to bed

A oh ok I hope jack feels better

M yeah me to thanks for dinner and everything

Everyone else went about their night and Simon and ruthie called Cecelia and peter and told them

S hey I got $5,000 from my grandpa

C oh wow that was nice

S yeah

They talked for a while

Annie called Mary

B hello

A hey Ben how are you

B good

A is Mary around

B actually she is taking a nap

A oh ok can you tell her to call me back as soon as she gets a chance it is important

B sure

A oh I saw the pictures of max his is so cute

B thanks he is great

Annie then went to put the boys to bed and go down and clean up from dinner but she found Eric, ruthie, Robbie and Simon cleaning

A oh thank you guys

Everyone no problem

Matt's house

They get home and Sarah is not home yet

N will I get to see mom?

M sorry I guess she is running late

N ok

M goodnight

N night

Jack was still awake in his swing then Matt got him and sat there trying to get him to sleep. Sarah came in at 8

S hello

M hey did you get stuck there

S yeah paperwork

M oh

S what was the meeting about?

M oh my grandpa in his will left each of us $5,000

S what that is great

M yeah it is

S well we will have to decide what to do with it

M yeah

S so how were the kids?

M good nick is asleep he did want to see you though. But jack Katie said had a runny nose and he started coughing when I had him so I gave him so medicine and she said she thinks he is getting teeth because he was Dorling and crabby.

S oh that is not good that he is getting sick again

M yeah I know

S did you not get a chance to change

M nope

S oh well you go change and I will sit with jack.

M ok thanks

S yeah do I need to give him any medicine

M yeah I would cause the last time a give him some was before we left

S oh ok

Ben calls Lucy's

L hello

B hey can I talk to my mom

L sure did Mary talk to my mom

B no she is sleeping

L oh ok well then I won't tell you

B what is it

L you well find out soon enough

B k

L here is your mom

Karen hey Ben who was the doctor appointment

B good everything is looking good

K oh good.

B but what I wanted to tell is we got the dog you will have to come see him when you come home. And they had a party for me because of the fire and the families gave in $1000 and a plaque saying thanks form the kids. And Mary school had a baby shower for her last night and we got a lot of stuff.

K oh that is great. What did you name the dog?

B max he is great

K good can't wait to see him. Did you have to work?

B yeah I worked yesterday and then on Friday

K oh ok well I will come by Sunday sometime cause I get back Saturday night

B ok see you then

Mary woke up

B hey call your mom she said it was important

M ok I will

S hello

M hey can I talk to mom?

S sure

A hey Mary what's new?

M well when we got back there was party for Ben for saving those kids and he got $1,000 and a plaque form the kids saying you're our hero thanks

A oh wow that is great

M yeah and then last night their was a surprise baby shower for me at school and we got tons of stuff. So if you were going to get me something big then not a stroller. And then today I was off because I had the doctor and we went to eat at he corneal and Ruth's.

A oh wow you have been busy.

M now what is so important?

A well tonight we had a family meeting and your grandfather in his will left all of us $5,000 each so I just wanted to let you know and Matt said he will bring it when they come.

M oh wow that was nice. Ok that sounds great

A but I told the others not to go crazy with it so same for you

M I know we will probably use it on the babies and stuff we need

A ok good

M so did you let, Sam, David and ruthie keep it all?

A now way Sam and David get to keep $300 out and ruthie gets to keep some out but she has to tell us what she is going to do with it and the rest of there is going on the bank.

M oh good idea.

A yes well I will talk to you later.

M ok bye

M Ben this week just keeps getting better and better

B why what now

M my grandpa in his will left us $5,000 each

B oh that is great

M yeah it is Matt is going to bring it to us when he comes

B oh ok good.

Kevin, Lucy and kids hung out with their grandma and then Saturday came and it was time for her to go. They were sad to see her go but they would see her at Christmas.

Please review next up will be Matt and Sarah's trip to NY


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21 trip

Matt and Sarah are getting ready for their trip their flight leaves on Sunday at 12. So they are packing everything up. They had to bring car seats for both kids and playpen for jack to sleep in. jack just got over a cold. And is getting teeth.

They left the house at 9 30 to get to the airport on time. Then they just waited till their flight left.

S I am going to go get nick something to eat you want anything?

M yeah can you get me a big Mac and fries and a Pepsi

S sure I will be right back

Sarah got the food for them and went back to sit down

M hey bad news the flight is delayed for about 45 minunts

S great I will go call Mary and let her know

Ring

B hello

S hey Ben just to let you know our flight is delayed for about 45 minutes

B oh ok how are the kids

S they are ok right now but I have a feeling it is going to turn ugly soon they are to young to be sitting around.

B yeah well good luck and I will pick you up

S ok you might want to call ahead to see if we get delayed even mom

B yeah I will bye

They finally got on the plane an hour later. They did not get jack a seat because last time he didn't really sit in it much so they were going to take turns holding him. They get on and they get shown to their seats and find out that nick's is nowhere near theirs.

S hi but when I got these tickets I ask that we all be sitting together and you have my 3 year old sitting far away from us

Flight attendant sorry about that but we can not change the seats

S well there is no way my 3 year old is going to sit my him self

Fa well he is going to have to

M Sarah it is all-right I will just go sit where they want him if it is going to be a big problem

S ok that is fine but she will get a complaint about this

M ok and I will take jack for a while and then we can switch

S ok

She tried to had jack to Matt but he won't go

S I will take him and then come back in a while

M ok

They were all ready to go

Pilot hi everyone sorry for the delay we will now be on our way to New York

They started to fly up and jack was screaming and some old lady sitting next to them

Old lady can you please make your son stop

S sorry but I can't he will be fine in a few minutes

Old lady I asked nice

S well sorry but I can't make someone stop crying

The old lady gave her a dirty look

N mom can I watch a movie

S sure Thomas

N yeah

She set up the movie and he watched. Jack was playing with some toys. Matt was watching meet the parents. Then Matt went back to where Sarah was sitting

M hey how are things going?

S ok I guess you

M I am just watching the movie

S oh good

M well you want you to take jack

S sure her is his bottle he is going to want it

M oh ok

Matt took jack back to his seat and gave him the bottle and he feel right to sleep

Old lady thank goodness he took that baby

S if you don't have anything nice to say don't bother

N mom I got to go to the bathroom

S ok lets go

After the bathroom they went to go see how Matt was doing with jack

M hey he fell asleep right after the bottle so he ahs been out for 2 hours

S oh good well if you want when he wakes up you can bring him back

M ok

Pilot sorry everyone but we are about an hour away from New York and we will be delayed cause they seen to be having a bad rainstorm

S great just great

N what mom

S we will be delayed longer

N so we won't get to see Mary and Ben

S we will just not as soon as we thought

N oh

Pilot and I am sorry to say but we will have to stay on the plane cause the airport has no more room

M oh man this is going to be a long night

Sarah and nick went up to Matt seat because people by him were moving around

M nice

S yeah and hope we are not here to long because I did not bring another bottle for him

M oh man do you have some food or snacks

S yeah

M ok well then hopefully we will make it

S yeah I am going to call Mary

Ring

Mary hello

S hey

M let me guess you are delayed

S yeah did Ben leave yet

M no because he just called and heard about the delay

S oh good

M how is it going for you guys

S not so good we are in the plane on the runway because the airport is full. They wanted nick to sit by himself. So now Matt is sitting by himself and we are switching hold jack. And there is this rude old lady sitting by me and nick telling me to make jack stop crying and such.

M oh wow not a good start to your trip

S no and I hope we are not stuck long because soon jack will need another bottle and I don't have one

M oh boy well I hope you get here soon to

S how bad is the storm

M well it was worse the power went out for a little bit but then came back on it seams like it is going to stop but we don't know. And the dog is scared

S oh ok well I better go

M ok we will keep checking and Ben will be there

S ok thanks

Matt what did she say

S she said that they will keep checking and that there power went out for a bit but it seams like it will stop soon

M lets hope

Jack was now crying so they gave him some baby food and they passed around dinners for everyone. And they waited 2 hours until they could fly again. Sarah had jack back with her and he was crying and the old lady kept having rude comments

S you know what lady I am sorry that he is crying but he is hungry and wants to get out of here and tired so mind your own business

Old lady and she shut up

Pilot we are now in New York thank you for flying with us and sorry for the delays

Matt came to help Sarah with all the things and he put nick on his shoulders while Sarah had jack and they went to get their luggage. Ben was down their waiting and saw them so he helped them get all their stuff

B is this all you guys have is the 2 suitcases

M no the playpen, stroller and car seat are coming, and booster seat

B oh ok you guys brought all that

M yeah we had to

B well if it is this hard to travel when the twins come then forget

M yeah I know tell me about it

S oh come on Ben your going to have to come visit us

B yeah will see

They got all the stuff in the car and put in the seats and were on their way to Mary's. It started to rain again. And jack was crying for a bottle

B is he always this loud

S no you know that it is just been a long day for him and it is past his bedtime

B oh ok I was only kidding

They got to the house and nick feel asleep in the car. So Matt and Ben carried everything in while Sarah took jack in and Ben carried nick that was still asleep.

B do you want me to put nick in the room you guys will be staying in we put a mattress on the floor for him

S sure that would be great

B and then I will go find Mary

M ok

He went up to there room and saw Mary folding clothes

M oh you are back

B yup come on down

M ok

Mary hey Matt and Sarah

S hey

M hey sis

Mary so how was the rest of your flight

S horrible the old lady kept making comments cause jack was crying so finally I told her mind her own business

Mary well at least it is over

S yeah

Mary hey where is nick?

M oh he fell asleep in the car so Ben put him up in his bed. But he really wanted to see you

Mary oh poor guy

S yeah all he wanted to know is when we going to see Aunt Mary

Mary oh

B well after jack is done eating you want a tour of the house

S&M sure we would love to

B when is the dog?

Mary he is up in our room sleeping

B oh ok

Jack finished and they put him on Mary and Ben's bed cause he fell asleep just until the put up the playpen. And they took the tour

B here is the kitchen, living room you where already in, dining room, and there is a bathroom down here, they went upstairs and here is the room you will be in it has a bathroom, then there is the computer room, the master bedroom which you saw, and the laundry room, and then here is where the nursery is going to be here, and their is another room but we don't have anything in it

Then they went back downstairs to the basement and it had a bar and was finished with a TV and all Ben's sports stuff

Mary and this is mostly Ben's room but might soon become the playroom to

B will see

M wow when did my sister become so rich to have this great house

Mary well it is called saving, being a public school teacher and Ben being a firefighter, but Ben did get a lot for his dad and grandparents dying. But rust me we are not close to having it all paid for

M oh I bet

S well this place is great and have the laundry upstairs must be so great

Mary yeah it really is

B and there is a pool out back

M oh wow

They went to go sit down in the living room and talk

Mary ok now tomorrow we both have to work and I have to work on Tuesday and Wednesday but then I am off the rest of the time.

S that is fine do whatever you guys have to do tomorrow we are going to visit during the day

Mary ok that is fine I will drive Ben to work so that you guys can have a car.

M are you sure

B yeah positive

Mary and then if you guys are not doing anything tomorrow night then we can take nick to the firehouse

M oh ok that sounds good

S he will love it

B good. And the nick's game is on Friday I hope that is all right

M yeah that is fine.

Mary and we will try not to be too loud in the morning. And I should be home around 2 or 2 30

S oh ok sounds good

B and we will lock the dog up before we go to work so you don't have to worry about him

M ok

Mary oh and Wednesday night if you guys are not doing anything then we go to dinner at grandma's and colonel with George and sometimes Sam comes

S oh ok we will have to see what we are doing that night but one day we are going to go visit them

Mary good

It is now 11 30 they all went to bed

The next day Mary dropped Ben off at work

B bye babe have a good day

M alright you to love you

B love you to and call before you come just to make sure we are here

M ok got it

They kissed and Mary went off to work

Nick woke up at 8 30 and surprisingly jack was still asleep so Matt and Sarah got up

M did he wake up in the night

S yeah 2 times

M oh man I must have been out

S yeah you were

N do I get to see Mary now?

M sorry buddy but she went to work we will see her when she gets back

N ok I am hungry

S ok well then lets go see what they have

N ok

M I am going to take a shower and I will meet you down there

S ok

Sarah and nick got some pancakes to eat and then Matt came down to join them

S jack still asleep

M yeah

S wow I wish he would sleep like this at home

M yeah

S I made you some coffee

M thanks

Then they head crying

M I will go get him and feed him you go take a shower so we could go

S ok thanks and how did your sister know what to buy for nick and there is even some stuff you and I like.

M oh she called asking what we eat so I told her

S oh that was nice she didn't have to

M I told her we could have went to the store but she said no

S ok

Matt fead jack and Sarah came down and she had the kid's clothes with her and got them dressed. Then the phone rang Matt got it

M kinkirk residence

A hey Matt you guys made it out their ok

M well yes we are all here in one piece but the flight was not good

A why what happened

M when we got their it was delayed an hour then they didn't put our seats together and wanted nick to sit by himself. So we were fighting with the lady so then I just sat my self and we just passed jack every so often. And their was this old lady that didn't like when jack was crying so Sarah and her were fighting and then we were stuck on the runway in the plane for 2 hours because it was raining real bad in mew York.

A oh wow

M yeah it was not a good start. But jack slept till 9 today and Mary's house is great.

A oh wow that is a first oh I bet I can't wait to see it did you give Mary the check

M no but I will

A ok you better

M don't worry I will it was heretic last night

A ok bye have fun and see you when you get back

M ok bye mom

Then they went to the hospital where the used to work and saw all their old bosses and some friends for a while and then for lunch they met their friends john and Tina from med. school and had a great time catching up. And they got back to Mary's around 3 30.

N Aunt Mary

M hey nick I missed you

N missed you to

Mary picked him up

Matt careful he is havey

M oh he is fine

Then he saw the dog and loved him they were playing and max was licking him.

M Matt Sarah I think you guys need a dog

S yeah we are waiting until he gets a little older

M oh so what did you guys do today?

S we went to the hospital where we worked and saw our bosses and friends that still work their and then we went to lunch with john and Tina from Ed school

M oh cool

Matt how was your day

M good

Matt oh we put some more gas in your car

M oh you didn't have to do that let me pay you back

S no we wanted to and you also didn't have to buy special food for us and the kids

M oh it was no problem

S so you want me to make dinner

M oh I could do it

S well let me help

M ok and then after we eat I will call Ben and see it he is their and then we could go

S sounds go oh he is going to love it

M good

Mary made hamburgers and fries and they ate and Sarah fed jack baby food. Then Mary called Ben

Ring

Mike hello

M hey mike it is Mary is Ben their

Mike yeah. Ben phone

B hey Mary

M hey are you guys going to be there

B yeah so you guys can come now

M ok good we just finished dinner

B ok see you in a few

M ok we can go now

Matt ok good we are all ready

N where we going

S it is a surprise

N ok

They get to the firehouse and see Ben and the firefighters eating dinner

M hey Ben

B hey

Everyone hi Mary

M hi

B everyone his is Mary 's brother Matt his wife Sarah and kids nick and jack

Everyone hello

M&s hello

N wow look at all these firetrucks

S yes this is where Uncle Ben works

N cool

B want me to show you around

N yeah

Ben showed Matt, Sarah, jack and nick around and nick got to wear Ben's fire hat and slide down the pole.

N can I go on the truck?

B yeah you could get in and look around

Matt, nick and jack went to look in the truck and Sarah took lots of pictures and then they got a group picture with all the firefighters and nick and jack an d then they took and picture of jack, nick, Matt, Sarah, Mary, and Ben in front of the fire truck and Ben let nick play with the siren. Nick was very happy and he got to see the firedog

M wells we better get going thanks guys

Everyone no problem

S thanks nick can you say thank you

N thank you

B your welcome buddy see you tomorrow

N ok

M bye Hun I will pick you up in the marning

B you don't have to mike said he would drive me home

M oh ok well I love you

B love you to

They kissed

B bye

M,s&n bye

Right after they left they got a call and nick got to see all the firefighters get in gear and drive away

Matt did you like that

N yeah that was so cool

S good

When they got back Sarah gave the kids a bath and Matt walked the dog for Mary and then the kids went to bed.

Matt oh Mary here before I forget here is the money from grandpa.

M oh thanks what are you guys going to do with it

S we don't know yet we might look at new houses or we might add on to the one we got or something else

Matt how about you guys

M we are going to use it for the babies and so some other stuff we want

S oh good idea

M so if you guys want to go out tomorrow night we can watch the kids

S oh we can bring them with

M well whatever you want but I just thought if you wanted to hangout with you're friends

Matt you know what that sounds good why don't we let them stay they would have more fun anyway here

S yeah alright

Matt thanks

M no problem we don't mind at all

S so did you pick out names for the twins

M yeah we did

Matt what are they

M you will have to find out when they are born

S come on

M nope sorry

S ok well are you excited

M yeah can't wait even know it is going to be hard

Matt well you will have Ben helping you

M yeah except when he has to work

S does he get time off

M yeah he does I think like 3 weeks

S oh wow Matt only took 2

Matt so are you going to go back to work after your time off

M I don't think so I think I am going to take the rest of the year off and then see if I want to go after that or not

S oh good

They talked a while longer and then were going to go to bed

M oh tomorrow Ben will be home pobbly at 7 30 and he usually goes to sleep for a while depending how the night went but don't worry he will close the door and won't hear a thing

Matt oh ok we will get out of this way then

M oh don't worry about it stay here if you want

S ok

The next morning Mary left for work and Ben got home at 7 45 and Matt and jack were up

Matt hello

B hi

Matt how was work

B it got busy after you guys left

Matt oh well thanks again for letting nick look around he loved it

B no problem I thought he would. You want something to eat

M sure after I am done feeding him

B ok I start making something. Where is the dog?

Matt I am guessing in your room I haven't seen him

B oh ok

Ben went up to bring the dog down and then he made some eggs bacon and they ate while jack played. Sarah and nick came down at 8 30 and then had breakfast

S did you feed jack

M of course

B well I hope you guys don't mind but I am going to go sleep

M oh no problem. Do you need your car today?

B no so feel free to use it

M ok thanks

Matt and Sarah got the kids ready and they went to the park and did some shopping and then stopped by colonel and Ruth's

C hey you guys great to see you

S you to

R hello

M hey grandma

C so what have you guys been doing

M well we got in late Sunday night cause we got delay 2 times once was in the plane on the runway for 2 hours cause of the bad rain. And yesterday we went to the hospital where we used to work and saw some friends of ours. And then last night Mary took us and nick to the firehouse cause Ben was working.

R oh how did you like that nick

N good it was cool

S yeah he got to go in the truck and play with the sirens and wear Ben's hat and go down the pole.

C cool

M and today we went to the park and shopping so that Ben could sleep and tonight Ben and Mary are watching the kids so we could go out some of our friends.

R oh sounds like you guys are having fun. Are you going to come with Ben and Mary for dinner tomorrow?

S yes we will be here

C good

They stayed until about 5 and then went back to Mary's. Mary and Ben were lying on the sofa watching TV

Matt hey guys

B hey

M how was your day what did you guys do

B yeah you guys didn't have to leave for the whole day I slept till about 1 30 but it won't have bothered me if you were hear

S oh it is ok we went to the park and then we went shopping and then we went to colornal, and Ruth's

M oh sounds fun

B George stopped by to see you but he said he would see you tomorrow night

Matt oh ok

They fad the kids and then got ready to go out

S ok we shoun't be gone long and nick try and get to bed at 9 if he is good if he is acting up 8 30. Jack give him his bottle at 715 and then he should be out for the night make sure he has his pacifier. If there are any problems call my cell

B oh ok stay out as long as you guys want we got everything under control it is you vacation to

Matt ok but call if there is any trouble

M got

Matt and Sarah went to meet there friends Megan, mark, tom and Erin for dinner and were catching up on life

Megan do you guy have any kids

S yes 2 boys nick 3 and jack 6 months

Megan oh wow and you both work full time

S yes

Mark are the kids here with you

M yeah

Mark oh where are they at?

M they are with my sister and brother in law that live here

S do you guys have any kids

Megan we have one boy whom is 8 months

Erin and we have 3 kids 2 boys one girl

S oh wow we should get together so the kids can play

Erin yeah how long you here for

M we are here till Sunday

Megan how about Thursday at around 5 at our place

S sounds good to us we don't have any plans

Erin us either

Megan good

Mary and Ben's

Mary was giving jack his bottle and then he was fast asleep so Mary put him in his playpen and Ben and nick were watching the Thomas movie.

Ring

M hello

L hey Mary

M what's up

L I just wanted to let you know the dog is so cute and that we are coming for Christmas

M oh you guys are it took you long enough

L yeah Kevin ahs been wanting to for years so I said sure and since mom and dad and everyone else are going out their I said why not.

M oh good

L so how is Matt and Sarah's trip going mom told me about their flight

M it is going good Monday they went to see some friends and then after dinner we went to go see Ben at work and nick loved that they let him go in the truck and go down the pole and he wore Ben's hat. And then today they went out of the house so Ben could sleep which they didn't have to but they went to the park and shopping and to see colonel and grandma and then Matt and Sarah went out with their friends while me and Ben are watching jack. And I have to work tomorrow and then I am off Thursday and Friday.

L oh sounds like you guys are having fun

M we are

L so mom told me about he party for Ben and the baby shower you had at work that is great

M yeah it was we got so much great stuff

L oh good well I will talk to you later

M ok bye

Mary went downstairs and it was 8 45 and saw nick asleep on the couch

B should I carry him up

M yeah just he quiet

B ok

Ben came back down and he laid on the couch and Mary laid in front of him watching TV

B who was on the phone

M Lucy

B oh what did she want

M she wanted to tell me they are coming for Christmas and she wanted to know how Matt and Sarah's trip was going

B oh they are really coming

M yes she said since it seams like everyone else is coming out they would

B oh joy

They watched TV and Mary fell asleep on Ben's arm Ben was still watching TV Sarah and Matt came in at 11 they noticed Mary sleeping so the came in quietly

B hey

Matt I hope we didn't keep you up

B no we were just laying here watching TV and she feel asleep about a half hour ago

Matt oh ok

S so how were the kids

B good jack went right to sleep after his bottle and haven't head anything from him since and nick and me were watching the Thomas movie and he feel asleep though it at 8 45 so I carried him up

S oh wow he must have been tired because he never falls asleep though that movie it is his favorite

B yeah I could tell he kept telling me who everyone was and what was going to happen and he had his trains out with him

S oh I bet

B how was your night

Matt good thanks for watching them it was nice to have a quiet meal and catch up with our friends

B oh good. Well I got to let the dog out and then I will wake her

S ok goodnight

B night see you in the morning

He let the dog out and then got Mary up and they went to bed

The next day Mary went to work and the others stayed and played and Ben took the kids to the park. And then Mary came back from work and they talked and played some more. And then they went to eat and the colonel and grandma Ruth's and George and Sam were there to so they played with the kids.

Ben got up early on Thursday and went to work and Mary and the others slept in.

N dad

M yeah

N I ma hungry can we o down and eat and can I play with max

M well we could go eat but I don't know if max is up yet

N oh ok

Matt started making breakfast for everyone and nick was waiting till it was done

Mary was going downstairs and mat Sarah and jack going down

M wow he has been sleeping late

S yeah but that is because he was up a lot last night

M oh I didn't hear him

Matt hey

M Matt you didn't have to make us breakfast

Matt oh it is alright I wanted to

M & s thanks

Matt and I will feed jack since I ate

S thanks. Where is nick?

Matt watching TV he already ate

S oh ok

M I hope you guys didn't hear Ben this morning he count find something

Matt no we didn't hear him

M good

Nick comes in

N hey Aunt Mary

M hey nick

N where is max

M he is outside want me to let him in

N yeah

Mary let the dog in and he started playing with him

M so do you guys have any plans today

S not until about 5 30

M oh ok good cause Sarah I was wondering if you would come with me to find wallpaper for the babies room and cribs and stuff for the beds

S sure if it is ok with Matt to watch the kids

Matt sure you guys go have fun I got everything under control

Mary and Sarah left to go shopping and Matt stayed at Mary's with the kids

They bought cribs, and blue and red crib sheets, they bought bassinets, and hen Mary found this fire truck wall paper so they got that cause she knew that Ben would love it. And then they found some other things that she would need and then they paid and left.

M you want to go get something to eat

S sure

They went to eat and brought Matt back something and they got back at 3

Matt well did you buy the store out

M no but we brought you back something to eat

Matt oh good

S how were the kids and where are they?

Matt they were good we played had lunch and watched TV. And jack was playing with the dog

S oh was he

Matt yes

M I hope max was being good with him

Matt yeah he was I was watching

M good

Matt and they are both taking a nap nick didn't want to but I made him before we go

S oh ok good

Matt so do you need any help carrying anything in

M well we got the light stuff but there are the two bassinets in there that you could get and then maybe tomorrow you and Ben could get the cribs out

Matt oh ok. Oh and I let max out

M oh ok good thanks

Then the kids got up at 5 and they went to their friend's house. All the kids had fun playing and Megan made dinner for everyone and they stayed till about 9 30

Mark what are you doing the rest of the trip

M well tomorrow me and my brother in law are going to the nicks game and we are just going to hang out with them my grandparents and uncle and maybe see a few more friends.

Mark oh well have fun

S we will you guys should come to glennoak sometime and visit us

Megan yeah maybe we will

Matt good and we are coming back for Christmas so maybe we can get together then

Mark oh yeah that will be good

S ok see you then

Megan ok bye

They went back to Mary's and put the kids to bed and they talked to Mary for a while and then they watched TV while Mary called Ben

Kelly hello

M hi can I talk to Ben?

K sure

B hello

M hey

B how are you

M good how are you

B alright tired we had a lot of fires today

M oh how is Kelly

B fine Mary you have nothing to worry about

M good

B so what did you do today

M Sarah and me went shopping to get cribs and bassinets and wallpaper and sheets

B oh I wanted to do that with you

M oh sorry well we still have more stuff to buy for them so you can come with then I promise

B ok good. So what kind of wallpaper did you get?

M you will have to wait till tomorrow till you get home and see

B oh alright but it better be good

M don't worry it is

B how is max

M good he is really good with jack and nick so that is a good sign

B oh good well I will see you in the morning love you

M ok love you to

Matt so how is Ben

M good he said there was a lot of fires today so he is tired. And he was a little mad that I went shopping without him.

S oh really

M yeah but I told him we have more stuff to buy and then he could come with so he was fine with that.

S oh good.

Then they all went to bed

Friday morning Ben came home at 7 30 and went right to bed. Mary got up at 8 30 and Matt and Sarah did to. Mary made breakfast for everyone.

Matt is Ben home?

M yeah but he came in and must have went right to bed

Matt oh ok

S so what do you guys want to do today?

N park

S ok any one else have any idea's

M we could take them to the new children's museum

Matt that sounds good

So they went to the museum and the kids played and then they went out to lunch then matt's phone rang and he noticed it was Simon

M hello

S hi Matt I need to talk to you (sounded like he was crying)

M sure what's wrong are you all right.

S no I think I did something wrong (still crying)

M what is it?

S well last night Deana you know my old girlfriend from way back

M yeah

S well she came back in town and was crying and said she wanted me back and I told her no I am going to be getting married. So we went down by the promenade to talk and she said she wished she would of never left me and she also told me that he lukeneia was back and worse. So I was telling her sorry I moved on that was years ago.

M yeah

S well then we are talking by peates and I was hugging her to help her because she was crying and then Cecelia saw me and ran off I tried to run after her but she got away and I tried calling her and go over to here place but she won't talk to me. And mom told me to tell her what happened and that Deana is an old friend of mine and his lukeina and that she will understand. But how am I supposed to make her understand when she won't talk to me.

M well is ruthie around

S Matt I am trying to get my feince back and you want to talk to ruthie

M no I want ruthie to help you don't get all mad

Mary who is it

Matt I will tell you when I get off

M Simon

S ok

M let me talk to ruthie

S ok fine but this better work

R hello

M ok you have got to do me and Simon a huge favor since I am not their can you step up and help him

R yeah what do you want me to do

M ok go and find her and tell her what happened and that he was just helping out a friend who has and bad disease and need him to help her because he was the only on that could. Don't say anything about how she wanted to get back together with him.

R ok Matt I can do it

M ok good

R I hope it works because Cecelia is right for him and I don't want to see him how he was all night and today he just was crying and won't eat. So I hope your plan works.

M ok now go out and do your best to get them back together and call me and let me know how it goes.

R ok I will

M thanks ruthie

S what was that all about?

Matt told them the whole story

S poor Simon

M yeah I wonder why she came back to him after 10 years

Matt maybe because she knew Simon stayed with her after he found out about her leukemia and that was his first girlfriend.

M yeah you are right

S well I just hope ruthie can do it

Matt she will me able to that is why I picked her.

They left to go back to Mary's it is about 3

Camden

S ruthie please help

R don't worry Simon I am going to do it right now I will get her back for you

S thank you

R you just wait here

Ruthie ran down the stairs

A hey where you going in such a hurry

R I have got to go help my brother

A oh are you going to talk to Cecelia

R yes

A ok good luck

R thanks I will need it. If peter calls tell him I will be back later

A ok bye

Ruthie was walking to cecelia's and she ran into Lucy taking a walk with the kids

L hey where are you off to in a rush

R can't talk now I will tell you later

L at least the short version

R all right but walk with me and I will tell you

L ok

R Deana came back told Simon that she wants him back here leukemia is back and worse Cecelia saw them hug and now she won't talk to him and Matt told me to go and talk to her because Simon is a mess and we need to get them back together.

L oh ok need any help

R no I could handle it

L ok good luck

R thanks

Ruthie got to Cecelia's and rang the bell but there was no answer she tried again and she head the TV on and knew she was there

R Cecelia it is ruthie can I please come in I need to talk to you

C she goes to the door and makes sure that Simon is not with her and then lets her in

R can I talk to you it is really important

C I guess

Ruthie could tell that Cecelia had been crying a lot like her brother. They sat down on the couch

C I am not going back with him I thought he loved me and then I see him hugging another girl you can give him the ring back.

R wait can you hear me out before you don't want to marry him and through that last 5 years away

C I guess

R thanks ok so the girl you saw Simon with her name is Deana and they used to go to school together when they were little. And then became Simon's first real girlfriend. And there is nor behind the story but let me just tell you what you need to know first

C ok

R so they were going out and then she told him that she had leukemia and he stayed with her even though she had it even though my dad knew first he got over it. And then she had to move so they broke up. And she came back last night to tell him that her leukemia came back and it is worse then ever. So all he was doing last night was helping her out in a hard time. They are over each other and have been for many years.

C oh boy do I feel stupid?

R well it is all right you didn't know. But please don't give him back the ring or brake up with him he is a wreck without you and won't eat and just keeps crying. Trust me I know Simon best he loves you with all his heart and would do anything for you. And it is hard to see him in pain. And I know you love him. Right?

C yeah I do I just got scared that he was cheating on me

R well I know you thought that but he would never do that to you and if he did I would kick his butt.

C you're right

R so please tell you are going to get back with him

C yeah I will thank you for coming down here and telling me all this

R I had to do it for my brother I can't stand to see him like this.

C thanks now you were saying there is more to the story about them what is that

R well when they were going out Deana's ex told Simon he was going to kill him

C what

R yup all true so Deana and Simon had to stay home from school for a little while until they got everything cleared up and my dad went over to talk to his dad and that didn't help he was just like his son. And then one day when my dad was working at church the boy came and shot him in the arm.

C oh my gosh I can not believe someone would do that. Well I am glad that your dad and your brother are ok

R yeah me to. So all he is doing is helping out a sick friend

C ok thanks for getting that all cleared up for me

R no problem we won't want you out of our family. So please promise me that you won't break things off.

C I won't now.

R well you come back with me so we can tell Simon the good news

C sure

They drove the camdens and they both ran upstairs to find a still crying Simon

R let me go in and tell him and then I will be out of your way

C ok

Ruthie sat on Simon's bed with him

S well how did it go please tell you got her back

R Simon would I ever let you down

S no

R well you are right I told her everything about you and Deana and got her back for you

S ruthie you are the greatest sister anyone could ask for

He picked her up and hugged and kissed her

R thanks I do my best

S how can I ever repay you

R I don't know but I will now let you be alone with your girlfriend

S you brought her back

R yes

S thanks a million

Cecelia came in and ruthei left

S I am so sorry if you thought I was cheating on you

C no I am sorry for jumping to conclusions

S it was so bad to think I would lose you

C yeah even though I was mad it was bad with out you

S so you are still go to marry me

C of course

S I love you and I will never cheat on you

C your sister told me that and I love you to

Ruthie was downstairs

A what was all the yelling about?

R let's just say I worked some magic and Simon and Cecelia are back

A oh you are good

R yes I am

Ruthie then called Matt

M hello

R hey

M how did it go

R well at first she told me to give the ring back to him and it is over but I talked to her and told her everything and they are now back together and talking and still getting married

M great job I know you could do it

R thanks

M well I got to go I am glad everything is ok and I will se you when we get back

R ok bye have fun

Mary well are they back

Matt yeah they are all thanks to ruthie

M great

S yea

It was 4 30 and they were watching TV and then Ben came downstairs

Mary hey sleepy head

Ben went to sit right next to Mary and he put his head on her shoulder

B yeah

Matt did you have a lot of firea last night

B yeah we got maybe about 2 hours of sleep

M oh wow no wounder you came right in and went to sleep

B yes so what did you guys do today

M we went to the children's museum and then out to lunch

Matt and then we had a small problem but it is all fixed now because of ruthie

B what happened

Matt told him the whole story

B wow well I am glad everything is fixed.

Everyone us to

B well you already for the nicks tonight

Matt yes can't wait

B good cause we got great seats

M well are you hungry you probably didn't eat all day

B I am starving

M ok what do you guys want

B is Mexican good with everyone

S fine with me

Matt me to

M yeah

M ok I will go pick it up

S I will go with

They wrote down what everyone wanted and then called in and they went to pick it up. They got back everyone ate and nick had Mexican with the others well jack had to have baby food

S what time is the game

B 7 30

S oh ok

Ben and Matt left for the nicks at 7. Sarah gave the kids a bath and put jack to bed. And then Mary and nick were playing downstairs and then nick went to bed at 8 30. And Sarah and Mary were talking and watching TV.

The nick game was great they won in over time

M thanks Ben that was great

B no problem it was fun. Do you want to go to a bar?

M sure

Ben called George and Sam and told them if they wanted to meet them they could so they came along to

M hey George and Sam how are you guys

G good how was the game

B it was great they won in overtime

S oh great

B so what did you guys do tonight

G we went out to a nice restaurant for dinner and I asked Sam to marry me

S and I said yes

B congratulations

M congrats. Did you tell the colonel?

G no not yet you guys are the first ones to know. But we are going to tell them tomorrow.

M oh good

S but he did tell my dad before he asked me

M that is so old fashion

G shut up hey he approved and it worked

Ben bought beers all around to celebrate

B can I tell Mary

S of course

M hey maybe you gusy could have a doubble wedding with Simon and Cecelia.

G or not we are having ours here but we do want to ask your dad my brother to marry us

M oh great. You know he will do it

G yes I am going to call and ask him tomorrow so if you talk to him don't tell him

M got it

B lets see the ring

Sam shows them

B wow that is nice

It was 12 30

Sarah I wounder where they are?

M oh I am sure they went to the bar after they will be back later

S oh ok

They head cries from upstairs and that ment jack was up

S well I a guess I will go see what he wants and then go to bed.

M yeah I am goin up to goodnight

S night

They stayed at the bar talking and they all played pool then the decided to go at 3 am

B bye congrats again

M yeah talk to you later

G&s thanks

B hey why don't we all go out to dinner tomorrow night since it will be their last night here if you guys are not doing anything.

G yeah sure that will be great

S sounds good to me

B ok well will talk to you tomorrow about the time and figure out where to go

G ok bye

They got home and went to bed

M Ben what time is it?

B what are you still doing up? It is 3 30

M oh I head you come in

B oh sorry to wake you.

M it is all right did you have fun

B yeah they won in overtime and then we went to the bar and George and Sam met us. And I have some good exciting news.

M what is it?

B George and Sam are getting married

M oh wow I knew it would be sometime soon. They are perfect for each other

B yes they are. So did you watch the game?

M yeah I made Sarah watch it. It was a good game.

B yeah very good. Next time you could come with

M good

B do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow with George, Sam, Matt, Sarah and the kids for the last night here

M yeah sure. But let's go to bed now

B ok

Mary woke up at 9 and went down to have breakfast with Matt, Sarah and the kids. Ben slept till 11

M hey well Matt is here could you guys get the cribs out and maybe put them together.

B yeah that is fine

They put the cribs together and then since Ben already painted the room they put the wallpaper up

M great job guys thanks

B no problem Hon

Matt anytime

Then at 7 they got ready to go to dinner and they also invited colonel and Ruth along

Mary hey George and Sam I head the great news congratulations

C what good news

R yeah what is she talking about

G well mom and dad I was going to call you today and tell you but I got called into work

C we don't want to hear why you didn't tell us just tell us

G ok I asked Sam to marry me last night and she said yes

C wow that is great son I am happy for you both

S thanks

G thanks dad

R congratulations

S&g thanks

C one thing how did Mary know if you were busy today

G well we met up with Ben and Matt last night so we told them and then Ben told Mary

C oh I see

They ate their dinner and had a good time

C well we better go

R ok

M & s bye colonel and grandma it was great seeing you

N bye

C bye it was good to see you guys to. Are you guys coming out for Christmas?

M yeah we are going to (in my story Matt never converted so the just celebrate both)

R good are your parents coming out

M yeah I think they said they were going to I will talk them into it

C ok good and remember the offer still stands if they need tell them

M ok I will

Mary Lucy and Kevin are coming out

C great so is Julie and hank

S ok well we will see you then

C&r bye

They left and then they said goodbye to George and Sam and they went back to Mary's and put the kids to bed and then they all went to bed.

Sunday Ben went to work and they got up and ate and then Mary drove them to the airport. And their flight home was fine with no problems.

Please review


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

Matt and Sarah got back from their trip with Mary and Ben a few weeks ago and had to catch up on a lot of work. Ben and Mary were getting ready for the babies and went to some nicks games. And Mary was told to stop working on November 30 because it could be adding stress and that is not good for them.

It is too days before Roxanne and chandler's wedding they get married on December 1. And are very excited. Eric is performing the ceremony.

The kids were at school and Simon had the day off so he was still sleeping. Annie was cleaning the phone rings.

A hello

Patricia Hamilton hey Annie

A hey how you doing

P good you

A I am all right

P good I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tomorrow night with some of our old friends. They called and really want to see you

A oh remember the stories we made up to Eric and Morgan about where we were going

P yes so will you come

A yeah I would love to see them I am sure some one will be around to watch the boys

P ok good want me to pick you up.

A sure

P ok I will be their at 6 30

A great see you then

Simon walks down the stairs and Annie makes him breakfast

S thanks mom

A no problem do you have to work today?

S yeah 12 to 8 so can you save me a plate

A sure. But are you doing anything tomorrow night?

S yeah I got to work why

A well I am going to go out with Patricia and some of our old friends and your dad is going somewhere so I need someone to watch the boys.

S oh sorry

It is alright I will find someone

S how about ruthie or Robbie

A Robbie has to work and I already told ruthei she could go out when she asked me this morning.

S you know what I will see if Cecelia is doing anything you deserve to go out

A oh you don't have to she does it so much

S mom she likes watching them

A ok well see but if she ahs plans tell her to go out then

Simon called Cecelia

S hey babe

C what's up

S nothing are you doing anything tomorrow night

C no unless you got something planned for us

S well I got to work

C oh well then no

S can you watch the twins for a few hours

C sure

S great thanks my mom wants to go out with her friends and ruthie and Robbie or my dad won't be around

C oh tell her I don't mind anytime

S ok thanks do you want them over by you or you want to come over here

C well the last time they said they wanted to come over by my house so they can come over here

S ok I will let my mom know and I will talk to you later about the time

C ok I got to get to class I love you

S love you to

S mom Cecelia said she could watch them

A oh great she is a life saver

S yeah she said that they could come by her cause they wanted to last time and didn't get to

A oh ok that is fine your dad could drop them off at 7 when he leaves

S ok and I will pick them up if you want but I don't get off till 11

A yeah you could if you don't mind since I don't know what time we will get home and I know you want to see her

S ok well then I am off to work see you when I get home

A bye have fun

Annie went to so some shopping and then went to pick up the twins and they got home and did their homework and then went to watch TV. Eric then came home

A hello

E hey how was your day

A fine yours

E not bad

A Patricia called and we are going out with some of our old friends that we haven't seen in a while .so Cecelia is going to watch the boys but they are going to go over by her place. So can you drop them off when you leave and Simon said he would go get them when he gets off at 11?

E they don't need to be out that late I will probably get home at 9 30 or 10

A just let them have fun it is one night

E ok where is ruthie?

A she is not home yet

E did she call

A yeah she said that she is staying for peters basketball practice and she will be home by dinner

E oh ok

Rutie and Robbie got home and they all ate dinner and then the phone rang

A hello

L hey mom can you watch the kids tomorrow night

A no I am going out

L how about dad

A he won't be here either

L Simon, rutie, or Robbie

A no Simon and Robbie have work and ruthie is going out. Why do you need to go out so bad on short notice

L Roxanne wants to go out before the big day and I forgot until today and Kevin is going out with chandler and some others. Well where are Sam and David going if everyone is going out?

A they are going over by Cecilia's

L oh well can I talk to ruthie maybe I can talk her into it

A you can try but I don't think it will work.

R hello

L hey can you do me a favor

R what is it

L can you watch the kids tomorrow night

R no sorry

L come on what are you doing that is so much more important

R I am going to see peters basketball game and it is a big game and there is a party after

L do mom and dad know about the party

R yeah they do so I can't help you and Simon has got to work so he is out.

L oh ok well then I will see you Saturday

R yup

K any luck

L nope they all have plans or are working and the twins are going to cecelia's

K oh well how about Matt

L I will try

Ring

M hello

L hey Matt can you watch the kids tomorrow night

M no I got to work 12 hours tomorrow

L how about Sarah

M no cause when I get home she is leaving to go to work from 6 to 3 am. And my the time I get home I will have to watch the kids and get them to bed and then I will go to bed sorry

L it is all right

M I got 2 go

L bye

K any luck

L nope

K well I guess I could stay home

L that would be great but I feel bad

K don't I will just see if chandler want to come over and you and Roxanne could go and do whatever

L thanks you are the best

Matt's

S hey call john and see if everything is still good for Saturday

M ok

Ring

J hey

M hey what's new?

J not much how was the trip

M it was great we had a lot of fun

J good

M so are you still cool with Saturday

J yeah we can't wait you want them to stay over instead of you picking them up so late to take them home?

M yeah that would be great thanks you guys

J no problem so what time you going to bring them by

M 3 30 if that is ok

J perfect Katie can not wait

M oh good they will have a great time

J ok see you Saturday

M ok thanks

S did he say everything was fine

M yeah and he said they could stay over so we don't have to pick them up so late

S oh good

Friday

Eric went to work and all the kids went to school and Annie had to work today also

Annie went to get the bays and they went home and where having a snack and ruthie came in and sat down

A how was school

R good

A that is good so is peter all ready for the big game

R yeah he is excited his dad is even coming

A oh good

S we want to go

R sorry boys but you are going over my cecelia's tonight

D yes

S cool

Simon walks in

Si what is so cool?

D we are going to cecelia's tonight

Si oh know that is cool

A boy's next time peter has a game you can maybe go with ruthie or I will take you

D ok

S cool

Eric came home Annie made them dinner but she didn't eat cause she was going out to eat. Annie left.

R dad I am going

E ok have fun and be home by 11 30

R oh ok I will

Than Eric took the twins to cecelia's

C hello

S&d hi

E hello nice place

C thanks

E ok boys be good

S&d we will

E ok here is my number if there is any problems let me know and if not then Simon will be here at 10 45 or 11

C ok got it have fun

E thank you

S&d bye dad

E bye

Eric left and the twins and Cecelia played games and built a fort like old times

S this is fun

D yeah

C boys guess what I rented

S what is it

D spider man

C yes

D cool

S thank you

D that is our favorite

C I know

They laid on the floor with blankets and pillows and ate candy and watched the movie

Lucy and Roxanne out to eat

L so you nervous

R very

L don't worry I was to Matt had to talk to me before I walked down the asle

R really

L yes I was a nervous wreck

R yeah but look how great you 2 have it with 4 great kids

L yeah it is good. Yours will be the same he loves you so much he would do anything for you. Look how long he waited for you until you were ready

R yeah he is great count ask for anyone better

L their you go. It will be great you will see

R yeah you are right

They talked for a while longer

R ok well I will see you tomorrow

L yes what time you want me at you house (Lucy is one of the brides maids)

R 2 30

L ok see you then

R bye

Kevin and chandler talked and then Lucy got home and chandler left

L bye chandler no going to see Roxanne it is bad luck

C don't worry I am not I am going home

L good

K bye

C bye

L so what did you guys do

K ate pizza and talked the kids all went to bed nicely Kelly should be up soon though for her next feeding

L ok

K so how was your night

L great I have to be over at Roxanne at 1 30 or 2 so you got to stay with the kids until chrissy comes (chrissy is one of Kevin's good friends who watches the kids sometimes)

K ok got it she called and asked if she could bring her boyfriend I said sure she might need the help

L that is fine but you are going to have to tell her everything

K ok don't worry I know it and you will most likely write it down just so that I don't forget anything

L maybe,

Ruthie and he friends we all watching the game it was a close game throughout the whole thing glenoak high was down by 3 in the last minute. Peter got the ball and the other team was on him but he shot and made a 3 and the game was over. Peter won the game everyone ran on to the court and was chanting peter. Ruth ran up to him and gave him a kiss. Paris and Vic came up and said great job

Vic you were right this was not the game to miss

P told you

Paris well I am going home go have fun with your friends be home on time

P I will mom

Vic bye son bye ruthie

P thanks for coming

R bye

They went to the party and had a great time there was food, music and all their friends were there

Eric was home at 10 and he decided to walk happy and go to bed

Annie was having a good time with her friends they went to eat and bowling and talked a lot

Simon got off and headed to cecelia's to get the boys he had his own key so he just went right in and saw the twins asleep on the floor and Cecelia next to them watching TV

S hey sorry I am later

C it is alright we had fun

S looks like it the fort and all

C yes I rented spider man for them so we played games and watched that. They fell asleep at 10 30

S oh ok you didn't have to rent them anything though that is their favorite

C I know and I wanted to

S here my mom wanted me to give this to you he hands her $35

C Simon that is to much they know I would do it for free

S yeah but they wanted to just take it

C ok but I am going to have to talk to them about this

S goes head but take it this time

C ok I will

Ruthie got home at 11 30 and it was all dark so she went upstairs and saw that Simon and the boys were not home yet and she went in to her parents room and her dad was asleep and her mom was not home yet. So she went up to her room and watched TV.

Cecelia and Simon were talking for a while well the boys were still asleep Simon looked at his watch and saw that it was already 12

S man I better go and get them home or my mom is going to freak

C oh is it that late

S yeah

C so tomorrow are you going to pick me up or do you want me to come by you

S I will come and get you at 3 30

C ok see you then they kissed. Do you need any help?

S no I could get them

C are you sure

S yes

Simon picked up Sam and David

C her let me carry their stuff out

S ok fine

He got them in the car without waking them up and drove home. When he pulled in he saw his mom getting dropped off

A what are you doing home with them so late?

S sorry mom they were asleep when I got there so we were just talking

A ok well I guess it is ok but not again

S ok mom but they stayed asleep

A good how were they

S she said they were great they played games and she rented spider man for them and the made a forte she said they had a good time

A good I will carry Sam in

S ok I got David and their things

They carried them in and put them in their beds

A I am going to go see if ruthie is home

S ok I will see what dad is doing

A ok

Annie went upstairs and saw ruthie asleep so she turned off the TV and went back downstairs

S she home

A yeah but she is asleep

S same with dad

A ok well good night

S goodnight

The next morning Eric woke up early and made himself breakfast and got ready for the day

Then Annie woke up at 8 30 and the boys still were not up

A hey

E hey what time did you get in?

A 12 15

E wow did you have fun

A yes. You and ruthie were fast asleep when we got in

E yeah I went to bed right after I got home pretty much I didn't even hear ruthei come in

Robbie comes in

A I will make breakfast in a few minutes

R ok no problem. Where is everyone else?

A sleeping

Rob even the boys

A yeah when I got home at 12 15 Simon was just pulling in

E what they did not need to be out that late I told you I could of gone to get. And tonight again they are going to be up late

A don't worry he got to cecelia's a little later then he thought. And the boys feel asleep at 10 30 over their and didn't even wake up in the car or putting them in their beds so he talked to Cecelia for a while and then left

E oh well then I guess it is not so bad

A here you go Robbie

Rob thanks

Ruthei then came down and got so breakfast

R what time did the boys get home?

A same time as me 12 15

R and you are ok with that

A yeah they fell asleep at 10 30 and we carried them in and still nothing and they are still sleeping

R wow they must of had fun

A they did

E did you get home on time and don't lie

R yes dad I got home right at 11 30 ask Robbie

Rob she did I got home at the same time

E good

A how was it

R great it was close the whole time but in the last minute peter scored the winning shot

A wow that is great and the party

R that was fun to

E good

Then Simon woke up and shortly after the twins came down

D how did we get back home

S I came to get you guys

D oh

E did you guys have fun

S yeah tons we played games and watched spider man and made a forte

R cool

D we want her to be our babysitter all the time

S,rob,r what about us

S you guys are good and fun but we have more fun with Cecelia

Rob,r , s thanks

A boys that is not nice

S&d sorry

The rest of the day everyone was getting ready for the wedding Eric already went to the church well everyone else was getting changed. Lucy was at Roxanne and Matt and Sarah were dropping off the kids

J hey

M hey well here they are

P great we are going to have so much fun

S thanks for keeping them over night but if they are any problem just call and we will come and get them

P ok but don't worry they well be fine

S ok so what time do you want us to pick them up

J well we have mass in the morning at 9 30 so we will just take them with and then anytime after that we will be home

M oh ok well we will go to mass at 10 and then come and get them

J ok sounds good

P have fun

They gave the kids a hug and a kiss and said goodbye

A Simon are you going to get Cecelia

S yes I am

A ok and Robbie are you taking your car or coming with us

R I will come with you

A ok and if you want to come back early you can take Eric's car

R ok If I do I will take the boys back

A ok ruthei are the boys out of the shower

R yeah they were just getting out as I was coming down

A can you go help them

R sure

Rob I will walk happy

S I am going to get Cecelia

A bye

They boys were finishing getting their suites on Sam had a blue shirt and David had a red shirt on ruthie put on their shoes and ties

R ok lets go

D wait can you spike our hair up

R sure

She spiked their hair and put hair spray in and they went downstairs

Boys you look great so do you ruthie

Sam thanks you like our hair

A looks great

Rob yeah

D ruthie did it

A cool well lets go

At Roxanne

L you look great

R good but I have butterflies

L don't worry they will go away

R I hope

L where is your maid of honor?

R so called she said she is running late so she is just going to meat the rest of us their

L oh ok

R she is from out of town she is really nice we go way back

L cool

All the other brides maids and Roxanne left for the church

Lucy's

Ding-dong

Mike got the door

M hey chrissy

C hey mike this is Eric

M hi Eric

E hi

Tom came running to the door and ran up and hugged chrissy

C hey buddy

T hey I missed you

C missed you to I will try and come by more often

T good

E hi

T hi

C where is your dad

T he is upstairs trying to get ready and make Kelly stop crying and Kathy to take a nap

M yeah Kathy ahs been a crab today well at least for dad and Kelly is just hungry I think

C well I better go help him

M yeah he needs

C I will be back

E ok

M hey do you play video games?

E yeah what you got

M ps2 what to play with us

E sure

They went in the playroom to play

Chrissy went into Kevin's room

C hey help is here

K great where is Eric

C with mike and tom I guess they said you need help so I came up

K good well I just got Kathy to take her nap that she was saposed to take a while ago I don't know how long that will last. She is in her room. I don't know what her problem was today but she was not good so hopefully she will be better for you. Kelly needs a bottle very soon she gets one every 3 to 4 hours and she will pretty much sleep in between she does use a pacifier if you lose one we have a bunch in here. Lucy made all the bottles they are in the fridge just heat them up. And she should sleep most of the time.

C Kevin I know how to watch them this is not the first time

K I know it is just that Lucy wanted to make sure I told you everything. This is the first time leaving her for a long time so I guess she is worried I trust you.but don't be surprised if she call a lot

C ok now you go and have fun

K ok now since you are here they probably won't want to go to bed but 9 the latest for the boys and 8 for Kathy.

C you got it

K for dinner order something what ever you guys want her is the money

C ok I got it go

K ok they went in the playroom. They got you to play

E yeah don't worry I wanted to

K oh ok try not to beat them to hard

E ok

K bye boys

Tom bye

M bye

K have fun

The girls go to the church and were getting ready well everyone was coming in and the boys were in another room.

Roxannes dad chandler can I talk to you

C sure I guess if you are not planning to hurt me

Roxannes dad no lets put all that stuff behind us you are a son to me now but you better treat her well

C I will don't worry

Roxanne maid of honor came running in her name is charel (hint Robbie's old girlfriend but no one knows that she was Roxanne best friend)

R hey I am so glad you made it

C me to I won't miss this day for the world

The music started to play and they were getting ready to go up, Lucy kept looking at the maid of honor like she knew her but count remember her name or how she knew her. But she count ask because it was time to go up. The camden's sat in the middle not in the first row like normal. The bride came up and Eric started the mass.

Ruthie was sitting next to Robbie

R she whispered hey Robbie do you see the maid of honor up there

Rob yeah

Annie gives them a look to stop talking

R she looks like someone we know

Rob yeah I was thinking that to but I don't know any one that knows them other than you guys

R I will tell you who I think it is

Annie looked at them again

Rob ok well hurry your mom is giving us dirty looks

R it Sheryl your old girlfriend and the one that Matt went out with

Rob hey it is I wonder how she knows Roxanne

S mom said for the both of to be quite and talk after

They said I do

E chandler you may kiss the bride

They kiss for a long time

E I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Hampton

After church there were a bunch of pictures taken of the bride and groom the families, friends everyone in the wedding party.

A what was so important that you 2 had to talk though most of it

R mom the maid of honor looked firliar and I was telling Robbie it looked a lot like Cheryl

A oh ok well we will find out soon enough

Rob sorry we won't do that again

It is alright

Then everyone went to the reception

K hey you looked great up there

L thanks how were the kids when I left

K Kathy was bad she was not listening and wount take a nap. Kelly was fine. And the boys were fine

L it is the 2-year-old thing I guess

K yeah but I finally got her to take a nap before chrissy came.

L good did you tell her everything

K yes

L are you sure did you tell her about tom's medicine for his cold

K aaaaaaaaa

L Kevin

K I forgot

L I knew you would forget something

K sorry

L I would have been fine if it wasn't from the doctor I will call her

Ring

M hello

L hey mike

M mom

L yeah

M can we stay up and wait for you to get home

L no sorry we will get home to late how about until 9 30 if you are good

M ok that is fine

L can I talk to chrissy

M yeah

C hey luce

L hi how is everyone

C fine Kathy just got up, Kelly is good she is in her swing. And the boys are fine except Tommy is coughing a lot

L yeah that is what I called about Kevin forgot to tell you to give him his medicine well he was sapped to take it at 3 30 and then before bed. So just give it to him before bed. It says how much and it is in the refrigeaortor.

C oh ok

L oh and I just told mike that that mike and tom could stay up till 9 30 and I guess Kathy came to but only if they are good.

C ok sounds good have fun

L alright bye

They all had dinner

R hey are you going to go up to her

Rob yeah I am

M to who

Rob Cheryl

M our old girlfriend she is her

Rob yes ruthie spotted her she was the mad of honor

M oh yeah I thought she looked firmilar go for it man

Rob ok I will be back

R ok

Robbie went up to the table where she was sitting with the bride, groom and the other wedding party

Robbie went behind her and tapped her shoulder she turned around

C Robbie palmer

Rob yes it is me Cheryl what are you doing here how do you know Roxanne

C I am going to ask you the same. But me a Roxanne go way back we use to go to grade school together

Rob well me I am still living with the camdans

C really no wonder I count find you in Florida

Rob you were looking for me

C yes how is your mom

Rob oh she passed a few years back and then I moved back in with the camden's

C oh I am so sorry to hear that. How about your dad

Rob as far as I know he is still around he came looking for me and wanted to live with me but that is a long story and I don't want to get into that.

C oh ok so you never found your own place

Rob well the camden's said I am welcome back so when I left Florida I came back and they are my family now and it is great food they don't want me to pay but I slip them some money now and then and I babysat so I help them out. But I moved out of their house

C but you said you lived with them

Rob oh I do they made a apartment over the garage so I live up their

C cool so did you recognize me right away

Rob actually ruthie did. Want to go say hi to everyone

C sure are they all here

Rob all except Mary see lives in New York with her husband Ben they are expecting twins

C oh cool

They went over to where they all were sitting

R hey Cheryl

S hey ruthie how old are you now you have gotten so big

R I am 15

S wow

Rob ok you remember Eric and Annie

S yes hello

E&a hey good to see you again

L I thought that was you when you walked in a wasn't sure

S oh yeah that was me

Rob that is Lucy husband Kevin

S hi I was Robbie, and matt's old girlfriend for a while

K hi

M hey how have you been?

S hey Matt I am good

Rob that is matt's wife Sarah, then you know Simon and that is his girlfriend and they are going to get married soon her name is Cecelia

S oh congratulations

S& c thanks

Rob than the twins Sam and David which you probably only saw when they were babies and that is peter ruthie 's boyfriend

S hello everyone wow you guys are big how old are you now

D 6

S wow

New York Mary's house

Ben was at work Mary and patty Mary went to the movies and just got back. Mary was not feeling good and she had a bad cold and pains in he stomach well so patty Mary decided to come back with her and help her out with letting the dog out, and keeping her company.

M I am going to lay on the couch for a bit

Pm ok I will let the dog out and do you want anything

M some 7UP and soup if you don't mind

Pm no problem

Pm let the dog out and then made the soup and went out to where Mary was but she was asleep. She slept for about 2 hours and patty Mary cleaned up the house for them. Then Mary woke up.

M hey you didn't have to clean

Pm it is alright I wanted to and the dog is walked

M thank you

Patty Mary went to heat up her soup

M thanks

Pm no problem how you feel?

M still not so good I am sure whatever it is will go away. You can go if you want

Pm it is alright I would rather stay and make sure you are ok

M I can call you if something goes wrong

Pm no it is alright

M well thanks

Pm no problem

They sat and talked and watched some TV for a while

M ow

Pm are you sure your ok

M I don't know it is getting sharper and more often

Pm how about we go to the ER and see if anything is wrong

M now out of breath ok

Pm just to make sure nothing is wrong with the babies

M ow ok

Patty Mary locked up the dog and got Mary into the car and they were on their way

They were both praying on the way and then it started to get worse. They get there and get her into a wheelchair and go up to the front desk

Lady at the desk hi what can I do for you

Pm my sister in law is almost 7 and ½ months pregnant and she has been having these sharp pains for most of the afternoon

Lady at desk is it twins?

Pm yes

Pm please get someone right away

Lady ok she got doctors and nurses and they got Mary to a room well patty Mary went with and filled out some papers

M oooowwwwwwwwww I want Ben

Dr who is Ben

Pm her husband

Dr where is he?

Pm he is a firefighter and at work

Dr ok you try and get a hold of him well I see what is going on

Pm ok please don't let anything happen to her or the babies

Dr I am one of the best doctors there is for babies and I will do everything in my power not to let anything happen to anyone

Pm thanks

Pm walks back in the room that Mary is and the doctor is checking he out seeing what is wrong

M is he on his way?

Pm sorry he must be at a fire know one was there

M well keep trying cause I need him

Pm I know I will

M can you stay with me until he gets here?

Pm of course I won't leave you

M thanks Dr do you know what it is?

Dr well it looks like the babies want out.

M but it is to early

Dr I know twins are usually early but not this early so we are going give you something to try and stop it.

M what if you can't?

Dr well then we will have to deliver this might mean that they might have some problems but they might be fine to. But we are going to do everything we can for them to stay in a little longer

M Mary starts crying patty Mary is hugging her

The nurse gives her something to try and stop the contractions and the doctor said he would be back In a while to check on her

Pm is it getting any better

M it still hurts I hope nothing happens to them

Pm I know it will all be fine just try and rest

M I really want Ben here

Pm I know I will keep trying to call him

M ok

Mary fell asleep for a little bit well patty Mary tried calling Ben and still no answer. She called her mom

Pm mom I am at the hospital with Mary

M is she ok

Pm no she has been getting pains all afternoon so I took her and the doctor said the babies are trying to com e out now so they gave her something to try and stop them for coming for a few more weeks but they don't know if it will work.

K oh that is not good is been down their

Pm no he had to work today but I have been calling him at work and they are always out

K ok well keep trying. Did you call the camden's?

pm no I don't want to worry them I will let Ben do that if he ever gets here. I was thinking about calling her Uncle George but I don't have his number

k oh ok well do you want me to come down there with you?

pm if you want but I don't know how long we are going to be

K ok well keep me posted

pm I will

Patty Mary went to see if Mary was up and she wasn't but she could tell she was still in pain. She want to go try Ben again

ring ring ring

Kelly hello

pm hi is Ben their it is important

k yeah hang on. Ben phone it is important

B hello

pm Ben I have been trying to reach you for a few hours '

b we have been out a lot today what is it

pm well I had to take Mary to the ER you might want to get down here

B I am on my way is she alright

pm just come and I will tell you when you get here

B chief I got to go my wife is in the hospital

Chief no problem I will drive you

B I can drive my self

C I would rather dive you might be too worried and get hurt or something and it will be faster we will take the chief car

B ok thanks

They got in the car and had the siren going

C is she all right

B I don't know much my sister just told me to get down their I guess she has been trying to get a hold of me for hours

C oh well I hope she is alright

B thanks for the ride and I hope so to

C no problem and I will call later on to find out what is going on. Take all the time you need off

B ok thanks

Ben ran into the front desk out of breath

Lady are you alright sir

B what room is Mary kinkirk in please?

Lady are you a family member

B yes I am her husband

Lady ok room 312. Third floor and to the right

B thanks

Ben ran up there and went in her room she was asleep but he saw that she looked like she was in a lot of pain.

Pm hey you made it

B yeah now can you tell me what is going on

Pm yeah lets go out in the hall

B I want to stay right here

Pm lets just talk in the hall and then you could come right back in

B so what is it? Is she going to be all right? How about the babies? What happened?

Pm well we went to the movies and then came back and she said she was having these stomach pains so she went to go lay down and I went to go make some soup for her and came back and she was asleep. She slept for 2 hours and then said it still hurt and was getting worse so I said lets go to the ER and see if everything is ok.

B ok

Pm so they took her right away because it was getting worse and the doctor said she is going in to premature lobor and it is still early even though twins come early but usually not this soon. So he gave her something to try and stop them from coming for at least a few more weeks but he doesn't know if it is going to work.

B what if it doesn't will they be alright

Pm they could be fine or there might have a few problems

B how did she take it

Pm not well the doctor has not been back into look at her yet. I called mom and told her but no one else

B oh ok well I will call but do you think I should wait to see if she has to have them and things get worse or should I just call and give the heads up.

Pm well I think her family should know but it is up to you

B yeah you are right well I am going to call George. You can go if you want thanks for staying with her

Pm no problem but I don't mind staying

B ok

Ben called George

G hello

B hey can you go over to my house a let the dog out?

G sure is their something wrong? Don't you have work?

B yeah I was at work but I got a call that Mary is in the hospital so I just got here.

G oh is she all right?

B she is going into premature labor they are trying to stop it but I just got here so I haven't talked to the doctor and Mary is asleep but she looks like she is in a lot of pain

G oh well do you want me to call anyone or did you already?

B my mom knows and my sister brought her here and you are the only one I called I don't know if I should wait and see what happens or call now.

G well if I know my brother he would want to know

B yeah you are right. Well can you tell your parents and I will let the others know

G no problem and I will go let the dog out and feed him. And then I will come down and keep you company

B ok thanks

G no problem

Ben went in to Mary's room where patty was sitting their reading a magazine and Mary woke up to here Ben's voice

B hey how are you?

M not good it hurts.

B I know but I am hear with you now and everything will be ok

M I hope so

B me to we just got to be strong and have faith

M yeah

Ben went to go sit next to Mary on the bed and hold her in his arms

M well how was your day

B there were a lot of fires that is why I count get here faster cause we were out the chief drove me here

M well it is ok as long as you are here now

B don't worry about it I am here I and I won't leave you again

The doctor came in

Dr you must be Ben

B yes I am

Dr I am glad you are here. Well I stopped in early and you were asleep so I didn't want to bother but is it still hurting.

M yes it is it hasn't seamed to slow down

B will they all be ok is their anything else you can give her.

Dr well let me take a look inside and then we will see but mostly likely no if is still hurting and they want out then that is what we will do.

B will they be ok?

Dr we don't know we will have to wait and see.

Mary started to cry.

Dr I know this is scary but you both have to listen to me I am one of the best baby doctors and me and my team will do our best to make sure they are ok and you are to Mary.

M ok thanks

B thanks

Dr well it does look like they want to come out and I don't think we will be able to do this the normal way we will have to do a C section. And baby b the one that was hiding it is still had to see him and he is the opposite way so that might be a problem.

B why

Dr well it is just tricky to get him out. But don't worry I have done it a million times

M ok

Dr we will have the c section in a little while we have to wait for and room and setup so hang in their and I will be back to get you ready in about an hour or so

B ok

M I am worried mom didn't have the wins early

B I am worried to but we have to be strong. And everyone is different

M yeah. Did you call my family and let them know anything?

B no not yet because they are so far away I wanted to know everything before I called them.

M oh ok

B but I did call George to have him go feed and let out the dog and he said he would let the colonel and ruth know. But do you want me to call your mom and dad.

M yes

B ok I will be back don't go any where with out me.

M trusts me I won't

Ben went to the pay phone and called Eric and Annie's the phone just kept ringing and ringing until the machine came on. Hi it is Ben call me back as soon as you get this Mary is in the hospital and is going to have to have the babies tonight. We New York general. But I will call you back and let you know how things go.

Before Ben goes back in the room he sees George, Sam and the colonel and Ruth

B hey you all didn't have to come

C Ben don't be silly this is dealing with my first granddaughter we need to be here for her and you

B ok well thanks

G how is she

B not good she is hanging in there but whatever they gave her did work

R so what does that mean

B it means she has to get a c-section because they want out and they might not be getting enough oxygen so they could be in danger.

C oh man this is not good. Did you call Eric and Annie?

B yeah but no one was home I left a message

R well can we see her before she ahs to go in

B of course come on

They all went in the room

M hi Mary said weakly

C how are you

M well I could be better

R everything well be fine

M I hope so

G&s we are praying for you

M thanks and thanks for being here

C no problem

R just remember have faith and we all love you

M ok

C camdans get through anything

M got it. Did you get a hold of my parents?

B no one was home I left a message

M ok

The doctor came in ok sorry but everyone needs to get out so I could get Mary ready and answer any of her last minute questions except Ben can stay

Pm,c,r,g,s we love you see you when you get out

M ok

Dr ok Mary we are going to take you to the room we got everything ready and you got me and 2 of the other best doctors in their and some nurses so everything will be fine. I won't let you down. Ben a nurse is going to take you to get suited up and I am going to take Mary and then you can meet her in the room.

B ok

The doctor and nurse started to roll Mary down the hall. Mary was still holding Ben's hand

B I will be in there with you before you know it

M ok but I am worried

B so am I but you got to try and be strong

Mary started to cry, which made Ben start to get trey eyed

Dr all right we are to the room Ben go get ready

B I will be there in a second

M ok

They kissed Ben went to get changed into scrubs since he was still in his firefighter uniform.

The doctors we getting Mary ready

Cliffhanger what will happen to Mary and the babies? How will the camdans find out and react. Please review


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23 babies

The doctors were all ready, and the nurse came in with Ben, Ben went to stand my Mary, they were both very worried as well as everyone in the waiting room and now Ben's mom is their to.

Karen I hope they are alright

C we all do

Pm they were both very worried

R I don't blame them it is a scary thing

G yeah. I tried calling Eric again at the church and cell but no luck and Lucy and Kevin are home and no one is at matt's

C I don't know where they would all be

K well I am sure we will get hold of them soon I hope

C me to

Dr ok Mary, Ben I am going to get them out as fast as I can, because twin be is still hiding behind so we got to see if he is ok. And see if there is anything else wrong. And also remember we have the best ready to take care of them once they are out.

M ok

B thank you

M Ben hold my hand

B don't worry I got you

Dr ok are you ready

M ready as I will ever be

The doctor started with nurses and other doctors around. He got twin A out quickly. And he didn't start to cry so he cut he cord and handed he to the other doctor and nurse. She weighed him he was a little over 4 pounds.

B is he ok?

Dr I am not sure yet but my guess is his lungs are not yet strong enough and that is why we didn't hear hi cry yet but don't worry the doctors are working on him and cleaning him off.

B ok

Mary was crying, Ben was still holding on to her hand

Dr let me work on getting the other one out and then we will find out what is wrong

B ok

Wedding party

They were all having a good time dancing and talking. Not having a clue what was going on with Mary. Robbie was having a good time with Cheryl

Si mom we are going to go is that all right

A yeah it is fine are you going back to Cecelia's or home

Si she is going to come over by us for a while then I will drive her home

A ok can you take the boys. And see if ruthie and peter want to go to

S yeah I can take the boys but I won't have enough seats if ruthie and peter want to come along

A well ask them and then you could take my car and I will take yours home.

S ok let me go find out?

A ok

S hey ruthie and peter do you want to go home

R yes why you going

S yeah and I am taking the boys

R ok

S all right let me see if Robbie is ready?

R ok

S Robbie do you want to go

Rob no I think I will stay here for a while longer. You going?

S yes and I am taking the twins and ruthie. So do you want me to leave my car for you and then mom can go with dad.

Rob sure thanks

S no problem here are the keys. Bye Cheryl good seeing you again. How long you in for?

C I am here till Friday staying at a friends place good seeing you to but I am sure I will see you again.

S ok bye

A is Robbie going with?

S no he is going to stay with Cheryl for a while.

A ok well let me get you keys

S Robbie said he would take my car so you could go with dad.

A oh ok that works to. One of you put the twins to bed

S ok see you later

S,c,r,p,sam,d bye everyone

Everyone at the table bye

Sarah: I am going to call john and see how the kids are

M ok

Ring ring

Percila hello

S hey sorry to call so late how are the kids

P they are great they had a lot of fun jack was crying a lot when it was bedtime but then I clamed him down and he went right to sleep.

S oh ok and nick no problem

P no he is having a great time with Katie

S good thanks again

P no problem see you tomorrow

S ok

M how are the kids?

S she said they are being good jack was crying a lot before bed. But we knew that was going to happen

M yeah

L when do you have to pick them up?

M we don't

A why not

S they are staying over night

K oh that is nice I wish we could have that

M it is to bad you guys can't be lucky like us

L funny

M mom where is Simon and them

A they went home you must have been over somewhere else

M oh why did they leave so early?

A they wanted to

M oh

Rob so you are staying till Friday that is great

C yeah it is now that you are here. But I do have to visit my sister and friends

Rob oh ok yeah I have to work but we can still spend time together

C of course

Simon drops peter off and then they go home

S boys go change and then I will put you to bed

D we want Cecelia to

C ok

S no I am your brother I can put you to bed and she can help

C is someone a little jealous

S maybe

C they like me to watch them but you are their brother they love you don't forget that

Ruthie came down the stairs

S you changed that fast

R yes

S well ok we are going to go put he boys to bed. Can you go walk the dog?

R yeah

Ruthie walked the dog. And the boys fell asleep quickly. Simon and Cecelia were in Simon's room talking. ruthei went to listen to the messages and head Ben's.

R Simon get down here she yelled

Simon and Cecelia came running down

S what is wrong you didn't need to yell you could have woke the boys

R something is wrong with Mary and she is having the babies

S what how do you know?

R Ben called hours ago he left where they are at and said try his cell

S all right well we shoun't worry I am sure everything is fine. I will call him

Ring ring

Kelly from the firehouse hello

S who is this I need to talk to Ben

K sorry he left his phone at work he left in a hurry cause his wife is in the hospital

S oh well thanks I am her brother and need to find out what is going on

K sorry if I hear from him I will tell him to call you

Si thanks but I will get a hold of them so way

K ok bye

C who was that?

S I don't know someone at the firehouse he left his phone their cause he was in such a rush

R try George he might know what is going on other wise call the number he left

S good idea

Ring ring

G hello

S oh good finally I got a hold of someone

G hey Simon

S dos you know what is going on with Mary we just got home and head the messages

G yeah but where were you guys we have been calling for hours.

S we had a wedding to go to me, ruthie, sam, and David left early. Enough about that what happened?

G well she was having this pains for most of the afternoon, Ben was at work so patty Mary took her the ER and they count's stop the labor because I guess she came into late. So they are doing a c-section now and we are all just sitting around waiting for the news.

S oh wow that is not good

G well we hope everything is going to go all right

S how was Mary holding up?

G they are both very worried but that is all I can tell you right now

S ok thanks keep us updated

G we will as soon as we find out something.

S ok

G when are your mom and dad getting home

S we don't know, but we will tell them right when they get in

G ok and have them call me or if I don't call first. No matter what time it is I will be here

S ok we will thanks

G bye

S bye

R&c what happened

Simon told them what happened.

C wow they must be worried

S yeah they are

R well should we call mom and dad?

S well they should be home soon we will just wait

R ok

New York hospital

C was that one of them? Where were they?

G yeah it was Simon they went to a wedding Annie and Eric are still there

C oh so are they going to tell them when they get in

G of course and I said I would call back if we find out anything. Or they will call me

C ok good

In he hospital room they are still getting the other baby out. And twin A finally gave out a small cry but the other doctors brought him to the NICU because they are doing a better check to make sure everything is fine.

In Mary's room

Dr ok I am going to take the other one out

B ok

The doctor got him out and cut the cord and passed him to the other doctor quickly so that they could get him up the NICU fast. The doctors and nurses rush him up there

M what is wrong?

B yeah why did they rush him out so fast?

Dr well let me stitch Mary back up we will get you guys in a room and then we will come in and explain

B ok

He finished with Mary and put her back into a regular room.

B now can we see or find out what is wrong with our babies

Dr yes the other doctor is on his way down

B ok thank you

The doctor came in

Dr hi I am doctor will the one taking care of the babies

B hi what happened to them?

Dr will well twin A is just 4 pounds which is not bad and his lungs seam to be fine he did start crying after a while. But he does have a feeding tube in him so he could get stronger because he was born early.

M ok what about the other one

Dr will twin b on the other hand is much smaller he is 1.95 pounds so that is why he had to be rushed out so quickly. So we will have to wait for his lungs to get stronger and everything else and we had to give him oxygen to breathe and he also needed a tube to feed him. Because we need him to get bigger and he can't eat on his own yet.

Mary started crying when she heard this

B will he be ok?

Dr will well we will have too wait and see I have seen many babies that are this little and make it just fine.

M so why did they come out so early?

Dr will well we don't know for sure but it seamed like the smaller one was not getting enough food so it is a good thing they came out so we can help them. Because that one was hiding we coun't tell.

B so where are they now? And when can we se them?

Dr will they are both in the NICU being taken care of. Ben you could go and look at them but you won't be able to hold twin b for quite a while because he is so small and has the oxygen and tubes. And we will see how twin a is sometime tomorrow.

M why can't I go?

Dr will well one you need your rest and you will be sore for a while, and you have a cold I noticed so we don't want to get them sicker.

M ok I understand

A nurse came in

N what are their names if you have them picked out yet?

B twin A is Charlie Mathew kinkirk, and twin B is jack Benjamin kinkirk

N ok thank you

Dr will your doctor will be in to check on you in the morning if you need anything just press this button and someone will be in.

N Mr. Kinkirk are you staying

B yes

N ok I will bring some stuff down and whenever you want to go and see them just come and get me and I will show you where to go

B ok thank you

The doctor and nurse left

B you alright

M I will be when I get to see them and know they are all right

B yeah me to. You should get some sleep it has been a long day

M yeah try and get a hold of my mom and dad

B I will and I will go tell the others what is going on

M ok

B I love you

M I love you to

Ben kissed her and then she was asleep

Ben is walking to the waiting area the noticed Sam and Patti Mary's boyfriend are their and his mom

C are they alright

Karen what happened

B at the time they are all ok

C well what happened?

B well they got twin A out and he was not crying for a while but then he started to he is just 4 pounds and seams to be doing just fine. But they are feeding him with a tube and they are observing him. On the other hand twin b is not doing so well he had to be rushed to the NICU he is only 1.95 pounds and they didn't know he was that small before because he was always hiding behind his brother. So he has a feeding tube, and they put him on a respirator to help him breathe.

C oh man

Everyone sorry

B It is all right they will make it though I just keep telling my self this

K what are their names

B Charlie Mathew and jack Benjamin

G good names

K you named one after your father how sweet

B yes and the other one after her grandfather

R well both are good names

B thank you

Pm so how is Mary can we go see her?

B no she is asleep. She is hanging in their but I can go see them but not hold them she can't so she is mad, because she has that bad cold so they don't want to make them worse.

Everyone oh man

B and she is sore so hopefully she will get a good night sleep.

K yeah it is going to be hard at lest it was for me when I had it with you 3

B yeah well thank you guys for being here you can go home now since there is nothing you can do.

C & r ok we will be back tomorrow to see Mary and the babies if we can

B ok thanks drive safe

Pm yeah I will come tomorrow to call if you need anything

B ok thanks for being there for her today it could have been a lot worse if you weren't there for them

Pm no problem I am glad I was

K do you need anything before I go

B no mom I should be fine I will get something to eat here and all I want to do is go see my kids get a hold of Eric or Annie and be with Mary.

K ok call me if anything happens or you guys need anything

B ok

G well simon called

B ok good did you tell them? Where were they?

G they were at Roxanne and chandler's wedding but when they called only Simon, ruthie and the twins were home. So they said to have you call or they would call. I told them everything I knew.

B oh ok thanks can I ask you guys a favor

S anything you need we will do it

G yeah

B well can you guys watch the dog cause I don't know when I will get home.

G sure as long as you need

B you could stay at our place or you can bring him by you whatever

G we will stay by you tonight and then see from there

B ok

S anything else

B if you don't mind or I could have my friend bring it to me

G what is it

B my car and some of my things are at the firehouse

S we can go get it

B ok thanks here is the cambo 21 33 10 and just tell who ever is their that are related to me and they will show you what one you could do that tomorrow it is to late now

G ok no problem

S get some rest

B I will try

G will be back call me if anything changes

S or you need anything else.

Camdan's

Simon and Cecelia were on the floor and ruthie was on the chair watching and movie waiting for their parents to come home

Robbie and Cheryl walk in

Rob here Simon thanks

S no problem where are mom and dad

R they were still there they said they would be home soon

S oh ok

R why do you guys look so down

S Ben called their was a problem and Mary had to have the babies tonight

Rob are they are alright?

S we don't know we talked to George after we head the message but she was getting her c-section so we don't know and no one has called back yet.

Rob oh man I hope they are all right

C is she early

S yeah she is just over 7 months

C oh I hope they are ok

R thanks

S so do we

Ruthie so are you staying over

C yeah but I think just for tonight you mom and dad said it was ok

R cool

Rob are the boys asleep

S yeah. Hey Cecelia you ready to go home?

C yeah

S Robbie will you stay down here until I get back just in case he calls

Rob of course I want to know if she is ok to

S I will make it quick

R ok bye

C bye

Simon drove her home and he said he would see her in church tomorrow. And got back home before his parents.

S did he call yet?

R nope

New york

Ben went up to the NICU to see his babies.

N are you the father

B yes how are they doing

N jack is having hard time breathing, Charlie is doing the same

Ben was looking at both of them they looked so helpless in the incubators. They were both very cute. He stayed in there for a while just watching over them and praying that everything would be ok.

N don't worry have faith they will make it through.

B thanks I am trying

N we will take good care of them see you in the morning

B ok thank you. You will let us know if they get worse right

N yes

Camdan's

Robbie took cheal to the garage apartment because she was tired and it was late

R you could have my bed

C thanks you. It is very nice up here

R thanks Annie made it

C cool

R well I will let you get some rest. I have to go back to the house I will be up later

C ok

Back in the house

He went back in the living room with Simon and ruthie

then they head the front door open and Annie and Eric walked in

a what are you guys doing up so late

s well we have to tell you something

r you guys might want to sit down for this

e well ok but what is it

they both sit

a lets hear it

s ok well when we got home we got a massage from ben

e yeah are they alright

s let me finish he said that Mary is in the hospital and will probably have to have the babies

a but how could that be it is to early

r we know but that is what it said

e well are they all right

s we called Ben and he left his phone at the fire house so we called George figuring maybe he knows something sure enough he was at the hospital and Mary was having a c section when we called and now we are just waiting for someone to call back

e oh I hope they are all right

a well I guess all we could do is wait

Ben is back in the room with Mary and she is still asleep but he could tell she had been crying so he goes to the phone and calls the camdan's

ring after one ring he hears someone pick up

e hello

b hey I have been trying to get a hold of you guys

e sorry were at a wedding

everyone runs to a different phone so they could hear how Mary and the babies are

a how is she

s are the babies ok

b ok are you all on the phone

everyone yes

b ok well I was at work today so Patti Mary and Mary hung out and first off Mary has this bad cold and she started getting a pain in her stomach so she rested thinking it would go away but it didn't so Patti Mary took her to the ER. And she went into premature labor so they tried to stop I t but it was too late. So she had to get a c section.

E ok go on so how are the babies

A please tell me they are ok

B so Charlie came out and he wasn't crying but then he started to, and he is just 4 ponds, but they want to make sure he is ok and he has to have a feeding tube. Jack on the other hand is worse he is only just under 2 pounds, and his lungs are not developed all the way, and he is having trouble breathing, and can not eat on his own so he has a feeding tube and is on a respirator

A oh my gosh poor things

B yeah I know they look so helpless. So they are both in the NICU being watched and taken care of we won't no more until the morning

E oh

S how is Mary?

B right now she is asleep, but she is sore, has a bad cold so she can't see the babies, and sad

A oh wow how are you

B I am hanging in their just keep praying and not giving up,

E well is their anything we can do

B pray that they will be alright, and can you tell the others.

A sure keep us posted and watch over Mary and our grandchildren and get some rest

B I will

E,a,s,r, rob tell Mary we love her

B I will

Camdan's

A well I am glad they are all right for now

S I feel bad for Mary how she can't see here own kids

R yeah

Rob well is their anything you want us to do

A no it is late you guys should go to bed we have church in the morning

S ok goodnight

R goodnight

E, a, rob goodnight

A is Cheryl asleep

R yeah

E where are you going to sleep

R I will just sleep on the couch up there

A ok see you in the morning

Rob goodnight

Eric and Annie's room

E Annie we should call Lucy and Matt

A you are right

E but what would you say if I went out to see them?

A I want to go to

E yeah I know but someone has got to stay with the kids and you have been gone a lot lately. So I think I will go I will only stay a few days

A that is fine she will probably like someone of us to come out their

E ok I will call Matt you call Lucy and then I will call the airport

A ok

Eric went down to his office to call Matt

Ring ring ring

S who would be calling this late I hope the kids are not giving them troubles.

Ring

M I will get it. Hello

E hey sorry to wake you

M it is all right is something wrong

E yes

M with who

E Mary she had to have the twins tonight

M oh my gosh are they all right is she ok?

S who is it what happened

M it is my dad Mary had to have the twins

E Matt Charlie is just 4 pounds and is doing fine except he has to eat out of a feeding tube. But jack is only almost 2 pounds and is not doing to good he is having trouble breathing, and they are worried cause he is so small, he has a feeding tube also and his lungs are not all the way developed. They are both in the NICU.

M oh I hope they are ok

He told Sarah what happened well he was still talking to his dad

E me to I am going to go out there and see how they are

M oh you want me to come with. How is Mary.

E ben said she is not doing well she is sore and very tired from the c section and to add to that she has a bad cold so she can't see them because she could get them sick and they are already weak so. But their names are Charlie and jack

M oh good names don't they know there is already a jack

E yeah well we didn't get to talk much about anything else but I do know that jack was Ben's father's name so that is probably why.

M oh right well do you want me to come with you?

E if you want it is up to you your mom is going to stay with the kids since she has been gone the last few times even though she wants to go

M well let me check with sarah?

S what

M is it ok if I go with my dad to see Mary

S yeah I think she would like that

M Sarah said it is fine how long you going to go for

E I think I am going to get a flight out in as soon as I can and then stay till Wednesday at the latest

M that sounds fine because this week they wanted me in the er and just Thursday, Friday, and Saturday for 12 hours each day

E oh alright well I will call and get us tickets and see when we can get out their and I will call you back

M ok bye

M are you sure

S yes go and see your sister I can handle the kids, I will call the sitter tomorrow and just tell her she has to come in.

M ok thanks and if she had plans ask mom if she is not working or Simon or am sure somebody will be around

S yeah don't worry about it

M ok and we are only staying til Wednesday if that

S ok

They went back to sleep

Eric went upstairs to see Annie was talking to Lucy

Annie just told her about mary and the babies

L oh man I hope they are okay

A yeah me to . your dad is going out to see them

E matt is coming with me

A oh matt is going with him

L oh I wish I could go

A yeah me to but I got to stay with the kids

E annie can I talk to her

A sure here is your dad

L ok bye mom

E hey luce since I am going down their can you handle everything at the church I know It is a lot and you have the kids but can you do it. Chandler is on his honeymoon so just let me know if it is to much I will stay.

L dad go and see them don't worry I can handle it

K what can you handle

L I will tell you what happened when I am done

E thank you I know you can do it. Now I was saposed to do the sermon but I am leaving at 8 30 so you can use mine it is at the church and on my desk

L no problem don't worry about a thing you just go and see your grandsons and your daughter

E ok thanks I owe you

L no problem tell them I love them

E I will

L bye

E bye

A so matt is going with you

E yeah he doesn't work until Thursday so he said he would like to go along

A oh good so what time you leave?

E I got a flight for us at 8 30 last 2 spots

A oh ok well you better pack did you call matt and tell him

E yes I did

Annie went to get some sleep eric packed and got some rest before he had to leave to catch his plane.

New york it is now 6 in the morning Ben is still asleep on a bed they put in the room for him and mary was just waking up.she looks over at ben thinking to her self he really is great hope the twins are ok . ben woke up because hospitails are no the quiets place to sleep.

B hey when did you get up?

M not to long ago

B how did you sleep?

M well ok but I I think it was because of it was a long day and I am still weak from the cold which I think is getting better.

B oh good I hope it is

M so did you go and see the twins?

B of course

M what do they look like ? how did they seam?

B well Charlie has blondish brownhair like meand . and jack has very little hair but it looks like it is going to be blondish brown like mine. And they were both asleep. but jack still is having trouble breathing and is very small so I only go to look. And charlie I got to put my hand in. and they both had the feeding tubes in. so we will have to wait til the doctor comes in today to see how they are.

M oh ok

B but they are the 2 cutest babies ever. How are you?

M still sore

B yeah they said you would be like that for a while they said get lots of rest.

M did you talk to my parents?

B yeah I did they were at chandler's wedding but I finally got a hold of them at maybe 1 45 and they were going to let the others know. They said they send their love.

M oh ok

Ben went over to sit on Mary's bed with her

M what about the dog?

B George and Sam stayed at our house to take care of him last night and they said they would watch him as long as we need. And they are going to go pick up my car at the firehouse today.

M oh good

A nurse can in

N hello

M hi

B hi

N how are you doing today

M ok sore but ok.

She checked a few things and told Mary someone would be around to give her breakfast in a few minutes.

M how are the twins do you know?

N no I don't my shift just started but a doctor for them and your doctor will be down later on today to check how you are doing and give you in update on the babies.

B ok thank you

Ben went to get some breakfast for him and Mary got hers and they started eating

Camdan's

Annie woke up and said goodbye to Eric and then went back to asleep for a while. Then woke up and got ready for church, and started to make breakfast for the kids.

Ruthie, Sam and David came down

A morning kids

S hi

D hi

R morning where is dad?

A he went out to see Mary and Matt went with him.

S why did they go see Mary

A well because she had to have the twins early so they are a little sick but they will be fine

S oh

D why didn't dad say goodbye

A because we just found out late last night and he left early this morning

D got it

A ruthie why don't you go see if Robbie and Cheryl are up and want breakfast, and Sam go woke up Simon, and David can feed jake

R sure

S yeah

D ok

They all went to go do what they were told and then they came back and had Robbie, Cheryl and Simon then they all sat at the table and ate breakfast

S did dad already leave for church

A no he went to go see Mary

S why didn't we know I would have like to go see them?

A Matt went with and you have school and we will be going out there in a few weeks

Rob you should have told us we could have watched Sam, David and ruthie and you could have went to.

A well thanks but I was away a lot with my dad so I decided to let Eric go

Rob oh ok

S Matt got off

A actually it worked out good cause he only has to work at the end of the week but 12 hours

S oh does Mary know they are coming

A no they are going to surprise her

R can we call Mary and see how she is

A yes we will after church

Everyone ok

Lucy's

They are all getting ready for church

K I still feel bad about what happened to mary and Ben

L yeah but don't worry they will get through it

K yeah I hope the kids will be ok

L me to

K did you call Mary

L no not yet I will later on today she is probably resting

K well when you do let me talk to them

L ok

K I called my mom

L oh yeah what did she say has she seen or talked to them yet

K she was there last night with George, Sam, Patti, the colonel and your grandma but she said she is going over later today

L oh ok well let's go

They got the kids in the car and went to church

Mass went on and everyone was their looking for Eric so Lucy told where her dad was and what happened. After church they went outside.

A hey Sarah where are the kids

S they are still at john's I am going to pick them up now.

A oh ok do you want to bring them over for dinner later on

S sure if you don't mind cooking

A not at all so we will see you at 5

S ok we will be there

R mom can we go

A yeah hang on I got to ask Kevin something

R ok

A hey Kevin what are you guys doing for dinner?

K nothing

A want to come over

K sure

A ok then see you around 5

Camdan's house

S mom can we go swimming today

D please

A I don't know boys family swim does not start til 3 and I got to get dinner made and stuff around here done,

S please we really want to go our friends are going

A I understand but Sarah, Lucy and Kevin and all the kids are coming for dinner tonight so I have to cook. Ask Simon maybe he will take you guys

D ok lets go

They ran to find Simon and he was no where to be found but they saw ruthie working on her homework

R what's up boys?

D we are looking for Simon ?

R oh he went out with his friend mark and Katie, and Cecelia. What did you need him for?

S we just wanted to ask him if he could take us to family swim

R oh well he didn't say when he would be back but I could call him and ask

D ok

Ring

Si hello

R hey when you coming home?

S I don't know I guess before dinner why?

R they boys want to know if you could take them swimming mom told them she didn't have time.

S yeah I guess I could come home a little early and take them

R ok I will tell them. He said he would take you

S yes

C what is going on?

S it was ruthie the boys went to go to family swim and my mom is making dinner for everyone so she can't take them so I am going to. You coming with

C yeah I will go and workout well you guys are swimming

S ok cool

Mark hey do you guys know about the big party tonight at Kim's

S yeah you guys going

Katie of course are you guys

S we don't know yet

Mark come it will be a blast

C what do you say

S all right we will go

Mark you want to drive

S I think we will walk it is not that far from my house unless you want to pick us up

M well we will meet at your place a go from there

S ok how about 9

M sounds good

R mom Simon said he would take them swimming

A oh ok good where is he any way

R he went out with mark, Katie, and Cecelia

A oh ok

R can we call Mary now

A sure

Ruthie talked to her and then annie got on

A hey how are you

M I am all right

A how are my new grandsons

M well we are waiting to hear from their doctor but the same as they were we have not heard anything bad yet so that is good.

A oh can you see them yet

M no my cold is better today but I am not well enough yet

A and Ben how is he

M he is doing fine we both had a rough night sleeping because we were worried. But he went up to see them so I will know more when he comes back down

A oh ok well keep us updated and I will call back later. Get some rest

M ok we will bye

Mary was laying their watching TV, and in come Eric and Matt with flowers and 2 bears and her favorite candy.

M hey what are you guys doing here. I just got off with mom and ruthie and they didn't say anything

E we wanted it to be a surprise

Matt we wanted to come see how everyone was when we heard

M thank you it is good to have some of my family here

E we thought you would like it

Matt so how are you and Charlie and jack

M I am ok tired and sore and getting over a cold but ok we have't head but we assume they haven't gotten worse other wise we would have head something. But their doctor's still have not came in yet they are coming some time today.

E oh ok so did you get to see them at all?

M well Charlie for a second when he came out but I didn't get a good look and jack not at all

Matt oh man that must be killing you

M yeah it is but soon I will get to see them

E where is ben?

M he is in with them now he should be back soon and I am sure later he will take you in to see them but we can't hold them yet. He said they are so cute

E oh I bet they are.

They talked for a while longer and then George and Sam came in

G hey Mary how you doing

M ok

S how are the babies

M ben is with them now but their doctors have not come down yet

S oh

G Eric and Matt what are you doing here, when did you get here?

E we came this morning, we wanted to come see how everything was with Mary and my grandkids

G oh you should have called I would have came a got you, how long you here for

E til Wednesday afternoon

M how was the dog?

G he had a few accidents in the cage but we cleaned it up and then he was fine but some barking during the night.

M thanks for taking care of him

G as long as you need like I told ben

M ok

G well we got to go to sam's parents house for her grandma's b day party. But we wanted to drop off ben's stuff from the firehouse that he asked us to get. Here are his keys his car is in lot a spot 12. And I brought his cell phone and his bag that was in there.

M ok thank you

S no problem

G that is what family is for well Eric and Matt call me or I will call you and maybe we could go out or something

E ok we will

S where you guys staying

E we don't know yet

G ok we will figure that out to

They talked some more and Mary got her lunch and then Ben came in

B hey what are you guys doing here? Is it only you 2?

E yeah it is just us and we wanted to come see how everything was going we were worried

B oh well I am glad you came how long you here for

M til Wednesday afternoon

B oh ok sounds good

E yeah and then we are still coming down for Christmas if that is ok

M of course I just won't be cooking now but we will figure all that out later

Matt yeah like you can cook

B she is actually good at it

Matt oh

M lets get on to more important things how are they

B the doctor was in with someone else the nurse said jack is and probably will still have trouble breathing for a while and they are both still on feeding tubes. And the doctor said he would be down to fill us in more at 4.

M oh ok

Matt don't worry I see millions of babies just like this they will be fine

E he is right

B and I will take you guys up there later so you could see them

Matt ok

Mary George and Sam brought your stuff and your car is in the lot they had to go but they said they would call or come back.

B oh ok and the dog

M barked a little at night nothing that we don't already know

B so you didn't bring anyone else?

E no Annie wanted to come but she was away a lot so it is my turn she had to stay with the kids and they all went to sleep before they knew I was coming but I know they all would have wanted to come. But they all have school. Don't worry they will all be here before you know it

B yeah you are right

The doctor's came in to talk to Mary and Ben so Eric and Matt went to get something to eat and met up with Patti Mary and Karen

Dr hi Mary and Ben how are you doing.

M we are ok how are the babies

Dr well we have been watching them very closely they both still have the feeding tubes in, we tried having Charlie eat on his own today but he didn't want to so we had to put it back in. . Jack is still having trouble breathing so he still is on the respirator and we have to get his weight up before he can go home.

B when could Charlie go home

Dr well we need to get him eating before he goes home and we still want to watch him because they are premature anything can happen.

M oh ok when do you think I can see them

Dr well we can take you up and look though the window at them and as soon as you are better you can go in.

M ok

B thank you

Mary's doctor stayed the others left

Dr lets see how you are.

M I am a little sore still

Dr well you will be like that for while I will give you something to help the pain and for your cold so you can get up their and see them.

M ok thanks

Dr he gave it to her and then told her to get some rest and he left.

B you look tired you should get some rest like he said

M I will

Mary fell asleep quickly and then his mom, sister, Matt, and Eric came in, he told them the news on the babies

Pm can we go see them

B yeah but we should go now while Mary is still asleep

E are you sure she won't mind and will stay asleep

B yeah we got up early and the doctor gave her some medicine she won't even know we were gone

So then they all went up to look at the babies

Karen they are so cute

E they really are

M they are so small and cute

Pm it looks like they are going to have your hair

B yeah Charlie's looks like it is going to be darker like Mary's

They stayed up their a little longer and then went back to the room where Mary was still asleep.

B told you

E well we better call the colonel and tell him we are here

B well he said they were coming down sometime today

E oh ok and we got to figure out where we are staying

B you guys could stay at our place if you want, George and Sam already stayed over last night to take care of the dog for us. We have space

E yeah maybe we will

Matt yeah, you got to see it, it is so nice

B yeah I don't know what George and Sam are going to do if they are going to stay over their again or take max by their place

E well I think they are coming back or they want us to go out to dinner with them so we will see

B oh ok

Camden's

Simon took the boy swimming well Cecelia and ruthie went to go work out, and Annie started to get dinner ready. When Cecelia and ruthie went to the workout area they saw Sarah

R hey what are you doing here

S working out before dinner you guys?

R well Sam and David went swimming and mom told them to ask Simon so Simon is swimming with them and we can up here

C did you pick the kids up yet?

S yeah I got them after church nick didn't understand why Matt left without us but he will get over it

C yeah

R where are they?

S they are down in the kid place which jack was not too happy about

R oh I bet

They all worked out for an hour more and then went to shower. And Sarah went to get the kids and head to Annie's. While ruthie and Cecelia waited for Simon and the boys.

S hey did you guys have fun?

C yeah Sarah was up their to

S oh did she leave already

R yeah she went to our house

C how was swimming

D great

S Simon was trowing us a lot

C cool

D and we jumped from the deep end

R great

They got home and Simon, and the twins went to go change well Cecelia, ruthie, and Sarah where helping get dinner ready. They were all ready to eat but still waiting for Lucy, Kevin and the kids

Sam mom can we eat

D yeah we are very hungry

A sorry boys we are going to wait

Si mom just let them they are always late

A we will wait 5 more minutes if they are not here then you can start eating

10 minutes later Lucy Kevin and the kids come in and sit down

l hey sorry we are late

a it is alright

They all ate their dinner and then had ice cream and went in the living room to talk while the kids played

l mom have you talked to Mary

a yeah

l how was she and the babies

a she is doing ok she was very tired, did you call her

l no I didn't get a chance I am when I get home

a oh I bet she will love to hear from you

Sarah were Matt and Eric their yet

a no not when I called

n dad

s yeah but we will see him in a few days

n oh can we call him

s yeah but later

a was he put out that he didn't get to see him today

s yeah he was as you can tell

a how about jack

s he does not really notice. He probably just thinks he is at work

a yeah he is to young yet. Do you have to work?

S yeah 7 30 to 4 all week

A oh wow and Lucy is the babysitter coming since you have to fill in for your father and chandler

L yeah we will see how it goes with Kelly it will be her first time away from me for this long of time. But it is good because I want to start going back so it will be good she leans to be around other people. And it is easier working their then at home.

A yeah you are right she will be fine though don't worry

L I have done it with the other 3 I can do it with her

S you are right

They all talked some more and then Lucy and family left

S come on nick we got to go to

Rob I will help you to the car if you need

S you know what that will be great thanks

Rob no problem

A bye

S bye thanks for dinner

A no problem

N bye grandma lov you

A I love you to. Be good for your mom

N I will

Simon was up in his room getting ready for the party tonight and ruthie came in

R hey where you going

S a party

R can I come

S sorry but this party is for college kids and you have school tomorrow and mom will never say yes

R oh alright

S soon enough you will get to go to parties just don't do what I did at my first party

R believe me I won't

S good well I am going

R ok have fun

A Simon mark, Katie, and Cecelia are here

S ok

A where are you going

S we are going to a party, it is only 3 blocks away so we are walking

A oh ok have fun

S ok don't wait up for me

A I won't, but don't stay out all night

S ok

New york

Eric and Matt had went out to dinner with Eric's parent's, George and Sam, and then George and Sam took them to Mary's cause they were all staying their

G well I am sure you guys are tired so Matt you want to take the guest room, your dad can have Mary and Ben's room and we take the living room

E that is fine

M yeah

G we have to work tomorrow so here are keys and Mary's car is here for you guys to get around and I will meet up with you after work

E sounds good

G do you mind they have the dog cage in their room but if you don't want him in their we could just bring him down with us and I will walk him and everything so you don't have to worry about him

E the dog is fine in their room won't bother me

G ok goodnight

E&m goodnight

E Matt did you call Sarah

M no I should have

E yeah same here

M well it is to late their now and sarah has to work early so I will call her tomorrow

E yeah lets remind each other

M got it goodnight

E night

Ben and Mary slept oh the small hospital bed together

Camden's

Annie got up and got the twins ready for school and she made everyone breakfast. And Robbie took them and ruthie to school on his way to work. And then Simon came down at 10

A hey you don't look to good how late you stay out

S 3 30 and I have a pounding headache

A oh poor thing you play you pay

S yeah you are right

A do you have work today

S yea 12 to 8

A oh well have fun

S oh yeah and then I am coming right home and going to bed

Sounds like a good idea. Did you got stuck in the thunder storm coming home

S yeah that was loud and a lot of rain and lighting

A yeah Sam came running in with me but David it didn't even bother

The phone rang

S hello

E hey Simon

S glad you mad it how are mary and the babies

E you didn't call her

S I am going to today mom and ruthie did yesterday

E well they are hanging in there

S oh good

E is your mother home

S yeah

A hello

E hey

A was she surprised

E oh yeah very actually all of them were I think she is glad we are here

A good where are you staying

E Mary's they have a very nice house

A yeah I can't wait to see it

E and the babies are so cute but I feel so bad for them

A oh you got to see them

E yeah Ben took us up while Mary was asleep

A oh I can't wait to see them

E how did everything go yesterday

A good their were questions at church about why you were not their and Lucy just told them and said to pray for them, and Simon took the boys swimming and we had everyone over for dinner

E oh good well I will call later love you

A ok love you to

New york

E it is all yours

M ok

Matt was calling sarah at work

Ring ring

S hello

M hey what's up

S nothing just working how is mary and the twins

M they are glad we came and are hanging in their hopefully Mary will get to see them today cause her cold was almost a 100 gone yesterday. But we saw them they are so cute

S oh good I hope she does get to see them it has to be hard for her

M yeah it is. So how where they at john's?

S he said they were great they also said anytime they will watch them cause nick keeps katie out of their hair.

M oh well that is good to know

S yeah I told them whenever they want us to watch her to call us

M oh ok so what did you guys do yestarday? Do they miss me?

S I picked them up we went home to play a little and then they took naps and I took them to the y play area well I went to workout and then we went by your mom's for dinner. Yeah they do miss you nick keeps asking when you are coming back and why you left, and why didn't you bring him, so I tried to explain it to him and jack is to little he doesn't know what is going on.

M oh I will have to call tonight to talk to him

S yeah he would like that. And last night their was a thunderstorm and for a long time so I had both of them in up with me.

M oh really

S yes it was not good and jack was crying a lot

Er speaker Dr camden please come to the ER

S oh Matt I got to go I am being paged

M ok love you I will call later

S ok bye

Matt and Eric went for breakfast and also got Mary and Ben some and then they went to go see them they walked in the room and saw Mary asleep and Ben laying on the hospital bed with her watching TV

E hope we didn't wake you

B no we were up early it is loud here she just is taking a rest

E oh ok

M here we brought you some breakfast

B thanks he opens it was French toast thanks my favorite

M no problem

E so how did you sleep

B ok we both slept in the hospital bed cause I coun't take that chair anymore

M oh I bet. Well she should be getting out soon right?

B yeah they said maybe Wednesday night or Thursday afternoon

E oh good and the babies

B well it could be a while for jack but Charlie they just got to wait til he eats on his own which they say shoun't be long

E oh well that is good and don't worry about jack he will pull though

B yeah we keep telling ourselves that.

M did they say when she could see them

B they looked at her and said the cold is gone but they would still like to wait a day or too just to be sure

E oh that is not bad

B yeah

Mary woke up

E sorry to wake you

M you didn't don't worry

E here we brought you some breakfast

M thanks

E you're welcome

Mary so dad how did you like the house

E I loved it, it is very nice, and the dog is very good too

B where did everyone sleep

M dad slept in your room, me in the guest room, and George and Sam took the living room

B oh that worked out good and the dog was good

E yeah he was

Ben's mom and sister came to visit also so they all talked and Ben took Patti Mary up so she could see the twins. Then they came back down and went home.

E so how long do you think you will get off work

B I don't know I got to call in and see and tell them what is going on. When the chief drove me he said take as long as you need.

M well I think you are going to need more then the 2 weeks they were going to give you

B yeah I know Mary don't worry

M ok good

Ben goes out to call his boss

E I remember when Sam and David were born that was hard

Mary and Matt we know we were their

E yeah we worked you kids to

Matt yes that is when I got a job

M and got fired from it

Matt and when I met shanea

E how is she do you still talk to her

Matt I have not head from her in years but her brother still lives in gelnoak

Mary or really wow I remember him

Matt yeah I saw him at the store not to long ago

E those were the good old days when you all lived at home

Matt well you still got Simon, ruthie, Sam, and davidand don't forget robbie

E you are right

Mary you can't miss us that much you should be glad we are out and not always bugging you

E yeah I don't miss that to much

Mary and plus the only one who really went away and stayed is me Lucy and Matt still live by you and are over a lot I am sure.

E you are right and you were always my favorite

Matt hey dad what about me

E I am joking I love you all

Ben walks back in from calling his boss

B what's going on

M dad was saying how he miss all us and how we grew up to fast and we remembering how it was like we Sam and david were newborn's. And dad called me his favorite and Matt got mad

B oh

M so what did your boss say?

B he said he hopes that they will get better and everything will be all right. And he said take as much time as I need and he will talk to me about how much time exactly later.

M oh ok

Matt hey Ben you are still in the same clothes from the other night when you got here I am sure. Dad and me are staying so why don't you go home take a shower and relax a bit then come back

E yeah that is a good idea it looks like you need some rest

B that sounds good but only if it is ok with Mary

M that is fine I will be fine for a little bit with my dad and Matt and you do need to change

B ok but if anything happens you will call right

M of course

B ok I will be back soon and I will bring back some dinner if you guys want

E yeah that is fine

He kissed Mary and left to go home

Can I use your phone to call Sarah I told he I would call so I could talk to nick

M sure

The phone is ringing

N hi

M nick

N dad

M yeah it is me

N when you come back?

M Wednesday night

N oh

M where is your mom

S hello

M hey why did you let him answer

S well he was watching a movie in are room while I was giving jack a bath. So I didn't know he got it

M oh ok how was your day

S busy and the babysitter got sick while watching them so I had to come home early so it was a very crazy day. So hopefully they won't get sick .

M oh sorry about that what are you going to do tomorrow

S well I have to go into work so I asked your mom but she is subbing tomorrow, and ruthie and simon have school, so I asked my friend she didn't call back yet, but cecelia has no classes tomorrow so she said she would do it if my friend can't

M oh ok

S and the sitter said she would call tonight and let me know if she can come Wednesday. How is Mary?

M she is right here if you want to talk to her

S ok

M hey Sarah

S hi how are you

M ok

S how are the babies?

M they are still the same. They said I could probably go home Thursday afternoon. and Charlie they are waiting til he is eating by himself and a certain amount before he can go home..and jack they said it would be a while we are just praying that it will be soon and that he will be alright

S oh I bet you can't wait to get home don't worry they will be fine. We are praying to

M thanks it is great having Matt and my dad here to

S oh good well I better go put the boys to bed can you put Matt on really quick

M sure

Matt hey

S nick wants to say goodnight

Matt ok

N goodnight dad

Matt love you buddy

S love you

Matt love you all see you Wednesday

S ok bye

E how are they

Matt they are fine but the babysitter got sick while watching them so Sarah had to come home early. So she asked mom and mom has to work tomorrow, so either her friend or cecelia is going to watch them tomorrow.

E oh that stinks

M yeah I hate to say it but I think we might have to look into a new babysitter

Mary why

M because the one we got now keeps taking off or showing up later. And at both our jobs have people who depend on us to be their

E that is too bad she seams nice

M I know she is but it is not working out

The phone rang

Mary hello

Simon hey Mary how are you and then babies

Mary well I am ok just got over a cold and I am tired and want to see them. Jack is still not breathing on his own and is very small, and Charlie they have to get him to eat on his own and then he will be able to come home. I should be getting out Thursday afternoon.

Simon oh well I hope they get better and congratulations. Is Ben their

Mary no dad and Matt sent him home for a while

Simon oh well tell him I said congratulations.

Mary I will. So what is up with you sound tired

Simon yeah I am I just got off work and I did not get home til 3 30 last night

Mary what were you doing

Simon we were at a party

Mary oh that explains a lot

S yeah won't be doing what I did for a long time

Mary good

S well I am going to bed mom wants to talk to you

M ok night Simon

A hey how are you

M ok can't wait to get out of here but even more I can't wait for the babies to get out

A oh I bet

M I think I get out Thursday, they don't know how long it will be for jack, and for Charlie they are waiting for him to eat a certain amount on his own before he can leave

A oh I hope they get out soon

M tell me about I haven't even really got to see them yet

A is your cold all gone

M yeah but they want me to wait till Wednesday to make sure it is all gone which is fine because I don't want to get them sick but if anything happens to them before I see them I don't know what I will do.

A mary don't think like that they will be fine

M I hope so.

A so how is Ben doing

M he is ok he is at home right now.. To shower and change

A oh did your dad and Matt send him home

M yes he looked like a mess

A oh

M so how are you

A ok we had everyone over for dinner last night and there was a bad thunder storm. So Sam got really scared and came in with me

M oh wow was he always like that

A yeah. Well I better go get them in bed

M ok

A love you Mary

M love you bye

E she did not want to talk to me

M she said she had to put the boys to bed

E oh ok

M she said there was a bad storm last night and Sam was scared

Matt yeah Sarah said she had both kids in bed with her

E oh he gets like that

M and Simon was going to bed right after I talked to him

E why

M he had a late night and he had to work all day.

E oh well it serves him right

The phone rang again

E popular night

M yes

M hello

L hey Mary how are you?

M I am hanging in there. I thought you were never going to call

L sorry about that I thought you would be resting and I have been busy with work and the kids.

M yeah that is what I thought

L so how are my nephews

M they are still the same as I am sure mom told you but we believe that they will fight it

L oh I am sure they will. Did you get to see them yet?

M yeah through the window because I had a cold so they didn't want me going in yet

L oh has Ben went in

M yeah he does everyday they are really cute but they look so helpless

L oh I can't wait to see them. Kevin wants to talk to Ben.

M oh well he is not here

L where is he? Doesn't he stay there with you?

M of course he does if he is not up seeing the babies he is right next to me all the time.

L well then where is he

M dad and Matt sent him home for a while he has been in the same thing since he got here Saturday night from work which we coun't get a hold of him for hours but everything worked out

L oh ok well you could tell me all about it later. When do you get to go home

M they are thinking Thursday sometime

L oh ok well talk to you later send my love to the babies and tell Ben congragts

M ok I will bye

L bye

Matt was that lucy

M yes it was

Lucys

K why didn't you let me talk to Ben

L because he was not their

K where was he

L he was at home my dad and Matt let him go shower and relax for a bit

K oh is their any change

L nope not yet if you want to call him call their house

Kevin called and their was no answer

L well

K no answer

L oh well I bet he is sleeping, taking out he dog, or in the shower

K yeah I guess or he just knows it is me and doesn't want to answer

L oh stop I ma sure he has forgotten about that and besides he has more important things to worry about

K ok I guess you are right

L I know I am right he is worrying about his kids now not some fight with his brother. Just call him tomorrow and go to bed

K ok

Ben's house

George and Sam walk in and find Ben sound asleep on the sofa

G I wonder what he is doing here? Or how long he has been here

S well it is his house

G yeah but he didn't tell us not to come tonight to watch the dog

S yeah well should we wake him

G well it is 10 lets not wake him just yet but soon and I am sure if they want him back down their they will call

S yeah you are right

Mary I wonder where Ben ran off to

Matt oh I am sure he will be back soon

E yeah not to worry

They were watching the news and there was a big fire

Mary oh I hope they didn't call him in

E I am sure they won't they know what is going on

M yeah

Mary I hope you are right

Ben's

S well it is 10 45 I think we should wake him

G ok

George tapped him and called his name a few times

B yeah

G well we came in and didn't know if you were staying here what you were doing so we thought we should wake you up before it got to late

B oh Eric and Matt let me come home for a while I guess I just sat down and fell asleep

G oh

B what time is it by chance

S it is 10 50

B oh man she is probably worried about me

S well she has not called yet but how long have you been here

B since about 5 I got to get back down there

G oh ok drive safe

B I will thanks again for taking care of the dog she should be getting out on Thursday

S oh ok we don't mind anything to help

B thanks c ya

G yeah we will come up after work tomorrow and visit

B ok good she will like that

G drive safe

A half-hour later Ben was back in Mary's room

Mary hey are you alright what took you so long.

B well I went home and took a shower and played with the dog and then I sat their watching TV and I must have fell asleep because the next thing I knew is George and Sam were waking me up saying it was 11

M oh well I hope your well rested

B yeah I am sorry to take so long I was going to come right back

E it is ok

Matt yeah we didn't mind at all

M how is max

B good he was very happy to see me

M oh good

E well we are going to head out

Matt we will see you tomorrow

B ok thanks again

E no problem you need the rest

M bye

B so what has happened here

M nothing just wondering what happened to you and Matt went out to get dinner

B any word on the babies

M well a nurse came down jack is still the same and Charlie ate a little on his own

B oh good anyone call

M yeah Simon, and then I talked to my mom, and Lucy called and Kevin wanted to talk to you

B oh I think he called the house to if he wants to talk he will call tomorrow

M yeah

B are you tired?

M yeah some what but I just can't wait to get out of here and have them home and have everything be ok

B I know soon enough, but the bad thing is we still have so much stuff to do before they were sapoed to come

M you are telling me

B yeah but don't worry I will have George help me and we will get it done

M ok

B you should get some sleep

M and what are you going to do since you slept at home?

B sleep some more since it is to late to go up and see how our sons are doing

M ok then good night love you

B love you to

They once again slept in the small hospital bed

The next 2 days went by quick

M bye Mary and Ben we will see you at Christmas if we can get off it is still up in the air

Mary oh ok please try and make it

Matt we will try our best

B thanks for coming down to visit

M & e no problem

E bye Ben take good care of her and my grandsons

B don't worry dad I won't let you down

E ok good and Mary I know you wanted us all to stay at your house but you guys may want to rethink that with 2 new ones and the cooking you won't want to do

M yeah you are right we will figure it out some of you can stay with us

E ok we will talk about it

Mary bye thanks again for coming out

E no problem

Please review sorry it is so long there is just a lot to get out.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

Mary's hospital room Thursday afternoon

Dr hello how are you guys today

B fine

M ok

Dr well there is good and bad news

B what is it

Dr the good news is you get to go home today and Charlie is doing real well he is eating on his own for one whole day, so they want him to stay til Saturday. just to make sure he is fine, so you can go up and hold him today before you leave.

M and what is the bad news

Dr well jack still is not breathing on his own and is still very small so he won't get to come home for a while

Their happy faces went to sad very quickly

Dr but I a sure you we will be talking the best care of him and we will call you if anything bad happens so don't worry. I know it will be hard but try your best

M ok thank you doctor

They went up to see both of them and the nurse handed them Charlie. Ben was taking pictures. And then Charlie opened his little blue eyes and held on to Mary's finger

B can I get a turn

M of course

Then Ben held him and wanted to stay like that forever and Mary took pictures. And then the nurse took a picture of the 3 of them together

M to bad we are missing one

B I know but he will be with us soon

M yeah

B are you ready to go

M yeah

N ok now we did take Charlie's picture so that should be ready and for jack's we will wait til he is ready or do you want us to take it now

B you can wait til he gets better

N ok sounds good

B ok well then we will be off you know our numbers if anything happens

N yes we got all your numbers and you could come visit and come get Charlie Saturday morning if everything is alright we will call you on that

M ok thank you

And they went home ben helped mary inside and sat down on the couch

M finally out of that hospital

B yeah I know what you mean it is just to bad they coun't come home with us

M yeah I know. Wow the house is clean how did that happen

B George and Sam must have done it

M that was nice of them

B yeah I am going to go get the dog you stay their I will get you anything you need

M ok

B ok I will be right back

M I will be here

Ben went to get the dog and brought him down. Max was very excited to see him. When they went down they saw Mary asleep

B well I guess this took a lot out of her

Camden's

Sam hey dad you are back

E yes I am but Simon is going to take you to school because I have to get to work early

Sam oh ok

E is your brother up

Sam which one

E David why

Sam well because they are both sleeping

E oh well can you go wake them up otherwise you are going to be late

Sam ok

Eric went downstairs and saw ruthie and Annie

E hello

R hey

A are the boys up

E Sam is but he is getting the other 2 up now

A ok

E sorry can't chat got to go see how far behind I am in work

A ok what time will you be back

E I don't know I will call you

A ok but don't forget tonight is when we go out for dinner with Patricia and morgan

E oh I forgot about that

A well be home by 6 cause we are leaving at 6 30

E ok does anyone know if Lucy is going to work today

R yeah I think so

A bye

E bye

R so does this mean I have to babysit

A yeah you didn't say you were going out anywhere

R well peter has a game but I guess I could skip it

A thanks

R but Saturday's game I am going to

A ok that is fine what time is the game maybe I will take them

R it is at 4

A oh ok well I think we will go they have been wanting to

R yeah well I better get to school

The boys came down

A hey you better hurry up and eat something before you are late

Sam ok

A Simon what are you doing after school

Si oh I have work til 9

A oh ok me and your father are going out

Si ok come boy we got to go

A have a good day

Boys bye

Annie went to call Mary

B hello

A hey Ben is Mary their

B yeah she is but she fell asleep

A oh well how are you guys doing?

B we are hanging in their but we are glad to be back home

A oh I bet

B sharing one hospital bed was not fun at all

A I bet. So any news on the babies

B well they don't know how long jack will be in for and he is still not breathing on his own. But we got to hold Charlie today for the fist time and he is eating much better so he should be able to come home Saturday

A oh that is great well take care of them and tell Mary to call

B ok I will

At the church

E hey Lucy

L hey

E how did everything go with out me

L it went fine but I am glad you are back. So how were they?

E they are doing ok it is hard for them but they will make it through

L yeah I hope Charlie and jack will be ok

E me to they are so cute they have a little bit of Mary in them but they look a lot like Ben

L oh I can't wait to see them

E but for Christmas we are going to have to think of a new plan

L oh Mary is not having it anymore

E well she still wants us all to come out but she wanted most of us to stay with her. Well I told here not to l we can stay somewhere else. Since now she has the boys and they are just new parents and who knows how they will be then.

L oh yeah good point

E but she still wants some of us to stay their but we will see

L yeah Kevin me and the kids could stay and his mom's or sister's

E yeah and the rest of us could stay at my parents

L yeah we will figure it out

E yeah but they still want us all to come out

L oh good. so Kevin has been tring to call Ben and he hasn't returned his calls

E oh well they have a lot going on but I am sure he will catch him sometime

L yeah

They got to work and were very busy then the phone rang

L hello

N hi is this mrs kinkirk

L yes who is this

N this is the nurse from your son's school he is very sick can you come get him

L yeah which one is it

N it is Tommy

L ok I will be right their

E what was that all about?

L oh well I got to go it was the school Tommy is sick

E oh ok

Lucy got to the school

L hi I am here to get Tommy

N oh ok

L what is wrong with him by the way

N he has a high fever

L oh ok thank you

T hi mom

L hi don't worry we will get you home and in bed

Then later on the kids came home from school and did their homework. Annie picks up mike for Lucy so she won't have to take Tommy out

L thanks mom

A no problem I was going there anyway. How is Tommy

L he is still got a fever. I hope it doesn't turn into anything more. Where are the twins?

A they are in the car I didn't want them to get sick

L oh ok

A and try and keep the other kids away though it is going to be hard going from him to them

L yeah I know

A well I got to go get ready your father and me are going out

L where

A we are going to dinner with the hamiltions

L oh have fun

A we will bye

Mary's

B oh I forgot to tell you your mom called while you were sleeping

M oh ok I will call her later. Max is so happy to have us home

B I know he was all over me

M hopefully he won't feel left out when the babies come home

B yeah it will be hard for a while but he will be fine

M so what's for dinner I hope you are cooking?

Just then the door bell rang

B yeah I will whip something up not that we have much let me get the door

B hey mom what are you doing

K what I can't come visit you guys

B no it is just that usually you call first

K well this time it was a surprise and I made dinner for you guys

B oh ok well thanks

K no problem

M hey

K hey how you doing?

M I am ok glad to be out but I miss the babies and I am still hurting from the c section. Did Ben tell you we got to hold Charlie for the first time today?

K no he didn't

B well that is because I didn't talk to you until just now

K oh ok

B but I will tell you this he gets to come home Saturday if nothing goes wrong

K oh that is great and what about jack

B well we don't know but not for a while

K don't worry he will be ok

They ate the dinner Ben's mom brought on the couch because Mary was to sore to eat at the table and then talked a while and then she went home

M well that was nice

B yeah it was and good

M we need to go food shopping tomorrow we have nothing

B I know I will go do you remember what the doctor said rest as much as you can because you will be in pain for a while because of the c-section and all

M yeah I know but it is boring just sitting around

B well just do what you are told and then you can do whatever you want. And don't worry Saturday we will be busy. And I don't want you getting hurt.

M ok got it

The phone rangs

M hello

K hey Mary how are you

M ok but I have to rest for a while so it is boring

K oh I see well is Ben around

M yeah he is right here

B hello

K hey I have been trying to get a hold of you

B sorry man I have been busy what do you want

K I wanted to see how everyone was

B well we are hanging in their and Charlie might come home Saturday if everything goes well but jack is not doing to well

K don't worry he will make it through

B yeah that is what everyone is telling me

K well hang in there and let me know if there is anything I can do.

B ok I will

K and take care of Mary

B are you saying I won't take care of her

K no I just saying she might need more and it might be harder on her

B it is the same for both of us I got to go

And he hung up

Lucy's

K hello I am home

M hey dad did you arrest anyone

K yeah but how was your day

M fine

K where is everyone else

M well me and Kathy and playing, and tom is sleeping and mom is feeding Kelly I think

K oh well why is tom sleeping so early

M he got sick at school

K oh well watch your sister I will be right back

M ok but that is all I have been doing I am sick of playing dolls

K ok I will be back in a few try and get her to play catch

M ok

He walked back in mad

L well nice to see you're finally home

K sorry I got stuck doing paperwork if you would have called and told me all this was going on I would have been home sooner

L well I didn't really have time you could have called to see if everything was fine

K well I am here now what do you want me to do because mike is sick of playing dolls

Mike comes in yelling

L what is wrong

M when I went to talk to dad I came back to where Kathy was and she broke some of my toys

K well I am sure she didn't mean to I will try and fix them oh else we will get you a new one

M ok

L Kathy tell your brother you are sorry

Kathy sorry

L ok Kevin take Kelly and them downstairs and watch them and I will see how tom is and start to clean up around here

K ok is their any dinner left for me

L yeah there is

They went downstairs Kevin put a movie in and took Kelly with him to go get his dinner

K mike did you do your homework

M yeah

K good I think it is time for bed

M come on

Kathy yeah

K no sorry cause I got to get you 3 to bed and help clean up this disaster

M ok

He got all of them to go to bed except Kelly so they played for a while and then she went to sleep

L are they all asleep

K yeah they are

L good

K how is tom

L he still got a fever but he is sleeping

K so I talked to Ben today

L and

K well they are home now but he was not in a good mood I told him to take care of Mary and he went off on me

L well they are both under a lot of stress you got to remember that

K yeah I guess you are right

L I think we are going to stay at a hotel or your mom's when we go down their

K why where is everyone else staying

L well Mary wanted some of us at her place but my dad thinks it is going to be to much with the babies so they are going to most likely stay at my grandparents with Matt and family. Maybe a few will stay at Mary's.

K ok I am sure she will love to have us. When do Roxanne and chandler come back I miss my partner

L not for another week

K oh

L well I am going to bed

K me to it has been a long day

Eric and annie's

Ruthie is talking to peter on the phone and Robbie is watching TV, Annie and Eric walk in

Rob hello how was dinner

A good how was everything here

Rob I think it went well but I don't know I just walked in

E ruthie get off the phone

R bye peter

A how were the boys

R good they just played and I helped them with their homework and then they went to bed

A oh good

E any one call

R no

E is Simon home

R yeah but I think he went to bed already

E what is with that kid going to bed early?

R I don't know he said he had a hard day at work he might be up.

E oh ok

Rob how was Mary

E they are hanging in their it is tough now but they were glad to see us

Rob so are we still going out there

E yeah

Rob oh good cause I got off

A great

E but we can't all stay at Mary's now like she wanted us to I already told here about that so some of us at my parents and hopefully Lucy and Kevin will stay with his mom and if we have to we will got hotel's. But they seam to want a few of us to still stay with them so we will see what happens.

Rob ok whatever is fine with me

R me to

Rob I can't wait to see them

A same here she did not call

R no

E well thanks for watching them

R no problem

E I am going to bed

R yeah me to

A I will be up in a few

E goodnight

They next moraing

S hey dad

E hey you went to bed early

S yeah I was tired

The phone rang

S hello

L Simon is mom up

S no not yet

L well can you wake her

S is it that important why are you calling at 7 anyway

L just do it

S mom

A yeah

S Lucy is on the phone

A this early

S yes that is what I said

A yeah Lucy

L sorry to wake you but do you think you could watch Tommy today he is still sick and I got to go to work for at least half a day

A tell me if I am right you have a babysitter to watch them right

L yeah but she doesn't want to watch them if they are sick

A well most mom's stay home when their kid is sick. And I can't anyway I got to be lunch mom today

L fine I get your point tell dad I won't be in I will go when Kevin gets home

A ok

E well I am going to take the boys to school

A oh ok Lucy is staying home tommy is still sick so she said she will be in when Kevin get off or work from home

E ok

Matt's

N dad

M hey how are you

N good

M where is your mom

S right here how was work

M crazy

S I would love to stay and talk but I am need I just got paged the sitter should be here soon then you could get to sleep

M ok bye

N bye mom

S bye I love you guys oh jack is still sleeping

M oh ok

N can I have breakfast

M yeah . but today you got to be quite cause I got to sleep cause I was at work all night got it

N ok

After breakfast the babysitter came and Matt went to sleep and then jack woke up and she took them to the park for a while to keep them out of the way

Mary's

They were just waking up

B what do you want for breakfast

M anything you want to make I don't think we have much

B ok I will see what I can find and I will bring it up

M thanks

B anything for you

He came back up and they had pancakes

B well I am going to go food-shopping can you write down what we need

M yeah

B will you be ok well I am gone

M yeah

Ben went to the store and Mary called her mom

Ring

A hello

M hey mom

A Mary how you doing

M ok I am glad to be back home

A and how are my grandsons

M we haven't heard anything so that is good and Charlie might get to come home tomorrow if all goes well

A That is great

M yeah now all we got ho hope for is that jack gets better and out soon

A I know don't worry he will be ok it just might take a little longer

M yeah so did dad and Matt get back safely I was glad they came out

A yeah they did and are both back to work we thought you would like that I was going to come out to but I was away when grandpa was sick a lot so I had to stay and watch the kids

M oh I understand well I better go but we took some pics of Charlie and us so I will send them to you guys

A oh that would be great bye

M bye love you

Mary them went to the computer and sent the pictures to here family and then Ben came home with the groceries

B I am back

M I am up in the computer room

B what are you doing you are saposed to ben in bed

M sending the pictures to the family

B oh

M did you get everything it took you a while

B yeah I did

M good you are the best

B I try

M what took you so long?

B well since you usually do the shopping I didn't know where everything was so it took me longer I run into mike. He says congrats

M oh ok

B and he wants to stop over and see them sometime

M oh that is fine

B but what are you doing up and about you should be resting

M I have rested enough I was talking to my mom and sending the pics of us and Charlie

B oh good they are still coming out for Christmas right

M yeah of course if my mom could she would come out now

B well is Cecelia coming

M that I do not know but most likely do you ever see those to apart

B you got a point

M well lets figure out who will stay where

B ok well I know we wanted most of them to stay here but now I say the less the better

M yeah you are right

B well I am sure Lucy and Kevin can stay with my mom or sister so we don't have to count them

M ok and Matt, Sarah, and the kids with the colonel

B that leaves us with Simon, Cecelia, ruthie, Sam, David, robbie,and your parents

M well I don't know how long they are staying but mom and dad can stay in the guest room ruthie, simon, and Cecelia in the basement and maybe the boys will want to stay with my grandparents

B yeah maybe and if it gets to bad then more can go over to your grandparents

M that will work they haven't been out in years

B it will be great

Friday they went to see the babies and then Saturday came and the phone rang

M hello

Nurse hi I am one of the nurses that is taking care of your kids

M oh ok what's up

N we wanted to let you know that Charlie is ready to come home

M oh ok great we will leave now

N ok

B who was that

M one of the nurses saying Charlie is ready to come home

B that is great lets go get him

M ok

They got to the hospital and stayed with jack for a little bit and then talked to the doctor

Dr ok he is ready to go home just watch him closely and make sure he stays on track with his eating and if there are any problems at all call me

B ok thank you

Dr and don't worry about jack we will call if their are any problems he is in the best of hands

M ok thank you so much for all your help

Dr that's what I am here for

Ben carried Charlie into the car and they were on their way home

B it is so great to have one home

M yeah it is I can't wait til jack gets to come home to

B me to

They got home and brought him in and put him in their room in his bed because he was asleep

B I hope he doesn't sleep all the time

M well all I remember when Sam and David were brought home they ate, slept and cried a lot

B well hopefully ours won't do that

M yeah but if they do it at night it is not like you will hear them

B well if I don't wake me and I will take care of him

The phone rings mary gets it really fast so it won't wake him

M hello

S hey your mom told me Charlie might get to come home today?

M yeah he did

S oh how is he

M he is good as far as we know but he hasn't been awake yet. We just picked him up like an hour ago and he feel asleep in the car

S oh well I am glad he is home you guys will love it

M oh I know it will be great Ben so wants him to get up he is sitting their just waiting by the crib

S oh lol

M so how is everyone

S they are good Matt has be working nights so he is sleeping and the kids are playing but your mom and dad are watching them tonight cause we are going out with some friends

M oh well tell my favorite nephews I said hi

S ok I will have fun get ready for no sleep

M yeah thanks

M ben come out and let him sleep

B ok

M when he gets up you can feed him

B ok good

They went down to watch tv and Ben called his mom to tell him Charlie was home and she said she would come over later..

Soon after they heard a loud cry though the house

M I will get the bottle ready

B ok and I will go and get him

Ben went to get him and as soon as he was picked up he stopped crying they went downstairs and Ben started to feed him

B he is perfect thanks

M no problem all we need is jack

B yeah

Mary went to let the dog out even though she was still sore and came back and saw that Ben was laying down with Charlie on him asleep so of course Mary got a picture and then sat down to watch TV. An hour later the doorbell rang and it was Ben's mom.

M hello

K hey where is my grandson

M well your son and grandson are both sleeping

K oh they look so cute

M I know I took a few pictures

K oh good well do you need anything done around here

M no when we got home Thursday the house was clean George and Sam cleaned up

K oh that was nice

M yeah

K so how has Ben been with the baby

M well he has be great he was watching over him when he was sleeping earlier and he feed him and they are sleeping together so he is being a hog

K oh sorry about that I always knew he would be a good father

M yeah me to cause he was great with my brothers and our nieces and nephews but I want to hold my son to

K don't worry he will let you

M I know

They went into the living room and sat down

B hey mom

K hey you are up

B yeah how long have I been asleep

M oh about an hour and a half

Ben got up and put Charlie in the playpen and they talked a while

B well I would love to stay and chat but I got to go

M where are you going

B to go see jack to see how things are going

M oh ok

B then maybe we both can go tomorrow

M ok I will be here

K I will talk to you later Ben cause I will probably go before you come back

B ok bye mom. Mary I won't be gone long

M ok love you

K see now you get to be with your son

M yeah but we were their this morning and saw jack

K well I guess he just wants to check up on things. Do you need anything?

M no ben went to the store yestarday

K oh ok well I got to go hopefully next time he will be up

M yeah well thanks for coming by

K all right bye

The phone rang and Mary ran to it so it won't wake Charlie

M hello

K hey Mary it's Kevin is been home

M no he went to go see jack

K oh ok how is Charlie

M he is doing well

K well I am glad when should Ben be home

M in about a half hour or so

K ok I will call later on I guess

Charlie woke up and Mary got his bottle ready and started to feed him and then Ben came in

B hey when did he get up?

M just a few minutes ago

B oh

M how is jack doing

B well he is still on the feeding tube but they said he is doing ok and getting more color to him

M oh good

B yeah tomorrow we can go if we get someone to watch him for a little bit

M ok sounds good

The doorbell rings

B I will get it

Charlie starts to cry

G hello

S hey

B hey guys come on in

M hey thanks so much for watching the dog and cleaning up you guys didn't have to do that

G oh it was no problem

S yeah any time

B well thanks we would like to take you guys out to dinner for doing this but just give us a while

G oh you don't have to do that

M no we want to

G can I hold him

M sure

G he is so cute

M and b thanks

S my turn

G ok

S wow he is really good did he cry a lot

B no this is the most he his been awake

M do you guys want anything

G sure but I can get it

M well I got to go out there anyway

G ok we will have Pepsi

B me to

M ok

B I think she has been doing to much

Sam really

B yeah yestarday she was up and about well I went to the store and letting the dog out

G oh wow

B she has got to be in some pain that was only a week ago

S yeah you would think

The phone rings

B hello

K hey Ben

B yeah

K how are my nephews

B Charlie is home and doing well and jack is still in the hospital but we have company over so I have to go

K ok

B bye

Lucy's house

L what did he say

K he said Charlie is home and doing well and jack is still in the hospital but he told me he had to go cause they had people over

L oh well at least he talked to you

K yeah I guess I just don't know why he is so mad

L well I hope you can work it out

K I hope so to I didn't mean to make him mad

L yeah well can you go check on the kids

K yeah

Mary's

S hey Ben he fell asleep on me where do you want him

B I will take him

M here you go everyone

G thanks

S thanks

M no problem. Who was on the phone?

B Kevin

G are they all coming out for Christmas.

M yeah they are even Robbie

S well if you guys need anyone to stay at our place they can

B yeah we will have to see

G how long they staying for

M well we don't know that yet no one has said for sure

G well that will be fun because Julie, hank and the kids are coming to

M oh good

G who is staying where so far?

B Lucy, Kevin, and the kids with my mom or sister, Eric and Annie here, Matt, Sarah, and the kids at the colonels and maybe Sam and David, and Simon, ruthie and Cecelia either here or with you guys

M but we still have to run that by everyone

G oh ok yeah Julie and hank said they will stay with the colonel

They talked some more and then it was 9

S well we should let you guys get some rest

M oh ok thanks for coming by

G no problem he is so cute. And if you guys need anything you know our number

B ok thanks bye

M bye

B well should we go to bed

M yeah I think so

Charlie was already asleep in the bassinet

B remember wake me up if I don't hear him

M ok I will

2 hours later Charlie got crying and Mary tried to wake Ben but he won't get up so she feed him and the same thing happened the next time he got up. So Mary was very tired

Charlie woke up at 7 30 and then Ben finally heard him and got up to got him and change him and then went down to feed him while even know Mary heard him she went back to sleep

Mary woke up and went to go see what was going on

b hey

m where is Charlie

b sleeping in the swing here I made breakfast

m thanks I hope you slept well

b oh I did

m I am glad because the 2 times I tried to wake you Charlie woke up you didn't even move so I just gave up the other times

b oh sorry about that I head him once but then I thought he was back to sleep

m well tonight you are going to wake up

b ok I will whatever you want

m ok what time did he fall asleep

b 8 15 after he finished his bottle

m ok well should I call George and Sam to see if they can watch him well we go see jack

b yeah I think that would be fine

m ok they said they would come at 11 30

b ok perfect I am going to go walk max and then get in the shower

m ok I will take one after you

eric's

They all just got home from church and everyone was there to have lunch

s hey Matt can I talk to you

m sure

s lets go to my room

m ok what's up why you acting so odd

s what do you think mom and dad would say if I moved out

m where to

s cecelia's

m I don't think they would go for that just wait until you marry her and then go head

s alright that is what I thought

m It won't be to much longer

s I know

They went back down to join the family and then they started to eat after all the kids played

Mary's

30 Sam and George get their and Mary is feeding Charlie

m ok I am just going to finish feeding him and then he will be all yours he should fall asleep after this and we will be back before he has to eat again . Everything is laid out right here that you will need

s ok don't worry we got it under control just go

b ok we will be back in a hour or so if you need we have our cell phones

g ok got it

g wow this can't get any easier

s I know

hospitial

n hello

m hi how is he doing

n he is still the same but you can go in and see him

m ok thank you

n how is Charlie doing

b he is doing good

n oh good I am glad

They went over by jack and put their hands in and talked to him they stayed for an hour and then went home

m hey how was he

s he was good he slept for about 40 minutes and then woke up crying because the door bell rang

b oh who was it

g it was your mom

b oh did she leave

s yeah when she saw that we were here

g yeah she wasn't to happy

b oh ok

s well after that he clamed down and he has be up ever since just looking around

m oh well thanks

s anytime

g it was fun

b well we will see you guys later

g ok bye

s bye

m well I am sure you are going to hear it from you mom

b yeah I know why didn't we think to ask her

m I don't know . Well are you going to call her

b no I will wait till she calls I guess

m ok

Ben took Charlie from Mary and then Charlie fell asleep

m here you want me to put him down so you can walk max

b I will put him down

Ben went to go walk max

m how is it out their

b it is very cold and then Ben touched Mary's face. And it is coming down pretty good

m oh man it is cold

The phone rang Mary got it and it was her mom and Ben went to go watch TV

m hello

a hey how are you guys doing and how are my grandsons

m we are doing good.. Charlie is home now and doing very well

a how is Ben with him

m oh mom he is so great he doesn't like to leave him for anything. When we brought him home he just sat there and watched him sleep and I had to drag him out of the room.

A oh that is good

M yeah it is it is going to be so hard for him to go back to work and just wait til jack gets home

A yeah how is he

M well we went to go see him today well George and Sam came by to watch Charlie but he is still the same

A oh

M yeah so what have you guys been up to

A we went to church and then had everyone over and Matt and the kids are still here

M oh cool. So when do you guys think you are coming out

A we re going to come out Dec 21 and stay for a for a week an a half if that is ok

M yeah that is fine

A and we will stay wherever

M well we figured you and dad can stay here in the guest room and Simon, ruthie, can stay here to we have extra rooms and the basement

A what about Sam and David?

M well we thought maybe they would want to stay by the colonel or they could stay here or any of them can stay by uncle George he said.

A oh ok that sounds fine oh and Cecelia is coming

M ok we thought so

A well I will let you go take care of Charlie

M ok bye mom

A bye love you

M Ben

B yeah I am in here

M oh he is up

B yeah and he just started eating

M ok then after you want to help me give him a bath

B I would love to. Was that your mom?

M yeah she wanted to see how everything was going

B oh when are they coming?

M Dec 21 and they are going to stay 11 days. And Cecelia is coming

B oh ok wow 11 days

M yeah I know but they haven't been out in years

B ok

M it will be fine don't worry

B I know it is just might get a little crazy around here with the babies and all of them

M yeah that is if jack is home

B don't worry he will be

M well lets go give him a bath before he falls asleep

B ok

Ben held him in the baby bath well Mary washed him and Charlie was crying because he didn't like it so they made it fast and got him dressed and then he fell asleep

M want to go watch a movie well we got the time

B with you sure. What we watching

M how about meet the fockers

B ok

Mary and Ben were watching the movie Ben was sitting and Mary was laying on him. And then the phone rang

B let it ring

M I would but it might wake him

B fine

M hello

L hey what's up?

M nothing just watching a movie

L oh sorry

M it is ok what did you call for

L I wanted to see how Charlie is doing

M oh he is great he is sleeping. But we love being parents and we can't wait til jack gets to come home. We did go and see him today but there was no change.

L oh well we are praying for him. And we can't wait to see them

M well we can't wait to see you guys either. How are the kids and work?

L good

They talked for 45 more minutes and then Mary looked and the movie was done and Ben had fell asleep and then Charlie started to cry so she got up and kissed Ben to wake him up

B what's the matter I was sleeping?

M well Charlie is up so I need to go feed him and I wanted to tell you to go to bed

B oh ok I will be right up I got to let the dog out

Mary was in bed feeding Charlie and then ben came up and got in bed

M what are you going to do about work?

B I don't know I will call tomorrow and talk to the chief

M ok

B maybe I could go back in a few days and then take off like I was going to when we have jack home. Cause it will be harder with both of them

M yeah that might work

B we will see. Let's go to bed

M ok

She put Charlie in his bed and then they went to sleep

Please review


End file.
